A Different Life
by Mistress Jess
Summary: What if when Sookie's parents died, she didn't go live with Gran? What if Fintan showed up to assign a guardian to Sookie? It's not who you think. This is the story of how Sookie Stackhouse is raised within the supernatural community, and takes her rightful place among the Supes. All your favorite characters will show up. Rated M for language/violence/sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Here's my second story for FF. So, I watched True Blood before I ever read the SVM books. The character of Godric always interested me. His character had so much potential, and I feel like Alan Ball and the other writers of TB did him such an injustice by making him a virtual blip on the radar. So here is my story involving Godric. I'm going to be combining characters from both TB and SVM, but I'll classify this as a TB story because Godric is Eric's maker. I follow California Kat's school of thinking on this (Btw, check out her stories. She is an amazing writer that spins wonderful tales. Funeral is my favorite story of hers.)_

Godric looks at the envelope on his desk. The seal on the envelope is one he had been hoping to never see again. The seal indicates it is time for him to settle a debt that had been hanging over his head for centuries. Godric was beginning to hope that his debt had been forgotten. He knew better; a debt to one of those individual's was never forgotten.

Wanting to get it over with quickly, Godric grabs the letter opener from his desk and breaks the seal. He unfolds the letter, and reads the message. It is short, but then again, he did not expect a wealth of information.

_Meet me in Bon Temps, Louisiana. You will know how to find me._

Godric sighs, a total unnecessary action, but one that seems to convey his level of frustration. He is the Sheriff of Area 9 in Texas; he has pressing business to attend to. He does not have the time to run to Louisiana on a foolish errand. Perhaps he could send Eric in his place.

Godric pushs away from his desk, instantly dismissing the errant thought. This is his debt to repay, not Eric's. He would not use his child in such a way. Besides, he had not spoken to Eric in many years. He did not wish his first contact with his son to be a Maker's command. There was no way to know what would be needed to fulfill this debt.

Moving out of his office, Godric calls for his second. "How can I be of service to you this evening, Sheriff?" Isabel asks as she vamps in front of Godric. Isabel had been with him for decades. She had been turned during the Spanish Inquisition. Her husband had found Isabel in bed with her lover. In his rage, Isabel's husband denounced her as a witch. She was to have been burned at the stake. Instead, her lover, who happened to be a vampire, stole her from the prison she was being held in. He drained her and turned her that night. They were with each other for nearly five hundred years. Isabel's maker met his True Death during World War II. Eric and Godric had found Isabel in Germany while they were posing as SS Officers. Godric was able to arrange for her to leave Germany safely. After the war was over, Godric left Europe, taking a sheriff's position in Texas. No matter how much time passed, nothing changed. Wars had been fought for centuries as monarchs tried to expand their empires, spread religions, or destroy other nationalities. Godric was tired of the constant fighting in Europe. He hoped that America would be different. Once he settled in Dallas, Godric offered Isabel the position as his second. Her loyalty had been unwavering, and Godric trusted her as if she were his own child.

"Isabel, I need to leave the area for a personal reason. You will be the acting Sheriff while I am gone. Everyone is to obey you as they would me. Any that does not follow this edict, will be dealt with upon my return." As they talked, they had made their way into his bedroom. Godric pulls clothes out of his chest. He then vamps to his closet to retrieve his satchel. As Godric packs, he hopes this debt would not take longer than a day or two.

"Where are you going?" Isabel asks as she leans against the door frame.

Godric pauses to look at her. His eyes meet hers briefly, and then he looks away. As he locks the satchel he replies, "I do not wish to tell you."

Isabel's face gives nothing away. Vampires did not show emotion, even though they felt emotions more strongly than any other creature in existence. To show emotion was to give your adversary an edge. As Godric turns to walk towards his balcony, she whispers, "You do not trust me."

Godric moves in front of Isabel, looking into her eyes. He touches his hand to her cheek, and kisses her forehead. It is a sign of affection, an action a father would show his daughter. He smiles at her slightly. "It is not that I do not trust you. I merely do not know how long I will be there, and I do not know if my journey will involve other destinations. I will keep you informed that I am safe so you have no need to worry while I am gone."

Isabel nods. She watches Godric slip his satchel over his shoulder. He moves to the balcony and floats into the sky. He turned back to Isabel who had moved to the balcony doors and gives her a wink before he shot up into the sky. She reaches to close the balcony doors and whispers, "Be safe old friend."

Godric flew as fast as he could. Normally, he enjoyed the peace and tranquility flying gave him. But tonight he was on a mission. As he crossed into Louisiana, he ensured the bond with his child was muted. He did not need Eric to question his appearance in Louisiana. He did not want to have to explain his actions to his son. He did not want to explain how he was indebted to an enemy.

Godric began his descent to Bon Temps. He hovers over the woods, and inhales deeply. He catches the scent he was looking for. He moves toward the outskirts of the town. He passes over a bridge and lowers to the ground. The scent he was looking for was here, but it was not fresh. It was several hours old, and mixed with the scents of other enemies. Godric is puzzled; he had not smelled anything like this since he was in Ireland in the 1300s. Inhaling again, he picks up the scent he needs and sped of the bridge. The trail ends at an old white farmhouse. Godric took in the scene before him using all of his senses. He detects three humans in the farmhouse, two of which are sleeping. One he hears weeping softly in the front of the house. He sniffs again, trying to find the source of the scent. Godric hears a twig snap, and crouches into a fighting stance. His fangs snapp down, his hands curl into claws, and a growl rumbles in his chest. A lone figure moves out from behind the tree in the front yard. It is a middle-aged man, taller than Godric, slender, his brown hair styled back from his face. Godric takes in the expression on his face, and sees anguish. Godric immediately straightens; he knows this man means him no harm at the moment.

"Fintan, what is it you need of me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fintan moves towards the farmhouse at a slow pace and gestures for Godric to follow him. Fintan drops down to the steps of the farmhouse, his elbows on his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Godric moves towards the steps. He remains alert, unsure about what his purpose is here this evening.

Fintan raises his head to look at Godric. Fintan's eyes are bloodshot, his face showing signs of crying. He sighs wearily, "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"History has proven that my kind and your kind do not get along. As I am here to settle my debt, I am unsure what you expect of me." Godric's voice and actions betray no emotion. He merely studies Fintan, waiting for what the Fae has to say to him.

Fintan turns to look over his shoulder. He speaks softly, "This is the home of my family. The woman I love and our grandchildren are inside. I need your help protecting them."

Godric shakes his head in disbelief. "You wish to have a vampire protect the Fae? What do they need protecting from?"

Fintan rises to his feet. He moves down the steps to be in front of Godric. He raises his hand to Godric's shoulder, and grips it tightly. "I need you to listen to my story without interruption. Then you will understand why I seek your help."

Fintan moves to sit back on the steps. Godric stands in the yard, still as only a vampire can be. Silence stretches between the two of them. The sounds of the night surround the two supernatural creatures. Fintan sighs wearily, and begins his tale.

"I met Adele almost 40 years ago. She was hanging laundry in the yard when I first saw her. She was beautiful, and I was instantly smitten. She was as taken with me, but she was married. She was unable to have children with her husband due to an illness he suffered while young. I offered to be the father of her children, and she agreed. We had two children; Corbett and Linda. Neither of our children had the essential spark. I checked in on my family many times over the years to make sure they were safe. While both of my children were in their teens, Mitchell, Adele's human husband disappeared. Adele contacted me and I searched for him to no avail. No one knew he had disappeared; Adele spread the story that he was away for work. So, I assumed Mitchell's place to be with my family. One of my Fae abilities is transformation. Only Adele knew about what I did." Fintan drew a deep breath before continuing his story.

"We lived a happy life for many years. Our children married, and had children of their own. Life was as it should be, until yesterday. Yesterday, my son and his wife died. They were driving along the bridge when a flash flood swept their car downstream." Fintan stops as fresh tears ran down his face.

Godric remains silent. He understands the loss one feels when losing a child. As a vampire, Godric had made several children throughout his two millennia on this Earth. Many of his children had met their True Death due to one reason or another. He was grateful that he still had children that rose to see another night.

Fintan continued his story as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. "Their bodies were found bloated and bruised. No one questioned that they drowned in the flood. But I can't help but think this was the work of the enemies of my father, the Water Fae. Their leader, Breandan, has openly declared war against us. They have fought with the Sky Far both in our realm and here. They are killing hybrids because they believe they weaken the Fae race. I don't know how they were able to find Corbett. I have not associated with my kind for many years. Now that they know where I am, I fear they will be coming after the rest of my family. I cannot allow that to happen. That is why I need your help. I need you to help me protect my family. "

Godric furrows his brow in confusion. "How exactly am I to help you protect your family? I cannot stay here indefinitely guarding them. Besides, the Fae are more likely to attack during the day. I can help you arrange Weres to guard your family…" Godric stops speaking when he sees Fintan shaking his head.

"I don't need you to stay here and help me guard my family. Niall has already arranged for Dae and Were guards for us. But there is something more I need from you…"

The door opening interrupts Fintan. Godric tenses and looks to the house. Standing on the porch is the most beautiful child Godric has ever seen. Her hair is so blonde it looks like sunlight, her eyes are as blue as the clearest lake, and her skin is as fair as any porcelain doll.

"Grandpa, what are you doing out here?" The child asks while rubbing sleep from her eyes. In her arms is a worn stuffed animal. She walks barefoot down the stairs where Fintan is sitting. Fintan grabs her in his arms and squeezes her tight. The child stares at Godric, and Godric stares in return.

Fintan draws the child's attention to him. "Sookie, you know you shouldn't have left the house. Where's your Gran?"

"She's asleep on the couch," the child says while still looking at Godric. "Who's this?"

"Sookie this is Godric. Godric, I would like you to meet my granddaughter Sookie."

"It is an honor to meet you Miss," Godric dips his head in a slight bow.

Sookie giggles. "You talk funny." Fintan admonishes Sookie, but Godric can't help but grin at the tiny cherub.

"Yes, I suppose I do talk differently. I suppose you might say I am a bit old-fashioned," he smiles at the child.

Sookie giggles again. She tilts her head studying Godric. She turns to Fintan, and moves to whisper in his ear. "Grandpa, why is your friend glowing?"

Fintan looks at Godric. He raises a finger to Godric indicating he should wait a moment. Fintan turns his attention back to Sookie. "Do you notice anything else different about Godric?"

The child scrunched up her face in concentration. Her eyes widen suddenly, and she darts out of Fintan's arms to run to Godric. She touches his hand with hers and stares up at him wide-eyed.

Sookie turns to face Fintan while still holding Godric's hand. "I can't hear him Grandpa. Is he another telepath like me?"

Fintan rises quickly. He gestures for Sookie to come to him. Once she does, he scoops her up in his arms. During this exchange, Godric has remained immobile but his thoughts are racing. A telepath? In all of his vast years of experience, Godric has never heard of such a thing. Godric quickly flipped through the implications of what the child being a telepath meant. She would never be safe; many would try to enslave her to make sure she cooperated. There was a time when he would have been the first to use her for the ability she possesses.

While Godric processes everything in his mind, Fintan has returned Sookie to the house. Godric hears her little feet running up the stairs to her room. He can hear the creak of the mattress as she climbs into bed. Fintan moves down the steps into the yard, staring at Godric with a look of defeat on his face.

"Even though she is only 1/8 Fae, Sookie has the essential spark. Usually our powers do not develop at such an early age, but she has had the gift of telepathy since she has been able to speak. She started making comments about what she would hear in people's heads. For the longest time, she could not differentiate between what someone said and what they thought. I've been working with her to help her distinguish between the two. I've also been working with her to block out people's thoughts."

Godric nods his head acknowledging what Fintan said. "Your granddaughter is a very special little girl, Fintan. I still do not understand what you need me to do."

"Godric, I need you to take Sookie back to Dallas with you and raise her as your child."


	3. Chapter 3

The first lesson Godric taught all of his children was to master their emotions. Emotions weakened you; a vampire was to think rationally and analytically. Emotions were usually what led to a vampire meeting their True Death. But this lesson completely flew out the window in the face of Fintan's declaration. Godric was dumbfounded. His face showed his disbelief, his eyes were wildly searching Fintan's face for some sign of a jest. Godric had never heard of anything so absurd; a vampire raising a child, even worse, a Fae child. The idea was so ludicrous that Godric could not even articulate a response.

Fintan seemed oblivious to Godric's turmoil. "If you were to take Sookie to Dallas, she would be safe from an attack by Breandan or his followers. Your age and reputation are far-reaching. They would not be willing to start a war with you, because they know you would have allies from all over the world, not just vampires. Sookie would have a normal childhood."

The last statement of Fintan's was able to finally break Godric's silence. "A normal childhood? A NORMAL childhood?! How could a child have a normal childhood raised by a vampire? How would she attend school? How would she play outside? How would she even be cared for during the day? In case you have forgotten, I tend to burn in the sun. I could not expect her to adapt to a nocturnal schedule. As a member of the Sky Fae, and a royal member at that, she needs to be in the sun to have access to her powers. What you are suggesting is preposterous?" Godric fumed as he began pacing the yard.

Fintan smiles softly at Godric. "You have to look at the bigger picture. If you were to raise Sookie, it would be a sign that she is protected by both the Fae and Vampire races. She would have the opportunity to master her telepathy, learning to control it and not letting it control her. She cannot hear vampire thoughts, you heard her earlier. You are silent to her; everyone else she is able to 'hear'. She is able to hear humans the easiest; other Supes are harder for her, but being able to touch them makes their thoughts clearer to her. Attending school with other humans is not an option for her. As for caring for her during the day, I'm sure you could find a governess or housekeeper to aid you."

Godric snarls at Fintan. "And what about her scent, Fintan? Once other vampires smell her, they will want to taste her. You know as well as I that Fae blood is like ambrosia to a vampire." Godric's fangs snap into place as he remembers the occasions where he has consumed Fae blood, and his eyes roll back into his head in pleasure.

A ball of light begins to form in Fintan's hand. "Control your bloodlust, Vampire. You will not be sampling any Fae blood this night."

Godric's fangs snap back into place. His face settles back into a mask of indifference. "I was merely reminding you of how a vampire reacts to Fae blood. I know how to control myself, which is obviously demonstrated by the fact that you are still a participant in this conversation. However, not all of my kind can control themselves. Bringing her to my nest would be foolish."

Fintan's hand ceases to glow. He regards Godric with ill-concealed disgust. "I should have known that a vampire would not keep their word. I should have let you die all those years ago."

Godric is instantly in front of Fintan, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. "I did not say I would not keep my word. I merely believe there is a better option than this."

Fintan remains calm. "Do you think I want to see my granddaughter raised by you? She's just lost her parents; she should be surrounded by those that love her and will mourn with her. She should be allowed to play in the woods with her brother…spend time in the kitchen with her grandmother baking cookies…settle into her bed at night as I tell her the stories of my people. But that isn't an option any longer. Sookie is in danger, and this is the only way I can see to protect her, to give her the chance to be who she is destined to be."

Godric releases Fintan, and resumes his pacing of the yard. Fintan massages his throat with one hand, chuckling at Godric. "Besides, SHE is the one who told me this was my only option."

Godric stops his pacing. Fintan's last statement was the icing on the proverbial cake. Godric drops his shoulders in defeat, knowing that nothing he says will change the outcome of what is to happen. He sighs wearily, "What exactly did my Maker tell you?"

Fintan chuckles again. "She said that the key to Sookie's survival rested with you. She said that with you, Sookie would reach her full potential."

"And did my maker say how I am to do this?" Godric asked, resigning himself to the situation he now found himself in.

Fintan shook his head no. "You know how The Ancient Pythoness is. She only tells you the information she feels you need to know. I sometimes think she takes great joy in only giving us part of the story. After all, she never told me why it was important to save you on that battlefield all those years ago. She merely said that saving you would be beneficial to me in the future."

Godric raised an eyebrow at Fintan, disbelief clear in his voice, "You saved me because of my maker's suggestion?"

Fintan smiled at Godric and turned to make his way into the house. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to say over his shoulder, "No. I saved you that day because my aunt asked me to save her child for her. She also said to tell you Οικογένεια." Fintan moved into the house, leaving the door open for Godric as he invited him inside.

Godric appeared in the kitchen to find Fintan sitting down at the table. "Your aunt?" he whispered. Godric was incredulous. All of these years, his maker had never mentioned any family to him. Furthermore, very few people knew who his Maker was. She had commanded him long ago to never speak of her as his maker unless he heard their code word.

Fintan gestured for Godric to have a seat. Once Godric sat across from him, Fintan continued. "Your maker, The Ancient Pythoness, was and still is the sister of my father, Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae. Neither one of them have ever spoken of how she came to be a vampire. All I know is that they both work together to keep the peace between our races. She was most adamant that Sookie survive."

Godric turned his head towards the windows. "The sun will be rising soon. I must get to a secure location to rest." He turned to look back at Fintan who was studying him carefully. "I will take Sookie with me to Dallas tonight." Fintan's shoulders slumped as he felt a great weight being lifted. Fresh tears fell from his eyes; tears of happiness that his beloved granddaughter would be taken care of, tears of sorrow because she would be taken from them. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Godric rose. "I need to make arrangements. I will return tonight for Sookie. Will she be safe here for the day?"

Fintan nodded his head. "As I said, Niall has arranged Were and Dae guards for us. Today, Adele and I are arranging the funeral for Corbett and Michelle. Sookie and her brother will be with us all day."

"I will see you tonight then," and Godric vamp sped out the door.

_Οικογένεια according to Google translator means family, clan, or kin.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Godric's eyes snap open. A vampire does not gradually slip back into consciousness like a human; a vampire instantly animates at a set time each day. For most vampires, that time is a little before sunset. The older the vampire, the earlier they may rise. At Godric's age, he typically rose 2-3 hours before sunset. As he laid in his bed, he reflected on everything that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours.

The previous evening, Godric had flown to a safe house near the Texas/Louisiana border that he owned. Once there, he called Isabel to explain the situation to her. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Isabel agreed to make arrangements for Sookie and Godric to return to Dallas. Godric also asked Isabel to contact the local Supes in Dallas to see if there was anyone seeking a governess position. Isabel assured him that she would have a list of possible candidates for him to check upon his return. Godric knew that Mrs. Ruiz, the Were housekeeper he had employed for the last 25 years, would love to have Sookie in his home. Her own children had moved out of Texas, and she rarely saw her grandchildren. Sookie would fill a void in her life.

Godric moved from the bed to the bathroom. He vamp sped through his shower and dressing for the night. Godric chose a loose pair of cotton pants in a dark gray color and completed the outfit with a light gray sweater. Next, he checked in with his answering service. The only message was from Isabel outlining his travel plans for the evening. She arranged for a private jet to go to Shreveport that night; it would be waiting for his arrival. Godric did not want the flight traced to him; he hoped to stay off of the grid so that no one would be aware that Sookie was no longer with her family. Isabel had arranged for the flight in the name of one of her companies, and the flight plans showed that they would be departing from Shreveport, having a short layover in Dallas, and then continue to Phoenix. Subterfuge was an intrinsic part of survival for a vampire.

With everything arranged, Godric had nothing to do until sunset except think. Godric had not been human in over 2,000 years. What did he know about raising a child? Even when he had been human, he had not been a father. Godric feared what was to come. He had no doubts that he could protect Sookie. But would he be able to handle everything else?

The telephone ringing interrupted his ruminations. Only a select few had this number, and even fewer of those would be awake at this time of day. Godric picked up the phone waiting to hear the voice on the other end.

"Congratulations, Papa!"

"You find this situation humorous? You find enjoyment knowing that a child is being taken from the only family she has ever known to be raised by someone who should be her enemy because of what she is?" Godric snarled into the telephone.

"Oh, get over yourself, Godric. I know you have reservations about the child, but this is the best possible solution," said the voice on the other end of the telephone, disapproval dripping from every word.

"But there are other solutions?" Godric felt anger rising within him. He did not enjoy the feeling of being a pawn in someone else's chess game.

"Of course there were other options, but none of those options would have ensured the child's survival. YOU are the only way she can survive."

All of the anger faded from Godric. He closed his eyes in defeat. "I hate it when you are right," he states quietly into the receiver.

A deep throaty laugh is all Godric hears. Just as quickly as the laughter started, it stopped. "Trust me, my son, I wish I was not always right. This gift of mine is a terrible burden to bear at times."

Godric smiles softly even though it cannot be seen. "I would ease your burdens any way I could, Mistress. How may I be of service?"

"Take care of that little girl, my son. As your maker, I command you." Issuing the maker's command reinforces the situation to Godric. Before he can issue a reply, she continues. "And might I suggest you feed before picking up the child. Something tells me you will need it." The line goes dead as the call disconnects.

Godric hangs up the telephone. His maker always knows how to make an exit. Glancing at the clock, Godric sees that sunset has just passed. With his makers words fresh in his mind, he takes off to search for his dinner.

Later that evening, Godric hovers over the woods by the old farmhouse. Fintan said that the Prince of the Fae had arranged for Were and Dae guards to protect the family. However, he can detect no presence in the woods. Godric lands silently in the woods. His fangs click down instantly and he crouches into a fighting stance. The scents in the woods are similar to those on the bridge from last night, meaning that Fintan's enemies have been here. Using vamp speed, he moved to the old farmhouse and entered through the kitchen.

"Fintan!" Godric bellowed. He could not sense anything out of the ordinary, but that did not mean everything was as it should be.

Fintan, Adele, and two small children ran into the kitchen. The four of them looked at Godric in bewilderment. Fintan moved closer to Godric. "What is it?"

Looking at Adele and the children, Godric replied. "It would be better if we have this conversation alone. I think your wife should take the children upstairs."

Understanding that something was wrong, Fintan gestured for Adele to take the children. As they moved up the stairs, Godric heard the boy ask who was Fintan.

"Forgive me," Godric said once they heard a door close. "I did not mean to give your identity away. I can glamour the children if need be."

Fintan smirks. "There is no need. Jason will probably forget about it as soon as they start playing. He has a short attention span. As for Sookie, I think she may already know that I'm not who I say I am. It is difficult to have secrets around a telepath."

Godric nods once in understanding. "Where are your guards? I did not detect them outside. I did find the same Fae scents in the woods that were present on the bridge. It seems your enemies are watching you."

Fintan reaches into the closet near the door, and pulls out twin, razor-sharp swords. Before Godric can say a word, Fintan begins to shimmer, indicating the use of magic. When the shimmer fades, there stands the Fae that Godric remembers from centuries ago. Fintan looks no older than Godric. He is nearly 6 feet tall, dressed in the traditional uniform of the Fae. His long blonde hair is braided, revealing his pointy ears.

A noise outside draws the attention of both supernaturals. Before they can move, a voice calls out. "You can't hide from us forever, Fintan. You are merely delaying the inevitable."

Fintan opens the door to show three Fae emerging from the woods. Godric can see Neave, Lochlan, and Murray standing in the yard, three of Breandan's most vicious fighters. Godric's fangs snap down, he feels them throb as bloodlust rolls through his body. It is in his vampire instinct to hunt and drain the Fae. He ceases to breathe; the scent of the Fae threatens to overpower his control. If he loses his control, there will be no hope for survival this night. Godric tries to formulate the best plan to end the enemies in the yard.

The three Fae in the yard grow restless. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," taunts Neave. "The longer you delay in facing us, the worse it will be for you. If you come with us now, your death will be swift. But if you make us wait, I'll enjoy torturing those you call your kin in front of your battered body. Perhaps I'll start with the children," Neave says eerily with glazed eyes and a demonic smile on her face.

Before Godric can stop him, Fintan pops out of the house into the yard, his swords drawn and attacks Neave. Godric vamps out of the house, grabs Murray by his arms and throws him into the woods. The sickening sound of a body hitting a tree is heard, followed by a keening wail. Godric turns to Lochlan, but does not see him. He hears a pop and hisses in pain. Lochlan has wrapped a silver chain around his neck. Godric feels his energy waning as the silver digs into his skin. As he struggles with Lochlan, Godric reaches into his pocket where he had hidden a dagger made of iron. He shifts his body so that he is able to stab Lochlan in the side with the dagger. Lochlan staggers back, dropping the silver chain, his hands moving to cover his wound as he grunts in pain. Neave is distracted from her fight with Fintan, hearing her brother cry out in pain. As her attention shifts to Lochlan, Fintan swings his swords through the air, slicing across Neave's arms and chest. Her screams of agony fill the air. Dropping her weapons, she pops to her brother, and then they both pop out of sight.

With heaving breaths, Fintan watches Godric warily. Fintan was not injured during his battle with Neave, but the smell of blood hangs in the air. Knowing that Godric is injured and needs blood to heal, Fintan keeps his weapons ready, waiting for an attack.

"If its Fae blood he wants, he can have the blood of this one," a voice calls from the woods. Two pairs of eyes swing to the woods to see a petite vampire emerge holding an unconscious Murray over her shoulder. She is smaller than Godric, with dark, curly hair flowing down to her waist. She has a slight olive complexion beneath the pallor, and her eyes are a dark chocolate-brown. She is dressed completely in black. She walks towards the two men, and throws Murray to the ground.

"Friend of yours?" Fintan asks Godric.

"In a way of speaking." Godric addresses the new arrival to their group. "Thalia, why are you here?"

"Is that anyway to greet me, Godric?" Thalia asks folding her arms across her chest. When Godric just stares at her, she drops her arms in exasperation. "You know why I am here; don't pretend you are surprised to see me. I am to make sure that you and the child get safely to your destination. Now, if you wish to return to your home this night, I suggest you feed," she kicks the still unconscious Murray with her boot, "before you and the child leave. Fae, I would recommend that you collect the child and her belongings so that she is ready to leave as soon as Godric has finished healing."

Fintan nods in agreement. "I'll get Sookie, and say our good-byes. I don't want her to see any of this. We will stay in the kitchen until you have finished."

Once Fintan closes the door to the kitchen, Thalia turns to Godric with a fangy smile. "It's been centuries since I've had a Fae. Care to share?"

Without saying a word, the two vampires bury their fangs into Murray, draining him until he fades into dust.


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia escorted Godric and Sookie to the airport. The car ride was silent; the two vampires did not feel the need to fill the silence with pointless chatter, and Sookie did not speak. Godric reflected on Sookie's behavior, finding it peculiar for one so young. She had remained quiet while saying good-bye to her family, displaying no emotion. Godric rationalized that her behavior was due to her being overwhelmed by all the abrupt changes. Thalia drove the car to the private hangar where the plane was waiting. Thalia and Godric quickly exited the car, but Sookie remained inside. When Godric opened her door, he sees that she is crying silent tears.

"Little one, we must go," Godric says gently as he crouches down to Sookie's eye level. She draws in great gulps of air to calm herself. Once calm, she releases the seat belt, and climbs out of the car, clutching her worn stuffed animal to her. She moves to stand in front of Godric, her eyes staring at the pavement.

Godric places a finger under Sookie's chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. This tiny cherub brought forth compassion in Godric; he wanted to take away her pain and soothe her fears. "I promise you, Little One, I will take care of you and keep you safe. You have nothing to fear from me."

Sookie nods her head, and starts walking towards the airplane. She stops when she is next to Godric, and places her small hand in his. It is Godric's turn to stare; he cannot remember the last time he touched someone for reasons other than violence, feeding, or sexual release. As Sookie looks up at him with a small smile on her face, Godric feels something within him shift. He smiles down at her, and together, they walk to the plane hand in hand.

Thalia smiles as she watches the door of the airplane close. As the plane taxies to the runway for takeoff, she whispers, "May the Gods keep you strong, Brother. We are all counting on you."

Several hours pass and Godric waits for the plane to make its descent into Dallas. His gaze did not move from the child that had curled up to sleep in his lap. He did not know how it had happened, but she had gotten to him. Godric did not form attachments to mortals, the pain of loss far outweighed the few years of joy that could be achieved. But this tiny child elicited strong emotions in him; he wanted to protect her…care for her…see her eyes light up with laughter…see a smile light up her face as the sun lit up the sky.

Sookie shifting in his lap pulls Godric out of his downtime. She sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and stretching. She asks while yawning, "Where are we going?"

"To my home, which is now your home. You will live with me from now on."

As only a child could, she asks, "Why?"

"Your grandfather thinks that I would be better able to help you with what you are."

Sookie asks excitedly, "Are you a telepath too?" She starts bouncing in her seat.

Godric smiles. "No, Little One, I am not. But I am something different," he says gently as he pushes the hair back from her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"Your hand is cold. And why can't I hear you like everyone else?" she asks while shifting in the seat and propping her chin up on her hand.

Godric pauses slightly before answering. "Sookie, when you hear people's thoughts, does everyone sound the same?"

She shakes her head. "Nah, some people think in pictures, some people think in words. Some people are easier than others," she said nonchalantly. "Like my brother, he's real easy to hear, but then again, he pretty much says what he is thinkin' anyways. My Gran always has real nice thoughts…not like my momma or Uncle Bartlett," Sookie finishes quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Sookie continues on oblivious to the turmoil her earlier statement caused. "Well, my momma was always worried 'bout money, thinkin' that Daddy didn't make enough, and how she hated havin' to borrow money from Gran and Grandpa. She also always thought Daddy was cheatin', but cheatin' at what I never knew. She would get real mad at me for listenin' to her; she said that thoughts were private and I shouldn't listen. But when we were in public, she'd always ask me to listen to other people. She said I needed to tell her, because it would help us get by. If I didn't tell her what people were thinkin', she'd punish me," Sookie said sadly.

Godric was disgusted by the woman who was using her child to help her threaten people. "Was Uncle Bartlett mean as well?"

Sookie stills. She clutches her bunny tightly to her and whisperrs no. She did not say anything else. Godric senses Bartlett had hurt Sookie in some way. "What did he do, princess?"

Sookie looks up at Godric with fat tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She whispers, "He's creepy."

Godric's brows knit together in confusion. "Creepy? He is like an insect?" Modern vernacular was not something Godric was familiar with. He made note to ask Mrs. Ruiz to help him.

Sookie's lower lip quivers, "No, he makes me feel dirty. He likes to touch me and Hadley, my cousin. He thinks about kissin' us and touchin' us, and it's really gross! I hate him!"

Fighting the urge for his fangs to snap down, Godric remains gentle with Sookie. "Did he ever do anything to you? Did you ever tell anyone?"

Tears slide down her checks. She whispers, "I tried to tell my momma, but she slapped me and said to stop lyin'. After that, I'd run and hide if Uncle Bartlett came over."

Godric's thoughts turn murderous. If she wasn't already dead, Godric would have taken pleasure in torturing and draining Sookie's mother. Godric had committed many heinous acts throughout his years, but never without cause and NEVER to a child. As for Sookie's uncle, he would have Thalia handle him. She would not kill him, but she had many creative methods at her disposal to insure he would never harm another child.

"Please don't be mad at me," Sookie cries suddenly. She flings herself into Godric's lap, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she can.

"Why would I be mad, Little One?" Godric asks puzzled.

"You got real quiet, and I can't hear your thoughts, but I can feel you. You've been this blank hole next to me, but it started changin', and getting' cloudy and black. I promise I'll be good, I'm sorry I said anything!" Sookie hurriedly explains, her voice muffled as she buries her face in Godric's shirt.

Godric commands softly, but firmly, "Sookie, look at me." She resists for a moment and he repeats the command. Sookie reluctantly raises her eyes to his, and Godric pushes his glamour at her. "You will cease being upset. You will forget about the thoughts of your Uncle Bartlett. You will never be alone with your Uncle Bartlett again," Godric releases the glamour as he stops speaking.

Sookie frowns. "I can't stop bein' upset just cause you said so."

Godric pushes his influence harder towards Sookie. "You will cease being upset."

She grabs her head and whimpers, "It hurts. Make it stop."

Godric stops. He wraps Sookie in his arms, rubbing his hand up and down her spine. "I'm sorry you were hurting. But I promise you, Little One, no one will hurt you again. I will take care of you. If you ever hear something again that frightens you or upsets you, you must tell me immediately. I will keep you safe. I am your family now," his voice fierce as he tries to comfort the child in his arms. The captain announces that they will be landing in Dallas in a few moments, and asks everyone to return to their seats. Despite what the pilot says, Godric holds Sookie until the plane stops moving.

In Dallas, Godric and Sookie disembark from the plan to find Isabel standing next to a black Mercedes sedan. Sookie once again holds Godric's hand. Isabel raises an eyebrow at Godric.

"You are getting soft in your old age if she has you wrapped around her finger already," Isabel teases Godric.

Ignoring Isabel's comment, Godric introduces Isabel to Sookie. Isabel smiles at Sookie, and says, "Hello Sookie, I am Isabel. I hope that you will be happy here."

Godric gestures for everyone to get in the car. Isabel moves to the driver's side as Godric opens the back door for Sookie. Sookie climbs into the backseat, and Godric settles into the passenger's seat. On the backseat, Sookie finds a pink gift bag. Sookie looks at the bag curiously but says nothing. Isabel is watching Sookie in the rear view mirror. She says to her, "That is for you, child. You may open it."

Sookie eagerly grabs the bag and throws the tissue paper to the side. She pulls a yellow Care Bear out of the bag. Sookie smiles brightly and hugs the toy tightly. "Thank you, Isabel!"

Godric smiles at Sookie's enthusiasm. He can see that Isabel is going to spoil Sookie. Isabel had joked that he was wrapped around Sookie's finger, but he had a feeling that Isabel would soon be wrapped around Sookie's finger as well. He nods to Isabel, and she starts the car. "Let's go home."

The Mercedes pulled to a stop inside the garage of Godric's home. The two vampires had not spoken during the ride, not wanting to discuss anything unsettling in front of Sookie. Both vampires exited the car, but Sookie did not. When Godric opened Sookie's door, he saw that she was asleep. Godric smiled softly and picked her up to carry her inside. He paused in the foyer of his home, because he did not know what to do with the child. She could not stay with him in his resting place; he did not have the necessary facilities for a human. Isabel, sensing Godric's dilemma, started walking up the stairs to the second level.

"I have prepared a room for her up here. It is near your room, so you are close if she needs you."

Godric followed Isabel up the stairs, moving gingerly so as not to jostle Sookie. When Godric moved to the doorway Isabel indicated, he paused momentarily. What had once been an austere bedroom was now a room fit for a fairy princess. The once gray walls were now painted a sunny yellow. The oversized black lacquer bed had been replaced by a white canopy bed, white chest of drawers, and white desk. In the corner of the room was a small play table with a pink dollhouse on it. A bright blue toy chest with clouds painted on the sides sat near the table, the top of the chest completely covered in stuffed animals. Isabel turned down the bedding, and Godric placed Sookie on the bed. Isabel removed Sookie's shoes, and placed the Care Bear in the bed beside her. Godric pulled the covers up over Sookie, and both vampires left the little girl to her dreams.

_For those of you that don't know, the yellow Care Bear is called "Funshine Bear". He is a yellow bear, with a yellow smiling sun on his white tummy. For most girls growing up in the 80s, the Care Bears were a must have toy. I had two special Care Bears that were given to me as a child, one of which was Funshine Bear.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two months since Sookie moved in with Godric. It was not a smooth transition by any means, but everyone was adjusting well. Sookie was initially withdrawn and quiet, but she had been coming out of her shell the last few weeks. Sookie seems care-free and happy. She is a bright, inquisitive child that captivates everyone within moments of meeting her.

During the day, Sookie is in the care of Mrs. Ruiz and Minerva, Sookie's governess. Minerva came highly recommended from Godric's lawyer. She had extensive experience with Supe families, and knew how to be discreet. Minerva is part Dae, so she could also act as Sookie's protector during the day. A classroom was set up next to Sookie's bedroom. Minerva reported to Godric weekly about Sookie's progress. Sookie can read and write far better than children her own age, so Minerva is teaching things far above Sookie's age level. Godric believes a side effect of Sookie's telepathy is an eidetic memory.

After sunset, Sookie spends time with Godric and Isabel. Isabel adored Sookie from the night they met. Isabel lost her own children when she was made a vampire. Sookie gives Isabel the chance to be a mother again…playing with her hair…telling her stories…singing lullabies, playing games…holding her when she cries…showering her with toys and clothes. Isabel is making plans to move in with them for Sookie's benefit, but Godric knows it is for Isabel's own enjoyment as well. All in all, everything is perfect.

And that is what worries Godric the most.

Godric never answered Sookie when she asked why she couldn't hear him. He hopes to prevent her from learning that he is a vampire. He did not want her to fear him; he did not want her to turn in revulsion from him. Also, the fact she cannot be glamoured weighes heavily on him. He will not be able to remove things from her mind that she is not meant to see or hear. As a precaution, Godric moved all vampire related business to an office complex he owns in an industrial park. He forbid all vampires, with the exception of Isabel, from coming to any of his homes. He is trying to shelter Sookie from everything Supernatural until he feels she is old enough to handle it. Godric also wants Sookie to be in full control of her telepathy so that it will not get her into trouble in the Supernatural community.

In the evenings, Godric helps Sookie with her telepathy. Sookie explained that when she wanted to keep the voices out, she imagined a brick wall protecting her. Godric took Sookie to public places to practice building her walls. When she is tired or emotional, she cannot keep the walls up. However, they found that when Sookie touched Godric she would calm, refocus, and her walls would be stronger. Isabel came with them one evening, and they discovered Isabel provided the same benefits to Sookie. Godric considers it a great blessing that Sookie cannot hear vampire minds. The few times Godric and Sookie encountered weres or shifters in public, Sookie noted that their brains were a red haze, and got the overall gist of their thoughts. Touching increased the ease with which she heard someone.

It is a Wednesday evening and Godric took Sookie to the movie theater. It is the perfect place for Sookie to practice her walls; while the movie is playing, the humans are mostly silent. Sookie is able to easily distinguish between the internal and external voices. They are about halfway through the movie when Sookie whispers she needed to use the bathroom. They get up from their seats and leave the theater. Sookie is holding Godric's hand, swinging their arms back and forth. Godric smiles at her as she skips into the bathroom. Godric is leaning against the wall, waiting for Sookie when he hears her scream. He vamps into the bathroom, fangs down, and rips the door off the stall where he smells Sookie. He finds a female vampire with her fangs in Sookie.

"Release her now!" Godric commands.

The vampire obeys instantly. Sookie falls to the ground sobbing. Godric scoops her up in his arms. He pricks his finger and rubs his blood over Sookie's wounds.

With his fangs still down, he addresses the vampire. "The child is MINE! You will come to my office tomorrow for your punishment. If you disobey me, you will be hunted, tortured, and you will beg for the True Death."

The vampire nods and blurs away. Godric is thankful no humans are in the bathroom. With Sookie crying, he vamps out of the theater and shoots up into the sky flying towards their home. His instinct to protect and care for Sookie is overpowering. Godric lands quickly in the driveway and speeds into the house calling for Isabel. He heads to the living room to place Sookie down on the couch. Her eyes are not open. Isabel vamps into the room moving to Sookie's side. She sees the blood on Sookie's clothes and demands to know what happened. Godric summarizes quickly as Isabel checks Sookie over. Godric is pacing the living room in a panic. He is a second away from giving Sookie his blood to heal her, when her eyes spring open.

Isabel, who had been brushing her hand through Sookie's hair, smiles. "Hello, mi sol. How are you feeling?"

Sookie sits up on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrap around her legs tightly. Sookie stays silent for a long time. Godric ponders if Sookie is in shock; her heartbeat is steady, her breathing is normal, he cannot smell any blood. He is contemplating if she hit her head when she had fallen, and then she starts speaking.

"I couldn't hear her," Sookie says flatly. "I had just opened the door when she grabbed me. She said I smelled good and she bit me." Sookie looks at Godric and Isabel, both of whom are immobile. "What was she?"

This is the moment Godric had been fearing…this is the moment when they would lose Sookie. His shoulders slump, and his head lowers. "She is like me and Isabel, Little One."

"I know that," Sookie snaps. "What are you?"

"Vampire." For the first time in over 2,000 years, Godric hates what he is. Godric did not mourn his human life, he did not mourn the loss of the sun, but he would mourn the loss of Sookie. He feels a red tear falling down his face.

"Why did she hurt me?" Sookie asks.

Isabel answers, "Because, mi sol, as a vampire, we cannot eat food like you do. We need something else to survive."

"Blood," Sookie says. Silence fills the room. The two vampires did not know what to say to the little child that had come to mean so much to each of them. Sookie takes time to gather her thoughts. She cocks her head at both of the vampires in the room, "What's the matter?"

Isabel and Godric look at each other incredulously. "Are you upset?" Isabel asks cautiously.

"Well, I'm upset that lady hurt me. But it was exciting when Godric and I flew home from the movies. That was really excitin'! Can we do that again soon?" Sookie asks eagerly.

Godric moves closer to Sookie, "Sookie, are you scared of us?"

The little child smiles angelically at the two vampires. "Godric, I have nothing to be scared of. You and Isabel have been nicer to me than my own momma. You and Isabel make me happy. You and Isabel are my family," Sookie says simply.

Godric moves over to Sookie. He picks her up and locks her into a fierce hug. His worst fears have been laid to rest. Isabel is so happy that red tears are falling from her eyes. Godric closes his eyes in relief and whispers into Sookie's hair, "My daughter."

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

One of the biggest issues Godric had to overcome with Sookie in the beginning was her feeling of abandonment by her family. To this end, Godric was adamant that Sookie remain in contact with her family in Louisiana. She spoke to her family on a weekly basis. Letters were constantly going back and forth through the mail between the two households. Godric even had Adele and Jason come visit them at holidays and summer vacations, so that Sookie would still feel part of the family.

It had been seven years since Sookie learned about the existence of vampires. From that night, Isabel and Godric worked to ensure Sookie understood everything about the supernatural world and how to navigate its politics. Godric realized that by keeping Sookie isolated, he was putting her in greater danger. She needed to be aware of the supernatural world and how to navigate its politics. Mrs. Ruiz and Minerva were instrumental in aiding Sookie in her understanding of Were and Dae customs. It was ironic that the one supernatural race Sookie was unfamiliar with was her own.

The events that occurred the night Godric took Sookie from Louisiana forced Niall, the Prince of the Sky Fae, to declare war on Breandan and his followers. The fighting was fierce between the warring factions, and many died on both sides. Breandan's followers continued to eradicate Fae-hybrids; Fintan's daughter Linda was among the casualties, and Linda's daughter Hadley was also being raised by Adele and Fintan. Ultimately, Breandan was captured and executed, resulting in Niall being the undisputed ruler of the entire Fae realm. Peace was restored to the Fae realm, and the Fae were once again traveling freely between the realms.

One summer evening, Godric is sitting in his office overseeing his quarterly business reports. Sookie is out for the evening with some of her friends in the local Were pack, with Minerva acting as their chaperone. Of course, Godric knows some of the local area vampires will also be keeping an eye on Sookie. After Sookie's attack seven years ago, Godric ensured all of the vampires in his area knew who Sookie was and that she was to be protected. Any that harmed her would instantly meet the True Death. Many were resistant at first to protecting what they considered to be a human child, but with time, Sookie won them over. She is like the sun in an endless sea of night.

A sudden popping noise alerts Godric to the presence of a Fae in his home. Godric did not move from his desk, but he did reach into the desk drawer where he keeps the same iron dagger he used those many nights ago on Lochlan. Godric waits to see who will walk into his office.

"You are either brave or foolish," Godric says to Fintan when he walks to the door of Godric's office.

Fintan chuckles, "Maybe it's both." He moves to a seat in front of Godric's desk.

Godric regards Fintan warily as he steeples his fingers in front of his face. "In the seven years I have had Sookie, you have never come here. Why are you here now?"

"You know Breandan has been defeated." Godric nods his head, and Fintan continues. "We peace restored to the Fae race, I believe it will be safe for Sookie to come back home."

Godric's face betrays none of his turmoil at Fintan's statement. In seven years, Godric has come to love Sookie in every way a parent loves a child. He flourished with her in her achievements, and suffered with her in her failures. He enjoys spending time with her, telling her stories of his adventures, telling her about all of his children, and teaching her all that he knew. He loves to hear her laugh and smile. He is amazed by how she treats everyone with respect, and discriminates against none. He watched her grow from an adorable child into a beautiful young girl. He does not want to lose her now; she is the light that guides him on his path.

Godric hears the front door open and close; Sookie is home. He hears her steps on the stairs. He calls out to her, and she walks into the room. Her face breaks into a smile and she launches herself at Fintan.

"Oh, Grandpa, I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here?" Sookie says as Fintan grips her in a giant hug.

"I've come to take you home, Sookie."

Sookie's smile fades. "But I am home?" She glances at Godric confused. Godric's face is expressionless; he does not want to influence Sookie and make this situation any harder than it is.

Fintan smiles at her, "Sweetheart, this isn't your home. Godric was only keeping you safe from Breandan and his followers. Your home is in Bon Temps with your Gran, Jason, Hadley, and me. You're meant to be with your family."

Sookie's face takes on a mulish expression. "I am with my family; Godric and Isabel are my family! I don't want to move back to Bon Temps. I'm happy here, Grandpa, please don't make me leave!"

Fintan argues with Sookie. "This is not up for debate, young lady. You will be returning to Bon Temps, and that's final!"

Sookie rushes to Godric, and he opens his arms to her. She sobs into his chest, "Please don't make me leave, Papa."

If Godric's heart still beat, it would have shattered hearing those words uttered from Sookie. He knows Sookie loves him, but she never referred to him as her father. To hear her do so now is the cruelest torture of all. Red tears are falling from his own eyes as he holds her.

Fintan watches the emotional scene in front of him with interest. Fintan expected Sookie to form some attachment to Godric; he is the only parental figure she really had in her life. What Fintan did not expect is for Godric to become so attached to Sookie. But Fintan is adamant that the best place for Sookie is to return to her family in Bon Temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirteen years later….

An older Cadillac sedan makes its way into the parking lot of the restaurant. Even though it is the middle of the week, the parking lot is overflowing with vehicles. Of course, in a town this size, there aren't many options for where people can go to have a meal or a drink. The car drifts to a stop, and the engine cuts off. The inhabitants of the car do not immediately exit the vehicle. The driver is a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like the perfect description of middle class America in his polo shirt, khaki pants, and brown loafers. The passenger is a female with bright red hair, light blue eyes, and translucent skin. She is dressed in jeans, a pink t-shirt, and sandals.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to go in there tonight," the gentleman says.

The female rolls her eyes. "I will be fine. I'll be in there with my boyfriend. All of his friends are gathered in there tonight. He wants me to meet them and hang out with them. He said it's going to be a big night because one of their friends is coming back to town. She's been away forever, going to school and traveling. They said she is coming home for a visit before she starts her new job."

"Maybe it would be better if I came in there with you. I don't want anything to happen to you," the man says as he watches a few more patrons enter the building.

The woman rolls her eyes again, and gets out of the car slamming the door. "You can't control me forever, Bill. You have to let me live my own life!" Jessica says as she stomps into Merlotte's.

When Bill walks into the restaurant, he finds Jessica being hugged by Hoyt. She looks a little uncertain as she glances over at the group of people surrounding the pool table. There are three women and three men gathered around the pool table; talking and laughing with each other as a fourth man is attempting his shot. When the ball the man was trying to hit bounces off the bumper of the table, some of his friends start joking with him about not knowing how to handle his stick. The man just waves them off and takes a gulp of his beer. The next player steps up to the pool table to take their shot.

Bill moves over to a table close to the crowd of friends so he can keep an eye on them. Hoyt tugs a reluctant Jessica over to his friends.

"Guys," Hoyt says loudly to get everyone's attention. "This is Jessica, my girlfriend," he says proudly. "Jess, that's Tara, Dawn, Jason, Jesus, Lafayette, Arlene, and Rene." Jessica nods her head in greeting and gives everyone a shy wave.

"Oh no, honey child, you best be givin' Lala a hug. We's all friends and family up in here," says a dark skinned man with a bright red scarf wrapped around his head, a tight red muscle t-shirt, red and black plaid kilt, and black Converse sneakers. As Lafayette envelopes Jessica in a hug, she sees that he is also wearing black nail polish, blue eye shadow, and red lipstick. Lafayette whispers into her ear, "You best take care of my man Hoyt. He's prolly the best of all a us." Lafayette pulls back from Jessica and gives her a knowing look.

"Don't worry about him," Jesus says with a friendly smile on his face as he steps forward and gestures to Lafayette. "He takes some getting used to."

"Please," scoffs Tara as she takes a shot of Tequila. Tara is also dark skinned, with long shining ebony hair. She's wearing jeans and a white lace camisole. "I've known that bitch all my life, and I'm still gettin' used to him."

"Hooka shut yo mouf!" Lafayette snaps. He turns to Jessica, "Ignore that bitch. We might be family, since she's my cousin, but I swear she was raised by a bunch of gators with the way she snaps at everyone." The entire group laughs at them. Hoyt moves over the bar to get Jessica a drink.

Jessica moves to sit at one of the high-top tables that the group is all standing around as they all take turns playing pool. Arlene comes up next to her and pours more beer into her cup. "I'm just happy there's another red-head in the group! Now you guys will have someone else to tease about their hair color."

Dawn snorts into her drink. "Yeah, but at least hers is natural." Arlene begins to protest and the group goes back to joking with each other, talking, laughing, and just having a good time. They have accepted Jessica into their fold without any reservations, and she visibly relaxes. She snuggles into Hoyt's side and smiles up at him happily.

The group continues on this way for a time. Bill is still sitting in his booth watching them, nursing his drink when he senses a presence hovering behind him. "Is this more of your attempt at mainstreaming?" a voice says contemptuously. Bill looks over his shoulder; it is the Sheriff of Area 5. Eric Northman has been a vampire for over 1,000 years; he was one of the original Vikings. His physique is intimidating, which is enhanced by his all black outfit. He slides into the booth across from Bill.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sheriff?" Bill asks pleasantly.

"Don't be an ass-kisser, Bill. The Queen may have surrounded herself with sycophants, but I have no use for it," Eric states harshly. He leans back in the booth regarding Bill. "To move to this backwoods town, away from all the comforts of life at court, it doesn't fit what I know of your character. What aren't you telling me?"

Bill's face takes on a constipated look. "As I told you before, as part of my punishment, the Queen sent me back to Bon Temps. It was my home as a human. She said that it would be best if I raised Jessica here where there would be less chance of accidents since she is a newborn vampire."

Eric smirks, "And yet you bring her to a crowded establishment. She is still within her first year of this existence, and could easily lose control." Eric glances at Jessica to see her leaning against Hoyt as she talks with Dawn and Tara. Eric looks back at Bill in disgust, "You are letting her pretend to still be human. She will never survive this way. And as for why I am in the area, that's my business."

Before Bill can reply, one of the drunken patrons from the bar makes his way over to Jessica. He had been watching her since she came in. He moved to stand in front of her and looked at her menacingly. "We don't want your kind in here," he states as he sways on his feet. All activity in the bar screeches to a halt.

"Excuse me?" Jessica asks confused. Hoyt tightens his arm around her shoulders. The other members of the group all move closer to Hoyt, wanting to protect their new friend.

"Ya heard me. We don't want your kind in here. This is a family place. We don't want no fangers in here," the drunk states emphatically as he points at Jessica.

Sam Merlotte, the owner, grabs a bat from under the bar. He knows that there are three vampires in his bar this night, and he doesn't want a bloodbath to erupt. A quick glance at the booth containing the two vampires shows that both of their fangs are down. He is about to move out from behind the bar to take care of the drunk, when the door to the bar opens.

"Why's it so quiet in here?" Standing in the doorway is a buxom blonde. Her blonde hair floats down her back in loose curls, her blue eyes are highlighted by a touch of mascara and eyeshadow, and her lips are adorned with a light pink lipstick. She is wearing skin-tight jeans, a red camisole, denim jacket, and red high heels.

Acting as if she is completely oblivious to the scene that is unfolding, she quickly walks over to the pool table. "Hey guys. What's going on?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

The drunk turns to look at her. His eyes widen when he sees that her jacket has parted enough to reveal the deep v of her cleavage. He licks his lips and replies, "I was just tellin' this bitch that we don't want the wrong sort in our bar."

The blonde smiles up at the drunk in understanding, and her eyes flicker over to the group behind him. The group is tense, ready to pounce into action. Her eyes return to the drunk, "You're right. We don't want the wrong sort in here." In the next instant, the blond rams the heel of her palm into the drunk's nose and knees him in the groin. The drunk falls to the ground and curls up on his side. Blood is spurting out of his nose and his hands are cupping his abused groin. The blonde stands over him, the smile completely wiped off her face, and she kicks him in the stomach.

She stands over the drunk and says in a hard voice. "As I was saying, you're right. We don't want the wrong sort in here…..and that's ignorant, prejudiced assholes who think that they are better than everyone else. That girl," her finger pointing at Jessica, "has done nothing to you! And yet, you hate her because of what she is. You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Now get the fuck out of here!"

The drunk is still curled up on the floor moaning in pain. The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation. She looks at the guys over by the pool table. "Would one of you guys mind taking out the trash? It's starting to stink in here."

Lafayette and Jesus move over; they pick up the drunk underneath his arms and quickly drag him outside. They both come back in dusting off their hands. The blonde looks around at everyone who is staring at her in shock. She puts one hand on her hip and the other gives everyone a shooing gesture. "Show's over people, go back to whatever you were doing. Oh, and don't forget to tip your waitress!" The noise level in the bar returns to a deafening level.

Before the blonde can move an inch, she is enveloped by her friends. They are all cheering and passing her around for hugs.

Jason is the last to hug the blonde. He picks her up and spins her around, "Goddamn Sook, you sure do know how to make an entrance!" He sets her back on her feet as she laughs at him. Sookie looks at all of her friends, "I see you started the party without me. I guess I need to catch up." The gang moves back to the pool table and their drinks. Dawn moves over to the jukebox and picks out some dance tracks. When the first song starts playing, the girls and Lafayette begin dancing.

Sam calls out from the bar, "Hey Sookie! Whatever you want tonight, it's on the house. It's the least I can do. You don't know how much you saved me."

She walks over to the bar, pops up on the railing, and gives Sam a kiss on the check. As she leans back she says, "I'll have a gin and tonic." She glances over at Jessica who has not moved from her perch. Bill moved to Jessica's side to ensure she remained in control. Jessica's eyes were wild, her fangs were down, and she seemed to be shaking. Sookie nodded her head at them and added, "And I'll have a few of whatever she's been drinking. She's going to need something to help her calm down." Sam looked over and quickly understood the situation. He heated up two True Bloods and mixed Sookie's drink. Sookie picked up the three drinks and made her way over to Jessica.

She set her drink down on the table, and shook the two True Bloods. "Here, I think you could use these," she held the drinks out to Jessica. In vamp speed, Jessica had drained both bottles. Her eyes lost some of their wildness and her fangs retracted.

Sookie nodded her head. "Do you need more? Of course, it would be best if you had some fresh blood, but I don't think that we need to be feeding into the stereotype right now."

Jessica said quietly, "No, I'm fine." She remained silent a moment and then looked at Sookie. "You shouldn't have done that. I mean, I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, but you didn't have to defend me. You don't even know me. Besides, he might come after you now."

Sookie smiled brightly. "Well, I'm Sookie, and it's nice to meet you. And I don't need to know you; Hoyt likes you and that's good enough for me. And that drunken redneck has always been a bully, and it was time someone took him down. I figured it was better I do it than one of the guys; definitely better than one of you," she gestured at Jessica and Bill.

Jessica smiled, "I'm Jessica Hamby, and this is Bill Compton, my maker." Sookie nodded her head at the two vampires. Jessica continued on excitedly, "So your Jason's sister? I've heard a lot about you from Hoyt. He said everyone was real excited you were going to be coming back here tonight."

Bill had stiffened when he heard Jessica identify who Sookie was. Sookie's eyes had flickered to him, and he quickly relaxed. He smiles engagingly at Sookie. "Well, isn't this a coincidence. We live in my ancestral home across the cemetery from the Stackhouse farm. We would love to call upon you and your family some evenin' to pay our respects and extend our hospitality," he says laying the Southern charm on thick.

Before Sookie can reply, Eric saunters over to the group. "Something tells me Bill that she wouldn't enjoy your brand of hospitality. She might find it a bit bland." Jessica snickers and Bill's expression looks pained.

Sookie grins, "And who might you be, tall, blonde, and handsome?"

Eric straightens up to his full height, and a slow, sensual smile spreads across his face. "Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. And you are?" his voice trails off as he slowly peruses Sookie's body.

"Sookie Stackhouse," she says and takes a sip of her drink. Her own eyes glide over Eric's body in a tit-for-tat gesture.

Eric gives her a fangy grin. Bill, annoyed with the interaction between the two blondes, draws attention back to himself. "Not many humans would be willing to stand up for us the way you did tonight Sookie."

Sookie shrugs, "I don't believe someone should be judged for what they are. Vampires and humans have been coexisting with each other for millennia, but humans were just unaware of it. Now that humans are aware, why should our coexistence cease to exist? Yes your diet is different from mine; yes you have exceptional strength; yes you have the potential to kill someone. But a vegetarian has a diet different from mine, and I don't think they should die. Any fool on steroids or vampire blood could have exceptional strength. And humans kill each other every day. So what says that humans have more right to live than vampires?"

Eric tilted his head to regard Sookie. "You surprise me, Miss Stackhouse, and that is a very rare quality for a breather. Perhaps you would allow me the opportunity to repay the kindness you have shown my kind this evening." Eric reaches into his pocket, withdrawing a business card. He hands it to Sookie. A jolt of awareness shoots through Sookie when their fingers touch, and her eyes widen. She looks at Eric to find that his pupils have also dilated. Before she can withdraw her hand, Eric grasps her finds and places a kiss on her hand. His tongue slides through his lips to give her skin a quick lick. Sookie shivers again.

Eric straightens up, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Hmmmm, delicious." His eyes snap open and he stares intensely down at Sookie. "Until we meet again, Miss Stackhouse." He vamp speeds out of the bar.

Sookie sits bemused for a few seconds. Bill clearing his throat is what draws Sookie out of her reverie. She slips Eric's card into her pocket and smiles apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that. He's quite the charmer isn't he?"

Bill frowns. "Charming? Eric Northman is one of the most vicious vampires ever. He is a master manipulator that will do anything to get what he wants. You need to stay away from him, Sookie. He is dangerous."

Sookie's body goes rigid and her face hardens. "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Compton, but I will be fine. Eric Northman isn't the first vampire that I will have dealt with. It tends to be an occupational hazard in my line of work."

Bill opens his mouth to say more, but Jessica gives him a beseeching look. He nods stiffly at the two women. "Well, it seems that Jessica is in more than capable hands tonight. I will leave you ladies to enjoy the rest of your evening." With that Bill blurs out of the bar.

Lafayette, Tara, and Dawn move over to the table with Jessica and Sookie. Dawn sets down a tray of tequila shots and a True Blood for Jessica. Lafayette passes the drinks out to everyone, and he raises his glass. "To Sookie. Baby girl, you have no idea how much you mean to all a us, and how much we've missed you while you's been gone. Here's hoping that this time you're home for good." Everyone clinks glasses and downs their shots. As they set all of their glass down, a new song starts playing from the jukebox. Sookie's eyes widen and she starts glaring at her friends.

"You didn't!" Sookie exclaims in disbelief. Tara, Lafayette, and Dawn start laughing and singing along to the song as they make their way back to the dance floor. Jessica looks confused as Hoyt comes up to the table. He grins while explaining to Jessica, "Sookie hates this song. Someone always plays this song when we get together and they dedicate it to her."

"Why does she hate it?" Jessica asks. Hoyt laughs and indicates she should wait. The chorus of the song comes back around, and all Sookie's friends start singing. However, instead of singing "Brickhouse" as The Commodores intended, they all sing "Stackhouse". Jessica laughs in delight, and joins in the next time the chorus comes on.

As the song comes to a close, Sookie glares at all of her friends. "Fuck all ya'll!" Everyone laughs and the friends from Bon Temps go back to enjoying their evening together.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Overtones of sexual assault in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but I felt it was necessary to warn you. _

Sookie moved out of the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom, toweling her hair dry as she walked. It had been a long evening, but it had been satisfying to see her friends and brother again. Of course, it hadn't been without its adventures. Smiling to herself, Sookie picked up her cellphone and dialed.

"You've had an exciting evening, Little One," Godric said chuckling as he answered the phone.

Sookie rolls her eyes as she sits on her bed. "Just once, you could let me tell you how I'm feeling instead of reading the bond," she admonishes him.

Godric chuckles again. "What happened tonight, Little One? Did you have a happy homecoming?"

Sookie quickly summarizes the events of the evening involving the drunken redneck and the antics of her friends. Godric, having met all of Sookie's friends previously, laughs as Sookie finishes telling him about Jason asking for brain bleach when Sookie regaled the crowd with some of her most recent exploits.

Silence stretched down the line once Godric finished laughing. Sookie hesitated for a moment not sure how to bring up the next topic. "I met the Viking tonight," she blurted out.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Godric stated evenly.

Sookie fell back against her pillows. "Why didn't you let me meet him? I met all the vampires in your area; I've met vampire monarchs. Why did I never meet your child? Were you ashamed of our relationship?" Sookie asks quietly, her voice aching with pain.

"Sookie," Godric admonishes quietly, "you know I am not ashamed of you. You are my daughter, and I love you deeply. Eric is my child, and I released him long ago. I had not seen him for many years prior to you arriving in my life, so your presence did not prevent me from interacting with him. Truthfully, I was not hiding you…I just wanted to keep you to myself for as long as possible," Godric says desperately.

Sookie pulls the phone away from her ear, not quite sure she had heard the man she considered to be her father correctly. She quickly places the phone back at her ear when she hears Godric speaking again. "Little One, you are a beautiful, vibrant, intelligent woman that embraces life. You are the light to which we are all drawn to. I knew one day I would have to share you with the world. Forgive me my selfishness in wanting to keep you all to myself for just a little while."

Sookie sniffles into the phone. To fight off the tears that are threatening to fall, she replies, "You know you're lucky I'm not wearing mascara right now." They both laugh. "I love you, Papa," she whispers.

"I love you too, Little One. Now tell me, how did my child react to you tonight?"

Sookie snorts. "I think saying he is interested would be an understatement. He invited me to his bar."

"Fangtasia," Godric says in disgust. "A thousand years and his sense of humor is still atrocious." Sookie giggles and the two continue speaking until the sun appears along the horizon.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Sookie slept well into the early afternoon the next day. She opened her eyes and sleepily looked around her childhood room. She had decorated this room the first summer she stayed with Fintan and Adele. Fintan and Godric had ultimately agreed that Sookie would remain with Godric during the school year, but would spend summers with Adele and Fintan; holidays were split between the two households. Sookie still didn't know how Fintan and Godric had come up with that arrangement, but she had a feeling that the Ancient Pythoness had a hand in it. When it came to Sookie's life, the two sides of her family wanted what was best for her, but they usually had vastly different ideas of what that was.

With that thought in mind, Sookie hopped up out of bed. She had a date with a Viking tonight. She had spoken with Godric extensively about Eric last night. She was concerned that Godric would have reservations about Eric's intentions towards her. Godric had assured her he would only interfere if Eric did something to cause Sookie harm. In fact, he seemed to encourage a relationship between Eric and Sookie. Being a vampire, Godric certainly had a different opinion of sex than humans. Sookie snorted as she remembered that Godric had not always been so open-minded when it came to sex and Sookie.

_Flashback to when Sookie was 16 years old._

_A pick-up truck is parked along a dirt road; the lights are off and the windows are steamed up. Soft moans can be heard from the inside of the truck. In the cab, Sookie is making out with her boyfriend John. They had been dating for two months; they had met at one of the pack functions Mrs. Ruiz had taken Sookie to. Sookie had told Godric she was going out that night with friends, not that she would be out with her boyfriend. Sookie had not told Godric about John; she was afraid that Godric wouldn't allow her to date a Were. _

_Sookie and John were kissing, and John's hand was kneading her breast through her shirt. Sookie was nervous; she'd never been sexually intimate with anyone before. She'd heard from some of the girls in the pack that John had dated a lot, so she was afraid of disappointing him. John's hands unbuttoned her shirt, and then he roughly grabbed her breasts. Sookie cried out in protest. John was kissing his way down her neck, leaving a trail of wetness on her skin. Sookie was pushing at John's shoulders; she wasn't comfortable with how things were progressing._

"_John, we need to stop," Sookie says pushing against his body._

_He growls in his throat and moves away from Sookie. "What's the matter, babe? I thought you liked me."_

"_Of course I like you. I just don't think I'm ready to do this," Sookie says as she buttons her shirt._

"_But babe, you know how I feel about you. If you really cared for me the way you say you do, you'd do this for me," he says just before smashing his lips against hers. He grabs Sookie's hand and places it on his groin._

_Sookie struggled against John in earnest, fear rising in her. In the next instant, the truck's door is thrown open and John is hauled off of her. Godric had the Were by the throat with his feet dangling in the air. Godric's fangs were down and fury was evident on his face. _

"_Sookie, get out of the truck," Godric commands._

_Sookie slides across the seat of the truck and drops down to the ground. She finds Isabel and the Packmaster standing off to the side. Sookie drops her head in embarrassment, a blush spreading like wildfire across her skin._

"_Move over to Isabel, Sookie. Your friend and I have something to discuss." Sookie shuffles towards Isabel. Isabel places her arm around Sookie's shoulders and squeezes, offering her silent comfort with the gesture. _

_Godric slams John into the side of the truck, leaving an indentation. Sookie makes a sound of protest, but Isabel quickly silences her. "Mi sol, I'm going to take you home. I believe Godric wants this discussion to be private." Isabel guides Sookie over to her car, and they head for home._

_Godric turns his attention back to John once he knows Sookie can no longer see what is going on. "You will stay away from Sookie. You will not come near her again."_

_John's eyes take on a yellow glow and he snarls at Godric. "You can't stop me from seeing her fanger! She wants me; she can't keep her hands off of me!" John's voice is cut off as Godric squeezes the hand that is around his throat._

_The Packmaster walked over to Godric and John carefully, not wanting to have Godric inadvertently attack him. Over the years, the Were and the vampire had worked well together, and Sookie had been made a Friend of the Pack because of the help she had provided them on several occasions. But in this situation, he was unsure how to handle Godric. Godric was nearly out of control; not because he was a vampire in the throes of bloodlust, but because he was a father that wanted to protect his daughter. "Godric, I swear to you that John will not come near Sookie again. He will not harm her in any way. If he disobeys me, he will be abjured from the pack. You have my word as Packmaster."_

_Godric drops the unconscious boy at his feet and turns to the Packmaster. He nods his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you for your assistance this evening." Godric takes off in flight to head to his home. _

_When Godric walks into his house a few moments later, he finds Isabel sitting on the couch thumbing through a magazine. He can tell Sookie is in her bedroom. He starts heading for the stairs, but Isabel's voice stops him._

"_You might want to calm down before you talk to her," she says, her attention still on her magazine. _

"_Do not tell me to calm down. Sookie was foolish tonight and could very well have been hurt. She's too young to understand what could have happened to her," Godric says as he comes back into the room to argue with Isabel._

_Isabel snaps the magazine shut and stands to face Godric. "Sookie is not a child anymore Godric. She is a beautiful young woman with desires just like the rest of us. She is fully aware of the implications of her actions this evening," Isabel retorts. She moves to stand in front of Godric, and takes his hand in her own to comfort him. "Our little girl is now a woman. We have to accept that." _

_Godric sighs and drops his head. He squeezes Isabel's hand before letting go. He makes his way up the stairs to Sookie's room and knocks on the closed door. He waits to enter until he hears her call out for him to enter. Godric opens the door to see Sookie sitting cross-legged on her bed. Godric can see that she has changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top. He tries to look at her objectively; she is still beautiful, but instead of the small bubbly child he remembers, a curvaceous woman is sitting in her place. He can see that the characteristics that made her adorable as a child, the full red lips, sparkling blue eyes, porcelain skin, and wavy blonde hair, have turned into something sensual. It jolts Godric to realize that if he had met Sookie in public without knowing who she was, he would have been attracted to her._

_Feeling uncomfortable with his realization, Godric places his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth on his feet in the doorway. "Are you alright?" Sookie nods her head silently._

"_Why did you not tell me you were dating someone?"_

"_Because I was afraid you would have told me no because he is a Were," she mumbles while plucking at something in her lap. Godric can see that she is holding the yellow Care Bear from all those years ago. Even now, it still brings Sookie comfort._

_Godric sighs, "I would not have told you no because he is a Were. I would have told you no because he seems like an ass." Sookie giggles quietly. Godric had picked up quite a lot of slang since Sookie had been living him.  
_

_Godric crosses into the room and sits down on the bed. He looks around the room uncomfortably before he begins speaking. "Sookie, when two people are attracted to each other, they will feel the need to express that desire through physical activities, which while pleasurable, can come with severe consequences." _

_Sookie looks at Godric hurriedly and a deep blush spreads over her body once again. She gulps and asks, "Godric, are you trying to give me the sex talk?" _

_Godric continues on hurriedly. "Sookie, you need to be protected should you chose to engage in sexual activity. As I am a vampire, I am definitely unfamiliar with all the ins and outs that are involved with living creatures having intercourse. Perhaps we can talk to one of the more trusted donors in Stan's retinue, or Dr. Ludwig even. Perhaps we can talk to Adele about this tomorrow evening..." Godric is cut off from speaking further by Sookie placing her hand over his mouth._

_Sookie's face is as red as a cherry tomato. "We will NOT be discussing me having sex with my Gran! Do you want to give her a heart attack?! Gods, this is so embarrassing!" Sookie scrambles off the bed to begin pacing the floor. She pivots to face Godric again. "You do realize that I'm a telepath, and I've known about sex since I was a young child?" _

_Godric looked thoughtful, "I don't understand what being a telepath has to do with sex."_

_Sookie climbs back onto the bed to face Godric, and takes his hand squeezing gently. "Godric, the majority of people think about sex, sex, and more sex. They are thinking about how they wish they were having sex; they are thinking about whom they want to have sex with; they are thinking of all the different positions they want to have sex in. It's an ongoing cycle. Thank the Gods my shields are so strong or else I would have been driven insane!"_

_Godric looks taken aback. He cups Sookie's face gently in his hand. "I sometimes forgot just how extraordinary you really are." She smiles slightly at him. "Are you sure you are ready for sex?"_

"_I don't know. I know I didn't want to have sex with John tonight. And I definitely won't be seeing him again. But it's going to happen eventually, and I will be careful. But if I have any questions, I will be sure to come to you."_

_Godric grimaces. "Maybe you should ask Isabel."_

_End flashback_

Sookie chuckles softly remembering "the sex talk" with Godric as she finishes curling her hair. It is still many hours before she will be going to Fangtasia, but she wanted to get that out of the way. She pulls on a pair of shorts and a camisole, and makes her way downstairs to find her Gran reading in the living room.

Adele Stackhouse is the epitome of a true Southern lady. She is soft-spoken, gracious, witty, and as tenacious as a bull-dog when it comes to her family. She had weathered the loss of her two children, had raised two of her grandchildren full time (and the third part-time), and was someone in the community that everyone felt comfortable coming to with their problems. She had taken in both Tara and Lafayette when they were younger because their own parents couldn't be bothered to take care of them. Sookie adored her Gran for everything she was and everything she had done for her.

"Hi Gran," Sookie says as she skipped over to the couch to give her Gran a hug. She sits down on the couch next to the elderly woman.

"My gracious, Sookie, you slept an awfully long time. Are you feeling alright?" Gran asks with concern as she moves her hand to Sookie's forehead to see if she is feeling warm.

Sookie laughs and hurries to appease her, "I'm fine, Gran. I just went to bed late because I was talking to Godric after we got home last night. Are the others up?" Sookie asks with a wicked grin on her face.

Gran chuckles. "Jason is still sleeping in his old room. Tara and Lafayette both came down this morning wearin' sunglasses and beggin' for aspirin. I offered to make them breakfast, but they both bolted out of the room." The two women share a hearty laugh. Once calm, Gran questions Sookie. "Now what were you and Godric talkin' about that you were up so late?"

"I met Eric last night." Sookie says quietly.

Adele gives Sookie a knowing look. Although Godric had never introduced Sookie to Eric, Sookie knew everything about Godric's eldest living child. When she was a child, Godric would tell Sookie stories about the Viking and his many adventures. Sookie was fascinated by the stories, and developed a sort of crush on the vampire. Sookie never told Godric about her crush, but she had confessed everything to her Gran.

"What did you do, my Sookie? Did you tell him who you were?"

Sookie shook her head no. "Godric said I shouldn't reveal who I am to Eric. He said that it could jeopardize my purpose for being here if I did. But Godric did say if I was in trouble, that I was to go to Eric."

Adele smiles softly at her youngest grandchild and pats her hand in a comforting gesture. "What do you think about Eric?"

"He's handsome. I captured his interest last night. He wants me to come see him at his bar in Shreveport." Sookie looks helplessly at her Gran. "What if…."

"Hush, child. You can't worry about what will or won't happen. Come on; let's get you something to eat. We can talk about what you're going to wear tonight." Gran pulls Sookie from the couch and the two women spend the rest of the afternoon eating and talking in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Fangtasia is northern Louisiana's premier vampire attraction. The bar is packed nearly every night since it opened; usually on weekends, the line to enter the club is a minimum three hour wait. Fangtasia offers humans the opportunity to live dangerously; they can see what they perceive to be a vampire's natural state…for a price of course. Places like Fangtasia had sprung up all over the country after the Great Revelation, but Fangtasia was the first of its kind. The club's reputation as being the best vampire attraction in the country is legendary. Of course, the star attraction at Fangtasia is Eric Northman.

Sookie arrives that evening a little before 10:00 pm, which is still early for the bar, but there is a short line of patrons waiting to enter. She exits her car and studies the building. Fangtasia is located in a strip center on the end closest to the highway; at the far end is a Toys R'Us. Sookie shakes her head at the irony. The exterior of the building is the same gray brick as the rest of the building. The side of the building contains a red neon sign displaying the name of the bar. The bar has no windows, only a black leather padded door. Standing at the door of the bar is a tall statuesque blonde woman encased in a black leather corset dress. Her red lipstick contrasts starkly with the pallor of her skin. Sookie starts walking to the back of the queue.

The vampire at the door calls out in a bored voice, "Are you lost sweetheart?"

Sookie shakes her head no and continues walking. The vampire at the door gestures for Sookie to come over. Sookie makes her way to the door, much to the protest of the other patrons in line. The vampire snaps her fangs at the humans and hisses at them. The people in line quiet instantly, and the vampire retracts her fangs.

"Identification," the vampire asks with her hand sticking out. Sookie hands over her driver's license. The vampire glances at it. "Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps. Are you looking for a good time, Sookie Stackhouse?" The vampire licks her lips while letting her eyes roam over Sookie's body.

Sookie raises an eyebrow at the vampire. "I was invited here by someone. Maybe you know him; Eric Northman."

The vampire hands Sookie her license and gestures for her to go inside. "I hope you find the evening as," she pauses as if contemplating her word, "fulfilling as Eric will." Her fangs snap down as she gives Sookie a lecherous grin.

Sookie walks through the leather door and is immediately assaulted by the thumping of a Crystal Method song blaring through the speakers. She is walking down a dark narrow hallway that opens up to the main floor of the club. Along the wall nearest her is a bar that spans the entire length of the wall. The wall is painted a blood red color. Signs such as "No biting on premises," "No playing with your food on the property," and "Drink at your own risk," are promeninently displayed on the wall behind the bar. The bar is attended by a male vampire that looks to be Native American. His skin is a light tan color beneath the vampire pallor, he has long straight black hair, and he looks to be wearing something on his chest that is made of bones. Sookie steps up to the bar to order a drink, and the vampire is instantly in front of her.

"What can I get for you this evening?" The vampire says while trying to make eye contact with Sookie, and she can feel him trying to push his glamour at her.

"I'll take a gin and tonic, please." Before she has even finished the word please, the gin and tonic is in front of her.

Sookie smiles slightly and slides her money across the bar indicating he should keep the change. She turns around to scan the rest of the club, and the glamour stops pushing at her shields.

The two side walls are also painted blood red, and have framed movie posters of famous vampire films on the walls. There are also original works of art depicting famous people throughout history as vampires. Along the walls are booths with black leather padded seats similar to the entrance door and blood red table tops. High top tables are scattered around the room, and a gray dance floor is in front of the stage. The walls on the stage are black and are framed by blood red velvet curtains. The stage is illuminated by white spotlights spaced out on the floor, and all of the spotlights are focused on the throne sitting in the center of the stage. The throne is very crude in its design; it is simply a wooden chair, a little wider and taller than a normal chair, but a wooden chair nonetheless. It doesn't matter that the throne is ordinary, because the occupant of the throne is absolutely extraordinary.

Eric Northman is sitting on his throne observing the vampires and humans intermingling in front of him. He is wearing all black; leather boots, jeans, and a leather vest that is unbuttoned exposing his white sculpted chest. He appears indifferent to his surroundings, except for his eyes. His blue eyes are locked on to Sookie. He beckons her forward with two of his fingers.

Sookie saunters towards the stage. She can hear the thoughts all of the humans around her. The thoughts vary between jealousy and desire; jealous because the "master" as they call Eric has chosen her, desire because they are envisioning different sexual acts involving themselves with her, her with Eric, or themselves with her and Eric. She stops at the stairs leading to the stage waiting for Eric to address her.

Eric remains silent as he inventories her appearance. He starts with her feet, which are encased in sky high red Louboutin's. His eyes skim up her tan, shapely legs to the bottom of her dress which flirts with the tops of her knees. The dress is white with red flowers scattered over it; hugging the curve of her hips and butt, emphasizing her narrow waist, enhancing the natural fullness of her breasts with its deep square neckline. Nestled between the swell of her breasts is a long gold chain containing the Celtic symbol for the tree of life. Her nails are painted the same shade of red as her shoes. In her left hand is a red Gucci clutch; in her right hand is her drink. Sookie is sipping her drink through the straw, her red lips wrapped around the straw and sucking lightly. His fangs snap down in appreciation and a noticeable bulge is evident in his pants. Her blonde hair is hanging down her back in loose curls. He ends his perusal by latching his scorching blue eyes on hers; Sookie's own blue eyes are filled with humor.

Eric leers at Sookie, "Well, aren't you sweet."

Sookie sasses back, "Not really."

He gives her a sly grin as he stands from his throne and walks to the stairs. He extends his hand to her. She sets her drink on the nearest table. She grasps his hand and walks up the stairs. As he escorts her, Eric leans down to inhale her scent; it is Calvin Klein's Obsession. He leads her to the chair that one of the other vamps had hurriedly placed on the stage, and remains standing until she is seated. He continues to stare at Sookie as he resumes his seat in his throne.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am pleased to see you have taken me up on my offer, although I did not expect it to be so soon."

Sookie shrugs. "Life is short; one must take advantage of an opportunity when it is presented."

Eric hums in approval. "And what an opportunity it is," he says heatedly.

Sookie grins cheekily at Eric. She is enjoying the banter between the two of them immensely. The attraction between the two of them is palpable. The smell of arousal is evident in the room, and several sets of fangs snap down.

"So tell me Miss Stackhouse, what brings you to Louisiana?"

"I was born here, and lived here until my parents died when I was five. At that time, my grandparents sent me to boarding school. After school, I went to college in Mississippi, graduated, traveled a bit, and now I'm back visiting my family until I start my job," Sookie summarizes her life and then takes a drink of the gin and tonic the waitress had brought her.

"And what is your job? Could I perhaps come persuade you to work for me? I'm sure we could find something around here that would fit your talents," Eric says as his focus is on her red wet lips.

Sookie cocks an eyebrow at Eric. "Does everything always come back to sex with you?"

Eric gives a genuine smile, "It is one of my more pleasurable past times."

Sookie can't help but laugh. She answers his earlier questions with humor in her voice, "I'm a mediator. And no I'm not interested in a job offer. I don't think you could afford my going rate," she says archly.

"A mediator, and what is it exactly that you mediate?"

"I tend to mediate situations that are usually between two parties that cannot find a resolution otherwise."

Eric looks intrigued. "Are you any good at it?"

Sookie snorts. "You might say I have a hidden talent for it."

The entire time Sookie has been talking with Eric, she's been scanning the thoughts of the humans in the bar; really it has become instinctual to her. She hears something that worries her, and looks at Eric in alarm.

"Eric, we need to go," Sookie says hurriedly.

"Are you trying to get me alone, Miss Stackhouse?" he queries leaning closer to her.

"No! There's an undercover cop in the bar, and he's called in reinforcements for a raid," Sookie says frantically.

"Let them come, we are doing nothing illegal here," he says settling back into his throne. His hand has closed around Sookie's in a painful grip. "Tell me how you know this."

Ignoring his demand Sookie says, "There's a vampire in the ladies room feeding on a man."

Eric rises swiftly and gestures for Sookie to follow him. The vampire from the entrance speeds to their side. They make their way out the back door of the club just as the Shreveport S.W.A.T. team moves through the front entrance. Eric picks Sookie up, vamps over to her car, and sets her down. She has the keys out of her car and is quickly climbing in.

As she is closing the door, she hears Eric call out, "It was a pleasure seeing you, Miss Stackhouse. You will come again." Eric and the other vampire speed away and Sookie floors it out of the parking lot.

_AN: I have to give props to my husband for suggesting the use of Crystal Method as the music playing when Sookie walks into Fangtasia. It's definitely not something I would have come up with. I don't own the rights to Louboutin, Gucci, or Calvin Klein; I do however own a bottle of Obsession.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Have you ever read the directions on a bottle of shampoo? It tells you to lather, rinse, and repeat. I feel the same principle can be applied to the statement indicating I do not own the characters or content created by Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. Do I seriously need to keep repeating this every chapter?_

_In case you haven't noticed by now, I like to take actual quotes from True Blood and insert them into my story. However, I do not always use them in the scene where you would expect them. It's my version of a "hidden Mickey", which for those of you that don't know is when Disney incorporates the head silhouette of Mickey Mouse into an ordinary object. For example, I have a framed picture of a winter scene involving Disney characters building a snowman. There is a sled in the background that has carvings on it; the carvings are a hidden Mickey. _

It had been three days since Sookie had warned Eric about the raid on Fangtasia. Eric had fled the scene with Pamela, his progeny. The police had ransacked the club searching for evidence of illicit activity, but there was none to be found. The vampire who had been feeding on the human in the bathroom had been silvered by Long Shadow, the bartender, and taken to a secure location for punishment. The human the vampire fed from was glamoured by Thalia and dumped far away from the bar.

Eric was especially harsh in doling out his punishment due to the offense being two-fold; destruction of his bar and disobeying his rules as sheriff. In addition to financial recompense, Taryn, the guilty vampire, was being held in the basement of Fangtasia. She had been chained to the wall for three days; she was naked and was bound to the wall with silver chains at her wrists and ankles. She had been whipped with a silver flogger. Her wounds were slow to heal while she was being silvered, and she was only being fed a bottle of True Blood per day. Eric had also removed Taryn's fangs. Eric usually enjoyed dishing out punishments; he felt no satisfaction this time. He was still frustrated with the entire situation and it was because he lacked answers to the one unsolved puzzle.

And that puzzle was named Sookie Stackhouse.

How had she known about the raid and the illegal feeding? He had his investigator, Mustapha, search for information about Sookie Stackhouse. Mustapha had left his findings on Eric's desk earlier in the day, knowing Eric would want to read it first thing in the evening. After reading the report, Eric was more frustrated than ever. Mustapha had included complete dossiers on the entire Stackhouse, including Sookie's deceased parents. The information pertaining to Sookie Stackhouse filled a single sheet of paper; date of birth, social security number, family members, schools attended, and credit score. There were no known associates, known affiliates, and no employment history. The only attached documents were her birth certificate from the hospital in Monroe, a criminal background check, and her college transcripts from the University of Mississippi. Skimming through the transcripts, Eric learned Sookie had graduated Magna Cum Laude, and held Bachelor of Arts degrees in public policy, international studies, and journalism with a focus on public relations. After attending Ole Miss, it was as if Sookie had vanished. There was no record of her until she had turned up in Louisiana less than a week ago.

The door to his office flung open, and Pam stalked in. "We have a goddamn problem," she states in irritation and slaps a file down on his desk.

Eric picks up the file and reads the contents. He growls, "Are you sure of this?"

Pam nods her head. "How do you want to handle it?" her fangs snapping down at the thought of being able to torture someone.

"No, I have a better idea. I think we shall need a mediator to help us resolve this issue," Eric says as he gazes at the picture of Sookie included in Mustapha's report.

Sookie was sitting at the dining room table of the farmhouse with files spread around her; the files contained police reports for murders throughout the state of Louisiana. All of these murders were cold cases that had one thing in common; all of the victims were women that had been known to associate with vampires. There were five known cases in all, spread out over the time since the Great Revelation.

Sookie had not lied to Eric when she said she was a mediator; she typically handled business transactions that involved humans and Supes since the Great Revelation. She predominantly worked in the kingdoms of Texas and Mississippi, but would occasionally work in another area provided that certain criteria were met. This was the first time she had worked in Louisiana, and it was only because she had specifically asked her superiors for this case. This case hit too close to home for Sookie.

The fifth victim had been Maudette Pickens, a woman from Bon Temps. She had worked at the local convenience store. She had been a loner; no friends or family were listed in the police report. The autopsy report showed that she had been strangled like the previous four victims, and there were several bite marks on various places on her body. She had not been exsanguinated; this indicated that the killer was not a vampire. A vampire would have drained a victim before staging the scene to make it seem there was another cause of death. However, because all of the victims associated with vampires, the human law enforcement was inclined to believe that all of the murders had been committed by vampires.

Sookie was reading the evidence report for Maudette Pickens which listed an inventory of homemade pornographic movies. Sookie was glancing through the names of the identified male (and female surprisingly) participants in the movies when her eyes stopped at a name she recognized.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed in exasperation. The final name on the list was Jason Stackhouse.

Bill Compton was playing Wii gold in the living room of his home. The ancestral home of the Compton house was in horrendous disrepair; wallpaper and paint were peeling, carpets were threadbare, furniture was sparse, the railings on the stairs were rickety, and evidence of vermin was present. Bill was not allowed to renovate the house to make it more livable; it was part of his punishment by the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq.

Bill was being punished by Sophie-Anne because he had inadvertently drained one of the donors in her donor pool during an episode of bloodlust. Sophie-Anne did not mind sharing her donors with the other members of her court, but it was with the understanding that none of the donors be drained unless it was at her behest. Bill had also attacked André, the Queen's child and second-in-command, while in the throes of bloodlust. The injuries to André had been severe; he had lost several fingers on his left hand.

Bill did not know what had caused the bloodlust to rise up in him. He had merely been looking for a meal that evening, and decided to choose one from the donor pool. Sophie-Anne did not care to hear any excuses. She sentenced him a three-part punishment; first, he was forced to make Jessica into a vampire. Sophie-Anne reasoned that because Bill did not have a child of his own, he could not fully understand the pain Sophie-Anne also felt while André was injured. The first night Jessica had risen as a vampire, Bill had been placed in silver, and forced to watch as Jessica was beaten by the "Berts", Wybert and Sigebert, Sophie-Anne's fiercest bodyguards and children. After Jessica had healed, Sophie-Anne had banished Bill from her court; he was forced to take Jessica back to Bon Temps.

Bill had been back in Bon Temps for almost a month. He had been halfheartedly training Jessica on how to survive as a vampire, but he had not wished to be a maker. His own maker had made his existence a living hell. He had not wished to be a vampire, and he did not wish to pass this curse on to another person. As soon as he could, he would release Jessica so that he would no longer be burdened with her.

Bill's cellphone interrupted the game he was playing. Bill checked the caller id and sighed. He did not wish to answer the phone, but he knew he could not avoid this conversation.

"Have you completed your task yet?"

Bill grimaced, "No, I have not had the opportunity. You see…"

The called cut Bill off. "We do not care to hear your excuses. You were given a specific task by your Queen. If you fail in this task, I would hate to see what the consequences will be." The line went dead.

Bill needed to formulate a plan to complete the final part of his punishment from the Queen. Bill was to provide recompense to Sophie-Anne for the loss of her donor. In this instance, Sophie-Anne did not want financial restitution; she wanted another female donor….another part Fae female donor.

Sookie was sitting on the old porch swing buried underneath an old afghan her Gran had made a long time ago. She was rocking back and forth enjoying the sounds of the night. She was contemplating the conversation she had earlier in the day with Jason. She worried for her brother because the Bon Temps police department was focused on him being the primary suspect in Maudette's murder because his had been the last sex tape made. Sookie knew Jason was incapable of murdering anyone, but she needed to find evidence to clear him. She had spoken with the local police earlier; Detective Bellefleur and Sheriff Dearborn were not willing to hear anything that Sookie had to say. Kenya, however, told Sookie that she would look into the possibility of other cases with similar modus operandi.

Sookie sometimes really wished she had the ability to glamour.

While sitting on the swing, she felt a void approaching the farmhouse at a fast pace. Sookie's heart sped up, not in fear, but in anticipation of what was to come.

"Hello, Sookie." Eric appeared on the porch steps. Tonight he was dressed in black jeans, a white fitted t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was windblown from his flight. His eyes were an icy shade of blue that were staring at her coldly.

Sookie sighed, "What do you want to know?"

He vamped in front her, bracing his arms on either side of Sookie. His fangs had snapped down in his anger. "What are you?"

Sookie looked at Eric with wide eyes. She did not want to lie to him, but there were some things she could not tell him. She decided to start with the most basic of facts. "I'm a telepath."

"A telepath….I had a psychic once," he says after pulling back from Sookie.

"Was it good for her?" Sookie sasses at him.

Eric leans back in to cage Sookie in his arms. He purrs in her ear, "I always make it good." Sookie shivers and her nipples tighten in desire. Eric skims his nose along the column of her neck, inhaling her scent. "You smell like wheat, and honey, and sunlight," he says and his eyes roll back into his head.

Sookie feels desire pooling in her lower body. Eric is gliding his hands slowly up and down her arms, causing goosebumps to break out. His nose is buried in her hair, inhaling her scent; she can feel his stubble along her cheek. She pants out, "What do you want?"

Without missing a beat he replies, "Everything." His lips ghost along the curve of Sookie's jaw, and her head rolls back, exposing the column of her throat to him. Eric's fangs snap down in approval.

Hearing his fangs snap down breaks Sookie out of her lust-induced haze. Her head rolls forward again and she looks Eric in the eye. She asks softly, "Why are you here Eric?"

The look of hunger fades slowly from Eric's eyes and his fangs slide back into his gums. He moves to lean against the porch railing. "I'm in need of a mediator," he says in a business-like tone.

She chuckles, "I told you before, you can't afford me."

He frowns in disapproval, "This is not a laughing matter; someone has stolen $60,000 from Fangtasia."

Sookie sobers, "And you want me to listen to the thoughts of your employees to find if they did it. I can read human minds, but vampire minds are a void to me."

Eric nods in understanding. "It is better for you that you cannot read vampire minds; it would put you in great danger." Sookie gives him a look that implies "duh".

"I will help you, but I need a favor from you in return." Eric nods his head for Sookie to continue. Sookie explains to Eric about the five murdered women and how they were targeted because they associated with vampires.

"How is it you know about these five cases?" Eric asks crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sookie looks at him warily. She hesitates before replying, "It is the next assignment for my job. And before you ask, I cannot tell you who I work for."

Eric grins arrogantly, "I could glamour it out of you."

Sookie returns his cocky grin, "Bring it on, Cowboy."

Eric is in front of Sookie again, looking deeply into her eyes while pushing his glamour at her. "Sookie, you will tell me the answers to the questions I ask." Sookie's eyes have lost their focus and her expression is blank. "Who do you work for?"

Sookie opens her mouth to answer, but instead starts laughing. Eric looks indignant and she laughs even harder. She pats his hand in a comforting motion, "Don't feel bad there, Cowboy; vampires older than you have tried to glamour me and it hasn't worked. Just one of the perks of being a telepath, I guess."

Silence stretches between the two of them. Sookie resumes rocking on the swing and Eric stands looking at the house. He finally asks, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"And why would I do that?" Sookie counters.

"So that I can have passionate, primal sex with you," he leers. Sookie's lower body clenches in desire but she needs to focus on the issue that is unresolved between them.

"If I read your employees for you, you'll help me with my investigation into the murders of those five women." Eric nods his head. "Shake on it?" she asks while extending her arm. Eric wraps his hand around hers, and they seal the deal. He keeps her hand in his. "Come to Fangtasia Monday evening. We are closed. You may conduct your interviews then." Eric flips their hands so that hers is on top. He places another kiss on her hand, nipping lightly at the veins. He then vanishes into the night.

Sookie whispers into the night, "I'll see you soon Viking."

_AN: I know this chapter jumps around a bit, but I needed to establish motives and get the ball rolling for the next chapter. You know I love it when you leave me a review.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I'm sorry I don't respond to everyone, but know that I read all of your comments and I am grateful for each and every one of them._

_Flashback to the night of the Great Revelation_

_Secrecy was the code by which by a vampire existed. For millennia, vampires had moved about in the shadows. In the beginning, it was difficult for vampires because humans were scarce, so a missing human would be very noticeable. That is why glamour was by far their greatest weapon; it gave them complete and utter control over any human. A vampire could rob a human of home, wealth, blood, and ultimately their life, and the human would have no idea what was happening. As humans advanced and improved their quality of life, improvements were also made for vampires. Cities sprang up, inventions were created, and the human population grew exponentially. But evolution came with a price; the more advanced humans became, the harder it was for vampires to keep their existence quiet. _

_For many centuries, there were some that were pushing for vampires, as well as other supernaturals to show themselves to the humans. Most of those creatures ultimately met their true death at the hands of those who wished to stay in secret. However, all of this changed at the end of World War II. Human innovation was growing by leaps and bounds; many among the leaders in vampire society knew that human innovation would ultimately force them to reveal themselves. It was because of this that money was funneled to research developing synthetic blood; humans were told it was because of the lack of available blood to treat soldiers during the war. The leaders of vampire society knew that in order to reveal themselves, they must have a non-threatening food source._

_After many years, a Japanese company was finally able to create synthetic blood. With this invention, vampires could finally reveal themselves to humans. Protocols had been in place for decades to orchestrate how the Great Revelation would be handled. In order to make the transition as painless as possible, the Authority, a branch of the Supernatural Council, made their presence known to the most progressive human governments around the world, mainly Europe, North America, and the Orient. Of course, many supernaturals were involved in human politics to protect their own interests, so the shock of the revelation was not as great as it could have been. These government leaders were glamoured so that they could not speak about vampires existing outside of the policy sessions. Vampires worked with the humans to create policies to both protect and regulate vampire society; of course, the vampires knew it was just for show. Vampires would continue to run as they always had, but they would need to exercise extreme caution to make sure there was no negative backlash. The internet was a blessing and a curse._

_With everything in place, it was time for the announcement that would forever alter the course of human/vampire relations. Because of the risks associated with the announcement, Godric had called Sookie home to Dallas. She was attending school at the University of Mississippi. He knew she would be safe there because of the guards she had in place, but he wanted her home for his own peace of mind where she would be under his watchful eye._

_It was decided that the announcement would be broadcast simultaneously around the world; showing on MSNBC, CNN, BBC, Fox News, as well as streaming live. Sookie, Godric, and Isabel watched the telecast at the home of the King of Texas, Stan Davis. Isabel and Sookie sat together on a black leather couch directly across from the television, Stan sat to the side in a white leather chair, and Godric stood behind the two women. The telecast was beginning and Nan Flanagan appeared on the screen dressed to look as non-threatening as possible; a navy pinstripe skirt suit, light blue shell, pearls at her neck and ears, and minimal make-up. _

_Isabel grimaced at the TV. "Thousands of vampires on the planet, and they chose Nan Flanagan to represent us. Whose decision was that? I thought the point was to make us look approachable and human. She's so uptight and harsh; I think the humans would have appreciated an alligator as our spokesperson instead of her." Everyone in the room laughs. _

_The room silences when the television host shifts the focus to Nan. Nan gives the prepared speech about the existence of vampires. To emphasize that she is a vampire, she drops her fangs. At the sight of her fangs, the news host visibly shrinks in their chair and you hear the crew murmuring in panic. Nan retracts her fangs and then assures everyone that they are safe. She explains about True Blood and finishes up by promoting the website set up by the Authority to answer any questions humans may have. When the telecast is over, Stan turns off the TV._

_The four occupants of the room sit in silence and look at each other. It is Stan that finally speaks, "It is time for us to go. I want to see how the public is reacting to the news of vampires. Let's go to the Red Room." The Red Room was a multilevel club Stan owned in Dallas. Supes and humans worked at the club, so Stan felt it would be one of the safest locations for them to go to. Stan drove everyone to the club in his blank Range Rover; the SUV was outfitted with bullet-proof armor and glass. Sookie referred to it as "The Tank". _

_Thirty minutes later, the Range Rover pulled up to the VIP valet area for the Red Room. A valet appeared to take the vehicle, and the four occupants exited the vehicle and took in the scene of pandemonium that greeted them. The Dallas law enforcement had set up barricades on both sides of the street around the club due to the volume of people in the area. On one side of the barricade were people protesting vampires; on the other were people supporting vampires. Leading the protestors was an elderly reverend; he had a pulpit and was preaching about eternal damnation and how vampires were an abomination. As for the supporters, they were cheering, waving signs saying "Bite me", "Suck on this", and other more vulgar expressions offering themselves to the vampires._

_Isabel looked at the scene in wonder. "How did they know to come here to demonstrate?"_

_Stan looks disgusted as he gestured for everyone to enter the club. "The Authority felt it necessary to include on the website the list of vampire monarchs. They felt disclosing some of our political structure will soothe the humans. The club is owned under my name."_

_Inside the club was bedlam; it was like New Year's Even in Times Square, Mardi Gras, and Carnival all rolled into one. The first level of the club was a dance floor with two bars at the north and south ends of the room; the dance floor was packed and the bars had crowds three and four deep. Spiral staircases led up to the second level which had a perimeter of booths and tables that overlooked the dance floor. The dj was suspended on a platform that was over the dance floor. The third level consisted of VIP rooms that had private entrances; the VIP rooms were usually used by vampires for feed and fucks. _

_Stan led the others up to his VIP room. The VIP rooms could look down on all the activity in the club, but no one could look in. And the windows were soundproofed; even Supernaturals could not hear clearly what was occurring in each room. Everyone in the room settled on the plush couches to watch the activities below. A waitress entered the room; Stan ordered bottles of Royalty and True Blood. In preparation for today, cases of all types of synthetic blood had been delivered to the club; True Blood was the synthetic blood developed by the Japanese company and Royalty was developed in Europe. There were several other brands of synthetic blood that were in development, but these were the two that had committed to being available in time for the Great Revelation. _

_Sookie watched the scene below with interest as the vampires continued to discuss the reactions to tonight. She was tuning out their conversation; she focused on the dancers below. It looked like an orgy with the way people were writhing against one another. Looking at the booths on the second floor, Sookie could tell there were vampires in the booths feeding and fucking on willing humans. _

_The waitress returned with the drinks. She smiled at Stan, dipping lower than necessary to display her cleavage, and Stan's fangs ran out. She presented Stan with his glass of Royalty and handed glasses to Isabel and Godric. She handed Sookie a glass of blood too; Sookie rolled her eyes and set the glass down. Sookie's head instantly snapped towards the waitress; Godric seeing Sookie's reaction instantly pined the waitress to the wall. _

"_What is it Little One?" _

"_She thinks vampires are an abomination and should be destroyed. She has a stake in her boot that she planned to use on a vampire tonight," Sookie replied in disgust. The sounds of three sets of fangs were heard in the room. Sookie moved to Godric's side. "You have to glamour her. You can't retaliate for what she attempted to do; it would only lead to more aggression." Godric looked to Stan to see if he agreed with Sookie's assessment. Stan nodded once. Godric glamoured the waitress so that she would forget that she had come to work that evening. She was to leave immediately and return home. Tomorrow she would quit her job. Once finished, Godric released the waitress and she quickly left the room._

_Stan looked at Sookie shrewdly. "You have done me a great service this evening. Thank you. Your ability makes you very valuable. You need protection."_

_End flashback_

The night of the Great Revelation was another drastic change in Sookie's life; that was officially the night she announced her ability as a telepath to the Supernatural community. Those closest to her has always known, but had worked to keep it secret for Sookie's protection. Godric's lawyer created a contract that stated Sookie was his asset. The lawyer created a second contract stating that the King of Texas would protect Sookie in exchange for use of her telepathic services.

Godric's lawyer also drew up a similar contract for the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. When Sookie decided to go to Ole Miss, Godric contacted Russell and called in a favor to have Russell protect Sookie while she resided in his state. Godric and Sookie explained about her telepathy. In exchange for his protection, Sookie worked for Russell when he needed. Sookie had proven useful on several occasions, the most important of which had been when she protected Betty Jo Pickard, Russell's second, from being staked in a local club.

Sookie was protected by three of the oldest vampires in America, two of which were monarchs. Sookie worked for Stan and Russell throughout college. Once she graduated from Ole Miss, she expanded her client list to include those monarchs that were either friends or allies of Godric, Stan, or Russell. Once the Authority found out about Sookie, they offered her a contract as well. It was through the Authority that she had learned of the murders of women in Louisiana that were vampire-friendly.

As Sookie pulled into the employee parking lot of Fangtasia, she found Eric waiting for her beside the employee entrance. He had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, and one foot was leaning against the wall of the building. She turned the car off, took a deep breath to collect herself, and then vacated the car to walk towards Eric. He did not say anything to her, but turned to open the door and walk inside. Sookie followed after him, her eyes enjoying the view from the rear almost as much as she enjoyed the view from the front.

Eric led her into his office where two other vampires were waiting. He gestured to the two vampires as he sat down at his desk, "Sookie, these are the co-owners of Fangtasia, Pam and Long Shadow." Sookie inclined her head towards each vampire as was proper protocol; they merely blinked in return.

Sookie took off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair she chose before sitting down. She turned to face Eric and said in a brisk, no-nonsense tone. "If I find that any humans are responsible for the theft of the money from your club, you will turn them over to human law enforcement."

Pam scoffed, "Like hell we will."

Sookie did not acknowledge the outburst. She kept her eyes trained on Eric. "Those are my terms, take it or leave it. I will not be a participant in something that could land me in jail."

Eric regarded her coolly. "And if I don't accept?"

Sookie shrugged. "Then I walk, and you're still out $60,000."

His fangs snapped down in anger. "I could stop you."

She smiled in response. "I've got skills you can't even dream about, Cowboy. I know you have four humans in the bar area; one male, three female. The male is your accountant and he fears for his life because he found the mistake. He didn't do it, but he is having an affair on his wife with his secretary. One of your waitresses has been so heavily glamoured her mind is like Swiss cheese, full of holes. The other two waitresses are hoping they are here to privately entertain "the Master". In addition to that, you have two vampires in the basement." Sookie sat back in her chair in triumph.

"Color me impressed," Pam said evenly. "Do you know if any of the waitresses stole the money?"

"They've been glamoured. I can look through the glamour, and contact makes that easier. But I don't think I need to do that, she says cryptically. Before Eric or Pam can react, Long Shadow vamps to Sookie's side with his fangs extended, ready to attack. His hands grab her and his mouth lowers to her neck. Before Long Shadow can bite, you hear him scream and back away from Sookie. His hands and face are both smoldering with burn marks. Long Shadow growls and moves to attack again, but Eric plunges a stake into his back. The vampire explodes into a pile of goo. Eric drops the stake and it rattles on the floor. Parts of his body splattered with Long Shadow's blood, and his fangs are out. Pam's fangs are out as well. Both vampires are looking at Sookie, who is also covered in Long Shadow's blood, with naked hunger on their faces.

Sookie slowly backs away from Eric and moves to the office door. She opens the door to let some fresh air in. Still seeing the blood lust on the faces of both Pam and Eric, Sookie calls for the waitresses to come back to the office, saying that their master needs them. The three women sashay into the office, trying to appear as alluring as possible to the vampires. Two of the women move towards Eric, dropping to their knees in front of him and offering their necks; the other woman moves towards Pam, tilting her head to the side exposing her neck. Sookie moves away from the office before she can see what happens, and she moves to the bar area.

In the bar, she finds Bruce, the accountant, still sitting at a table, his fear spiking when he sees the blood on Sookie. She tells him that he is free to go, the culprit has been found. Bruce scurries out of the club without a backwards glance. Sookie moves over to the bar and grabs a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. She pours the tequila into the shot glass and hurriedly pounds the shot. She pours another one, but before she can toss the drink back, a vampire has her pinned against the wall.

_AN: I'm not sure I'm entirely thrilled with this chapter. Based on some of the questions I've got, I felt the need to give the background on how Sookie became a mediator. The definition of a mediator, as according to Google, is a person who attempts to make people involved in a conflict come to an agreement; a go-between. Sookie is essentially a go-between; she finds the truth that humans and non-vampire Supernaturals try to hide. I could have made her a consultant or an investigator, but I thought Eric would be too suspicious of those. Calling her a mediator is just a way to hide her telepathy; it's for her protection. _


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: You know, my lovelies, I think you guys might be addicted, but I LOVE it! Keep in mind campers, that this story is rated M for a reason. You know the drill, I don't own the characters or some of the content, but dammit I wish I did! And because you are all so wonderful to me, here's a little gift from me to you.  
_

Sookie's breath was knocked out of her as she was pressed roughly against the wall. She was dazed for a second before her instinct to fight kicked in. She punched and kicked to no avail…until she heard the deep chuckle of her attacker.

"Why, Miss Stackhouse," Eric purred, "I had no idea you liked it rough. But the real question is, are you the dominant or the submissive?"

Sookie gazed at Eric in astonishment. His fangs were not on display, his eyes were rich with humor, and he didn't look any pinker than normal. She'd left him in the office assuming he was going to feed and fuck at least one, if not all, of the humans. That was why she had come out to the bar and poured herself a drink. She knew it was irrational, but the idea of him fucking someone else hurt her. She knew when a vampire was in blood lust, it was damn near impossible for them to react rationally.

"What are you doing out here?" she blurted out.

Eric looked at her intensely. He sounded uncomfortable as he said, "I wanted to make certain you were well. You had been attacked doing a job for me; I failed in my duty to protect you."

Sookie scoffed, "Believe me, cowboy, I've been protecting myself for years from vampires. It goes with the territory. My ways of protecting myself just aren't obvious. Speaking of, you might want to set me down; I don't want you to accidentally burn."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her, as he placed her back on her feet and took a step back from her. "Why was Long Shadow smoldering?"

Sookie smirked. "It's a trick I learned years ago. Before I came here tonight, I sprayed every visible inch of my body with silver glitter. That's why I took my jacket off in your office. I always make sure that I'm protected this way if I am working alone."

Eric returns her smirk with one of his own. "Clever girl." His eyes move boldly over Sookie's body taking in what she is wearing. She had worn a black knee-length leather dress with a slit up the front of the left thigh. The dress was sleeveless with a deep v in the front, giving a peek of the red lace from the bra Sookie was wearing. The black high heels she wore put her just below Eric's chin. He growled in approval and leaned in to whisper near her ear. "But that still leaves plenty of other areas for me to touch and taste."

A low moan escapes Sookie as a rush of lust sweeps through her body. She feels dampness in her panties. Eric smells her arousal and growls in response. He edges the bottom of her dress up her thighs, the feel of the soft supple leather incredibly erotic against Sookie's overheated skin. He bunches the material up around her waist, completely exposing the lower half of her body. Eric uses his right hand to trace along the outline of Sookie's red thong, his fingers moving agonizingly slow against the material. Sookie whimpers and parts her legs; giving him better access to the area she wants him to touch the most. He rubs one finger sensuously against her slit, causing more dampness to flood her panties. She moans again and thrusts against his finger seeking more friction.

Eric's left hand moves along Sookie's body to her breasts. Through the material of her dress, he cups her left breast, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hand. He rubs small, tight circles against her breast, causing the nipple to pucker and harden. He then pinches the nipple hard, causing Sookie's body to shudder and arch into his touch. He moves his hand to her other breast and repeats the procedure. Sookie's whimpers and gasps fill the air as she struggles to stay upright.

Moving his hands back to Sookie's waist, Eric leans his lower body into Sookie's. His rock hard erection lines up with her panty-covered pussy. He thrusts against her as he says, "I just want to bite you, fuck you, and rub myself all over you." Sookie's only response is to moan shamelessly as her hands move towards Eric's body.

Eric steps back from Sookie, and she whimpers in protest. In a hard voice he commands, "Put your hands back on the wall, Lover." She does as he commands, and Eric moves closer to her again. "You were a naughty girl spraying yourself with silver. You will not have the pleasure of touching my body. You will be punished for it later." Eric's fangs snap down as he sees evidence of Sookie's response to his words glisten along the tops of her inner thighs.

He purrs in excitement. "Does the idea of me punishing you excite you, Lover?'

Sookie nods her head slowly. He moves his right hand back to her panties, dipping his fingers inside the waist to coat his fingers in her juices. Eric moves his hand up to his face, and slowly licks the juices from each finger. He then sucks a finger into his mouth, dragging his teeth along the finger as it slides out of his mouth. Sookie's breath catches as she watches Eric lick and suck his fingers. She feels like she is going to explode from the tension in her body. Watching Eric lick and suck his fingers makes her lower body clench as she imagines him doing that to her.

Eric groans in ecstasy and the bulge in his pants is more noticeable. "You are so fucking sweet." Eric plunges his fingers back inside Sookie's panties. His fingers move deftly along her slit, covering him in her juices. The heel of Eric's palm grinds against her clit as he moves two fingers inside her. Eric curls his finger inside of Sookie, moving them in and out at a slow torturous pace.

Sookie's hips thrust against his hand, seeking more friction. She pants out, "More."

Eric slips a third finger inside her, sending her over the edge. Sookie screams as her orgasm overtakes her. Her body convulses as her release rips through her body. Her heart is pounding, her breathing is erratic, and her knees buckle. Her cum flows from her body like a river as it covers Eric's right hand. Eric pinches one of her nipples with his left hand and it triggers a second orgasm. Sookie is gasping raggedly as Eric continues thrusting his fingers inside her through the aftershocks. When Sookie's shoulders slump and her head rolls forward, Eric pulls his hand back out of her panties. He tugs on her hair gently to force her to look at him.

"Watch me, Lover," Eric whispers to her. She raises her head and her blurry eyes try to focus on his face. Eric chuckles seeing the dazed expression on Sookie's face. His tongue darts out to lick a drop of her cum that has fallen to his wrist. His eyes roll back into his head, and he proceeds to slowly lick, suck, and nibble Sookie's juices off of his own hand. When he finishes, his body shudders with his own release, his hips thrusting as his release soaks his pants.

When Eric lazily opens his eyes, Sookie grabs his head and crashes his lips to hers. Their mouths fuse together as they seek to explore every inch of each other. His tongue licks at the seam of her lips, and she opens her mouth to him. Tasting herself on his tongue causes her to moan and a fresh wave of desire sweeps along her body. She caresses each of his fangs with her tongue. Eric grabs her roughly by the upper arms, and hisses in pain.

He steps back from Sookie, and looks down at his hands. They are pink and tender from touching the silver, but they are already healing. "You are a dangerous woman, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie blushes. Her mind casts about thinking for something to say, but she is completely at a loss. Her mind is still on sensory overload.

Eric smirks at her, seeing she is unable to speak. His body is already responding to the sight of the blood rushing across her skin. He wants her; he aches to sink his fangs into her; he wants to feel her pussy quivering around his cock as he thrusts into her. He has never been so obsessed with a human before. But then again, she isn't entirely human; he just doesn't know what she is.

Before either of them can say anything, a third voice calls out. "I don't mind living dangerously. It keeps things interesting." Pam is leaning against one of the walls with her arms crossed. Her fangs are out, and she is gazing at Sookie hungrily.

"Off you go, Pam." Eric says in a tone that is not to be argued with.

"Fine," she huffs and the sound of her heels can he heard clicking down the hallway. The backdoor of the club is heard opening and closing. Eric vamps to his office and returns with Sookie's jacket and purse. He holds the jacket out to her and she slips her arms into it. Before she can say anything, he grabs her by the elbow and leads her outside.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asks as he leads her to his car.

"My home; I'm not finished with you yet."

_AN: I know this one is short, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :-D _


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Congratulations to lisabit and UntitledEnder who correctly guessed the movie quote I used was "Clever girl" from Jurassic Park. _

The ride to Eric's house was silent; the car filled with sexual tension. Sookie's heart was pounding in anticipation. Having Eric get her off in the bar, with someone watching, was not like her. She wasn't a virgin, but her experience was very limited. Intimacy was difficult when you could hear every thought running through your partner's head. But what she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in knowledge.

Eric stopped the car at a red light. He turned his head to gaze at Sookie. His blue eyes were scorching in their intensity. "Tell me what you're thinking, Lover."

She bit her lip shyly before she replied, "I want to taste you like you tasted me."

Eric gives her a fangy grin. He reached for her hand and placed it on his groin. "Oh believe me, Lover, you will. But I think you need to get acquainted with the most precious part of me first." The traffic light turns green, and Eric guns the engine.

Sookie feels his cock twitch and swell under her hand. Her eyes widen as she feels just how big he is. She shudders with delight; if he was that talented with his fingers, she could only imagine what he could do with his gracious plenty.

Sookie undoes the belt, button, and zipper of Eric's pants, slowly easing the zipper down so as not to hurt him. His cock springs forward from its confines. She wraps her hand around as much of his length as she can. She marvels at the feel of him; smooth, soft skin over hardened steel. Her thumb brushes across the head, collecting a bead of his precum. She spreads it across her fingers, lubricating her hand so that she can glide up and down his shaft easily. She alternates her rhythm and pattern; soft, feathery touches that dance up and down his length…firm, deep strokes that end with a slight twist of her wrist. As she touches him, Eric thrusts his hips, forcing himself into her hands. His foot has pushed the gas pedal all the way down, so they make it to Eric's house in no time.

They pull into the garage of Eric's house. Eric vamps out of the car, pulls Sookie out, and lifts her onto his shoulder. Her hair is hanging down into her face; she pushes it out of the way to see she is eye level with his perfect ass. She gives it a playful smack; he smacks her ass in return and she yelps.

Eric set Sookie down in what appeared to be the master bathroom. The floor was a mosaic of black, white, and green tiles. The vanity was a black cabinet with a black and white marble top. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of green. There was a garden tub that and shower stall, both of which could easily accommodate four people.

Eric reached into the shower stall and turned the water on. Water cascaded down from a rain shower head as well as individual shower heads along the sides. He turned to Sookie and a slow wicked grin spread across his face. He pulled off his boots, dropping each one on the floor. Sookie matched his move by stepping out of her heels while unzipping her dress. She moved her hands to her shoulders, and pushed the dress off her arms, letting it slither down her body to the floor. She was left standing there in her matching red lace bra and panties. Eric dropped his leather jacket to the floor. He grasped his t-shirt at the hem and tore it up the center, tossing it to the side. His pants fell to the ground and he stepped out of them. Sookie moistened her lips at the sight of Eric's naked body. Sculpted chest and arms…muscular thighs…light blonde hair scattered down his chest and stomach, leading to his impressive cock, which was standing at attention. She moved to push her panties down her legs, but Eric stopped her.

"Don't." Eric moved in front of Sookie. Rather than reach around her back to unclasp her bra, he ripped it down the center and tossed it aside. He dropped to one knee in front of her, his face level with her pussy and inhaled deeply. He snapped the sides of her panties so they fell away from her body. He darted forward to give her slit a lick, and she cried out.

Eric stood back up and growled, "Get in."

Sookie moved into the shower stall. She stood under the rain shower head, letting the water cascade down her body, washing away the silver glitter. Eric stood outside of the shower, watching her hungrily; his hand lazily stroking his cock. Sookie grabbed the body wash and poured some into her hands, creating a thick lather. She slowly spread the soap over her body, her hands caressing her skin as she went. She slid her hands up her sides to her breasts, cupping them in her hands. She rolled her nipples around between her thumbs and forefingers. Her cries of pleasure echoed in the shower stall as she pinched her nipples. Her hands glided down her stomach to her core, one hand moving to play with her clit and the other hand moving to slide along her slit. She dipped a finger into her opening and moaned.

She offered her wet finger to Eric. "Wanna taste?"

Eric vamped into the shower stall and sucked Sookie's finger into his mouth. He released her finger and pushed her down on the shower bench. He spread her knees wide and then dropped down between them. Eric spread her lower lips with his fingers and licked along her slit. His tongue swirled around her clit before he sucked it into his mouth. Eric plunged two fingers into Sookie again, scissoring them to spread her open for him. She was so tight, her walls clenching around his fingers as her hips swiveled against his face. Eric's blue eyes were watching Sookie; she had one hand gripping his hair, the other was playing with her nipples. Eric hummed in approval against Sookie's clit and she cried out at the sensation.

Eric pulled back from her center and blew cool air across her clit. He watched her lower body clench, seeking something to hold on to. He raised himself so that he could give Sookie a hard kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He ended the kiss with a nip to her bottom lip. "Do not stop watching what I am doing to you," he commanded.

Sookie's watched as Eric plunged three fingers inside of her the same instant he started using vampire speed to flick his tongue back and forth across her clit. Sookie's screams became hoarse. Eric could feel she was about to orgasm. He moved his face to her inner thigh, kissing and sucking lightly. He slid his fangs into her femoral artery and Sookie's orgasm detonated. Her back arched so that she was perfectly straight, her eyes were open but she was unseeing, a silent scream formed on her lips.

Eric could not remember tasting anything this sweet even as a human. Her blood was without equal. He drank only two mouthfuls, before sealing her wounds. He wanted to be able to enjoy the taste of her blood throughout the night. He moved his mouth back to her pussy, licking up the remnants of her orgasm. Just seconds ago he thought her blood was without equal, but he had found something better. The taste of her cum and blood in his mouth together almost sent him over the edge.

Lifting Sookie from the shower bench, he wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into her still quivering pussy. He hissed in both pleasure and pain as her walls squeezed him. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and moved her body up and down his shaft slowly. Eric gripped her ass and helped her slide further down his shaft; his pelvic bone rubbing against her overstimulated clit. Eric lowered his head to drag a fang along Sookie's upper breast, creating a shallow cut, allowing blood to flow down her body towards her nipple. Eric licked all around her breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth. He bit slightly with his blunt teeth. Sookie gasped and ran her fingernails roughly down his back. Eric thrust his hips faster, hitting her g-spot with the head of his cock.

Sookie knew her orgasm was going to destroy her. She had never experienced sensory overload like this. She wanted to make sure Eric enjoyed it as much as she did. She yanked on his hair, pulling his head, exposing his neck. She crashed her lips into his for a punishing kiss, cutting her lip against the tip of a fang. He snarled as he greedily sucked the blood from her lip. When he released her lip, she placed open mouthed kisses along his jawline and down to the crook of his neck. She was sucking and licking the skin there when the urge to bite him overtook her.

Eric howled in ecstasy and pushed Sookie against the tile wall as he felt her teeth press against his skin. He moved at vamp speed thrusting in and out of her. Sookie could not hold back any longer and let the orgasm wash over her. Her entire body was shaking with the force of her release. Just as she let go, Eric slid his fangs into her neck, triggering his own orgasm. The last thing Sookie remembered was hearing Eric cry out in Old Norse.

Sookie's eyes flutter open and she realizes she is lying on her side in a bed with cream colored sheets. She stretches lazily, a satisfied purr vibrating in her throat. She feels a cool finger tracing along her spine. She rolls over to find Eric looking at her. His elbow is bent, and his head rests in the palm of his hand. His finger moves down her arm, tickling slightly along her elbow and wrist, before grabbing her hand bringing it up to his mouth for him kiss. She grins at him like a cat that ate the canary.

"Was I out long?"

Eric shakes his head no. He moves her thumb to his lips, nipping at the pad and then soothing it with his tongue. A delicious shiver runs from Sookie's hand to her lower body. As much as she would love to continue this all night, her body is not ready for the sex Olympics.

To distract Eric, she asks, "What are you thinking?"

Eric gazes at her intently, as if he is trying to see into her soul. "I was thinking you would make a wonderful vampire."

Sookie deadpans, "I don't feel right without a tan."

Eric chuckles. "You'd adapt, like we all do. Trade the sun for the moon and stars." He interlaces his hand with hers and places soft kisses along her fingers.

Sookie moves her body closer to his and grins impishly before saying, "Not me, I want 'em all."

Eric returns her grin. "Greedy….I love it." He moves in to kiss her lips softly. He pulls back staring at her intently, "You have the right temperament for a vampire."

Sookie arches an eyebrow at him, "Why? Because I'm bloodthirsty, high-maintenance, and old as dirt?"

He nods his head while replying, "Bloodthirsty, yes."

Sookie smacks his shoulder lightly, "I am not!"

Eric leans in to kiss her again, deeper than before. His hand moves into her hair to hold her still as his lips slant across hers. His tongue probes into her mouth, caressing her tongue, flicking against the roof of her mouth. Sookie moans raggedly and pulls his body down on top of hers. The feel of his cool hard body pressed against her soft warm body is indescribable. Eric moves his lips down her chin and neck, placing kisses along the top of her breasts and collar bone. His erection is digging into her thigh.

Eric rolls them over so that Sookie is on top of him. Their banter back and forth, as well as the administrations of Eric's mouth have gotten Sookie wet. Eric lowers Sookie down onto his cock, both of them groaning at the feeling of him stretching her and pushing deeply inside her. He holds her immobile, letting her body adjust to the size of him. He sits up so that they are chest to chest. His hands frame her face, forcing her to look at him.

"This is the beginning."

_AN: I tried to use some of the better parts of the dream scene from Season 2, Episode 9 entitled "Time Bomb". Thanks to Mr. Ball and Ms. Harris for giving me wonderful characters and quotes to play with. _


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: I'm so happy that you enjoyed Chapter 12 and Chapter 13. :-D _

_No lemons this chapter, we have to keep the plot moving forward. Characters, quotes, etc. belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. Happy reading!_

Before the sun rose to pull Eric to his daytime rest, Sookie left. She had worried about being stranded at Eric's house for the day, but he assured her that her car was waiting for her in the driveway. She wasn't sure when he had found the time to arrange that between all the sex, but she was grateful all the same.

Before she left, Eric gave her a kiss that made her toes curl, and he smacked her ass playfully, reminding her that he still owed her a punishment for being a naughty girl. She warned him not to make promises he couldn't keep, and took off for her car, knowing he would be trapped inside because of the pink rays of light just breaking along the horizon.

Sookie was replaying the night's events in her mind as she drove home, with a huge smile on her face. She knew enough about vampire behavior to know that what had transpired between her and Eric was more than a feed and fuck. Oh, he had definitely fed, and they had DEFINITELY fucked (five times, but who's counting?!), but there was more involved to her night with Eric. She wasn't sure what this was, but she was unbelievably happy.

Sookie drove up to the old farmhouse. She got out of the car, whistling to herself and a bounce in her step. She quietly let herself into the house, and went to the refrigerator to get some food. She had worked up an appetite. When she closed the refrigerator, she found her grandfather standing in the doorway.

Sookie moved to the counter to begin making breakfast; scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. Silence stretched between the two of them. She knew Fintan would know where she was and what she had done. Sookie thought about dipping into his mind to get a handle on how he was feeling about this.

Fintan gestured towards the food, "Do you need any help?"

She nodded her head. "If you cut up the potatoes, I can make home fries."

Fintan moved to the pantry for the potatoes and they worked in companionable silence. As Fintan finished cutting up the potatoes, Sookie put them in a pot of water to parboil them so that they would fry faster. She cooked up the sausage, and put the links on a plate to drain off the grease. She left the grease in the pan, waiting for the potatoes to finish boiling.

Fintan had sat down at the table to watch Sookie. To Fintan, it seemed like just yesterday that Sookie was still a little girl clutching her stuffed bunny. It was difficult for him to see her as an adult. It was even more difficult for him to realize she was an attractive woman who was sought after by men and women alike.

He said uncomfortably, "I don't want any details. All I want to know is that you are happy and this is what you really want?"

Sookie turned to look at her grandfather and smiled softly. "Part of me has been fascinated with Eric since the first time Godric told me a bedtime story about "The Viking Prince". Now that I've met him, I'm fascinated for completely different reasons. He's attractive, intelligent, ruthless, aggressive, funny…." Sookie trails off with a thoughtful expression.

Fintan looks at his granddaughter tenderly. "Sounds like love."

Fintan's declaration startles Sookie. She opens her mouth to speak, but he quiets her. "Don't even think about lying, because I'll know if you do. You may not be ready to admit it, but you feel very strongly for the Viking. Does he return these feelings?"

Sookie's shoulders slump. "I don't know. He didn't treat me like a feed and fuck. He protected me last night when a vampire tried to attack." Fintan raises an eyebrow at how Sookie slips the vampire attack into conversation offhandedly. She waves her hand in a sweeping motion, "Long story, I'll tell you later. Anyway, I think I fascinate Eric, because I'm not like other humans."

Fintan gets up from the table and moves to Sookie, hugging her tightly. He pulls back from her and says softly, "You aren't human, baby girl. You need to tell him everything. He may feel you have lied to him by not telling him the truth." Sookie nods her head. She finishes cooking breakfast and they eat in silence.

Sookie spent the day laying out in the yard, recharging her energy. Later that night, Sookie heads over to Merlotte's to hang out with Tara and Lafayette, both of whom are working that evening. She walks in to see Hoyt, Jason, and Rene sitting at a table. Arlene and Dawn are working, moving among the tables. Tara is manning the bar. Sookie sits down at the bar and Tara walks over.

"Hey Sook, what can I get ya?" she asks while reaching over to give Sookie a hug.

"Sweet tea, no lemon," Sookie says as she takes her jacket off. Lafayette comes out of the kitchen, seeking a refill for his drink.

"Mmmmm, mmmm, Sookie, chicka chicka bow wow" Lafayette drawls as he reaches for the tequila bottle. He pours a fair amount into his cup. He comes around the bar to stand in front of Sookie. He takes a sip of his drink before putting his cup down. He points a finger at her. "There's sumthin' different bout ya. You look like a porn star with that tan and pink lipstick."

Sookie brushes Lafayette off with a laugh. He stares at her intently, taking in the flush on her checks, the brightness of her eyes, and the grin on her face. "I gots it! You had sex baby girl! Come on, bitch, Lala wants all the dirty details. I wanna know if your man made that pussy feel good!" he says settling on to the stool next to her.

Dawn comes over to get drink orders from Sam. "Ooohhh, what are we talkin' about?" Dawn asks as she puts her tray down. She's dressed in the Merlotte's uniform of a tight, white t-shirt with the bar logo over the left breast and Daisy Duke black shorts. She leans against the bar, sticking her butt out and swaying from side to side. She leans over her shoulder and grins seeing that Jason has his eyes locked on her.

Lafayette winks at her, "Pussy."

"Do you even know what is between a woman's legs, Lafayette?" Arlene heckled Lafayette as she drops off a tray of dirty glassware and places orders for beer and soda.

"I know every man whether gay, straight, or George mutha fuckin' Bush is TERRIFIED of the pussy," Lafayette proclaims loudly.

"Amen!" Tara exclaims as she passes drinks to Dawn and Arlene. Both women walk away. Dawn delivers drinks to Jason, Hoyt, and Rene. Jason smacks her on the ass as she walks by and she blows him a kiss.

Lafayette moves in closer to Sook, "Come on baby girl, it's just us girls now," he says gesturing to himself and Tara, "tell us all about it. Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't one of the rednecks 'round here!"

Sookie shakes her head no emphatically. "Gods, no! It was Eric, and it was wonderful!" she says with a blissful look on her face. Lafayette and Tara look stunned. Sam walked up to the bar just as Sookie finished speaking. He sniffs the air, and he tenses, anger rolling off of him.

"You're a damn fool! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Sam screams at Sookie.

Sookie jumps off her bar stool and pushes Sam away from her. "You have no right to judge me, Sam Merlotte! Not all of us are so narrow-minded that we judge someone based on what they are!" Sookie looks at him contemptuously. "Yes, I had sex with a vampire. Yes I enjoyed it, and yes, I will do it again! Thank you for asking! Why don't you run along like a good boy, and let us get back to our private conversation that you had no business barging in on!" Sookie replies scathingly. Sam had paled during Sookie's tirade. He didn't know how, but she knew that he was a shifter. Sam walked back to his office and slammed the door.

Sookie looks around the bar. Everyone there is staring at her. Thoughts bombard her. People were thinking of her as a dirty fangbanger. Others were jealous that she had been with a vampire. Even the people who were supposedly her friends were judging her. Sookie grabbed her things and left the bar.

When she was outside, she breathed the night air deeply trying to calm down and focus her shields. But one thought was louder than all the others. It was playing like a video in slow motion. It was a woman being attacked. She was struggling against her attacker as his hands circled her neck and pressed against her windpipe. The life faded from the woman's eyes, and her hands dropped. Once the woman was dead, her attacker caressed her face and neck where she had two bite marks. Sookie's eyes widened in horror as she realized the murderer of the women that associated with vampires was inside Merlotte's.

Just as Sookie was about to run inside, Bill appeared in front of her. Sookie screamed and stumbled back.

"Forgive me, Miss Stackhouse, I did not mean to startle you," Bill said contritely as he reached forward to steady Sookie.

"DO NOT DO THAT!" Sookie yelled at Bill. She brushed the dirt from her as she righted herself. "You really need to warn a person or make some noise before approaching them. This is a scene out of a bad horror movie waiting to happen. Dark night, isolated woods, blonde defenseless girl all by herself," Sookie muttered as she picked her purse up off the ground.

Bill chuckled. "I've seen you in action; I don't exactly think you are defenseless."

Sookie pouted, "I'm not exactly at my best tonight. I was on my way home."

"May I escort you?" Bill offered. Before Sookie could protest, he hurried on. "I wanted to speak with you about Jessica."

Sookie nodded reluctantly and led him to her car. They climbed in, and she drove off to the farmhouse. They drove in awkward silence for several minutes.

"You seemed like you were having a rough night back there," Bill said to fill the silence.

Sookie sighs in frustration. "Sometimes I forget just how rough living in a small town is. Everyone knows everybody's business; everyone is judging you."

"But didn't you grow up here?" Bill questions.

Sookie shook her head. "I was born here, but I went to boarding school after my parents died. I spent summers here until I went away to college. University of Mississippi. Once I graduated, I traveled for a while." Silence spread through the car again.

"You wanted to talk to me about Jessica?" Sookie prompted.

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did for her the other night. She has had a rough time adjusting to her new life," Bill says haltingly.

"You might wanna try goin' easy on her. She's a teenage girl and that's hard enough…" Sookie starts to say.

"She is a vampire, Sookie!" Bill exclaims.

"So are you, but parts of your former self are still inside you," Sookie counters.

"When a vampire is as new as Jessica is, she has no humanity. She's in the grips of overwhelming transformations. There will be times when she cannot control a single impulse, believe me she has many," Bill explains with a faraway expression on his face. It's like he is looking back through time to the days when he was a newborn vampire.

"How is that any different from being a teenage girl? No humanity, check…in the grips of overwhelming transformations, check…cannot control impulses, check. Sorry, how is that different?" Sookie teases him.

Bill laughs. "Alright then, what do you suggest I do? Spoil the girl? Give in to her every whim and desire? Is that what every teenager wants? Bill asks sarcastically.

"Do not get smart with me, Bill Compton! I don't know what to do to help Jessica, but I do know that what you've been doing, isn't working. You'll find your way," Sookie says confidently.

She pulls up to the farmhouse and cuts the engine off. Bill vamps out of the car, and opens her door for her. She thanks him, and begins walking up towards the house.

"May I call on you sometime?" Bill asks suddenly.

Before Sookie can answer, the screen door creaks open. "Sookie, dear, is that you? Jason called me worried about you. Is everything alright?" Gran comes out to the porch.

Sookie smiles reassuringly. "I'm fine, Gran. Gran this is Bill Compton. He resides across the cemetery at the Compton house."

Gran looks surprised. "I didn't know anyone was living there since Old Jesse Compton passed on. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Compton. Are you named after your ancestor? There's a headstone for a William Compton in the cemetery."

Bill looks uncomfortable. "That is my headstone, Mrs. Stackhouse. I was made vampire shortly after the War ended. I never returned home to my family."

"Oh my stars!" Gran exclaims. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Mr. Compton."

"It's alright, Mrs. Stackhouse. It was a long time ago," Bill says.

"Well, it's getting late, and this old body needs to get to bed. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Compton. Don't be a stranger ," Adele says with a smile. She gestures for Sookie to go inside as well.

"Good night, Mrs. Stackhouse. Good night Sookie." And with that Bill vamps from the yard towards his home.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric's eyes snapped open an hour before the sunset. He inhaled deeply; the scent of sex and Sookie clung to everything. His cock hardened and his fangs ached; he wanted more.

The previous evening after staking Long Shadow, blood lust pumped through his veins, triggering the instincts to feed and fuck. He would have advanced on Sookie, but she had left the office and sent the waitresses in to him and Pam. Seeing the two pathetic creatures on their knees in front of him had done nothing for him; in fact, they repulsed him. He left the fangbangers for Pam and went in search of Sookie. He worried about her reaction to what had transpired with Long Shadow.

He found Sookie pouring herself shots in the bar. When he had pinned her against the wall, it took all of his self-control to resist sinking his fangs into her then. She smelled incredible; sweet like honey, hints of coconut and sunshine lingering on her skin from her time outdoors, but the strongest smell was of her arousal. He would have fucked her against the bar if it hadn't been for the silver on her skin.

Eric chuckled remembering both the appreciation and irritation he felt at hearing she was covered in silver. He appreciated her intelligence and strategy in keeping herself safe; he was irritated that he couldn't have his way with her. But, he was a clever vampire, and had found a way to get what he wanted. The jolts of lust he felt from Sookie when he said he would punish her and when he commanded her excited him; he wanted to see how far he could push her, wanted to have her completely at his mercy.

His anger at Pam's interruption was unprecedented. He had fucked thousands of women in front of Pam, and many times he had fucked women together with Pam. But Sookie was different; he had no intentions of sharing her. He had almost attacked his own child for staring at Sookie hungrily. Never before had he felt possessive of a human, including Pam.

Eric sighed unnecessarily and made his way to the shower to wash the scent of Sookie off him. Again, he had broken precedent by bringing Sookie to his home; his feed and fucks were usually in his office or the basement of Fangtasia. Occasionally he would take them to an apartment he kept close to the club. But never had he taken a human to his home and let them spend the night with him. While in the shower, images from the previous night played like a slow motion movie in his mind. His hand moved to his cock and he squeezed while remembering how Sookie pleasured herself in the shower. He began stroking himself as he remembered the moans and cries of pleasure as he sucked at her breasts, the way her walls clenched around him, the feel of her fingernails digging into his skin, the sight of her on her knees in front of him sucking his cock, the way she had bitten him. Remembering her bite caused Eric to groan and shoot his cum all over the shower wall. He shook his head and smiled wryly as he hurriedly washed himself. What the hell was wrong with him that he would rather masturbate to memories of Sookie than search for someone to entertain him for the night?

Eric dried off, moved to his closest and dressed in his uniform for Fangtasia; boots, black pants, black t-shirt, and leather jacket. He checked his email and voicemail, making note of the issues he wanted Pam to handle. He logged into his computer to check the status of his other businesses. When it was around 11:00 pm, he left for Fangtasia. Rather than take his car, Eric flew to the club at a leisurely pace. While in the air, he debated heading to Bon Temps to find Sookie. The urge to be with her was overpowering. Trying to ignore his urge, he landed in front of the bar. The vermin waiting in line for entrance to the club started screaming when they saw him. Ignoring them, he nodded at the vampire working the door, and walked into the club.

He walked through the club to find Pam sitting on the throne. He nodded at her as he made his way to his office. He was handling invoices and placing orders when his cell phone rang.

"Northman," Eric stated brusquely.

"Eric, its Isabel."

Sookie was in her bedroom with the files of the murdered women spread out on her bed. The image of the murdered woman does not match any of the victims in the files. She replays the image of the woman again, focusing on the details. The woman was about Sookie's age, dark hair, brown eyes, pretty. She looked to be wearing a waitress uniform with a name tag on it. The name tag had said Cindy and Big Patty's Pie House.

Sookie grabbed her lap top and searched Big Patty's Pie House. She found it in Bunkie. Using her skills, she hacked into both the state and local police departments to search for Cindy's case file with the limited information she had.

While the search through the database was going, Sookie called Godric. She needed his advice in more ways than one. His phone rang and rang, but he never answered. She left him a message, asking him to call her as soon as possible. The only times he didn't answer when she called is when he was in the middle of vampire business.

While on the phone, her search came back with a name: Cindy Marshall. Sookie downloaded all the information to her computer. Skimming through the case file, she saw that this crime was almost two years old and it was a cold case. There was no evidence to help them determine who committed the murder. The investigating officer had circled the name of the victim's brother, Drew Marshall, and written a question mark next to it. Sookie searched the system for a Drew Marshall, but nothing popped up.

Glancing at the clock in the corner of the lap top, she saw that it was almost 3:00 am. She tried calling Godric again and it went straight to voicemail.

"I need you to call me as soon as you can. I need your help. I think I'm in over my head and I think I made myself a target tonight. Please, call me," Sookie pleaded into the phone. Hanging up, she started dialing another number.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite," a bored female voice said.

"Pam? It's Sookie."

Pam's voice changed to one of appreciation. "Hmmm, Sookie, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Perhaps a repeat of your performance last night? Except of course, I would be taking the place of Eric," Pam purrs into the phone.

"I don't have time for your lesbian weirdness, Pam. Where's Eric?" Sookie demands of the vampire.

"He's enthralling the vermin. Hold on," she pouts. Sookie hears Pam walking through the bar. Sookie hears Pam say, "Back off blood bag" and there is the sound of someone toppling into a table. Pam returns to the phone, "Sorry about that; sometimes the vermin don't know what their rightful place is around here. Here's Eric."

"Miss Stackhouse, what can I do for you this evening? Or rather, what can I do to you?" Eric's voice vibrates through the phone. Sookie shivers as the sound of his voice temporarily makes her forget the reason for her call. All she can think about is the feel of his body against hers.

"There you go again making promises you can't keep. It's too late tonight for you to be able to do the things I'm thinking about," Sookie says huskily. She hears Eric growl in response. Before the conversation can get too out of hand, Sookie returns the conversation to the reason for her call. "I was actually calling you about business." Sookie proceeds to tell Eric everything that had transpired tonight at Merlotte's, her conversation with Bill, and her research into Cindy Marshall.

"You have had a busy evening, Lover. Do not try to confront the killer alone; I have no wish for you to end up his next victim," Eric states authoritatively. "Do you think the same people will be at the Shifter's bar tomorrow night?" Eric ponders.

Sookie shrugs even though he can't see it. "I guess so. It's not like there is anything else to do around this town."

"Good," he replies. "You and I will put on a little show for them tomorrow night. It may help you be able to pinpoint who the killer is."

"I can do that. What do you suggest?" Sookie asks with interest.

"Oh I'm sure it will come to me," Eric says emphasizing the word come and Sookie giggles.

His tone changes as he begins speaking again. "I do not like it that Compton is seeking you out. I like it even less that you got into a car with him and took him to your home," Eric states coldly.

"Oh for Gods' sake, it's not like I invited him in!" Sookie states in exasperation. "He wanted to talk to me about Jessica. I think he's overwhelmed. If he didn't think he could handle being a maker, why did he turn her to begin with?"

"Because it was either turn her into a vampire, or meet the True Death."

"Oh," Sookie says softly. Never before has she heard of this type of punishment. Whatever Bill had done, he must have pissed off someone high up in the vampire hierarchy.

"Still," Eric says changing the subject, "I do not want you to encourage Compton. He's always been a sneaky bastard that has his own agenda. He should not have even approached you to begin with!" Eric replies angrily.

"And why is that?" Sookie demands.

"Because you are MINE!"

_Enjoy the weekend my lovelies.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: A special thank you to sillygabby and Trapuccino for helping guide me with the way this chapter shapes up. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your words of encouragement were greatly appreciated. And to the guest reviewer that didn't leave me your name, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. That's the problem with the written word; you cannot infer tone so things can be misconstrued. Happy reading, my lovelies! _

The next day, Sookie was a bundle of confusion. Her call with Eric had ended quickly after his declaration about her being his. She was unsure of what Eric meant by "mine". She knew that vampires were possessive; if you looked possessive up in a dictionary it should show you a picture of a vampire. But what she didn't know was the connotation in which he was using the word mine. While she was in Mississippi, Russell had claimed her as "mine" to protect her. Godric and Isabel both had claimed her as "mine" to keep her safe and because they loved her. There were some vampires she had met who claimed humans as theirs simply because the human provided a special service or talent to the vampire. There were some vampires who just didn't play well with others and couldn't share. But there were special instances like Isabel and Hugo, where a vampire claimed a human because they genuinely loved the human.

_Flashback to 18-year-old Sookie_

_It is mid-August in Texas; the nights are short, and the days are hot. Sookie typically enjoys summer; it means she spends as much time as possible in the sun working on her tan. But this summer, she has been miserable. It is the summer before she leaves to attend the University of Mississippi. She had spent a month with her grandparents in Louisiana, but she has asked to return to Dallas so she could spend time with Godric and Isabel before she reported to Ole Miss. _

_Sookie had opted to attend school in Texas, but it was Godric that had pushed her to leave the state. While Godric wanted to keep her close to him, he knew that Sookie needed to experience life for herself. She needed to be independent and see what the world had to offer. _

_Sookie was sitting outside dangling her legs in the pool, swirling them through the water absent-mindedly. Night had fallen and she knew Godric would come find her soon; tomorrow they would be leaving for Mississippi. They had to meet with Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi, to complete the arrangement between him and Godric about Sookie's protection. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Godric's void closing in on her._

_Godric sat down next to Sookie and put his legs in the pool. He wore black swim trunks and a light blue t-shirt. He had offered to make Sookie's last night in Dallas a grand affair, but Sookie merely wanted to spend the evening with him at home alone. The previous evening she had spent shopping with Isabel for everything she would need in Mississippi. Over the years, the relationship between Sookie and Isabel and morphed from mother/daughter to sisters. Isabel had assured Sookie that they would continue to communicate via telephone and email. Each woman had shed tears while saying good-bye, but Sookie had not seemed despondent at leaving Isabel._

_Godric bumped Sookie's shoulder with his own. "Are you going to spend your last night with me moping?" Godric teased her. The thought of being without Sookie was tearing Godric apart, but he did not want her to know that. _

_Sookie shrugged her shoulders and continued swirling her legs in the water. She was afraid to speak because she was afraid she would break down into sobs. _

"_Little One, look at me." Godric placed his hand under Sookie's chin and pulled her face around to look at him. Her eyes were swirling with emotions, and tears were waiting to fall. "You have spent time away from me before. What is makes this so different?"_

_Sookie blinks her eyes, and tears fall. She sucks in a breath and whispers, "I feel like I'm never coming back." Tears begin to fall in earnest down her face, and she buries her face in her hands, sobbing openly. _

_Godric pulls Sookie into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back and softly humming. When she starts to hiccup he sets her back from him. He looks into her eyes and says earnestly, "My Sookie, this will always be your home. I will always find you and bring you back home if it is what you want."_

"_How will you find me?" she whispers._

"_If I give you my blood, it will allow me to find you. The more blood you have, the further away I can sense you. I will also be able to sense your emotions. So I will know when you need me. I will always be with you," Godric says as he brushes the tears off her face._

"_Does that mean if you have my blood, I will feel you?" Sookie asked hopefully. _

"_No, Little One, I will not drink your blood," Godric says gently. He cups her face in his hand so she cannot avoid his gaze. "What you speak of is a blood bond. It is when a vampire and human share blood simultaneously, and is permanent after three exchanges. A blood bond is a special bond that should not be entered into lightly. It is a promise of two individuals that wish to spend eternity together, for one cannot survive without the other."_

_End flashback_

Godric's words haunted Sookie. Sookie had Godric's blood several times over the years to make sure that he would always be able to find her. The most recent blood exchange had been about six months ago, so she knew their connection was faint. She really wished Godric had called her back last night so she could talk everything over with him. If anyone would understand Eric, it would have been his maker.

"Sookie, come down here!" Gran hollered from the kitchen.

Sookie rushed downstairs, worried Gran had hurt herself. She ran into the room to find Gran sitting slumped in chair by the phone. Sookie knelt in front of Gran, and began checking her over for illness or injury.

"Gran, are you alright? What happened?" Sookie asks as she tries to check her pulse.

Gran fluttered her hands at Sookie to wave her away. "I'm fine, child. I just got off the phone with Maxine Fortenberry. She said that another girl's been found murdered," Gran said weakly.

Sookie sat back on her heals and stared at Gran. "Who was it?" she asked with a sick feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Dawn Green."

Fuck, Sookie thought, another girlfriend of Jason's. "Does Jason know?"

Gran nodded her head. Her chin was quivering as she replied, "He was the one who found her this morning."

Double fuck! "Gran, where is he?" Sookie demanded.

Tears were running down the older woman's face. "Bud and Andy took him in for questioning this morning," she sobbed.

Sookie grabbed her purse and keys and ran to her car. She started the car and gunned the engine out of the driveway. She broke every speed limit as she drove to the Bon Temps Police Department. The car screeched to a halt as she swung the car into a parking spot. She ran inside to find Kenya sitting at a desk.

"Where's my brother?" Sookie shouted.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me Sookie Stackhouse! I'll throw you in a cell for assaulting a police officer. Now calm down," Kenya retorted angrily.

"Kenya, where is my brother?" Sookie repeated grinding each word out between her clenched teeth.

Kenya sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "He is in an interrogation room with Sherriff Dearborn and Detective Bellefleur."

"I want to see him," Sookie demanded.

"He is a suspect, you can't see him."

"Has he been allowed his phone call? Is our lawyer present? Have they even read him his Miranda rights?" Sookie questioned, her voice rising as she got each question out.

Kenya blanched. Sookie heard from her thoughts that none of those things had happened. Now it was Sookie's turn to cross her arms across her chest. "Kenya Jones, if you don't go get my brother now, I'll have all of you fired for abusing your position. None of you would even be able to get a job guarding a dumpster! Now, go get my brother!" Sookie demanded.

Kenya walked away tight-lipped. She opened the door to the interrogation room and explained everything to Bud and Andy. Andy came storming out of the room to confront Sookie.

"He's a suspect, he ain't goin' nowhere with you!" Andy said his face flushed in anger as he got in Sookie's face to yell at her.

"Andy Bellefleur, you back down right now! You have no evidence to corroborate that Jason had anything to do with these murders. The only thing you have is that Jason slept with both Maudette and Dawn. You've always been jealous of my brother and you see this as your opportunity to drag him down!"

Before Andy could reply, Sheriff Dearborn grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him away from Sookie. "Andy, you have to calm down," Bud admonished the detective.

As this scene was unfolding, a middle-aged portly man in a three-piece suit walked in carrying a briefcase. He walked up to the people, stopping next to Sookie.

"I'm here for my client, Jason Stackhouse. I'm his attorney, Desmond Cataliades," the man stated with authority. Sookie couldn't help smiling cockily at the local law enforcement.

"Aww, hell," said Sheriff Dearborn. He went into the interrogation room and pulled Jason out. Sookie ran to Jason's side and hugged him tightly. They walked quickly out of the police station.

Mr. Cataliades turned to the police officers with a harsh expression on his face. "From this point forward, if you want to speak to my client, you will go through me. Trust me; you won't like it if I'm angry." With that, Mr. Cataliades moved outside to speak with the Stackhouse siblings.

"Uncle Des, thank you for coming so quickly!" Sookie cried as she hugged the lawyer.

Desmond returned the hug to Sookie and then shook Jason's hand. "I came as fast as I could. Fintan called me this morning to let me know you were in trouble. Jason, you are not to speak to the police without me present. You should have called me the first time they questioned you," Desmond admonished.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think this was real, Uncle Des; it all seemed like a horrible dream." Jason was running his hands over his face wearily.

"From now on, I want you both staying at your grandparents' house. Jason, I don't want the Bon Temps police to have any more cause to look your way." Jason nodded his head in understanding. "Sookie, how's the investigation going?" Des asked quietly.

"I found another victim, Cindy Marshall. I can send you the police file. The lead investigator had her brother's name circled in his notes. They were never able to find him. The theories were split thinking he had either been murdered or he had been the murderer. His name is Drew Marshall."

Desmond nodded. "Send me the file. I have other ways to find out about this Drew Marshall."

Later that evening, Sookie was waiting on the front porch waiting for Eric to arrive. She had explained the plan she and Eric had come up with to her grandparents and Jason. Jason wanted to go with her, but Sookie and Fintan both told him no. Desmond was right; Jason needed to keep a low profile so the police had no further reason to suspect him. Adele was not exactly happy that Sookie was setting herself up as bait, but Fintan assured Adele that Eric Northman would protect Sookie. As a precaution, Fintan was going to stay concealed in the woods outside of Merlotte's; only interfering if needed.

Eric came roaring down the driveway in his Corvette. The vanity plate said "BLOODSKR". Sookie rolled her eyes. If she didn't know better, she would think Eric was trying to compensate for something.

Eric got out of the car. He walked slowly to her and stopped at the bottom of the porch steps. His fangs slid out and he hummed in approval as he took in Sookie's appearance. She was wearing purple suede pumps, a denim miniskirt, and a purple corset top that cinched in her waist and pushed her breasts up. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and hung in curls down her back. Her make-up was heavier than normal to give her eyes a smokier look. Bright red lipstick painted her lips.

"You look good enough to eat," Eric said as he slowly walked up the steps. He stopped two steps below Sookie so that they were eye level. He leaned in to inhale her scent, running his fangs lightly along her skin.

Sookie shivered but put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him lightly away from her. "Down boy," she teased. "If you're a good boy, you can have dessert later."

Eric growled again, but moved down one step and gestured to the car. "Come."

Sookie winked at him as she walked by him. "Oh, I intend to later." Eric hissed in frustration as Sookie laughed quietly while getting in the car.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Ah, my lovelies, the muse has struck, so this story is flying from my fingers. I hope you are enjoying the frequent updates. It does make me wonder what you will all do when I finish this story… _

_I know many of you want to see Godric in real-time. But patience is a virtue. We have a few chapters to go before we get there. I hope you find it worth the wait. Since I haven't said it lately, the characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. On with the show!_

Eric and Sookie were driving to Merlotte's slower than normal since Eric worried about the gravel roads damaging his "baby". During the car ride, Sookie brought Eric up to speed about the latest victim and how the police suspected her brother because he had been involved with both Maudette and Dawn.

"Was Dawn at Merlotte's the night we met?" Eric inquired. Sookie shook her head yes. "She was at Fangtasia last night. She was drinking heavily and throwing herself at anything with fangs," Eric said disdainfully.

"Including you?" Sookie asked jealously.

"Especially me," Eric said with a smirk. Sookie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Eric chuckled at her reaction. He pulled over to a private road, cut the engine, and turned to Sookie.

Eric gently tugged at Sookie's left arm so that he could grasp her hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist. "I found her too pathetic for my attentions. She was there because she had fought with your brother, and she wanted to get back at him. Besides, there is only one woman I wish to be with," Eric said while kissing her fingers.

Sookie melted at hearing Eric's words, feeling part of her confusion slipping away. Because she wanted to hear him say it, she teased him. "Anyone I know? I could put in a good word for you."

Eric vamped out of the car, opened the passenger door, and pulled Sookie out of the car. He trapped her body against the car with his own. His lips were at her ear and his hands encircled her waist. "Minx. You know who. It's the woman who has invaded my every waking thought. It is the woman who makes me wish I could dream during my daytime rest so that I could be with her even then. It is the woman who stands up to human and vampire alike. It is the woman whose passion and fire have ruined me for anyone else. It is the woman I now hold in my arms. It is you, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric finished as he pulled his face back to look at Sookie. His blue eyes looked like electric flames they were burning so brightly.

Sookie's breath caught in her throat and she stared at him in wonder. Her heart was pounding and she began to babble, "Eric, there are things you don't know about me. Things I need to tell you, and they may change how you are feeling. You need to know about…" Eric cut her off by placing his mouth over hers. This kiss was gentle, worshipful even, as Eric showed Sookie how he felt about her.

Eric pulled back from the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. "We have all the time in the world to get to know one another. But this isn't the time or the place," he said regretfully. He straightened up and said briskly, "We need to get to the shifter's bar so we can put on our little performance. I have called Jessica so that she can bring her human. It will appear as if we are on a double date. But I think we should up our game so to speak," he said with his eyes focused on her neck.

All Sookie could do was nod. She wanted to tell him about Godric and the true story of her life. She felt guilty for keeping this from him. The longer she kept this from him, the more she feared his reaction.

Eric leaned down to Sookie's neck. He kissed and sucked lightly at the spot he had chosen. His tongue slid along the skin, and she broke out in goosebumps. Her nipples hardened at the sensation of his mouth on her skin, and a rush of wetness flooded her panties. Eric slid his fangs into her skin and sucked lightly at the wound, causing Sookie to groan. He pulled back after only a mouthful and slid his tongue over the wounds to stop the bleeding. Sookie was panting with desire as Eric stood up straight. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her stomach.

Eric's eyes glowed possessively as he took in his mark on Sookie's neck. "Mine," he growled and his lips crashed down on hers. This kiss was fierce; their lips, tongue, and teeth clashing to fight for dominance. Eric broke the kiss and stepped back from Sookie. He was panting and his fists were clenching. "Get in the car, Sookie. If we don't leave now, I'm going to spend all night fucking you were you stand!" Sookie quickly climbed back into the car. Eric took several moments to calm down before he too climbed into the car. They finished the drive to Merlotte's in silence.

The parking lot of Merlotte's was again packed. Sookie scanned the parking lot and say Hoyt's truck, so she knew they were inside. Sookie paused as they got closer to the bar and looked as if she was going to be sick.

"What is wrong?" Eric turned to ask her.

Sookie gestured to the bar. "Most of them think Jason did it. Most of them are thinking Maudette and Dawn deserved to die for being fangbangers. Some of them are wondering if sex with a vampire is really as good they say." She gasped before whispering the next part. "Some of them are wondering if I'm next."

Eric cupped Sookie's face in his hand. "You have nothing to fear, Lover. I will keep you safe." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, clasped her hand, and led her into the bar.

All conversations halted. People stopped what they were doing in mid action. Every single patron in the bar was staring at Sookie and Eric. Sookie quickly walked over to the bar towards Sam. Sam was gazing warily at her and Eric.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you in your office for a minute?" Sookie said brightly as if she was unaware of all the attention she was receiving. Sam nodded and led the way for Sookie to his office. Eric trailed after them but he waited outside while Sookie talked to Sam inside.

"You heard about Dawn?" Sam nodded his head and Sookie continued. "You heard about my brother?" Again Sam nodded. "He didn't do it. Dawn and Maudette were just two of the latest victims, but these crimes have occurred all over the state. I heard the killer's thoughts the other night. It's someone here in Bon Temps. Eric and I are here to put on a show for the killer."

Sam paces his office in agitation. "You're making yourself a target, Sookie! You're gonna get yourself killed, either by the killer or by getting mixed up with vampires! You need to stay away from all this!"

Sookie raises an eyebrow. "Sam, I know more about the vampire world then you could ever imagine. It's part of my job; I came home to investigate Maudette's murder. And now I have to clear my brother. I know you don't trust vampires because of what you are, but I have no reason not to trust Eric."

Sam pales. "You know what I am?"

Sookie taps the side of her head. "I've always known Sam. It doesn't mean I thought any differently about you. We all have our secrets; I know that better than anyone." She glances at the door, sensing that Eric is getting impatient.

Sam sighs. "I never told you because I was afraid." He moves towards Sookie and sees the bite mark on her neck. He stiffens but shows no other reaction. He grabs her hand and squeezes. "I got your back out there. I'll keep an eye out to see if I find anything."

Sookie smiles at Sam in thanks and heads out the door. She finds Eric leaning against the wall. She smiles at him and tugs his arm to lead him into the bar. They find Jessica and Hoyt sitting at a booth. They walk over to them and slide into the other side of the booth.

Arlene comes over to the table and asks nervously, "What can I get ya'll?"

"I'll have a beer," Hoyt says and looks at Jessica.

"I'll have a True Blood, A negative."

"I'll have a gin and tonic," Sookie says to Arlene with a smile on her face.

"Nothing for me," Eric says. His fingers are brushing lightly along Sookie's neck where his bite marks are. "I've already ate." Arlene blanches and scurries away from the table heading to the bar.

The vampires and humans make small talk until Arlene returns with their drinks. During the conversation, Eric pulls Sookie closer to him and begins nuzzling the side of her neck. When he pulls back, his fangs are out. Sookie can hear the thoughts of everyone. People are both repelled and excited by Eric. Sookie turns to kiss along Eric's neck and whispers in his ear.

"Let's move over to the pool table," she says and nips his ear. He growls at her and pushes her gently out of the booth. Sookie sashayed over to the pool table, making sure her hips swung as she walked. Eric smacked her ass as he caught up to her. Hoyt and Jessica move over to the table, as well, and Hoyt racks the balls.

"Who wants to break?" Hoyt asks.

Eric gestures for Hoyt to do it. He sits down on a stool and spreads his legs. He pulls Sookie between his legs, rubbing his erection against her backside. She moans softly and leans back to kiss him.

As Hoyt breaks, Lafayette, Jesus, and Tara walk in. Tara stops at the bar to order a round of drinks, while Jesus and Lafayette move over to the pool table. Jesus is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but Lafayette has really outdone himself tonight. He is wearing a purple scarf wrapped around his head like a turban. His makeup tonight consists of purple glittery eye shadow, fake lashes, and purple lipstick. His outfit is a sheer mesh purple tank top with black camo pants. He is also wearing purple snake-skin boots.

Sookie jumps up to give her friends a hug. While hugging Lafayette, he directs his thoughts to her. _Sam called us and said you needed some backup. Whatever you need baby girl, we be witcha. _Sookie kisses Lafayette on the check.

Tara comes over with a round of drinks, and Sookie introduces Eric to her friends. Lafayette looks at Eric and licks his lips. "Sook, are you willing to share?"

Sookie shrugs her shoulders. "You'd have to ask him," she says gesturing to Eric.

Eric leered at Lafayette in return. "You certainly look like you know how to handle a pole. Maybe we can come up with some sort of arrangement." Several of the bar patrons get up to leave, offended by the conversation and occupants.

Hoyt calls out, "Eric, you're up!"

Eric moves Sookie to the side and stands. Sookie sniggers into her hand as Eric makes a show of adjusting the front of his pants. "In more ways than one," she snorts. Lafayette gives her a high five as Eric takes a cue off the wall.

Jessica moves over to sit next to Sookie. She looks uncomfortable with how the events of the evening are unfolding. "Sookie, can I talk to you?"

Eric nods his head once, letting Sookie know it is ok to tell her the plan. Sookie grabs Jessica's hand and drags her to the bathroom. She checks the stalls to make sure no one else is in there. She locks the door behind them. Sookie pulls Jessica into her arms and whispers everything in her ear. She explains about all the murders, hearing the killer's thoughts, and how tonight is supposed to help draw the killer out. Sookie releases Jessica and sees that her eyes are wide with fear.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Jessica asks when Sookie finished.

"Just keep Hoyt safe."

Sookie moves to unlock the door, but Jessica stops her. Sookie looks at her quizzically. Jessica says, "You said it's all a show tonight, right?" Sookie nodded. Jessica continued hurriedly, "So it might help if your lipstick is smudged and our clothes are a little messed up. He might think we, you know, did it in here," Jessica finished uncomfortably. Sookie was certain that if Jessica could still blush, her face would be the same shade as her hair.

Sookie takes her hair out of the ponytail and shakes it out, giving it a tousled look. Jessica undoes a couple of buttons on her shirt, exposing her bra slightly. Sookie leans forward and places a kiss on the side of Jessica's neck and then places another one on the swell of her breast. Jessica's fangs snap down and Sookie looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

Jessica's hand flies to her mouth, "Sorry!"

Sookie chuckles, "Don't be; it adds to the effect." Sookie rubs her lipstick off with a paper towel and throws it in the trash. She grabs Jessica's hand, unlocks the door, and they walk into the bar together.

Jessica goes over to Hoyt and kisses him passionately. Lafayette, Jesus, and Tara all start cheering and whistling. Sookie, meanwhile, moves over to Eric. He takes in the change of her appearance, and raises an eyebrow. "Did you girls have fun in the bathroom?"

Sookie grins at him brazenly. "Can I play with her some more later?"

Eric gives her a fangy grin. "As long as I get to watch."

Sookie rubs her body against Eric's. "You only want to watch?" He hisses as she slides her hand down between their bodies to stroke him through his pants. Eric smacks her ass again, and Sookie moans against his chest.

"Hooka, it's your turn!" Lafayette shouts from the other side of the pool table.

Tearing herself away from Eric, Sookie moves over to the pool table. She grabs the stick that Lafayette offers her with a wink. She studies the table trying to figure out her shot. The only shot she has is to sink the 9-ball, but the cue ball is at the other end of the table.

Tara laughs at the look on Sookie's face. "Bitch, you done been making out with not one, but TWO vampires tonight in front of all these people without a care in the world, and now you're worried about flashing your underwear when you take this shot!" Everyone laughs at Sookie's dilemma as she pouts.

Eric moves behind Sookie. "Allow me to help you, Lover." He bends Sookie over the table so that she can take her shot. However, he remains standing; bending slightly so that his erection can slide along her folds.

Sookie moans at the feeling, another shot of arousal soaking into her already drenched panties. All of the teasing tonight has taken its toll on her. She turns her head to joke, "You know, this isn't how I envisioned you bending me over a table for the first time." Eric's response is to thrust his hips into her so she can feel his own arousal.

Sookie returns her attention to the pool table. Just as she is lining up the shot, she hears what she has looked for all night. The killer's thoughts are snarly, red and black swirls. She sees images flash through his mind of all the women he has killed. The last image is what causes her to go white as a ghost and her mouth drops open in horror. The killer is thinking about her. He plans to rape her, beat her, and then use his belt to strangle the life out of her. Sookie whimpered slightly and took her shot. She missed the 9-ball. She quickly stood up and turned into Eric. His arms went around her sensing her distress.

"I know who the killer is," she whispers.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: To quote Sally Field, "You like me, you really like me!" My lovelies thank you from the bottom of my heart for your wonderful words. To think this is only the second story I have ever written, and the response has been amazing! You all are the reason that I keep updating so often, because I want you to know just how much I appreciate you taking your time to read and review. So, based on your reviews, I need to continue this story, which means that I will combine what I had thought of as story 1 and story 2 into one story. I'm sorry I didn't respond to everyone's comments for the last chapter, but if I did, I wouldn't have had time to work on this chapter. _

After Sookie's declaration to Eric, he scoops her up in his arms. She wraps her arms and legs around him and clings tightly. His hands move down to cover her backside. He gives the other members of their party a grin and says, "Let's continue this party somewhere a little more private shall we."

Eric carried Sookie outside. Jesus set the pool cues back into the wall mount. Tara and Hoyt hurriedly finished their drinks. Lafayette and Jesus waved good-bye to Sam. Jessica snuggled into Hoyt's side as they too said good-night to Sam. Tara was laughing as Arlene stood slack-jawed by the bar in disgust. Once everyone was outside, they rushed over to Eric's car where Eric had Sookie sitting on the hood. She was sobbing into his chest and he was trying to soothe her by running his hands gently up and down her back.

Eric turned to them with his fangs down, ready to defend Sookie. Jesus was the one who stopped everyone short and put his hands up in the air as a gesture of peace. "What did she hear?" Jesus asks quietly.

Sookie takes deep shuddering breaths trying to calm down. Her hands are gripping the front of Eric's shirt. Once she has calmed down enough to speak she answers Jesus. "I heard the killer's thoughts again. It was like he was playing a highlight film of all his kills. His last thought was how I was going to be his next victim. He….he…." Sookie shuddered and started crying again.

"Mother fucker!" Tara cries as she rushes to Sookie's side trying to comfort her. Eric growls at Tara, but she just gives him a look indicating to back the fuck off.

"Well who is it?" Lafayette demands. His face is furious and his fists clenched at his sides.

Before Sookie can answer, Bill appears in the parking lot. He rushes over to Jessica.

"Jessica, are you alright? I felt your fear," Bill demands.

She rolls her eyes. Eric catches her eye and gives a single negative shake of his head. "I'm fine Bill. Nothing happened to me," she says.

Bill looks around and sees Sookie near Eric. He takes in her tear-stained face and advances on Eric. "What have you done to her?" he demands.

Eric's fangs snap down and he grabs Bill by the neck. "Sookie is of no concern to you. She is MINE! You will do well to remember that." Eric squeezes Bill's neck and Bill struggles unsuccessfully against his hold.

"Eric, I want to go home," Sookie says softly. Eric throws Bill down to the ground. He picks Sookie up and sets her in the passenger seat. As he walks over to the driver side he looks to Jessica. "Make sure everyone gets home safely." She nods her head. Eric revs the engine and peals out of the parking lot.

The drive back to Sookie's house is a quiet one. Sookie struggles to keep herself calm; Eric is seething in anger. Eric pulls into the driveway of the house and cuts the engine. They remain sitting in the car.

"Who is it?" Eric demands.

"Rene. His real name is Drew Marshall. His sister was his first victim," Sookie says quietly.

Eric wipes out his phone. He calls Pam and he speaks rapidly in Old Norse. Sookie is able to make out that he is arranging protection for her and her friends during the day. He also arranges for someone to pick up Drew Marshall. The conversation was one-sided and Eric hung up the phone.

Eric got out of the car and came around to open Sookie's door for her. Eric held his hand out to help Sookie up. Once she was out of the car, he led her up the porch steps to the porch swing. He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

"I would prefer it if you stayed with me for the day. That way I know you will be safe," Eric said quietly against her skin.

Sookie shook her head no. "I can't hide away Eric. He'll know something is up if I suddenly disappear. Besides, if I disappear, he might go after someone else. I can't have that on my conscience."

Eric sighed. "I knew you would say that. I have arranged for protection for you and your friends in the meantime. I have also arranged for my people to pick up this Drew Marshall." Eric placed soft kisses along the side of her head, and Sookie snuggled into his arms.

They sat on the porch swing for a long time. The silence of Eric's mind was a soothing balm after what had been an exhausting evening. She was so relaxed that she was nearly asleep in his arms.

"Sookie," Eric said gently. She hummed against his chest and fought waking up. Eric shook her gently and called her name again. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked at him with a sleepy smile. "I must go. The sun will rise soon. I want you to do something for me," Eric says while running his hand gently through her hair.

"What is it?" she asks while stretching.

"I want you to take some of my blood. It will allow me to know if you are in danger," Eric says softly, placing a short kiss on her lips.

Sookie nods once he pulls away. She sits on his lap so that she is straddling him. Eric kisses her lips again before bringing his wrist up to his mouth. She hears the crunch of fangs breaking skin and he turns his wrist around to her. She cups his wrist in her hands and guides it to her mouth. Her mouth latches on to the wound and begins sucking gently. Her eyes roll back into her head at the taste of him. With Godric, she had never really enjoyed taking his blood. It was a means to an end. But with Eric it was different. His blood was the most decadent thing she had ever tasted. She began sucking harder, moaning her appreciation at the taste of him. Her hips began grinding against his hardened cock, moving faster and harder. Once the wounds closed, she licked his wrist and smiled. Eric's lips crashed into hers as his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her down as he thrust up. It wasn't long before they both cried out with their release. Sookie slumped against Eric, and he wrapped his arms around her again. He placed a soft kiss against her head.

Eric stood up with Sookie in his arms. He moved to the door and placed Sookie on her feet. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Stay safe, Miss Stackhouse." Sookie moved inside the door and watched as Eric drove away.

Godric's eyes snap open, his fangs are down, and he is ready to attack. He has no idea where he is or how he got here. He had gone to his daytime rest at one of his safe houses. He no longer stayed in the house where he had raised Sookie. He missed her far too much to stay there.

He looks around the room he finds himself in. He is in a cage in a basement. There are utility shelves lining the opposite side of the cage. There is a single cot pressed along the other side of the cage. The back wall is nothing but concrete. Godric reaches his hand out to touch the fencing and hisses in pain; silver. The fencing is from the floor to the ceiling. He sees security cameras throughout the room and the cage.

Godric senses two heartbeats approaching. He retracts his fangs and sits calmly on the cot. The door to the basement swings open slowly. He hears two sets of footsteps down the stairs.

Two men approach the cage. One is an older white man, bald. He stands with his arms behind his back; his feet braced apart, his eyes cast downwards. Godric can tell he is former military. The other man, the one that comes closer to the cage is younger. He has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a soft face, and is dressed in a suit.

The younger man rubs his hands in glee. "Ah, you're awake. We were beginning to wonder if you would wake up," he says with a smile on his face.

"I must wait for the sun to set in order to rise," Godric says without emotion. His face is completely blank.

The younger man laughs. "Of course silly, I know that. But you've been here for several days. You see, while you were dead for the day," the man says with disgust, "we entered your home. We injected you with an anesthetic that contained silver. We transported you here," he gestured to the cage. "As you have already found out, the fencing is made of silver. The walls, floor, and ceiling are reinforced concrete containing silver rods throughout. You have no way of escape," he says with a laugh.

"Impressive," Godric says quietly, but inside he is seething with rage. "How did you manage to get into my room?" Godric had his room outfitted with the most state of the art safety measures to make sure that only he or Sookie could enter the room. If they had Sookie, he would kill every last one of them.

"You see," the man says with an evil glint in his eye, "one of your humans came to us. They said they wanted to repent for their sins. They had seen the error of their ways and wanted to seek redemption. We know where you rest; we know where your businesses are; we know about those closest to you. And they will all suffer!"

Godric's fangs snap down. "Why?"

The younger man's face changes to one of hatred. "Because you murdered my family!"

"I had nothing to do with the deaths of your parents, Reverend Newlin. They died in a car accident from what I understand."

The Reverend Steve Newlin snarled at Godric. "It may not have been you, but I know it was your kind that caused their deaths. And we shall have a reckoning!" The two men leave the basement, and Godric sits on the cot to assess the situation.

He could break his way out of here, but the silver would weaken him and he did not know what awaited him past the basement door. He could tell that he was the only being in the basement. Godric had only one option available to him, though he loathed having to do it. It would put others unnecessarily in danger.

Godric opened the bond with his children.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: To the guest reviewer that said my story isn't realistic because news of Godric raising a human child would have spread through the vampire world….Why on earth would a VAMPIRE/FAIRY story be realistic?! This is purely for entertainment, so if you aren't entertained, I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can. I'm not trying to explain everything all up front, I do have a plan to discuss your issue, but that's not until later. _

_To everyone else, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm sorry I didn't respond to everyone, but know that I appreciate all you. Just a couple of shout outs though…..To the guest reviewer that said they check for updates of my story more often than they check their voicemail or email, I really hope you get the job! To RKandee13, here is more bad-assery - voodoo- jedi mind trick thing for you to enjoy! _

Sookie did not sleep well after Eric left. Her mind kept replaying the images she saw in Rene's head. Sookie was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee as the sun rose for the day. When Adele and Fintan came down to the kitchen, she told them everything that had happened at Merlotte's.

Adele looks like a fish out of water. "Sookie, are you sure? Rene is so wonderful with Arlene's kids. He attends the Baptist church and the Descendants of the Glorious Dead fundraisers. He works with Jason and Hoyt on the county road crew. I just can't believe it!" Adele exclaims as Jason enters the kitchen. He gives Gran a kiss on the check before sitting down at the table across from Sookie.

"Oh, I can believe it, Gran! That sumabitch knew about Maudette and Dawn both havin' been with vampers. The night Dawn was killed, Dawn and I fought, so I went to Merlotte's to drink with the guys. He said I needed to take back the upper hand in the relationship. When I asked how, he said I needed to assert my authority by any means necessary. I thought he was just kiddin'." Jason looks down at the table with tears in his eyes. Sookie leans across the table and takes Jason's hand in hers and squeezes.

Gran puts food down in front of everyone and tells them to eat up. Jason, being Jason, shovels the food into his mouth like it's going to disappear. Sookie just pushes the food around on her plate. Fintan and Adele try to eat their food, but they too, do not have much of an appetite. The telephone rings, startling everyone at the table. Sookie runs over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello, Stackhouse residence."

"Hello, Sookie."

"Who is this?" she asks in confusion.

"Drew Marshall," the voice says harshly.

Sookie's heart stops. Her face is frozen in her shock. Fintan moves quickly to her side, so that he can hear the conversation.

"I'm sure you're surprised to hear from me. I'm sure you expected your fanger to handle your problem for you. But I took care of them. It isn't the first time I've sent vamps to hell where they belong!"

Sookie sucks in a breath in horror. She doesn't know who Eric sent after Rene, but she suspects that they didn't survive. She prays it wasn't Pam. "What do you want?" she whispers.

"You. Dead," he says with a hint of glee in his voice.

"I don't understand. I haven't done anything to you," Sookie cries.

"Oh but you have. You and all the other sluts I've taken care of have turned your backs on your own kind. You're the fucking freak! You spread your legs for those damn fangers. You let them drink your blood, you let them touch you…..it's not right. You deserve to die!" Rene screams into the phone.

"Well, I'm not just going to give myself to you. You can go fuck yourself!" Sookie screams back.

He laughs eerily. "Oh but you will. You see if you don't come to me, then Arlene and the kids will suffer in your place."

Sookie's face loses all of its color. She looks at Fintan in horror. He nods his head. "Where should I meet you?" Sookie asks flatly.

"The cemetery and come alone." Sookie hears a click and the calls ends. She hangs the phone back up on the receiver.

Adele is horrified. "Sookie you can't meet that man. He intends to kill you!"

"He's got Arlene and the kids, Gran. What do you want me to do?" Sookie cries.

"Well call the police. Let them handle it!" Gran shouts at her. "I'm not gonna lose you too!"

Fintan moves to Adele and wraps her in his arms. She breaks down into sobs against his chest. Fintan speaks firmly while she is crying. "Adele, I swear to you, I am not going to let anything happen to Sookie. Jason and I will protect her." Fintan looks at his grandson, and Jason nods his head in agreement.

"What we gonna do?" Jason asks.

An hour later, Sookie is slowly walking along the path that leads from her house to the Bon Temps Cemetery. She stops at the edge of the woods when she sees the cemetery. She sees Rene's truck parked along the iron fence that marks the cemetery's perimeter. In the bed of the truck, Sookie can see that Arlene and the kids are gagged and tied up. The kids look to be sedated, but Arlene is struggling against her bonds and crying. Sookie moves to go to the truck to free Arlene, but Rene steps out from the cemetery.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says with a gun pointed at her chest.

Sookie raises her hands and walks slowly forward. She stops several feet away from the truck. "Alright, you got me here. Let 'em go!"

Rene laughs manically. "You really are a stupid fucking cunt if you think I'm going to let Arlene go. She knows too much. But at least her death will be quick. I'll make sure she doesn't suffer." Tears fall faster down Arlene's face as she hears Rene's words.

"You know, people are going to figure out it's you that's been killing all these women. You can't hide forever," Sookie says as she starts backing up along the path.

"Stop," Rene shouts as he pulls the safety back on the gun. "Get over here you fucking bitch! It's time for you to pay for your crimes!"

Before Sookie can move, a shot rings out from the woods and hits Rene in the shoulder throwing him back. Fintan pops into the bed of the truck with Arlene and the kids. He slices through Arlene's bindings with his knife. He has her grab one of the kids; he grabs the other and they all pop away.

Sookie, in the meantime, has taken off running towards the old Compton house. Sookie can hear Rene running after her.

"You filthy fucking cunt. I'm going to tear out your goddamn throat with my hands and fuck your goddamn face!" Rene screams as they both run through the woods.

Sookie is running as fast as she can, but Rene is gaining on her. Her legs feel on fire as she runs for her life. She just needs to make it out of the woods. Rene lunges at her and drags her to the ground. He climbs on top of her and punches her in the face, splitting her lip. His hands move to circle her neck and he bashes her head against the ground.

"Die you fangbanging fucker!" Rene screams. His hands are squeezing her throat. She is fighting and clawing at him with everything she's got. Her body is bucking as she tries to throw him off of her, but he has her pinned.

All of a sudden, another shot rings out and a bullet goes through Rene's head. Blood spurts everywhere. Rene's lifeless body slumps to the side. Standing on the pathway leading to the Compton house is Detective Andy Bellefleur with his police issued revolver in his hands. He is the one that fired the shot that killed Rene a.k.a. Drew Marshall. Behind him are Sheriff Dearborn and Officer Jones, both with their weapons drawn ready to fire.

Jason and Fintan run to Sookie. They pull her up from beneath the body. The three of them are hugging and crying as they make sure Sookie is ok.

Detective Bellefleur walks over to the body to confirm that he is dead. Once he rises, he turns to the Stackhouse family. A pained expression crosses his face. He sticks his hand out to Jason.

"I'm sorry for believing you were the killer." Jason looks down at Andy's hand before looking him in the eyes. He nods his head once and grips Andy's hand. Once they shake hands, Andy turns to Sookie. "Are you all right?"

Sookie nods her head. "I'll be fine once I get home. Are Arlene and the kids ok?"

Kenya answers, "They are with your grandmother and Kevin at your house." Kevin was another officer on the Bon Temps Police Department.

"If you all don't need anything else, I'm going to take my family home," Fintan says to the officers. Kenya offers to drive them back to the farmhouse, but the three family members insist they will walk. Sheriff Dearborn reminds them not to touch anything in the cemetery; they will need to gather everything for evidence.

As Fintan and his two grandchildren are walking, Jason tells Sookie, "We found the guards that Eric had assigned to you. It looks like Rene, Drew, whatever the hell his name was, shot them both with that gun of his and then tied them up."

Before Sookie can interrupt, Fintan continues the story, "They'll be fine, Sookie. Jason cut them loose, and they are already starting to heal. The bullets went straight through."

The family emerges from the woods to find Adele and Arlene on the porch with Kevin. Adele runs down the steps to her family, hugging them all close to her. She puts her hands on Sookie's face and looks at her wounds. She starts to tear up, but Sookie stops her.

"I'll be fine, Gran, I promise. It's already starting to heal thanks to Eric."

Arlene flies down the steps and almost knocks Sookie over with the force of her hug. She's babbling about how sorry she is, how she feels responsible, and that from now on, Sookie needs to read the minds of any guys she dates. Sookie looks at her family helplessly and they laugh at her. An ambulance is pulling up to the farmhouse. The EMTs have already been informed of the situation about the unconscious children and Arlene. They quickly get the kids inside the truck and they also insist that Arlene be checked out too. Arlene waves good-bye to the Stackhouse family through the ambulance doors as the ambulance pulls away. Kevin follows after the ambulance in the police car. The members of the Stackhouse family walk into the farmhouse and close the door to the world behind them.

Sookie is sitting on the porch steps later that evening. She is leaning against the railing with one leg straight out. The other is bent and she has her arms wrapped around it. She is looking up at the night sky; it's dazzling with all the stars that are out. She closes her eyes and exhales in contentment.

A smile spreads across her face and she opens her eyes. Eric is sitting on the porch step next to her. His face is as hard as granite; his eyes are black pools in his ultra-white face. He reaches his hand out to hold her chin. The spot where Rene had punched her has healed; it is merely a faint red line. The bruises around her neck have faded as well.

"I have failed you again," Eric states quietly.

Sookie pushes his hand away and moves to frame his face with her own hands. "You have not failed me! You did everything within your power to make sure me and my friends were safe! It's not your fault that he was a psychopath!"

Eric's voice is harsh as he replies, "I should have made you stay with me. You would have been safe today."

"What about my family? What of Arlene and her kids? I never thought he would turn on them," Sookie says quietly.

Eric sighs and maneuvers Sookie so that she is sitting on the step below him. He pulls her back against his chest and rests his cheek on her head. "I felt your fear today. It woke me from my daytime rest. I did not like feeling helpless," he says as his arms tighten around Sookie.

"I'm fine Eric. I promise." Sookie leans forward to place soft kisses on his hands.

"What will you do now that your case is solved?" Eric asks.

Sookie shrugs. "I don't know. I think I want to take some time off to be with my family and friends. I think I need a vacation."

"I can picture you somewhere tropical in a very tiny bikini," Eric says with a smirk.

Sookie laughs, "I'm surprised you pictured the bikini."

Eric chuckles. "I have a house in Barbados you could use if you wished. We could play in the sand and ocean together. Bikini optional of course."

Sookie turns to look at him and smiles. "I would like that. When could we go?"

Eric pushes her hair behind her ear. "I have some business I need to attend to first. It will require that I leave the area for several days. We could go when I get back."

Sookie's smile falters. "Oh," she says sadly, "when do you have to go?"

"Tonight. I wanted to make certain you were safe first. I will leave from here."

Sookie stands up from the steps and turns to Eric. She takes his hand as if she is pulling him to his feet. They walk down the steps and she wraps her arms around his waist. "I'll miss you."

Eric rubs her back soothingly. "I will return soon." He gives her a gentle kiss and steps away from her. He shoots up into the night sky. He turns around and hovers in the air, waving at Sookie. She salutes him, and he takes off with a laugh.

_AN: I don't own the characters or some of the content. They are property of Ms. Harris, Mr. Ball, and HBO. I hope you enjoyed it. This is where I originally intended to end A Different Life, but we'll keep going a bit longer. _


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Thank you to everyone that has made this story a favorite/follow. I really appreciate it, especially given the very negative reviews I have received from those signed in as "guest". As I said before, I'm sorry if you don't like this story, but you don't need to keep reading it. There are plenty of stories out there that I have read and didn't like, but I would NEVER bash someone for trying to be creative. I'm firmly of the belief that if you have nothing nice to say, you shouldn't say anything at all. We aren't paid to do this; we do this because we enjoy it and we want to entertain people. _

The residents of Bon Temps were rocked by the news that Rene Lenier, a.k.a. Drew Marshall, killed Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green. Upon going to the trailer that Arlene had shared with Rene, the Bon Temps Police Department found other evidence linking him to the murders of dozens of women around the state of Louisiana. The discovery of this evidence forced the Louisiana State Police to intervene in the investigation. The state police held a press conference discussing the facts of the case and stating that it was through the heroism of the Bon Temps Police Department, particularly Detective Bellefleur that these heinous crimes were at long last over.

Of course, the residents of Bon Temps rolled their eyes at this. Everyone knew it was due to the Stackhouse family that Rene/Drew was no longer a threat to women. Word spread like wildfire through the community of how Rene/Drew had called the farmhouse demanding Sookie exchange herself for Arlene and the kids. The gossips talked about how Fintan, Jason, and Sookie planned the ambush of the killer, and surprisingly it was Jason that suggested calling the Bon Temps Police Department so that they would be at both the Compton and Stackhouse properties in case something went wrong.

The community, spearheaded by Maxine Fortenberry, rallied together to aid Arlene and her kids. People brought food over to the house while she recovered from the injuries she had suffered at the hands of Rene/Drew. The churches in Bon Temps started up a collection for her to help with medical bills and other costs while she was out of work. Fortunately, Rene had done nothing to the children. He had sedated them while they slept, so they had no recollection of what had happened.

Sookie's own superiors at The Authority were pleased the murderer was no longer a problem. They were even more pleased that it had been the human law enforcement that had ended the killer. Nan Flanagan was capitalizing on the notoriety of the case to go on several national news programs to call for the ratification of the Vampire Rights Amendment (VRA), as well as push for legislation that would make actions against vampires or vampire supporters hate crimes.

Through it all, Sookie heard nothing from Eric. It had been several days since they parted, and she missed him. A flower arrangement arrived the day after Eric had left with a get well soon card that signed from her friends at Fangtasia. Pam had also called to let her know that the two vampires searching for Rene/Drew had met their True Death. Sookie didn't ask by whose hands the two vampires met the True Death.

But what bothered Sookie the most in all of this time was that she had still not heard from Godric. The day she was attacked by Rene/Drew she had honestly expected Godric to show up at the Stackhouse property, at the very least call. But there was nothing. In all of their time together, she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been able to get in touch with him. When she called his cell phone, the message now stated that his voicemail was full. Her texts and emails went unanswered. Sookie had tried contacting Isabel, but she was also not answering. Sookie was frustrated by the entire situation. In truth, she was starting to panic.

The sound of "God Blessed Texas" coming from Sookie's cell phone broke Sookie out of her thoughts. She hurriedly answered the phone, for it was not very often when this person called her.

"Good evening, your majesty," Sookie said into the phone respectfully.

"Godric has gone missing," Stan Davis said without preamble. Sookie's heart dropped to her feet, and she couldn't breathe. Stan continued speaking, "My plane is at the Shreveport airport. You need to be on it tonight." Stan hung up without saying anything else.

Sookie stood with the phone at her ear for several minutes. She was shocked. How could Godric have gone missing? He was always so careful with his safety.

Sookie quickly dialed another number on her phone. It rang a few times before her brother picked up. "What's up Sook?"

"I need you to come with me tonight. Godric has gone missing and I need to go to Dallas," Sookie says hurriedly as she lifts her suitcase on her bed. She unzips it and begins throwing items into it, not really paying any attention to what she is taking with her.

"I'm on my way. What do I need to bring?" Jason asks quietly.

"We'll be meeting with the King of Texas, so you need a suit and tie. We can change on the plane. You might also want to bring that briefcase I gave you," Sookie says distractedly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Sook. We'll find him I promise."

Sookie zips up her suitcase and hurries down the stairs. Fintan is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"I'll go with you," he offers.

Sookie shakes her head no. "You need to stay here with Gran." Since that day in the cemetery, Gran had aged overnight. Her body looked frail where once she had been full of life. She tired easily and she couldn't seem to focus.

Fintan looks torn. On one hand, he understood Sookie's concerns about Adele. He could sense that her time in this realm was rapidly decreasing. He had loved Adele for almost 50 years; he didn't want to lose her. On the other hand, he owed Godric. What had started as a blood debt all those years ago had turned into a mutual friendship between the two supernatural beings. Godric was family, and family stuck together.

Sookie, sensing Fintan's dilemma, gives him a hug, "I will call you if I need you. I promise."

"Be careful, princess," Fintan says as he wraps her tightly in his arms.

The sound of tires on the driveway alerts the two that Jason is there. Sookie runs out of the house with her bag and hops into Jason's truck. He waves at his grandfather and the two siblings take off for Shreveport.

The journey from Bon Temps to Dallas is a silent one between Sookie and Jason. Sookie can't help but remember the first time that she had made this trip with Godric. She had been drowning in her emotions then, and he had been her anchor. He kept her safe. Sookie worried that she would be too late to keep Godric safe this time.

_Flashback to 21-year old Sookie_

_Sookie was waiting for Godric in his office; it was one of the evenings that he attended to vampire business in his area. His office was protected by witches so that no one other than himself, Sookie, or Isabel could enter. Tonight, Godric has asked her to come with him because he was finalizing a business deal to build a new hotel in the Dallas area. The hotel was going to be entirely vampire-friendly although it would serve all walks of life. Godric and his lawyers had reviewed the proposals several times and could find nothing wrong. However, Godric had a feeling that something was "off" about the proposal. _

_Godric was in the conference room with the other investors. There were five investors total, three vampires and two Weres. One of the vampires had brought their "pet" with them for the evening. The pet was sitting on the couch, looking bored with the entire procedure. The five businessmen were signing the contracts the lawyers passed back and forth. Once all the contracts were signed, the lawyers bowed towards the occupants of the room and left. The Weres also stood up, nodded their heads in respect, and left the room. That left the vampires remaining in the conference room. One of the vampires suggested that they all celebrate with a drink. He gestured for his pet to come forward. The pet was a beautiful Latino man with smooth tan skin, curly thick black hair, and velvety brown eyes. He wore black dress pants and a red button down shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. The man lowered himself to his knees in front of his master, and offered his neck. The vampire licked along the man's neck before biting, and drew a mouthful of blood before offering his pet to the others in the room. As Godric was moving to the donor, Sookie heard something from the donor's thoughts that made her skin crawl._

_Sookie screamed Godric's name, and he vamped into the office with his fangs down. "What is it Little One?"_

"_The donor has Hep-D," she said quietly. However, the two other vampires heard what she said, and they quickly grabbed the donor that was screaming at her. The donor called her a filthy bitch before the vampire that had not drunk from the human snapped his neck. The donor's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Godric instructed the infected vampire to report to the lower level of the compound. The office complex where Godric conducted vampire business had an underground hospital wing for vampires recovering from injuries and Hep-D. The infected vampire would stay there while the virus worked its way out of his system. The other vampire was instructed to dispose of the body. _

_Godric pulled Sookie into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead before he hugged her tightly. "Thank you Little One."_

_Sookie nodded in his arms. "His former lover, Jerry, was the one to infect him. Jerry had a fondness for partying with vampires, and ultimately left him for a vampire." Sookie felt sorry for the dead donor, but at the same time, she was glad Godric was safe. _

"_Did you learn anything else?" Godric asked pulling back from her._

_She nodded. "One of the Weres intends to over invoice for the materials they will be using and he intends to pocket the extra money. He has a deal worked out with a supplier." _

_Godric laughs without humor. "What would I ever do without you Little One?"_

_End of flashback_

The airplane touched down in the Dallas airport. As Sookie and Jason deplane, they find a limousine waiting for them in the hanger. The limousine driver is waiting next to the car, pacing nervously. Sookie did not recognize the limo driver. She dips into his thoughts to make sure everything is ok.

_Shit, there weren't supposed to be two of them! They told me that only a woman was on the plane. _

Sookie places a hand on Jason's arm in warning. He nods his understanding and moves forward to block Sookie from the driver.

Jason moves in front of the driver and grins, "Hiya, Stackhouse party of two. You here to pick us up?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I was only told that I would be picking up Miss Stackhouse," the man says uncomfortably.

_Shit, what am I supposed to do with this guy? I'm supposed to grab the girl and take her to Reverend Newlin. _

Sookie retrieves the gun from her purse and points it at the driver. His eyes widen and he gulps in fear.

"Hands up, down on the ground," Sookie instructs. The man slowly does as she asks. "Jason, the briefcase."

Jason unlocks the briefcase. He whistles when he sees the contents; handcuffs, guns, ammunition, daggers, silver spray. "You ain't fuckin' around are ya?" Jason grabs the handcuffs and snaps them around the wrists of the driver.

Sookie shrugs, "Survival 101. Put him in the trunk. I don't want him causing any trouble." Jason retrieves the keys from the driver and does as Sookie asks. He then stows their bags into the passenger area.

Jason asks, "You know how to drive one of these things?"

"Nope. You can drive," Sookie says as she moves to the front of the vehicle.

Sookie directs Jason to the compound for the King of Texas, located on the outskirts of Dallas in one of the more affluent neighborhoods. They pass through the security gates after she shows the night watchman her identification. They pull up to the sprawling mansion and leave the limo in front of the house. Jason retrieves the driver from the trunk. They make their way to the door and Isabel has the door open before Sookie can ring the bell. Jason and Sookie walk into the house with the driver. Isabel embraces Sookie. As Sookie pulls away, her heart sinks.

Eric is standing in the doorway of the living room staring at Sookie in anger.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: The characters and some of the content are the property of Ms. Harris, Mr. Ball, and HBO. You guys get two chapters today because I'm snowed in on the East Coast of the USA. _

"Mi sol, I'm so happy to see you!" Isabel exclaims after hugging Sookie. She looks questioningly at Jason who is holding on to the man in handcuffs. "And I see you brought friends?"

Sookie nods her head. Sookie starts speaking in Greek, "I need to speak with Stan. I think there is a traitor among you. This man was sent to abduct me." Eric and Isabel both hiss in anger.

Isabel leads everyone to Stan's office. The room has a high ceiling with floor to ceiling bookcases along two of the walls. The bookcases contain artifacts from Stan's life; rare books, sculptures, paintings, weapons. The door through which they entered is opposite a fireplace that is at least eight feet in length. Stan sits behind a large antique wooden desk. He rises from his chair when everyone enters the room.

Before Stan can speak, Sookie starts in Greek. "Let me explain, Your Majesty. I think you have been betrayed. Who have you spoken to about my arrival?" Stan points to Isabel and Eric. "Anyone else?" Sookie asks. Stan shakes his head negatively. "In what room did you speak about me?" He indicates the room they are standing in.

Sookie sighs, "I think the room is bugged."

The vampires rapidly search the room for electronic listening devices. Isabel and Eric find nothing, but Stan finds one underneath his desk.

Speaking in English, Sookie says, "May I have a glass of water, Your Majesty. I'm very thirsty after the trip here."

Stan is confused by Sookie's request. She moves toward him and plucks the electronic listening device from his fingers. She walks over to a fresh flower arrangement on a table next to the door.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I didn't mean to spill water on your desk," Sookie says and then drops the bug into the vase of water. There is a sizzle as the device shorts out.

Stan chuckles with appreciation. "Clever as always, Miss Stackhouse."

"Yes," Eric says disdainfully, "Miss Stackhouse is well schooled in the art of deception."

Sookie's eyes shoot to Eric's, but he looks away from her. She can feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. She feels like crying.

Isabel sensing that something has happened between Eric and Sookie comes to Sookie's defense. "Deception is what has kept Sookie alive all of these years! Or would you rather Godric let her die as a child?" Isabel snaps at Eric.

Stan interrupts before a fight can break out between the two vampires. "Enough! Sookie, who did you bring with you this evening?"

Sookie points to Jason, "This is my brother, Jason Stackhouse. I brought him with me if I need help during the day. As for him," she points to the man in handcuffs, "he was posing as our driver. He was sent by the Fellowship of the Sun." Three sets of fangs click down in displeasure, and the man shrinks back from them.

Eric moves in front of the man who is refusing to look at him. Eric blows air into the man's face which forces him to open his eyes. Eric catches him in his glamour.

"Who sent you?" Eric asks.

"Reverend Steve Newlin," the man says in a monotone.

"What does he intend to do with the woman?" Eric demands.

"I don't know. All I know is that they said there was going to be a woman on the plane that could help find the vampire Godric."

"Do you know where he is?" Sookie asks excitedly.

The man shifts his focus to her, "No, ma'am, I do not."

Sookie leans back in disappointment. Eric glamours the man to think that the plane arrived in Dallas but there was no one on it. Jason walks the man out of the house back to the limo. He watches as the limo drives away. He returns to the office to find Eric pacing the room furiously, Isabel and Stan quietly discuss plans to find Godric. Sookie is sitting on the sofa watching Eric miserably. Jason moves to sit next to Sookie. He squeezes her hand in comfort and gives her a small smile.

"We could storm the church," Stan suggests.

Isabel shakes her head no. "Think about it Stan, a vampire hating church attacked by vampires. Think of how the humans will react to that!"

Stan growls at Isabel, "I am your king! You would do well to remember that Isabel!"

Eric grabs the vase of flowers and throws it against the wall in frustration. "Godric is out there and you two squabble like children! We need a plan to get him back!"

"How did the bug get in here?" Jason asks out of the blue. All of the vampires turn to look at him in surprise. "What? For that church to know Sook was coming, it means someone close to ya'll put it here."

Isabel chuckles. "You have unexpected depth, Jason."

"Who has access to this room?" Sookie asks.

"In the last few days, Isabel, Eric, and I have been the only vampires in here," Stan says.

Sookie questions, "What about humans? Any staff, pets, donors?"

Stan shakes his head, "I do not allow donors in here. As for staff, I do not know. All business is locked away when I am not in the room, but the room is open to the staff during the day."

"Do you have security cameras in here?" Eric asks.

"No, but I shall be rectifying that soon," Stan states.

"How did they take Godric?" Sookie asks.

Eric growls, "From a safe house during his daytime rest."

Isabel continues, "Whoever took him, they had the codes to his security systems, they knew which house he would be staying in for the day, and they knew enough about his security system to keep their faces completely covered so that they could not be seen on any of the cameras."

"Who would have that kind of information about Godric?" Sookie asks in amazement.

"I do not know," Isabel hisses. She looks at Sookie and sees the fatigue shadowing her face. Jason is struggling to stay awake. "It is late mi sol. We shall continue this conversation tomorrow night."

"Your Majesty," Sookie says as she rises, "may I have permission to speak with your staff tomorrow? It would give me the opportunity to go through their minds to see if they have anything to hide?"

Stan nods his head in agreement. "Of course. I have arranged a suite for you at the Hotel Carmilla. Given the circumstances, I do not trust the security at Godric's houses. You will be safe at the hotel."

Isabel, Sookie, and Jason bid good-night to the King of Texas. Sookie tries to speak to Eric but he turns his back on her. Sookie walks out of the room as tears begin to fall down her face. Isabel wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes in sympathy. The three of them walk out of the mansion and the front door closes quietly.

Stan looks at Eric in disgust. "What on earth do you have against Sookie Stackhouse?"

"She lied to me," Eric snarled.

Stan raises an eyebrow at him. "What exactly did she lie about?" Stan sits at his desk and places his hands in front of him.

"Everything!"

Stan smirks. "Somehow I doubt that. Let me guess, she told you the story" Stan uses air quotations about the word story, "of her life. Her parents died when she was five, she went to boarding school, then went to college and graduated. She's been traveling the world ever since." Seeing Eric's nod, Stan laughs. "She did not technically lie to you, Viking. That is just an extremely simple way of looking at her life. Fewer details given, the better protected she is."

Eric regards Stan coolly, "And what is it she needs protection from?"

"Everything, but it is not my place to say. If you want the story, you need to ask both your maker and Miss Stackhouse. I do not hold many humans in my regard, but that woman has my utmost respect and admiration. She is under my protection, Viking. I will protect her with my life!" Stan walks out of his office, leaving Eric in a state of confusion.

Meanwhile, Godric is lying on the cot in his cell. He senses that both Eric and Sookie are nearby. He pushes caution through the bond towards Eric. Godric knows his child is hot-tempered and will act irrationally when it comes to him. He also pushes calm through the bond sensing his child's agitation. Godric cannot begin to imagine what the interaction between Sookie and Eric has been, but he is fairly certain that Eric will react badly when he finds out he has been kept in the dark. Godric sighed needlessly. It was not his wish to keep Eric from Sookie, but he had no choice; his maker had forbidden it. This is one of those times he wished his maker did not speak in riddles. The Ancient Pythoness had never told him why Eric and Sookie were to be kept from each other; she had only said they would meet when they were ready to.

The door to the basement swings open and Godric and can tell that Reverend Newlin and Gabe are making their way down the stairs. Gabe assumes his usual protective stance near the stairway, but Reverend Newlin approaches the cage in a rage.

"Where is she?" Newlin demands.

"I have no idea whom you speak of. You have kept me in this cage for over a week," Godric states quietly.

Newlin snarls in his rage and bangs against the cage. "I'm talking about that whore of Satan they sent for that was to help find you. She never arrived tonight! Who is she?"

Godric remains expressionless, but he has the overwhelming urge to drain the false prophet that stands in front of him. Blood begins to trickle out of his mouth because his fangs have pierced his lip.

Reverend Newlin looks at Godric in disgust. "It doesn't matter whether you tell me or not. I'll find her. And when I do, she'll have the same fate as you. Judgement Day is coming for you and your kind."

At the Hotel Carmilla, Isabel escorts Sookie and Jason to their room. It is a two-bedroom suite that is completely light tight. Jason bids the two women goodnight and heads to bed. Isabel sits down on the couch as Sookie paces around the living room.

"Why didn't you answer my calls Isabel?" Sookie asks her. "I'd have been here days ago to help find Godric if I had known."

"I didn't want to put you in danger. We had no idea what we were dealing with. We didn't know who had arranged to take Godric. It was only once Eric arrived that we knew Godric was still in Dallas. Once we realized the Fellowship of the Sun was involved, that is when Stan called you," Isabel explains gently.

Sookie sighs and sits down dejectedly. "I'm scared. What if something happens to Godric? He's the only father I know." Her lower lip quivers as she tries not to cry.

Isabel moves to comfort her. "Shhh, mi sol, everything will be fine. You know that Godric is a fierce fighter. Nothing will happen to him. Eric will not allow it."

Sookie barks out a laugh. "What am I going to do Is?"

Isabel knows Sookie is referring to Eric. She holds Sookie's face between her hands and gives her a reassuring smile. "He's just being a man. He's upset because he feels like he was left out. I've known Godric and Eric a long time, and their relationship was always very close, closer than most maker/child relationships. He will come around. Now, it is time for you to get some sleep, mi sol. You have a busy day ahead of you." Isabel kisses Sookie on the cheek and leaves the hotel room.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason and Sookie return to the Hotel Carmilla in silence. For Sookie, it had been a long, frustrating afternoon in which she learned nothing that would help uncover how Godric was taken. The donors in the mansion knew nothing about Godric, other than he was very kind to them, but aloof at the same time. He typically did not feed from Stan's donor pool. As for the staff in the mansion, they answered every question Sookie and Jason asked. Sookie did not learn anything from their minds that was useful. In all honesty, Sookie had not expected to find anything. She knew that Stan ran a very vigorous background check on all his staff and donors. In addition to the required medical exams, Stan glamoured each candidate during the interview process to find if there were any security issues. Sookie had sat in on many of the interviews, listening to the thoughts of the candidates. She had posed as Stan's secretary and took notes on everything she heard from the candidates' minds.

As for Godric's staff, his housekeeper, Mrs. Ruiz, and his daytime person, David, had both been with him for many years. Sookie knew each of them personally, and knew they were as loyal to Godric as she was. Sookie planned to call Mrs. Ruiz to find out of there were any new staff or donors that she needed to check out.

The car stops in front of the hotel and a valet opens the rear door. Jason exits the vehicle and turns back to help Sookie exit. She's exhausted and her head is pounding. Jason keeps his arm around her as they make their way into the lobby. He tries to lead her to the restaurant so that they can eat something.

Sookie pulls back, "Jase, I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go upstairs. I'll take a nap and a shower, and then we'll go back to the mansion."

Jason looks at his sister with concern, "Are you sure Sook? I can come upstairs with ya. We can order room service."

She smiles weakly at him, "No, you go eat. I really just want some silence for a bit."

He nods. "Ok, Sis. I'll bring you back something."

Sookie moves to the elevator and swipes her keycard so that she can reach her floor. She leans against the elevator wall and closes her eyes. The elevator stops at her floor. She opens her eyes as the elevator door opens. An irate Viking vampire blocks her path.

Eric's hands are holding open the elevator doors so they cannot close. His eyes are an icy blue, and he is scowling at Sookie. "Tell me, Miss Stackhouse, did you plan to tell me that you belong to my maker?" he says in a furious voice.

Sookie looks at Eric in defeat. Her eyes close in pain as she says, "It's not what you think."

"And what precisely is it?" he snarls. "You lived with my maker. You have had his blood. He has had yours. In my world, that means you are his!"

Sookie snaps her eyes open. She moves forward and stops in front of Eric. "Let me by," she hisses at him.

Eric moves to the side, allowing Sookie to get out of the elevator. She stalks down the hallway to her room. She opens the door and walks in, moving to slam the door shut but Eric vamps in the way.

"I want answers, Miss Stackhouse, you lied to me!"

Sookie turns on Eric in fury. "What exactly did I lie about Eric? I said there were things about me I needed to tell you, but you didn't want to hear it at the time. Godric is the only father I remember having! I love him and I would do ANYTHING for him! That is all you need to know! Now get out!" Sookie turns on her heel to go to her bedroom, but Eric's hand on her arm stops her.

She says in a deadly voice, "You don't want to test me Viking. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Sookie," Eric asks with confusion, "why do you call him your father?"

She sighs raggedly, "Because he is." Sookie swallows uncomfortably trying to fight the lump in her throat.

Eric pulls her into his arms and holds her. Sookie sobs into his chest as days of pent-up emotion find release. Eric strokes her hair and murmurs, "I hate to see your tears, Lover. They make me feel disturbingly human."

When her tears stop, Sookie pulls back from Eric's chest. She looks up at him with a sheepish smile, "I've ruined your shirt."

"It died a noble death, sacrificed to a beautiful damsel in distress," he teases her. His hands cup her face tenderly. "Will you tell me how you came to know Godric?"

She places her own hands over his. "I will, but I'm so tired now. I didn't find anything today. I wanted to take a nap before we go back to the mansion." She looks at Eric and notices a trickle of blood flowing from his nose. "Come with me, you need to rest. You have the bleeds." Together they make their way to Sookie's room. She locks the door behind them. Eric climbs on the bed. She lies down next to him and puts her head on his chest. Sookie is asleep within moments.

Eric however fights the pull of his daytime rest. He has not rested well while Godric has been missing. He feels helpless while his maker is missing. A vampire as old and intelligent as Godric taken, it meant that no one was safe.

Sookie shifts against his body, she burrows her head into his chest and her leg moves over his. Eric moves his arm to hold Sookie closer to him. He wants to know everything about her. How did a small human child end up living with a 2,000 year old vampire? Why did Godric keep Sookie from him? Part of him is angry at his maker for keeping secrets from him. Part of him is angry at Sookie for not telling him everything as soon as they met. Another part of him is jealous; he knows it is irrational. He spent centuries with Godric, just the two of them. He has no reason to be jealous of the 20 years Sookie spent with Godric, but he senses that the relationship between the two of them is something that he can never have with either of them.

Eric sighs as he feels Sookie's breath fanning across his chest. He can feel her heartbeat pulsing inside her body. In the silence, it feels like as if his heart is beating. How had this one human woman come to mean so much to him in such a short time? He found himself thinking about Sookie at random moments throughout the night. He had not been with anyone since he had met her. He had not been tempted to drink from any of the fangbangers at Fangtasia, nor had he drank from any of the donors at the king's compound. All he wants is Sookie. That is what angered Eric the most about Sookie and Godric having a relationship. He thought Sookie belonged to another; and not just any vampire, his maker, the one vampire he would give everything up for.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, Eric sighs. There were still two hours until sunset. He slips into downtime until it was time for them to return to Stan's mansion.

Sookie wakes up disoriented. She is alone in the bed. The imprint of his head on the pillow is the only sign that Eric had been in the bed with her. She sighs in frustration. She needs to focus on finding Godric; she can sort out her relationship with Eric later on.

"Are you alright, Lover?" Eric nudges open the bedroom door. He walks into the room carrying a tray of food for Sookie. She sits up on the bed. Eric sets the tray on the bedside table, shakes out the napkin and places it across Sookie's lap.

"What is all this?" she asks.

"I haven't seen you eat in the past two days," Eric says as he uncovers the plate of food on the tray. It is filet mignon, a baked potato, and steamed green beans. Sookie reaches for the food eagerly and cuts into the steak. She takes the first bite and moans in appreciation. She eats quickly, little moans escaping her as she savors the food.

"You are doing that on purpose," Eric says as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed.

"Doing what?" she asks between bites.

"Moaning; it reminds me of the sounds you make when…" Sookie places her hand over Eric's mouth so he can't finish his sentence. He raises an eyebrow at her and his tongue flicks out to lick her palm. She pulls her hand away giggling, and turns her attention back to her food.

Eric watches her with a small smile on his face. When she finishes, he sets the plate back on the tray. He takes the napkin from her lap and wipes her mouth gently. "I like doing this," he says as sets the napkin on the tray.

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of you," Eric says while he leans in to give her a quick kiss. "We need to leave soon. Hurry up." Eric moves out of the bedroom. Sookie stares after him, a smile on her face. She rushes to the bathroom to freshen up.

Sookie, Eric, and Jason walk into Stan's house to find Isabel and Stan in the living room with two guests. The one is a human man in his late thirties. He is physically fit, but not brawny, and is wearing a suit. He has close-cropped brown hair, brown eyes, and appears detached. However, Sookie can tell from his thoughts that he is very hostile. The other is a Were. She is an older woman with salt and pepper hair pulled loosely up on her head. Despite her age, she is very energetic and her mind is peaceful. Sookie runs to the woman; it is Mrs. Ruiz, Godric's housekeeper. Mrs. Ruiz takes Sookie in her arms, rocking her back and forth as they embrace. Mrs. Ruiz pulls back to look at Sookie.

"Mi bonita, I have missed you! You have been gone too long this time! Have you lost weight? You know you need to eat," Mrs. Ruiz scolds.

"Eric made sure I ate before we came here," Sookie says as she glances over her shoulder at Eric. Eric is leaning against the wall watching the scene before him. Mrs. Ruiz moves towards Eric. She looks him up and down.

"Mr. Northman, I feel like I already know you because of how much Godric speaks about you. It is an honor to finally meet you," Mrs. Ruiz inclines her head towards Eric. He returns the gesture.

Isabel moves to hug Sookie. She whispers in Sookie's ear, "You look better mi sol. I trust everything went well at the hotel."

Sookie kisses Isabel's cheek. "Yes, they did."

_Who the hell is this bitch? She thinks she's something special because all these vamps are paying attention to her. All I know is she'd better get her hands off Isabel. _

Sookie looks at the man as she listens to his thoughts. She moves toward him with a smile on her face, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before. I'm Sookie," she sticks her hand out to shake his.

He looks down his nose at her. He does not shake her hand. "I'm Hugo. I'm Isabel's."

Isabel rushes forward, "Hugo! Behave yourself." She turns to Sookie. "Forgive him Sookie. He's been under a lot of stress lately."

"It's alright, Isabel. This is a tough situation for all of us. Hugo, it's so nice to finally meet you. Isabel has told me lots about you," Sookie says as she moves to sit on a couch across from Isabel and Hugo. Jason and Mrs. Ruiz sit on either side of Sookie. Eric and Stan remain standing.

Stan questions Sookie. "Did you learn anything today while you were here?"

"Unfortunately, no Your Majesty, your staff and donors are very loyal to you" Sookie says sadly.

_I'm not surprised she didn't learn anything. She looks like an idiot. Besides what did she expect to learn that the fangers couldn't learn through glamour?_

Hugo's thoughts give Sookie pause. He has a lot of hostility towards her, and she can't understand why. Also for someone involved with a vampire, he seems to have hostility towards vampires and their associates.

Everyone begins discussing ways to extract Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun's clutches. Stan and Eric are in favor of a direct assault, but Isabel worries about backlash from humans as well as The Authority. Sookie is not really paying attention to what the conversation around her; she focuses on listening to Hugo's thoughts.

"Eric, are you sure of Godric's location? Would you be able to lead us to him" Stan asks.

"Yes. He appears to be at the Fellowship of the Sun's compound. I scouted the site last night after we concluded our meeting. From what I can tell through the bond, he is unharmed."

_Not for long._

Sookie remains calm. She needs to know more about what Hugo knows. Eric moves behind Sookie because he can feel her distress. He places his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I have a plan. What if Jason and I infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun? We can pose as siblings that lost our other sibling to a vampire. We can go in, get the lay of the land, and find out if they have any security in place," Sookie offers. Stan and Eric look intrigued by her idea, but Isabel is outraged.

"Sookie you cannot risk yourself like this! Godric would not want you to put yourself or Jason in harm's way. I forbid it! Eric, you cannot seriously be considering putting Sookie at risk!"

_What the fuck?! Isabel acts like she loves that fangbanger. She's supposed to love me! I knew she didn't love me; I knew I wasn't anything special to her. I gave up EVERYTHING for Isabel, and she doesn't care! I need to tell Gabe and Reverend Newlin everything. They have the weapons needed to take care of the vamps. And I'm sure Gabe would enjoy helping the fangbanging whore see the error of her ways._

Bingo, Sookie thinks to herself.

"Have any of you seen The Godfather Trilogy?" Sookie asks brightly. Everyone in the room looks at her puzzled, and she continues you on. "You know it's the story of a Mafioso family in America. The Godfather Part II was actually my favorite of the three movies. It was just heartbreaking because the leader of the family, Michael Corleone, is betrayed by someone close to him; his brother Fredo. The movie reminds me of this situation. We've been betrayed by someone close to us," Sookie finishes in a deadly voice as she stares at Hugo.

_How does she know?_

Sookie clucks her tongue, "Hugo, Hugo, Hugo. I know everything!"

"You bitch!" Hugo screams and lunges at Sookie.

_AN: The Godfather Trilogy belongs to the family of Mario Puzo and Paramount Studios (I think). The TB/SVM characters and content belong to Ms. Harris, Mr. Ball, and HBO. _


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: As always, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. A special thanks to Slayergirl for talking me off the ledge and giving me advice based on your own experience. I truly appreciate everything you said! Sorry about the delay in posting, but I needed a few days away to clear my head. I do not own the characters/content; they belong to Ms. Harris, Mr. Ball, and HBO._

Hugo lunges off the couch, trying to get to Sookie. In a room filled with vampires, not one of them moved to stop Hugo. Sookie braces for the attack. Sookie is surprised that Jason is the one to stop Hugo. Jason hits Hugo with a right hook to his stomach and a jab to the face. Hugo lands on the floor in a groaning heap.

Jason stands over Hugo with his fists clenched. "Try and touch my sister again, and I'll fuckin' kill ya!" To emphasize his point, Jason kicks Hugo in the stomach.

Sookie looks at everyone else in the room. Isabel looks heartbroken, blood tears run down her face. She has not moved from the couch. Mrs. Ruiz moves to comfort Isabel. Eric is ready to attack Hugo; fangs down, body tense. He is leaning against the back of the couch Sookie had sat on. His hands are digging into the couch, piercing the leather. Sookie can feel the energy and power vibrating from him. Eric is like a powder keg; one spark and he will explode. She knows that they need to tread carefully with Hugo. Fortunately, Stan still looks to be functioning. He retrieved a pair of handcuffs from somewhere in the house. He pulls Hugo up from the floor by the arms, pulling his arms behind his back, and snapping the handcuffs on him. Stan throws Hugo into a chair.

"Now, Hugo," Stan drawls as he leans in front of him, "we have a dilemma here. You have information we want to know, and you are going to tell us everything. The dilemma is how we are going to get the information out of you. If I left it up to Eric, he would torture you until nothing remained. You see, Godric is Eric's maker. A child will do anything for their maker. Perhaps you will find out the truth of that statement." Eric gives a fangy grin at the thought, and Hugo shudders in fear.

Stan moves towards Isabel. "Perhaps I could let Isabel question you. A famous man once wrote, 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned'." Stan glances at Isabel to see that she is expressionless now, although there are traces of the blood tears on her face. She sits as still as a statue. Hugo refuses to look at Isabel.

"Mr. Stackhouse," Stan says drawing Hugo's attention to Jason, "strikes me as being someone who would resort to physical violence to get the information out of you. Not that his techniques would be as severe as Mr. Northman's, but you did just threaten his sister. I'm sure what he lacks in creativity he would make up for in exuberance." Jason pounds his left fist into the palm of his right hand.

"And lastly, there is me," Stan says with a flourish of his hands.

"What will you do?" Hugo asks warily.

"I just want to talk to you," Stan says as he sits down across from Hugo. "I need answers and you can give them to me. I don't want to hurt you. Hurting you will not get me what I ultimately want; Godric's safe return. "

Sookie is impressed with Stan's performance. She knows Stan has a thing for cop movies. He is pulling off the ultimate good cop / bad cop routine.

"So tell me Hugo," Stan says sitting back in his chair, "why did you betray us?"

Hugo looks at Isabel with longing. "It was addictive, to be desired by something that powerful. The sex was amazing, the best I ever…well, you know." Hugo says with a satisfied smile. But his smile fades as he continues, "I didn't realize how much my life was changing. I couldn't function during the day; I didn't want to be without Isabel at night. I begged her to turn me, so we could be together as equals. But she wouldn't, she didn't want us to be equals. She's just been using me," Hugo spits out furiously. Isabel gives a strangled cry and flees the room. Mrs. Ruiz goes after her.

"So let me get this straight," Stan says, "you betrayed us, you betrayed Isabel, out of spite?"

Before Hugo can respond, Eric blurs forward and punches Hugo in the ribs. Hugo howls in pain. Eric moves to strike Hugo again, but Stan stops him.

Stan tries to ask more questions, but Hugo is oblivious, his mind is clouded with pain. Sookie murmurs that she can't hear anything from Hugo. Nodding in understanding, Stan moves in front of Hugo and glamours him to forget about the pain in his ribs. Stan releases his influence on Hugo and looks to Sookie; she nods to let him know Hugo's mind is clear once again.

"Why did you pick Godric?" Stan asks resuming his questioning.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt Isabel; I love her. I thought that if Godric were out-of-the-way, then Isabel could be sheriff. I could be her second." Sookie rolls her eyes in disgust. Hugo is delusional. Hugo continues speaking, oblivious to Sookie's reaction. "Plus, the Fellowship of the Sun wanted an older vampire; someone with authority. Reverend Newlin felt that it would be more dramatic to show that a human with no extraordinary ability would be able to overcome such a strong supernatural being. He said it would be a modern-day version of David and Goliath."

"How did they take Godric?" Eric demands.

"Godric updated the security in that house right after he purchased it. I was the one present during the installation. Isabel had offered my services to Godric, like I was a slave." Hugo's voice filled with bitterness and hatred.

"What do they plan to do with Godric?" Stan asks.

"I don't know." Hugo's facial expression alters slightly, his eyes shift from side to side, and he is blinking rapidly.

"My bullshit meter reads that as false. You know exactly what they have planned and when. Tell me!" Eric demands again.

"Fuck you!"

Eric reacts quickly to Hugo's outburst, physically taking his frustrations out on Hugo. Eric stomps down on Hugo's foot, crushing the bones. Hugo screams in agony; Stan's glamour only covered the pain in his ribs. It did not include any other pain. Eric kicks Hugo in the knee, dislocating it and tearing some of the muscles judging by how quickly the area swells. Hugo's body cannot handle the amount of pain he is in and he faints. Eric moves to strike him again, but Stan stops him.

"Leave him be for now. There is no point in doing further injury to him when he cannot feel the pain you are inflicting." Stan turns to Sookie. "Did you get anything else from him?"

Sookie stands and paces the room. "His mind is seriously fucked up! He both loves and despises Isabel. He wants to see her destroyed so that he can swoop in and save her. He approached the Fellowship of the Sun about two months ago. He told them everything he knows; who the vampires are, where they rest, businesses, donors….everything. He wants to see you all die!" Two sets of fangs descend and growls fill the room.

"As much as I understand your need for vengeance, we need him alive." Both vampires look to argue with her, but she rushes on to explain. "He has an arrangement with someone at the church…Gabe…Hugo will call him every night to give him an update about our plans. If Hugo doesn't call tonight, it may prompt the Fellowship to act rashly."

"What else did you learn Sookie?" Stan asks as he sits down on one of the couches.

"Hugo has actually seen where they are holding Godric. It's in the basement of the church; he is in a cage." Eric hisses in displeasure. Sookie ignores him and continues, "I'm assuming the cage is silver. From what I could see in Hugo's memories, Godric is unharmed…for now. That is how I knew Hugo was the traitor. He was thinking about what the Fellowship plans to do to Godric."

"To celebrate the anniversary of his parents' death, Reverend Newlin is hosting a leadership conference this week. The closing ceremony is to be at sunrise Sunday morning. They are planning what they call a "holy bonfire". Reverend Newlin plans to have Godric meet the sun."

Reverend and Mrs. Newlin walk through into his office at the Fellowship of the Sun. They were returning from a television appearance where Reverend Newlin had an on-air debate with Nan Flanagan, that vampire she-devil. For the past several months, they had debated the validity of the Vampire Rights Amendment, a piece of legislation that would give vampires the same rights as humans. Why did those hell spawn deserve any rights? They were an abomination; their existence defied logic; they were an affront to God.

"You did real good tonight, honey," Sarah Newlin said to her husband. She wore a white jacket over a white and yellow floral sheath dress. Her bottle-blonde hair was full and styled like she was in a pageant. "You're gettin' real good at bein' on TV. You had her cornered tonight. I thought her fangs were gonna pop out any second."

"I wish they had. The world needs to see her for what she is," Reverend Newlin says as he moves around the desk. He takes his suit jacket off and hangs it over the back of the chair. He sits down at his desk and starts looking through the papers that had been left there for him.

"Oh darlin', it's only a matter of time before people realize that all those fangers and their sympathizers deserve to die." Sarah moves around her husband's desk and sits down on the corner. She crosses her legs and slides the skirt of her dress up, showing the tops of her stockings and garters.

Steve looks away and pushes out of his chair. "Not now, Sarah; I have work to do." Steve walks out of the office. Sarah Newlin watches her husband leave the office with a look of fury on her face.

Godric heard the entire exchange between the Newlins. During his nights at the Fellowship, he has heard many conversations between the Newlins and their supporters. The Newlins portray themselves as a happy, loving, God-fearing couple that is trying to save the human race. The truth of the matter is that they are two of the most bigoted, hypocritical, narcissistic people in existence. They had delusions of grandeur; Sarah Newlin hoped her husband would use this exposure to propel them into the world of politics as the next Governor of Texas.

The Fellowship of the Sun was merely a front to extort money out of people. Reverend Newlin preached that they needed donations to spread the word that vampires were evil, and humans needed saving. In actuality, the money was used to buy weapons to outfit what he thought of as his army, his Light of Day soldiers. The Newlins hosted Leadership Conferences which were to empower people and train them to spread the word of God. What they failed to tell you up front was that the Leadership Conference cost $1200 per person, not including the cost of any classes or workshops that an individual wished to sign up for during their stay.

Steve Newlin enters the basement to find Godric lying on his cot. Godric does not move. He has learned that Reverend Newlin likes the sound of his own voice and will talk for hours if encouraged.

"Have you been enjoying your stay with us so far?" Reverend Newlin asks cheerfully.

Godric sits up slowly and looks around the room carefully. "I have stayed in worse conditions."

Reverend Newlin smirks. "Yes, I suppose you have. Tell me, does human life mean anything to you?"

Godric is unsure of the Newlin's line of questioning. "All life has meaning," he says softly.

Newlin's face lights up. "I'm glad to hear we agree on that! You see, when death has no meaning then life has no meaning."

Godric stares at Newlin unblinking. "And your point would be, Mr. Newlin?"

"Well you see, if all life has meaning, then it will be very meaningful when we end your life. Your death will be an example to the world that you Creatures of the Night are an outrage to God. His holy light will shine down upon us to deliver us from evil," Reverend Newlin says with great joy.

Godric cocks his head to the side and looks curiously at the self-righteous man. "And I suppose my True Death will have nothing to do with you seeking vengeance for the death of your parents? An event that I had no part in."

Newlin slams his hands against the cage. "You and your kind deserve to burn in Hell for what you've done! There will be a reckoning! God will smite you down, and I will have my vengeance!" Newlin's face is a dark shade of red; the veins are bulging in his neck. Godric stares hungrily at the man. He has not fed at all while he has been held captive.

Godric raises his eyes to Newlin's and pushes his influence towards him. Newlin at first fights the effects of Godric's glamour, but Godric's will is stronger than that of Newlin. Steve Newlin is expressionless, his eyes unfocused as he waits for Godric's commands.

"Who has the keys to the cage?" Godric asks.

"Gabe. He did not think I could be trusted with them." Godric agrees with the military man's assessment.

"When do you plan for me to meet the sun?"

"Sunday at dawn; it will be a glorious beginning to our closing services for the Leadership Conference," Newlin says serenely.

Less than two days, Godric thinks. "I know you are working with Hugo from my nest. You will tell Gabe that you wish to speak to Hugo privately when he calls tonight. Once you are alone, you will tell him all that I am about to tell you."

_AN: Stan's quote is from Act III Scene VIII of The Mourning Bride by William Congreve.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: Sorry for the slow updates my lovelies. Because of SookieEricObsessed, I have decided to start a WordPress site. Go to my profile to find the link. If you check out my site, you can find a teaser for the next chapter. If anyone is fantastic at web design, message me. I need all the help I can get! _

After the meeting at the mansion, Eric and Isabel go to the Fellowship of the Sun's compound. The compound sprawls out over several acres of land. It includes the church, buildings of classrooms, training grounds for the Light of Day soldiers, children's play areas, and various other buildings. Eric and Isabel are standing on a hill overlooking the compound.

Isabel is composed; before leaving she confronted Hugo. Hugo still professed to love her, but he hated her for not turning him. Because of how mentally unbalanced he is, she glamoured him to forget everything about her. She also renounced her claim to Hugo, making him fair game for all the vampires in the area. As a precaution, Stan placed Hugo in one of the holding cells in the mansion. Stan believes that Godric deserves first crack at punishing Hugo; anything left over would be given to the vampires of the area.

Eric looks disgusted at the scene below him. There are many young men patrolling the church grounds, armed with silver chains, wooden stakes, and crossbows. While it seems that the Fellowship has more men willing to fight, they will be no match for the vampire forces that Stan plans to send in tomorrow. Eric smirks to himself as he thinks that the number of soldiers present would not even be enough to deter one pissed off berserker Viking.

"This is the Fellowship of the Sun? That's their army, scared little boys with Bibles and crossbows," Eric sneers.

"Don't underestimate them," Isabel scolds. "Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists all willing and ready to die for their cause."

Eric hums in approval, "That can be arranged quite easily."

Isabel turns to Eric questioning him. "You would risk your maker in your need for vengeance?"

Eric snaps at her, "You question my loyalty?"

She shakes her head, "No, I am questioning your ability to think clearly and rationally. We have come up with a plan that will work. Do not toss it aside because you wish to destroy them. If everything goes according to Godric's plan, they will destroy themselves."

Before Eric and Isabel left the mansion, Hugo made his nightly telephone call to Gabe. Hugo was glamoured by Stan to pass along information stating that the vampires were at each other's throats and could not agree to a plan of attack. However, before Hugo could speak, the voice of Reverend Newlin came down the line. Everyone quickly learned that Godric had glamoured the reverend to pass information to them. It is poetic justice that Reverend Newlin is the messenger for his own destruction.

Eric cocks an eyebrow at Isabel, "I will do what is best for my maker. Will you?"

Isabel smiles and says, "Of course."

They watch the scene below them in silence for a time. Eric sneers again in disgust. These are not soldiers; they have no training, no discipline. Many of them will flee at the first sign of aggression. Eric can only wonder at why Godric did not glamour or overpower his way out.

"Tell me, how goes your relationship with Sookie?" Isabel breaks the silence to ask.

Eric gives her a sidelong glance. He is unsure of what to say to this woman for fear of reprisal. He answers her question with one of his own. "What is it you enjoy about human companionship?"

Isabel smiles softly. "They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent…exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

Eric, uncomfortable with this conversation, asks the question that preys on his mind the most. "It doesn't bother you that they get older, sickly, cripple?" The thought of Sookie falling ill and dying is like a stake through his non-beating heart.

"No, I find it curious; like a science project." Isabel smiles again at Eric and places her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "But, I have never found someone I wanted for eternity."

In Bon Temps, Bill is frantic. He does not know where Sookie is. He tried to find out through her friends, but they know nothing. Her idiot brother is also missing. Bill tried going to the farmhouse to glamour her grandparents, but he could not set foot on the porch. There is a magical barrier that prevented him from accessing her house; one that went far behind his needing an invitation to enter the house. Bill cannot tell the source of the magic, but he could detect that it was very strong.

André has called nightly to ask about his mission. Bill is stalling, using the attack by Rene/Drew to his advantage. André and the Queen are getting impatient. They want Sookie in New Orleans immediately.

Jessica has no idea about Bill's plan. She is happy in Bon Temps; she loves Hoyt and wants to be with him. Compared to her human life, she is in paradise. She no longer has to dress conservatively, she no longer has to live life as a hermit, and she is no longer under the rule of a domineering father that beats her and her mother. She enjoys life as a vampire. Bill envys Jessica's happiness with her undead existence. It is something that he has never felt.

A knock on the front door distracts Bill from heating up his True Blood. He can tell that it is a vampire on the other side of the door…a vampire that he is very familiar with. He stiffens before he gets to the door.

"I know you're in there Bill Compton. Aren't you going to let in an old friend?" the vampire asks in an exaggerated Southern drawl.

Bill pulls open the door and stares at the vampire with hatred in his eyes. "You and I were never friends!"

The vampire pouts, "Is that any way to greet me after all this time? I've missed you." The vampire's gloved hands move up to Bill's face, but he catches them in his own.

"What do you want? You aren't supposed to be in Louisiana. If the Queen finds you…" Bill says in alarm.

The vampire smirks. "Oh don't you worry about that darling. I won't be here very long. In fact, neither will you."

Before Bill can react, the vampire slaps silver handcuffs around Bill's wrists. He drops to his knees, hissing in pain. The smell of burnt flesh fills the air. The vampire grabs Bill by his shoulders and drags him in the house, slamming the door behind them. Bill is thrown on the couch as the other vampire walks around the room.

"I love what you've done with the place," the vampire says sarcastically, taking in the dilapidated conditions of the house. "Of course, it doesn't look that different from the first time I saw it. What a fun time that was!"

Bill grunts in discomfort and opens his mouth to speak, but the other vampire cuts him off. "You will only speak when I ask you a question."

"Did you know that your Queen," the vampire sneers, "sent me a detailed account of your transgressions? She had the audacity to demand that I owe her restitution. Can you believe such a thing?" The vampire is moving around the room looking through Bill's things.

"No," Bill is forced to answer.

"So I know all about your punishment. Tell me, have you acquired the girl yet?"

"No."

"What's the hold up? You're usually very good at procuring things," the vampire says brushing a hand lovingly through Bill's hair.

"She isn't here. I don't know where she is. Plus, she is the pet of the sheriff."

"Hmmmm, Eric Northman," the vampire says with disgust. "Yes, I can see how he would be a problem. And if I know him, he won't be letting the girl go." The vampire looks at Bill thoughtfully. "I think it would be in your best interests if you come with me. It's for your own safety. Something tells me Sophie-Anne will not be thrilled when you cannot deliver Sookie Stackhouse." The vampire lifts Bill and vamps out of the house to the waiting car. The vampire throws Bill in the trunk and climbs into the backseat.

The next afternoon, Sookie and Jason enter the lobby of the Hotel Carmilla. Jason is wearing a red, white, and blue plaid shirt, khaki pants, and brown loafers; it is a far cry from his usual jeans and t-shirt look. His hair is actually combed and not his normal tousled look; he is clean-shaven, not his usual stubble. As for Sookie, she is unrecognizable. Her blonde hair is covered by an auburn colored wig that is chin length. Her normally blue eyes are covered with green contacts. She is wearing a short-sleeved long navy button down dress with small pink flowers on it. She is wearing white sandals and carries a white cardigan with her. Her purse is a little straw clutch.

The two siblings quickly exit the hotel and enter a Ford Fusion that is waiting for them. The car is a loaner from Stan's car dealership. Jason drives them to the Fellowship of the Sun compound. The two siblings do not speak, but the car is filled with music from a local contemporary Christian music station.

The drive to the Fellowship compound is a long one; Jason drove around Dallas for a bit to make sure they were not followed. They pull into the parking lot of the church. Before getting out of the car, Jason squeezes Sookie's hand.

_It's gonna be alright Sook. We're gonna get Godric._

Sookie smiles at Jason and they get out of the car. Sookie walks with her head bowed slightly, her eyes focused on the ground. Jason walks beside her with his hand around her arm, guiding her to the church. Jason gasps softly when they get closer to the church, and Sookie looks up. She too is dazzled by the opulence she sees. There is a large stained glass window above the entrance to the church; it is a scene of Jesus in sunlight surrounded by his followers. There are many other stained glass windows in the church. There are also several large statues of Jesus and the sun in the courtyard area in front of the church. The two siblings stand gaping like two fish.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice says behind them. Jason and Sookie turn around to find Reverend and Mrs. Newlin standing behind them.

Jason grins, "I've never seen anything like it. It's an honor to meet you Reverend Newlin, ma'am. I'm Jason, and this here is my cousin Hadley," Jason says pointing to Sookie. "We just moved here from Shreveport because we wanted to join your church."

Reverend Newlin shakes hands with both. Mrs. Newlin nods at both, but her eyes are glued to Jason. She is gazing at him as if he were a prime cut of meat. She licks her lips before asking, "What makes you want to join our church."

Jason speaks up, "Well, my sister, she got herself involved with them vampers. We don't see her anymore 'cause she sleeps all day so she can be up with those fangers at night. There's no telling what disgusting things she lets them do to her," Jason spits out with revulsion in his voice. "We were hoping that your church could help us find a way to bring her back from her evil ways."

Reverend and Mrs. Newlin look sympathetically at Jason and Sookie. "Why don't you two come inside and we can discuss everything?" Reverend Newlin gestures for Jason and Sookie to enter the church. They enter the church and pause by the back doors. The inside of the church is huge; it is two stories, with pews on both levels for the congregation to sit in. There is another stained glass window of Jesus in the sun by the pulpit. Numerous windows allow the afternoon sun to flood the church; it is blinding in its brightness. By the rear of the church is a picture of Reverend Newlin's parents. Underneath the picture is a memorial plaque stating the names of his parents, their birth dates, and the day they died. Sookie looks at the picture with interest. She realizes that Theodore Newlin was the man who led the protestors at The Red Room the night of the Great Revelation. She glances again at Steve Newlin; he looks older than he did then, but his face is still boyish.

Seeing her interest Reverend Newlin steps forward, "My father was a great man! He started this church the night those creatures of Satan announced themselves to the world. He was murdered by those unholy things because he spoke out against them! But I know he is in God's arms and they are smiling down at us as we continue their fight." Sookie smiles at Reverend Newlin in agreement, but inside she feels sick. Reverend and Mrs. Newlin are fanatics using religion to push their prejudiced views on the world.

Throughout the afternoon, Reverend and Mrs. Newlin show Sookie and Jason around the church and the compound. Mrs. Newlin finds ways to touch Jason all afternoon. Sookie can tell from Jason's thoughts that he is extremely uncomfortable, both with what is being said about vampires and their supporters and with Mrs. Newlin's seemingly innocent touches. The Newlins spend a lot of time with them on the training course for the Light of Day soldiers. The training activity today is how to kill a vampire. Using a dummy, the instructor is showing the ways a vampire can be killed; staked through the heart, decapitated, or exsanguinated. Sookie, feeling nauseous by the narrow-minded thoughts of the people in attendance and how the instructor is thinking about the vampires he has previously killed, falls against Jason, acting like she is feeling faint. Reverend and Mrs. Newlin rush them back inside the church to the office area. Jason lays Sookie down on one of the couches in the office and begins fanning her face with one of the pamphlets lying around. Mrs. Newlin leaves the office to get Sookie some water. A knock sounds at the door, and an older man enters the room.

Reverend Newlin nods his head at the man and turns to Jason. "Excuse me for a minute. I need to speak with Gabe. There is something I need to take care of. I hope your cousin feels better soon." Reverend Newlin and Gabe walk out of the office.

With just the two of them in the office, Sookie pushes Jason's hand away and sits up. "Jason, I can feel him," Sookie whispers. "He's close by. I have to go to him." She pushes up from the couch and rushes to the door.

Jason grabs her arm, "Sook, wait! We can't just leave the office. That woman is coming back with water for you. And I'm not gonna let you go off by yourself!"

"Jason, I'll be fine. I need you to stay here and distract Mrs. Newlin. Tell her I went to the ladies' room." Sookie slips out of the office before Jason can stop her. She moves quickly down the hallway, not detecting any human minds as she moves. She can sense that Godric is underneath her. She starts opening doors trying to find a staircase to the level below her. She reaches the last door in the hallway and opens it. Unfortunately, she comes face to face with Gabe.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was looking for the ladies' room. I'll just be on my way…" Sookie tries to move away from the man, but he grabs her arm tightly.

"You shouldn't be here," Gabe says to her roughly. As Sookie tugs her arm away, she falls to the ground. During the fall, her wig slips off her head, allowing her blonde hair to come spilling out.

The elder man's eyes widen in surprise. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you trying to find Godric?" Hearing Godric's name, all the color drains from Sookie's face. The elder man's face twists with rage.

"You're the blonde fangbanger that is coming to rescue Godric! You stupid bitch!"


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Hello my lovelies. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I have not been able to respond to everyone, but please know that I read each and every review and appreciate it. I'm hoping to post a preview of Chapter 26 on my WordPress account tomorrow. Please note that I will be posting to my WordPress account first, and then posting here. _

_Remember, this story is rated M. There will be a scene of sexual assault in this chapter. _

Godric hears the commotion coming down the stairs. Godric's body tenses in anger and fear. He recognizes the scent of the woman; it is Sookie.

Gabe throws Sookie down to the floor of the basement screaming, "Fangbanging traitor! How about I show you what you been missing?"

Gabe is on top of Sookie, grabbing at her clothes. Sookie is trying to fight him off, but he is stronger than her. He slaps her across the face, causing her head to hit the concrete floor. She is momentarily stunned, allowing Gabe to pull her dress completely open, exposing her bra and panties. Gabe's hands are roughly stroking Sookie's body; his hands grab her breasts painful. Sookie whimpers and cries out in pain; tears run down her face.

Godric is growling and hissing in his anger, his fangs extended; he longs to destroy Gabe. Godric shreds the material of the cot so that it covers his hands. He moves to the cage, bending and tearing the silver so that he can get to Sookie.

Gabe rips Sookie's underwear off of her body. He moves his hands to his pants, unbuckling his belt and undoing the button and zipper. "Scream for it baby!" Sookie screams in horror, her hands punching at Gabe's chest.

Godric finally tears enough of the cage open so that he can fit through. The silver burns his body as it touches him, but he is uncaring. He rushes to Sookie and grabs Gabe by the throat. Gabe is dangling in the air; his hands go to the hand Godric has at his throat. Godric is slowly squeezing the life out of Gabe. Gabe's face takes on a bluish color, his eyes bulge out of his head. His feet kick at the air. Eventually, Gabe's feet stop moving and his hands drop from his throat. Godric tosses Gabe's lifeless body to the side.

Godric turns to Sookie. She has scooted herself against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head presses into her knees and her body shudders with the force of her sobs.

"Little One," Godric calls out gently. He does not touch her for fear of having her pull away. She does not respond. Godric is at a loss; he does not know what to do.

Elsewhere, Stan and his assembled vampires gather in the subterranean level of his mansion. He is briefing them on tonight's rescue mission. Stan cautions them that the Fellowship's followers are armed. He further instructs them to avoid as many human casualties as possible. A blood bath against vampire protestors is the last thing they need to hit the media.

Eric is impatient. He feels Godric through the bond; Godric is anticipating the night to come. Eric can also feel Sookie's disgust and anger. Eric had known today was going to be difficult for Sookie. He wished there had been another way, but they were out of time and out of options. Part of Eric wishes he had begun a bond with Sookie; he does not like feeling her upset and there is nothing he can do about it while trapped by the sun.

While Stan is speaking, Eric drops to his knees and howls with rage. All the vampires drop their fangs and look around for the danger. Eric raises his head, his eyes are lethal, his fangs descended. Isabel moves to him, "What has happened?"

"Godric is in the throes of blood lust. Something has happened to Sookie; I can feel her pain, fear, humiliation. I must go there now!"

Eric rises to his feet and vamps to the main level of the mansion. The last rays of the sun still linger in the sky, but he is uncaring. The sun's rays burn Eric as he flies without haste to the Fellowship's compound. He blurs through the church, his bonds pulling him to two of the most important people in his undead existence.

"I'm here, my child, down here," Godric says in a voice that is slightly louder than normal.

Eric blurs down the stairs and stops at the entrance of the basement. He drops to his knees in front of Godric and bows his head. "Godric," he says reverently.

Godric caresses his head, with a small smile on his face. "Thank you." Eric looks up at him happily. However, Godric's smile falters as Eric looks to see Sookie sitting against the wall with her dress hanging open. He can see bruises already forming on her skin. Eric glances at Godric, seeking permission to approach Sookie. Godric nods his head and Eric moves quietly to Sookie's side.

"Sookie," Eric says gently. She does not acknowledge him. Eric calls her name again, and she turns her eyes to him slowly.

"Lover, may I fix your dress?" Eric says softly. Sookie nods her head in agreement. Eric leans over Sookie, his face a blank slate. Eric keeps his movements slow and gentle so as not to frighten Sookie. Her struggles against Gabe caused several of the buttons to pop off. Once Eric finishes, Sookie seems to come back to herself. Her eyes focus on Eric's face, and she leans into his arms seeking comfort. Eric treats her as if she is fragile, handling her as if she is made of the finest china. Godric watches the scene carefully, ready to protect Sookie from his own child if necessary.

Sookie pulls back from Eric's arms, and looks at both vampires. "Thank you both for everything." Eric stands and then helps her stand as well.

"We will talk about this later. But we need to leave now." Godric gestures to Eric. "Take Sookie with you."

"I'm not leaving without you," Eric declares vehemently. "These savages seek to destroy you!"

"I am aware of what they have planned," Godric says evenly. "You'd be surprised by how ordinary most of them are. Most of them have no idea the true nature of the Newlins. Take Sookie and go! Spill no blood on your way out!"

Eric angrily gestures for Sookie to move in front of him. They rush up the basement stairs and make their way down the hallway. As they go to round the corner to get to the exit, Eric pushes Sookie against the wall and stands in front of her. He peers around the corner to see four Light of Day soldiers guarding the exit.

"I could have you out of here in seconds," Eric says as he focuses on the four soldiers.

"Eric, no killing!" Sookie exclaims.

"I'm doing what Godric said; getting you out of here," Eric says over his shoulder.

"Eric!" Sookie hisses in frustration.

Eric leans close to Sookie and whispers along her ear, "Trust me." Despite the situation they find themselves in, Sookie feels a twinge of lust. She looks at Eric in frustration. Eric kisses her cheek and winks at her before he saunters away.

Eric approaches the four men guarding the door. He is speaking in a Mid-Western accent, trying to convince the guards that Reverend Newlin sent him over to guard the door alone. One guard suspects Eric and raises his hand containing a stake.

"STAKE!" Sookie screams.

Using vamp speed, Eric disarms all four soldiers. The four soldiers run away in fear. Eric opens the door to see swarms of Light of Day soldiers moving towards the church. Eric closes the door and beckons Sookie forward. "Is there another way out of here?"

When Eric and Sookie left the basement, Godric left to search for Sookie's brother. Godric can hear Jason's voice; unfortunately he is not alone. Godric finds Jason and Sarah Newlin in Reverend Newlin's office. Jason is sitting on the couch and Sarah is astride his lap riding him.

Godric leans against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest, and smirks. "Am I interrupting?"

Sarah Newlin shrieks and climbs off Jason's lap. She hurriedly sets her clothes to rights. She turns to face the door and gasps in horror.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your cage!" Sarah takes a step back from Godric in fear.

"Wait a minute," Jason says from the couch as he hurries to put himself to rights. "You said you didn't know anything about Godric. You said you've been trapped here by your husband," Jason says, confusion evident in his voice.

"Jason, focus," Godric commands. "Mrs. Newlin, please have a seat," Godric says gesturing to the couch. Sarah sits down cautiously, warily watching the vampire.

"I have no wish to harm you," Godric starts and Sarah scoffs in disbelief. "It is true. I will not force injury on you like Gabe tried to force on my daughter." Jason's head snaps up and he glares at Sarah.

Sarah sneers at Godric, "Your daughter? She isn't your daughter! She's a lying, two-faced, vampire fucker that deserves to die!"

Jason steps forward in anger, his fists clenched. Godric steps in front of him, so that Jason can't reach Sarah. Jason says in a furious voice, "I ain't ever hit a woman before, but I'll make an exception for you. Don't you ever talk about my sister that way!"

"Mrs. Newlin, I need something from you," Godric says before the situation can escalate any further between the two humans.

"I knew it," she shrieks. "You fangers are all alike. You only want our blood and our bodies. God will protect me; it doesn't matter what you do to me," she says fervently.

Godric looks her up and down in disgust. "You aren't my type. Now tell me, where do you keep your security footage?"

Sarah looks confused. "I don't know," she admits honestly.

Godric moves over to the desk, and opens the laptop. The screen instantly appears. Godric shakes his head in surprise; nothing is password protected or encrypted. He closes the laptop, and moves away from the desk with it in his hands.

"Come, Jason, we need to join up with the others. I am sure the others are in need of our help."

Outside of the church, police and media crews have set up. Someone called in an anonymous tip that a vampire was held hostage by the Fellowship of the Sun. Stan is giving interviews to one of the local news crews about the situation involving Godric. Isabel is keeping an eye on Stan's interview as well as watching the church to see if there are any signs from their allies inside.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Isabel turns slightly to see Nan Flanagan standing next to her. Nan looks especially harsh this evening in a leather jacket and black jeans.

"I thought my message was self-explanatory. The Fellowship of the Sun abducted Godric. We currently have three individuals inside trying to get him safely out. However, we have not had contact with them in some time. And from the looks of things, the Fellowship is armed with weapons while we stand here peacefully observing the situation," Isabel says in a sweet, syrupy way.

Nan points her finger in Isabel's face. "If this ends badly, I'll have all your asses!"

Isabel rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the church. Nan Flanagan is the least of her worries. She looks at her watch; they should have been out of the church by now. Isabel can only hope that everything will work out for the best.


	26. Chapter 26

_Breaking News!_

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Maria Ruiz with NBC 5 News. We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you the latest news on the hostage situation at the Fellowship of the Sun church here in Dallas. Earlier this evening, an anonymous tip received by the Dallas Police Department indicated that Reverend Steve Newlin of the Fellowship of the Sun church and his followers were holding a vampire hostage. For more information, let's go live to the scene with our correspondent Jonathan Curtis. Jonathan, what information can you give us?"_

"_Thank you Maria. As you said, earlier this evening an anonymous tip was given to the Dallas Police Department about a vampire taken hostage by the Fellowship of the Sun. According to the source, the vampire, Godric, is local to the Dallas area. He was taken by the Fellowship several days ago. The source stated that members of the Fellowship broke into Godric's house during the day and abducted him during his daytime rest. As of this time, we do not know what condition Godric is in. We do know that two human associates of Godric's entered the church earlier today posing as potential followers to aid Godric. However, their status is also unknown at this time. We had a chance earlier to…hang on! Are you getting this? Shots fired, I repeat, shots fired inside the church! Maria, I'm not sure if you can hear, but shots have been fired inside the church. Dallas S.W.A.T. is moving in…"_

As Eric closes the exit door, an alarm sounds inside the church. Reverend Newlin's voice comes over the intercom asking all women and children to make their way to the recreation center for safety. All Light of Day soldiers are to report to the church for duty.

"Sookie, do you know another way out of here?" Eric asks.

"Yes, through the sanctuary." They move quickly into the sanctuary. Sookie points to the front of the room. "The exit is through there."

"There are several actually," Reverend Newlin says from the front of the sanctuary. "But for you, all exits lead straight to hell." Swarms of Light of Day soldiers enter the sanctuary, circling around Sookie and Eric. The soldiers are armed with silver chains and nets, wooden stakes, crossbows, and guns. Sookie can tell from the thoughts of the soldiers that they are scared; many of them have never seen a vampire close up before.

"Let us leave. No one has to die!" Sookie exclaims looking around the room.

Eric appears calm, but inside he is seething with rage. There are too many soldiers for Eric to handle. He will not risk Sookie in this situation. He looks at Reverend Newlin. "I give myself to you, in exchange for the girl and Godric."

Sookie's eyes widen and she opens her mouth to protest. Eric gives a slight shake of his head. "I will be fine." Eric moves up to the sanctuary next to Reverend Newlin. Reverend Newlin gestures for Eric to lie down on the table. Once Eric complies, Steve drapes silver chains across Eric's neck and arms. The silver burns Eric's flesh, and wisps of smoke rise from the wounds. Eric hisses in pain with his fangs out. Two of the Light of Day soldiers are guarding Sookie, making sure she does not interfere with whatever plans Reverend Newlin has.

Reverend Newlin moves to the pulpit and begins preaching to the assembled group. He speaks of the evils of vampires, and how they are an abomination. He preaches that the most despicable creatures though are those humans that willingly serve the vampires; they have turned their back on the human race and they do not deserve to live. Sookie listens to the thoughts of the crowd as the reverend speaks. Many in the crowd fear vampires; they heard that vampires are vicious, bloodthirsty, and simply evil. So Eric offering himself in exchange for her confuses them. Why would a vampire offer himself for a human if he is evil? As for being vicious, Eric had not attacked anyone; he had defended himself, but he had not caused injury. Many of the humans are beginning to question the information they have of vampires. People are starting to think that maybe vampires aren't so different from humans; there are humans that are vicious, bloodthirsty, and evil. Jeffrey Dahmer, Ted Bundy, Charles Mansion are examples of humans exhibiting the same characteristics as vampires. By Reverend Newlin calling for the deaths of humans that support vampires, he alienates the majority of those in the crowd. No one signed up for the killing of humans. Disgruntled murmurs are making waves through the crowd, but Reverend Newlin continues on oblivious to the crowd's reaction.

"Do not worry, my brothers, Jesus will save us. He will not allow these creatures of the night to harm his faithful flock," Reverend Newlin says serenely to the assembled group.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus, Mr. Newlin," Godric says from a place in the rafters overlooking the sanctuary. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it," Godric shrugs his shoulders dismissively.

Reverend Newlin pulls a gun from his pocket and points it at Sookie's head. "One more step, Vampire, and the girl dies!"

"NEWLIN!" A shout rings out through the crowd and followed by the sound of a gunshot. Jason, standing behind one of the pillars, fires on Steve Newlin. Jason had aimed for the hand holding the gun. A popping sound is heard and Newlin drops the gun, screaming in pain.

While Reverend Newlin is distracted, Sookie runs to Eric and removes the silver from his body. Eric sits up and the crowd gasps as they see his skin heal instantly. Eric vamps to Reverend Newlin and grabs him by the neck to subdue him.

"Eric, do not kill him!" Godric commands. Eric releases Newlin, and moves to stand with Sookie.

"Do it!" Steve taunts. "Martyr us. We are willing to die for our cause!"

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness," Godric asks quietly. None of the Light of Day soldiers say anything. Reverend Newlin looks betrayed as he realizes that no one is siding with him.

"That's what I thought. You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric looks inquiringly at Reverend Newlin.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans!" Newlin grabs the gun that he dropped and empties the chamber at Godric's location in the rafters. Screams and shouts fill the room; chaos ensues. Before Sookie or Eric can react, Dallas S.W.A.T. busts down the doors of the sanctuary and rapidly enters the room.

"Steve Newlin, drop the weapon! Drop the weapon! Down on the ground! Down on the ground!" Steve Newlin looks around confused. He sees Dallas S.W.A.T. standing at all the exits to the sanctuary with their weapons pointed at him. Newlin bends at the knees to drop the weapon on the ground. Two officers swiftly move forward; one kicks the weapon away from Steve, the second forces Steve down on the ground, securing his wrists behind him in handcuffs. The officer that handcuffed the reverend began reading him his Miranda rights.

The Light of Day soldiers all drop their weapons. Dallas S.W.A.T. herds them outside to the waiting paddy wagons. A member of the Dallas S.W.A.T. team approaches Sookie and Eric.

"Are you two alright?" Eric nods his head, but Sookie looks around frantic.

"Where is Godric?"

"Right here, Little One," Godric stands behind her with a smile on his face. Sookie whirls around and throws herself into Godric's arms. Eric stiffens seeing Sookie in the arms of his maker. Godric looks at Eric over Sookie's shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Eric lowers his eyes to the ground.

"Sheriff," the member of Dallas S.W.A.T. says to Godric, "I am glad to see you are unharmed. We were able to record the entire event in the church." Sookie had been so distracted that she failed to realize that the S.W.A.T. team member is a vampire.

"Thank you Lucas. Please make sure a copy of the video makes its way to the local news stations. Also, I am certain Ms. Flanagan will want a copy of the video," Godric says with a smirk.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at footage of the Fellowship of the Sun's leader, Reverend Steve Newlin, being led away from his church in handcuffs. After hearing gunfire, Dallas S.W.A.T. stormed the church to find Reverend Newlin brandishing a gun. Two vampires and two humans were safely escorted from the church. One of the vampires was confirmed to be the hostage, Godric; the identities of the other three individuals have not been confirmed. A source from the Dallas Police Department confirms that no one was injured. An anonymous source has also provided footage of what actually occurred in the sanctuary."_

Nan Flanagan turns off the TV and looks around the room. "Well, I'm glad that clusterfuck is over! If any casualties had occurred at the hands of a vampire, I would have had all your asses!"

The occupants of the room look at her ominously. Stan addresses her, "You don't have that kind of power. Only a member of the Authority or Supernatural Council has the right to remove me from my position."

Nan shrugs her shoulders with a self-important smile on her face, "I'm on TV. Try me." She rises from her seat in Stan's living room. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have to get back on the campaign trail." She blurs out the room and the front door of Stan's mansion opens and closes.

"What a bitch!" Isabel exclaims in frustration.

Jason had returned to the hotel, but the others returned to Stan's mansion for a debriefing with Nan. Stan and Isabel are sitting on opposite ends of the same sofa. Sookie is sitting across from them on a sofa with Godric; she is leaning into his side with her head on his shoulder. Eric is standing across the room gazing at Sookie; his expression shrouded. Godric can feel Eric's turmoil, and he worries about his child's current state of emotions.

"Your Majesty," Godric addresses Stan, "if it is alright with you, I would like to take my family and retire for the evening. We have much to discuss."

Stan smirks at Godric. He too has noticed the Viking's reactions to Sookie with Godric. "Yes, I suppose you do. I trust you will not be going to any of your homes this evening."

Godric rises from the sofa. "I will be staying at my suite at the Hotel Carmilla. I will contact David to have him reset the security codes at my resting locations." Godric bows towards Stan, "Thank you, Your Majesty, for all your help in this situation." Stan inclines his head in return.

Sookie and Eric bow their heads respectfully to the King of Texas. Sookie also hugs Isabel before she departs with Eric and Godric. Once outside, Eric takes off into the night sky. Seeing Sookie's confusion, Godric replies, "I will talk to him, Little One. He is feeling a great many things at the moment, and he does not know how to handle his emotions well. I can take the blame for that; I instructed him that a vampire is to be rational, emotions only cloud one's judgement."

Godric moves down the steps from the entrance and turns his back to Sookie. "Come, Little One. It has been too long since we have done this. Let's fly among the stars!" With a laugh, Sookie leaps on Godric's back and they take off in the night sky after Eric.

_AN: Thanks for your patience! Check out my WordPress site. I have a teaser for my new story, I Remember Nothing, posted. Next up, Godric and Eric talk…_


	27. Chapter 27

Flying through the night sky has always been one of Sookie's favorite activities with Godric. She has always found it both exhilarating and soothing. Godric spent hours while she was a child teaching her about the different constellations and telling her stories about navigating his way through millennia using the stars. Tonight's flight with Godric is one filled with joy. Sookie has her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, and Godric has his hands under her knees to make sure she does not fall. Godric is in high-spirits tonight and is enjoying teasing Sookie. He rushes up in the sky and then plummets down towards the earth. He is doing loops and rolls in the sky, like an airplane. Sookie is laughing and screaming all in the same breath. After all the stress of the past few weeks, it feels amazing to have the wind in her face….to feel weightless…to feel carefree.

Godric lands on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla. Sookie slides down his back, but she leaves her arms wrapped Godric's waist. She presses her face against his back and sighs happily. "I love you Papa. I'm so happy you are safe."

Godric smiles in return and pats her hands resting on his stomach. "I love you too Little One. I am sorry to have caused everyone to worry; that was not my intention."

"Why did you stay?" That single question puzzled Sookie from the moment she learned of his disappearance. Godric is powerful, intelligent, and resourceful; he had overcome insurmountable odds time and again throughout his existence. Why this time did he chose not to fight back?

Godric moves out of Sookie's arms and looks at the Dallas skyline. "Religious fanatics are nothing new to me. Religions rise and fall so often that I have lost track of all the religions I have seen in my existence. The Fellowship's belief that they are the light and vampires are darkness is nothing new to me; they are simply better at promoting their ideas through the use of social media, television, and the internet. Their message has spread quickly. I hoped to prove by my inaction that we are not evil; that we can coexist." He turns to look at Sookie. "I wasn't thinking like a vampire. If I had, I would have slaughtered every last man, woman, and child in that church."

"You were thinking like a human," Sookie says quietly.

Godric turns to look at her. "It is because of you, Little One. You have turned my world upside down. You have brought light into my eternal night. You have made me feel things I never thought possible. You have never looked at me as a vampire; you have only ever seen me as a man. It is because of you that I seek to be a better version of myself. I have no wish to ever disappoint you. I love you my daughter!"

Sookie runs into his arms and hugs him fiercely. She is crying again because of his words. Sookie credited Godric with giving her a chance at life; she had never understood until this moment just how much she had changed his. Sookie pulls back from Godric to see that his eyes are rimmed with red tears. She cups his face in her hands, "I love you too Godric. But if you ever put me through this again, I will stake you myself!" They both laugh.

"Come, Little One, it is late. Let's get you to bed. I still have one more child to deal with this evening." Godric escorts Sookie to her room. She showers quickly and changes into her pajamas. Godric tucks her into bed and kisses her on the forehead. He sits by her side until she drifts off to sleep.

Godric exits Sookie's room and makes his way down the hall to his son's room. Godric is unsure of what he will find. While Sookie and Godric were flying, Godric felt absolute fury come from Eric through their bond and then it went silent. Eric closed his end of the bond. In over 1,000 years, Godric could only remember a handful of times when Eric had closed his side of the bond. It has been a constant comfort to feel his child's presence no matter how far apart they physically may be. To be near his child and feel nothing is heartbreaking.

Godric moves to knock on the door to Eric's suite, but finds the door is not completely closed. He pushes the door open to see the seating area of the suite utterly destroyed. The TV was ripped from the wall mount and thrown across the room. The upholstery of the furniture was torn, and stuffing stuck out. One of the chairs was smashed into kindling. Bottles of True Blood had been thrown against the wall; shattered glass littered the floor, the synthetic blood dripped down the walls staining the carpet.

Among the rubble, Eric sits in the only remaining piece of furniture. He is shirtless, bloody tear tracks running down his face and chest. He is staring off into space, his blue eyes lifeless. His eyes flicker to his maker, but he does not react in any other way.

"Is this your way of telling me the decor was not to your liking?" Godric jests.

Eric moves to his knees before his maker, his head bowed. "Forgive me, Master."

"For what my child?"

"For consorting with your human," Eric says quietly.

Godric smiles adoringly at his child. He raises his hand to Eric's head, and brushes his fingers through his child's soft blonde locks. "Eric, look at me." Eric raises his head, but he stubbornly refuses to look Godric in the eyes. Godric moves his hands to cup Eric's face, forcing his head so that he can look into the brilliant blue eyes of his child.

"Sookie is not my human in the sense you think she is. I know you have many questions. I will answer your questions, but I ask that you open your side of the bond." Godric moves to sit on the ruined couch. He gestures for Eric to return to his seat in the chair. Godric watches Eric as he returns to his original seat. The two stare at each other without speaking. Godric waits…and waits. He feels a tiny flicker in the bond; it feels as if a window is open allowing in a small breeze. He can feel Eric searching the bond to decide how he is feeling. Godric remains tranquil. Once Eric determines that Godric is not mad, he opens the bond; it is like the window and a door have been flung open allowing a tornado to come in. Godric flinches slightly under the onslaught of Eric's emotions; how is it possible for someone to feel so many opposite emotions this strongly at the same time?

Eric hesitates to ask his questions. Given his extreme reactions, he worries he will offend his maker by asking the things he wishes to know. Eric has seen with his own eyes that Sookie and Godric have a deep, complex, intimate relationship. Eric fears on some level that he will be punished for his own relationship with Sookie. He also worries that Godric will take Sookie from him; she is after all his.

Godric sighs feeling Eric's turmoil. He looks at his child lovingly, "My child, in this instance, please express yourself freely. Do not concern yourself with the maker/child relationship. Ask your questions; I will answer anything that I can. Our bond is open so you can feel the truth of my words."

"Why did you never tell me?" Eric demands.

"I was not at liberty to do so," Godric answers.

Eric raises an eyebrow at his maker. Godric smirks in return, recognizing the gesture as one of his own. "There is really no clear-cut way to explain all of this to you. There are many twists and turns in this story. It is hard even for me to keep up."

"You promised to give me answers, and yet you speak in riddles!" Eric paces around the room in frustration.

Godric smiles softly. "It is a gift I have in common with my maker. I understand your frustration though. I too have been driven to madness with her riddles. She is the reason that Sookie came to live with me."

"Your maker?" Eric asks bewildered. He has been a vampire for over 1,000 years, and he has never heard Godric mention his maker. "I did not know your maker was still with us."

"Eric, you have met my maker and have had cause to associate with her on several occasions. She has a special fondness for you and tries to guide you on the right path." Godric waits for Eric to put the pieces together. Three…two…one…

"Your maker is the Ancient Pythoness?!" Eric is flabbergasted. Eric first met the Ancient Pythoness while traveling through Europe on his own. The Ancient Pythoness had been the original Oracle at Delphi. She was so highly valued for her ability to see the truth and the future that she was turned far older than was the norm. She was revered among all supernaturals for her gift of second-sight, not just the vampires. All species of Supes worked to protect the Ancient Pythoness. Her location is a heavily guarded secret.

Godric smiles in genuine delight. "She is. You must understand the reason for such secrecy. Besides us and my maker, I know of only three vampires that know of my connection to her. Sookie knows of the connection, as does her grandfather." Before Eric can ask his next question, Godric stops him and looks at him with regret. "Forgive me for what I am about to do my son, but it is necessary. As your maker, I command you to never speak of this with anyone outside of our bloodline."

Eric is outraged. How could Godric command this of him? He would never betray his own bloodline. How is he supposed to speak to Sookie about all of this? Does this then mean Godric plans to keep him from Sookie? Eric is spiraling into despair, but then stops. Godric pushed a giant wave of serenity through the bond to calm him down.

"Do not attempt to make me feel better!" Eric spits out through clenched teeth.

"Eric, I know you better than you know yourself. I am not going to keep Sookie from you; in fact, I fear my maker would end my existence if I were to do that. And think carefully how I worded the maker's command; I said our bloodline. Sookie shares a bloodline with us, because she too is connected to the Ancient Pythoness. My maker's given name is Catherine. Catherine's brother is Niall Brigant. Niall Brigant's son, Fintan, is Sookie's biological grandfather."

Eric's eyes widen. "Sookie is a sky Fae. And not just any sky Fae, but a member of the royal bloodline?!" Eric is at a loss for words. The Fae and vampires are natural enemies. How can all of this be possible? And Sookie does not smell like a Fae; in truth, her scent is the sweetest one Eric has ever met. When he drank her blood, he did not feel the common effects of drinking Fae blood. He did not wish to drain her, nor did he feel intoxicated after drinking her blood.

Godric smiles softly in understanding. "I know this is a lot to take in, but there is more. Sookie came to live with me after her parents died at the hands of an enemy faction within the Fae." Eric's fangs slip out at the thought of anyone harming Sookie. He would destroy them all and drain them dry before anyone would be allowed to harm her.

Godric continues on with the story, knowing the cause of Eric's reaction. "Do not worry, my child. Niall and his supporters destroyed those that opposed him. He is the undisputed leader of the Fae realm; Sookie is safe."

Eric retracts his fangs. He sits down in his chair again dejectedly. He speaks quietly, "If she is a member of the royal line, will she be expected to rule some day? Will she be expected to procreate to further the royal line?" The thought of Sookie with anyone but him…there are no words to describe the pain and anguish Eric feels.

Godric vamps to his child's side, his hand moving to cup Eric's cheek. "No. My maker had a vision long ago of a woman who would be like the sun to all those around her. This woman would have immense power, for she would be able to always find the truth. My maker's vision showed a woman and her mate that would unite the supernatural races. My son, my maker's vision was of Sookie."

"And you are her mate," Eric says flatly.

"No," Godric says gently, as he lets his love for his child fill the bond. "Sookie is my daughter. I love her as a parent loves a child; it is pure and unselfish. I would do anything for her, and I expect nothing in return. My love for her is different from the love that I have for you or my other children. The love I have for you is similar to how a parent loves a child, but it is not pure and unselfish. I was driven to turn you because I longed for you; I wanted your companionship, I admired your courage and strength, and I wanted you. You know that makers and their children often engage in sex." Godric flashes Eric a wicked smile as memories of their times together flood his mind. "I have never had a sexual relationship with Sookie, nor do I want to. She is a very beautiful woman, but I could not, and I will not ever engage in sex with her," Godric states firmly, a note of finality ringing through his voice.

Hope begins to build inside Eric. There is still one issue that concerns Eric, and he needs to hear the answer from his maker's lips. "But you claim her as yours?"

"She is my daughter; I claim her because I love her and I protect her. But she has never been MINE in the sense you think of. She is destined for another."

The hope that had built in Eric shatters. He feels like his undead heart clenches in agony hearing his maker's words. Pain the likes of which he has never known rushes through him.

"Eric, stop!" Godric commands. "You have always been the most passionate of my children. You always present this calm façade to the world, but inside swirls a vortex of emotion. I have answered your questions this night, now I ask that you answer mine. What is it you feel for Sookie?" Godric stands back from his child with his hands in his pockets, his eyes quietly assessing Eric.

"I feel obsessed with her," Eric says passionately. "She is my first thought when I rise for the night; she is my last thought before I die for the day. I found myself thinking of her during the night, wondering what she is doing, what she is thinking and feeling. I wish to be beside her all the time; not just for blood and sex," Eric flashes an apologetic look at his maker. Godric closes his eyes in discomfort but gestures for Eric to continue, "She intrigues me…challenges me….infuriates me…she makes me laugh…she makes me happy. When we are together, I feel whole," Eric finishes quietly, his voice filled with emotion.

Godric smiles at his child happily, "It sounds as if you love her."

Eric looks up at his maker with panic in his eyes. "What good is it to love her if she is destined for another?" Eric's voice cracks with the depth of his pain. Blood tears weep from his eyes, and his body shudders with the force of his sobs.

"My son, stop this. I cannot bear to see you in so much pain," Godric kneels before Eric his hands moving to wipe away his tears. He puts his thumbs to his lips, savoring the taste of his child's blood. "The Ancient Pythoness shared with me that Sookie's mate is her true soul mate. Sookie is part human, but she has the essential spark of the Fae, so she would live for many years on her own. But with her mate, she shall live for eternity, for one mate cannot survive without the other." Godric looks at his child lovingly, "Eric, you are Sookie's mate."

_AN: Catherine is a name that is common among the ancient Celts and the ancient Greeks. Among both cultures, the name means "pure". I am so sorry that I have taken so long with this chapter, but I struggled with the conversation between Eric and Godric. I hope you enjoy how it turned out. Next up, Eric and Sookie talk... :-) _


	28. Chapter 28

_AN: I am humbled and amazed by the overwhelming positive response this story has received. Thank you all very much! I have read all of your reviews, even if I do not respond to them._

Sookie woke to find Jason sitting in the living room of the suite watching CNN with several room service trays on the coffee table. All the coverage concerned the Fellowship of the Sun hostage situation and the arrest of Steve Newlin. Protesters around the country were saying that Reverend Newlin was framed by vampire sympathizers. CNN had acquired the security footage of Godric being taken from his daytime resting place, as well as footage from the Fellowship of the Sun church. Images showed Godric imprisoned in the silver cell. There was also footage showing Sookie's attack by Gabe. Fortunately, Sookie's face was concealed from the camera.

"How did they get all this footage?" Sookie asks while watching images of Eric being silvered in the sanctuary. She pours herself a cup of coffee, and picks up a blueberry muffin to nibble on.

"Godric," Jason states with a mouth full of food. Once he swallows, he continues, "He took Reverend Newlin's laptop. Apparently Newlin didn't believe in password protecting any of his stuff. There was security footage on there, documents on where all the money from the donations went, and a list of other vampires in the Dallas area that the church planned to abduct and send to the True Death."

"And they call vampires monsters," Sookie says as Sarah Newlin comes on the TV screen. She is giving an in-depth interview explaining that she had no idea of her husband's plans about the kidnapping of Godric and his plans for him to meet the sun. She pleads with the news anchor saying that she is just as much a victim in all this as all the other followers of the church. Mrs. Newlin talks of how she put all her faith in her husband and he led her astray. Sookie had to give it to her; she put on a good show. Mrs. Newlin is wearing a conservative black dress, her hair is in a knot at the nape of her neck, her mascara was running slightly as she cried on camera.

"What a bitch!" Sookie says disgustedly.

_You don't know the half of it._

Sookie hears that errant thought from Jason's head and focuses on his thoughts. She sees images of Jason and Sarah Newlin in Reverend Newlin's office. Sarah Newlin had returned to the office to find Jason alone. Jason tried to cover for Sookie, but Sarah had broken down into tears babbling about how she felt trapped by Reverend Newlin. Jason, always a sucker for tears, guided her to the couch and put his arm around her trying to comfort her. Before he knew it, Sarah Newlin was straddling his lap kissing him. Sookie quickly backs out of her brother's thoughts.

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse, how could you?!"

Jason flushes and looks guilty. "I didn't mean to, Sook. I felt sorry for her when she said she was trapped in her marriage by that guy. She said she wanted to get away from him because she didn't love him, but he threatened her. She said he was only concerned with the church and revenge against vamps. When she kissed me, I just got lost. You know how I get," Jason grins at her.

"One of these days, your dick is going to lead you somewhere you can't get out of," Sookie says as she hits him in the face with one of the throw pillows. Jason dives on her tickling her sides, and she shrieks in laughter. A knock at the door ends the war between the siblings.

"I got it," Jason says as he jumps off the couch. Once at the door, he looks to Sookie to confirm everything is alright. At her nod, he opens the door to see a hotel bellman. The bellman hands Jason two large boxes and an envelope and walks away. Jason kicks the door closed and brings everything over to the table.

"It's for you," Jason says as he gives the envelope to Sookie.

Sookie looks at the envelope; it has the official seal of the King of Texas. Sookie grabs a knife from one of the trays of food and opens the envelope. Inside is a piece of thick cream cardstock with red calligraphy writing:

His Royal Majesty, Stan Davis, the King of Texas,

Cordially invites you to a celebration this evening at

The Red Room.

Festivities begin at half past 10 o'clock.

Attire is formal.

Sookie sets the invitation aside. She sees a note attached to the top box and picks it up. She recognizes Godric's handwriting.

_Little One, I have taken the liberty of providing proper attire this evening for you and Jason. If you have any issues, please contact David. _

Sookie smiles with pleasure as she digs into the top box. Inside she finds a beautiful black lace Stella McCartney dress and Alexander McQueen black heels to match. There are several smaller boxes inside from Tiffany and Co. The largest of these boxes has another handwritten note attached.

_Lover, consider this a peace-offering for the abominable way I have behaved recently. ~ Eric_

Sookie opens the box to find a gold olive branch pendent inside. Opening the other boxes reveals a matching bracelet and earrings.

"Oh boys, you do spoil me," Sookie murmurs in appreciation.

Sookie is alone in the suite later that evening. Godric had stopped by earlier to collect Jason. They said they would meet Sookie at The Red Room. Sookie is applying the finishing touches to her make-up when there is a knock at the door to the suite. She senses that it is a vampire on the other side of the door. Looking through the peep-hole her heart starts beating rapidly; it's Eric. She wrenches the door open and they stand staring at each other. Eric leans against the door frame and growls softly as he takes in Sookie's appearance. She is wearing everything that he and Godric sent her and she looks like a vision. She has pulled the hair back from her face so that her earrings are on display. Her hair is in loose curls down her back. Her face is brushed lightly with make-up; her eyes are smoky and her lips are a luscious pink.

"Mmmmm, such a strange sensation when the real thing pictures what you've imagined so precisely," Eric says and then licks his lips in appreciation.

Sookie blushes as her own eyes rake over Eric's appearance. He is wearing a form-fitting charcoal gray suit with a black button down shirt. The top three buttons of the shirt are undone. His blonde hair is styled back from his face, and his blue eyes are a dark stormy blue.

"Don't you clean up nicely," she says with a smile. She gestures for him to enter.

Eric grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms. His lips skim her temple as he buries his nose in her hair. He inhales deeply, her scent both calming and exciting him. Sookie wraps her arms tightly around his waist. She presses her face to his chest and sighs.

"Forgive me, Lover?" Eric murmurs into her hair.

Sookie pulls back from Eric and sits on the couch. She pats the seat next to her and he vamps to her side. "Eric, what is there to forgive?"

Eric touches the bracelet on her wrist, his fingers tracing the olive branch pattern. "For how I reacted seeing you with Godric. I was jealous seeing how close the two of you are. I thought you and he…I thought you were his." Eric's voice trails off as he shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

Sookie smiles gently at Eric, "Eric, Godric is has been the only father I can remember. He and Isabel raised me. I love them both so much. But me and Godric….gross!" Sookie shudders at the thought, and Eric chuckles at her reaction.

"You have to understand, makers and their children almost always engage in a sexual relationship. I thought the same applied to the two of you.

Sookie shifts on the seat uncomfortably, "Did…did the two of you…ummm, last night…" her voice trails off in embarrassment and heat spreads across her cheeks. She lowers her eyes to her lap and her hands pluck at the material of her skirt. It really isn't any of her business. She knows that Godric had a sexual relationship in the past with Eric. She could not be upset if they had sex last night, but the idea of it still hurt her deeply.

"Sookie, look at me." She peeks up at him through her lashes. "Godric is my maker. He will always be important to me, and I am fiercely loyal to him. But that part of our relationship ended a long time ago. Even if we still had that type of relationship, neither one of us would ever want to hurt you like that. Lover, you are all I want," Eric says emphatically. Sookie's heart swells with happiness at Eric's words and she leans up to kiss him passionately.

"There is something I want to ask you," Eric says after he pulls away from Sookie's lips. "Have you ever met The Ancient Pythoness?"

Sookie smiles impishly. "I call her Aunt Katie. I know she has been very influential at some of the key moments in my life, but I didn't actually meet her until a few years ago. After graduating from Ole Miss, I spent a few months with her. I learned many things from her." Sookie gets up from the couch and moves over to a mirror to check her lipstick. She turns back to Eric and smiles. "Come on, my Viking, we have a party to get to."

The Red Room is just as Sookie remembers. There are crowds of people on the dance floor and around the bars. Sookie guides Eric up to the VIP level. Tonight, all the VIP room doors are open as vampires and humans mingle together. Inside Stan's room, she finds Godric sitting in a chair with vampires from the area coming forward to pay their respects. Jason is mingling with Isabel.

Sookie turns to Eric and gestures towards Godric, "You should go be with your maker. I'm going to mingle with Isabel and Jason." Eric nods his head and kisses her cheek. Sookie moves over to Isabel and Jason, and hugs Isabel tightly.

"How are you doing?" Sookie asks the vampire that has been like a mother to her.

"I feel...empty. I thought I loved him," Isabel says forlornly. She takes in a deep shuddering breath and continues, "I suppose some part of me knew there was something wrong with our relationship. That is why I never bonded with him, why I never thought of turning him." Isabel has tears in her eyes. She excuses herself from Sookie, and vamps out of the room.

Sookie and Jason look at each other and shrug. Jason moves off in search of another beer, while Sookie mingles with the vampires of Area 9. Many of the vampires in the area she knows from growing up here, so she is enjoying catching up with them. She and Eric have been sharing heated stares all night. She shivers anticipating what will happen later. She moves down to the dance floor for a bit, putting on a show for Eric. Once she tires, she makes her back upstairs to the VIP area. She enters Stan's room and moves over to the bar to get a drink when a vampire she has never seen approaches her.

"So, you're what all the fuss is about? Well, aren't you the morsel." Sookie stares at the vampire. She is tall and slender wearing a hideous orange evening dress that does nothing to flatter her figure. Her brunette hair is piled on top of her head, and her makeup is so overdone it reminds Sookie of Tammy Faye Baker.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Sookie asks politely.

"You might say we have a common acquaintance in Bon Temps; Bill Compton." The brunette says while staring at Sookie intently. Sookie can feel the vampire trying to glamour her. This bitch has another thing coming, Sookie thinks.

"Oh, how do you know Bill?" Sookie can tell that Godric and Eric are both watching her interaction with this vampire. Both of her vampires are moving closer to her, ready if she needs help.

"You could say that I practically made him the man he is today," the vampire says with a smirk on her face.

"You're his maker. How nice for you," Sookie says with disinterest. She moves to walk away, but the female vampire grabs her arm roughly. Before Sookie can respond, Godric grips the brunette by the throat. All action in the room stops as the vampires and humans watch the scene unfold.

"Release her," Godric commands. The female vampire struggles against Godric's hold. Once she realizes she cannot break free, she releases Sookie's arm. Eric moves in front of Sookie to protect her. Jason moved to stand behind her.

"You dare touch my daughter?" Godric demands from the brunette.

"She provoked me," the female vampire spits out.

Godric bares his fangs and says menacingly, "And you provoke me. You're an older vampire, I can tell, but you have not evolved. I fear for our kind if we stay like you," Godric says with contempt. He continues on with authority, "I neither know nor care why you are here tonight, but I want you out of my area before dawn. Isabel," Godric calls his second forward, "escort her out of the building. If you are seen in my area again, you will meet your True Death." Isabel grabs the brunette by the arms and forces her from the room. The occupants of the room return to their earlier activities.

Eric looks at Godric. "Why is Lorena in the area?"

Godric shakes his head. "I do not know, my child." He turns to Sookie, "Who is this Compton she spoke of?"

Sookie shrugs, "Bill Compton. He is a vampire that lives in the house across the cemetery from my grandparents."

Eric growls, "He has shown an interest in Sookie, even though I have claimed her as mine. He moved to the area as part of his punishment from Sophie-Anne. He drained the Queen's favorite pet, Hadley, forcing Sophie-Anne to turn her."

Sookie pales. Hadley is not that common a name. "What does Hadley look like?"

"Petite, blonde, curvy. I do not remember her eye color. She had been Sophie-Anne's pet for several years. I think Sophie-Anne found her while Hadley was attending Tulane."

Godric moves to Sookie's side. He knows what she is thinking. "Eric, do you know Hadley's last name?"

"Delahoussaye."

Sookie's eyes widen and she pales. Godric moves to her side, but she is frozen. Eric looks at them quizzically. Godric shakes his head and murmurs, "Not here. I think it is time we leave."

Godric and Eric flank Sookie as they quickly move downstairs. They are trying to maneuver their way through the crowds on the first floor when Sookie screams out, "EVERYONE DOWN!"


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: When watching season 2 of True Blood, didn't anyone else wonder how the hell the Fellowship of the Sun knew where Godric lived? I know he was suicidal, but I didn't think he would willingly endanger other vampires in his nest by giving the Fellowship his home address._

_To all of you that have recently made this story a favorite/follow, welcome to the party! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the double cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, but Lorena decided she wanted to show up and have some fun in Dallas. Who knows what that crazy bitch is up to…oh wait, I do! :-D You, my lovelies, will just have to wait and see. Happy reading! Sorry about any mistakes in the chapter, but I was in a rush to get this to you. _

Sookie wakes to a ringing in her ears. When she screamed for everyone to get down, only the supernatural beings in the club could hear her. It is the humans that suffer the greatest casualties. Sookie tries to sit up to find out what is happening, but she cannot move. She feels like she was thrown into a brick wall and in a way she was; she is between Godric and Eric. The two of them had shielded her from the blast, with Godric being underneath her and Eric on top.

From her place between the two of them, she is able to see a giant hole where the entrance to The Red Room had been. Flames are scattered around the club as rubble from the explosion smolders on the floor. The scorched walls are riddled with bullet holes and blood splatter. Body parts, both human and vampire, are scattered across the floor. Speakers and lighting hang precariously from the ceiling.

Through the hole created by the explosion, Sookie is able to see a white van with gunmen standing in front of it. From their thoughts she can tell they are some of the extremist Light of Day soldiers. They are armed with semiautomatic weapons containing both silver and wooden bullets. When they run out of ammunition, they scramble back into the van and flee. The lack of gunfire allows for some of the uninjured vampires and Weres that had shifted to jump through the opening and give chase.

Through the ringing, Sookie is now able to hear the screams of the injured in addition to hearing the screams of agony in their minds. She tries to wiggle her way out from between her vampire shields, but Godric's hands on her waist stop her.

"Sookie, are you hurt?" Godric does not smell her blood in the air, but that does not mean she is injury free.

She shakes her head weakly. "I'm fine, but I think Eric is unconscious. His brain isn't giving off the usual vibes I feel when he is awake."

Godric slides himself out from under Sookie, hissing in pain as debris cuts into his skin. He clears debris from an area of the floor so he can move Eric's body to it. Sookie climbs over to Eric to begin inspecting his body. She sees two bullet holes in his chest; one is near his right shoulder, the other is just above his heart. Sookie's own heart nearly stops when she realizes just how close she had come to losing Eric.

Godric leans down to his child's chest and sniffs. He frowns as he pulls back, "There are silver bullets inside him. We need to get them out quickly or he could get silver poisoning. His body cannot heal with the bullets still inside."

"How do we get them out?"

"We could cut them out, but given the location of the one bullet, I am hesitant to do that. The other option is to suck them out. They are not that deep in, so it shouldn't take much for them to come out." Godric looks at her expectantly. Of course, she has to suck the bullets out since they are silver.

Sookie straddles Eric's waist, and leans down to his chest. She puts her lips to the wound closest to his heart and begins sucking. His blood has a slightly metallic taste to it this time because of the bullet. After the fourth pull on the wound, the bullet pops into her mouth. She sits up and spits the bullet out to the side. She shifts forward a bit to reach the wound on his shoulder. She puts her mouth to the wound and begins sucking. This bullet is deeper in Eric's body. As she draws on the wound for the sixth time, she feels Eric's brain buzz to life and his arms come around her. She pulls on the wound again and feels the bullet pop into her mouth. She sits up with the bullet between her teeth. She slides her body back along his torso and can feel another part of him that has woken up. She takes the bullet from her teeth with her left hand.

Eric looks up at Sookie with hooded eyes. His erection is pressing against her backside. She has his blood dribbling down her chin and neck to her breasts. He sits up quickly, threads his hands through her tumbled curls, and kisses her passionately.

A throat clearing forces Eric to pull back from Sookie's lips. Godric is looking down at the two of them with an amused expression on his face. Eric grins up at Godric without shame as Sookie blushes and buries her face in Eric's neck.

"Come now children, there are people here that need our help," Godric says in a somber voice. He holds a hand out to Sookie, and she rises from Eric's arms. Eric vamps up to his full height and pulls his shredded jacket off. He and Godric start sifting through the rubble looking for survivors. Sookie grabs a fire extinguisher and works on putting out the smoldering piles of rubble. Other survivors also work to free those still trapped inside.

"Have either of you seen Jason? What about Stan or Isabel?" Sookie asks as Eric and Godric lift a piece of sheet rock that is lying on top of an injured vampire. The vampire's leg is badly burned and he looks to be missing some of his fingers. The vampire had been shielding his human companion from the blast, and she looks to be ok. The human offers her blood to the vampire, and Godric supervises to make sure the injured vampire does not take too much.

"Sook!" Jason comes running into the room and pulls his sister into a tight embrace.

Stan Davis vamps over to the group. He is covered in carnage, but does not seem injured. "Please tell me someone got the fuckers that did this!" he growls with his fangs out.

Godric replies, "Your Majesty, I know some vampires and Weres took off after the attackers. I do not know what has happened beyond that."

Rescue crews from several local fire departments arrive on the scene. Injured humans are ushered to the waiting ambulances to receive treatment at the area hospitals. Injured vampires are given bagged blood to help them heal faster. Any vampire with serious injuries is taken to one of the vehicles that will transport them to the medical wards that Godric and Stan both have at their respective facilities.

After all survivors are pulled from the building, Sookie, Jason, and Eric climb into a waiting vehicle that will take them to the Hotel Carmilla. Stan and Godric make their way to a separate vehicle that will take them to Stan's compound so they can find who has survived and who has met the True Death.

Jason, Sookie, and Eric arrive at the Hotel Carmilla. They cross the lobby of the hotel oblivious to the stares from the other hotel patrons. They ride in the elevator in silence. Eric escorts the Stackhouse siblings to their hotel suite. Jason bids them good-night as he goes into his bedroom and closes the door.

Sookie stands in the door looking at Eric. His expression is unreadable. Tonight has gone so differently than she had imagined. She thought the night would have been an evening of dancing and teasing with her vampire, culminating in some fabulous sex. Now, she is unsure of everything.

"Stay with me," Eric utters softly. He has come too close to losing Sookie in the last few days. He has this irrational fear that if he lets her out of his sight, he will lose her forever.

Sookie nods her head, and Eric takes her hand pulling her down the hallway to his room. He swipes his keycard to enter his room and gestures for her to enter in front of him. While he was out for the evening, the staff of the hotel had restored the seating area of the suite. Eric pushes the door closed and leans against it. Sookie and Eric stare at each other in silence and the tension mounts in the room.

At the same moment, Sookie and Eric reach for each other. Her hands go around his neck and fist in his hair; his hands move down her back to slide over the ample curves of her backside, pulling her tight against his body. Sookie slides her lips softly across Eric's, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. Eric sucks her lower lip into his mouth, gently scraping his blunt teeth along her skin. When he pulls back slightly to change the angle of the kiss, her tongue sneaks through to touch his upper lip. He opens his mouth to hers and their tongues dance erotically together.

Eric moves his lips along Sookie's jawline to her ear. He traces the shell of her ear with his tongue before nibbling on the lobe. His hands move up her spine softly to the zipper of her dress. He lowers the zipper slowly, his fingers ghosting along her spine as her skin is exposed. She shivers in his arms and gasps softly. Her nipples tighten at the sensation and desire spreads through her body like molten lava.

Eric steps back from Sookie to pull the dress off her one shoulder. His hands then glide down her body as he pushes the dress down her sides, past her hips, and it flutters down her legs. He hums in appreciation as in takes in the La Perla bustier and briefs. His hands skim along her thighs, over her hips, and along her waist as he reaches for the bottom of the bustier. He slowly pulls the hooks apart, inching his way up her torso until his hands reach the last hook at the top. Each hand grabs a side of the bustier, and he moves closer to Sookie as he throws the garment behind her. Her nipples rub against the fabric of his shirt and she moans wantonly.

Sookie's hands move to Eric's waist, pulling his tattered shirt out of his trousers. Her hands move along the buttons, slipping each one through the hole until his shirt hangs open revealing a glimpse of his glorious pectoral muscles and abs. Her hot hands move inside the flaps of his shirt, tracing along the muscles of his abs, moving north so that her fingers can brush against Eric's nipples. Her hands continue gliding upwards to his shoulders and then push the material of his shirt down his biceps and forearms. His shirt flutters to the floor as Sookie locks eyes with Eric.

Eric's eyes are burning with desire. His hands move to cup Sookie's breasts, his thumbs rubbing back and forth against her nipples. Sookie's head falls back and her eyes close in surrender, her breasts pushing further into his hands. Goosebumps break out along her skin as Eric's cool touch moves over her heated flesh.

"So beautiful," Eric murmurs. He kisses her gently on the lips, with one hand sliding up to her head. As he pulls back, he wraps his arm around her shoulders, the other moves behind her knees and lifts her up. Sookie wraps her arms around Eric's neck and he captures her lips with his again as he carries her into the bedroom. He moves to the side of the bed and releases his hold on her knees so that she is kneeling on the bed. Their bodies press together, rubbing sensuously against each other.

"Lay back, Lover," Eric directs Sookie. She moves towards the center of the bed, and Eric moves to the bottom of the bed. He picks up her right foot, kissing along the straps of her shoe. He undoes the clasp and slides the shoe off. His nimble fingers begin massaging her foot, and she moans in pleasure. Eric smiles softly as he sets her right foot down, and repeats the process on her left. Sookie is moaning and squirming in pleasure, her body writhing against the sheets as Eric fans the fire spreading through her body. Her left hand fists in the sheets but her right hand is moving between the valley of her breasts down to her panties. Her fingers rub against the lace of her panties against her slit, soaking the material with her wetness.

In all of his existence, Eric cannot remember anything as erotic as the sight of Sookie in the throes of passion. Her hair spreads out on the bed like the rays of the sun; her skin is flushed with desire. Her breasts are heaving, and her nipples are tightened peaks begging to be sucked into his mouth. Her thighs rub against each other seeking some sort of friction to ease the ache inside. Eric steps out of his shoes and removes his pants, his erection springing free. He reaches up the bed to slide Sookie's panties down her legs. Her legs fall open to reveal her swollen lower lips, drenched in her arousal.

Eric climbs on all fours so that he is on top of Sookie; his arms braced by her elbows, the tip of his erection rubbing erotically against her clit causing them both to moan.

Sookie moves her hand to grab the head of Eric's erection, moving it through her folds so that he is covered in her wetness. She bites her lip in pleasure as she places him at her entrance. "I need to feel you inside me, Eric."

Eric's fangs slide out as he slowly thrusts in and out of Sookie, moving deeper inside her with each thrust in. When he is fully sheathed inside her, they both moan again as her walls clench tightly around him. Eric moves in and out of Sookie in slow, deep thrusts, passion building slowly between the two of them. His lips capture hers as their tongues move in the same rhythm as his hips. Eric grabs her left leg, pulling it up over his hip, forcing him deeper inside her. Eric can feel her walls fluttering as her climax approaches. He pulls all the way out of her, leaving the head of his erection resting against her opening. Sookie's eyes flutter open to see him staring intently down at her.

"Bond with me?" he asks solemnly.

Sookie's eyes widen in shock, but she slowly nods her head in agreement. Eric's smile is blinding before he leans down to kiss her ravenously. He thrusts back in, hitting her g-spot, and she cries out in release as her orgasm washes over her. Her walls squeeze him so tightly that the pleasure is almost painful in its intensity, but he holds still to enjoy the aftershocks that move through her. Her arms and legs wrap around his body to hold him tightly against her.

Eric moves out of Sookie when her aftershocks have faded and he shifts her so that she is sitting up on her knees. He enters her from behind, his pace quicker than before. One hand moves down so that his fingers can rub fast, tight circles against her clit, while the other hand kneads her breast. Sookie turns her head so that she can kiss him over her shoulder. Eric breaks the kiss when Sookie needs to breathe. He moves his mouth to her shoulder, trailing open-mouthed kisses up her neck to her ear.

"Drink from me, Lover," he whispers into her ear. Before Sookie can react, his bloody wrist is in front of her face. She grabs it with both hands and guides it to her eager lips. As she takes the first pull of his blood, Eric slides his fangs into her neck. As the first step of the blood bond is created, they reach their orgasm simultaneously. This orgasm is more intense than any either has ever felt before, because the pleasure is amplified through the bond. Both are left gasping, twitching in a pleasure that seems to be never-ending.

Godric wearily steps off the elevator at the penthouse of the Hotel Carmilla. Even though a vampire does not get tired, he feels exhausted after the events of this evening. Seven vampires had met their True Death this night; twenty-one humans also lost their lives. Injuries were many among both vampire and human. Those guilty of the attack were caught and now prisoners of the King of Texas. Godric feels very blessed that those he cares about were not more seriously injured.

Godric enters the penthouse to find Isabel sitting on the sofa. Her hair is windblown, there are several tears in her outfit, but otherwise she appears fine. Her cheeks are noticeably pink.

"Is everyone alright?" Isabel asks Godric. They had not spoken when they saw each other at Stan's compound. Isabel had been one of the vampires to track down those that attacked The Red Room.

"Jason was unharmed." Godric smiles as he feels pleasure, joy, and love coming from Eric and Sookie. "As for Eric and Sookie, they are celebrating surviving this night."

Isabel moves forward from the couch to stand before Godric. She smiles at her friend and former lover. "Why should they be the only ones to celebrate tonight?" she asks before her lips crash into his.

_AN: First things first, do not jump on me about Isabel and Godric having sex. Yes, she is still upset about Hugo, but after everything that happened to them, I can totally picture her wanting to celebrate that she survived. Now, I'm off to go take a cold shower. This chapter will have to get you through the next few days my lovelies, because I have appointments the next two nights. _


	30. Chapter 30

_AN: I must really love you guys if I am posting this chapter today. I wanted to let you all know I have started another story. In addition to this one and I Remember Nothing, I have started an all human story titled In His Honor. Please check it out and let me know what you think. I apologize now for this chapter, some of you may not like it…_

Sookie stretches like a cat as she slowly regains consciousness. A grin spreads across her face as she opens her eyes to see Eric lying next to her. He is perfectly still in his daytime rest. Sookie leans on her side, propping her head in her hand. This is the first time she has ever been able to look her fill at Eric without him noticing. His face looks more youthful in his rest. His perfect body rivals that of any statue. The sheet covering them clings to his hips. Sookie is tempted to lift the sheet so she can continue her visual exploration, but her human needs are making themselves known. With a sigh, she leans up to kiss Eric's lips and then rolls out of bed.

After using the facilities and washing her hands, Sookie comes back into the bedroom looking for something to wear. Her dress from last night is not an option. She moves over to the dresser and opens one of the drawers. Inside she finds Eric's tank tops. She slides one on her body; it will do until she can get back to her room. Giving her Viking one last lingering kiss, she grabs her shoes and ruined clothing and returns to her hotel room. Thankfully, she can tell Jason is still sleeping. She goes to her bedroom. She drops the ruined dress and shoes into the trash. She moves into the bathroom, turning the shower on. She strips off her borrowed shirt and stands under the shower spray, letting the hot water soothe her muscles. She hurries through her shower, and wraps a fluffy towel around her body and winds one around her hair.

Grabbing the moisturizer, Sookie begins rubbing lotion into her skin. She notices that her skin feels softer and that she does not have any cuts or bruises on her. Her tan even looks like it has taken on a darker sheen. As she puts moisturizer on her face, she finds that her complexion is clear and smooth. She pulls the towel off her hair; it is longer than it was yesterday. Using the blow dryer, she takes the time to straighten her hair. Once her hair is dry, she notices that her hair is both lighter and fuller.

She grins at her reflection. Vampires could make a killing opening up spas that would use their blood to rejuvenate people's appearance. Hollywood would probably be the biggest client. She would have to remember to suggest that to Godric or Eric.

Sookie hears a phone ringing while in the bathroom. It must be Jason's cell phone. Another perk of vampire blood is improved hearing. She moves into the closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She would like to spend some time with Godric and Isabel that doesn't involve rescue attempts, explosions, or destruction. Dropping the towel on the closet floor, she grabs a matching set of undergarments. She quickly slides them into place, smiling as she thinks about how Eric will enjoy taking them off her later. She grabs a pair of dark blue jeans and puts them on.

"Sookie?" Jason calls quietly from her bedroom door.

"Just a minute," she calls out while slipping her head through the opening of her pink tank top. She slides on a pair of matching pink flip-flops and walks out of the closet.

She finds Jason sitting on her bed. His shoulders are slumped and he is covering his face with his hands. She can't make anything out in his thoughts; all she senses is sorrow. She moves quickly to the bed, sitting next to Jason and puts her hand on his shoulder. He pulls his face away from his hands. His eyes are red from the tears he is crying. He grabs her in a hug, squeezing her tightly to him. Sookie is finally able to make out one thought from Jason's mind.

"No," she whispers brokenly and begins sobbing into his shoulder.

Later that evening, Eric smiles as he comes back to life. His pleasure is short-lived when he realizes Sookie is not in the room with him. He probes their fledgling bond to find her, but he cannot feel her clearly. Eric picks up his cellphone to dial Sookie, but it goes straight to voice mail. Reaching for the phone on the nightstand, he dials the extension for her room, but there is no answer. He calls down to the concierge desk demanding answers.

"Good evening, Mr. Nothman. How may I be of service this evening?"

"Do I have any messages this evening? Perhaps one from Miss Stackhouse," Eric's voice is harsh. He snarls in frustration as he waits impatiently for the overly cheerful human to answer him.

"I do not have any messages here, sir. However, Miss Stackhouse did check out of the hotel late this afternoon."

"Do you know where she was going?" Eric demands. Why did she leave is all Eric can think about while the simple human on the other end of the phone takes their time answering.

"I do not know sir. I do know that she arranged for a car to take her and Mr. Stackhouse to the airport." Eric slams down the phone while the irritating human continues speaking.

Eric vamps into the bathroom. He quickly showers, dries off, and then vamps to his closet to get dressed for the evening. He pauses because he can smell Sookie in here. He breathes her scent in and it soothes his frazzled state. He dresses quickly in jeans, a sweater, and boots. He is getting ready to leave his room when he feels his maker call through their bond. Godric's call is urgent, so Eric does not delay in making his way to the penthouse.

Isabel is waiting at the door of the penthouse so that Eric can enter. Nothing seems amiss with Isabel, which gives Eric some comfort. If something was wrong with Sookie, Isabel would not be calm about it. Eric enters the suite and the smell of sex assaults his nose. He raises an eyebrow at Isabel as she walks past him, and she tries to ignore him but ends up smirking as she sits down on the couch. Eric is about to question her when the door of the bedroom opens and Godric walks out.

His maker is wearing a black suit, black shirt, and black tie, all he needs is a fedora to look like a mobster. Eric bows his head to his maker as a sign of respect. "Godric, you called me?"

"Yes, my child. Are you feeling any effects from the silver bullets last night?" Godric asks as he gestures for Eric to sit.

"No. My little bullet sucker did the trick," Eric says with a grin on his face. It quickly fades as he asks, "Where is Sookie? I do not feel her close by."

Pain flashes across Godric's face, and Eric stiffens in dread. "She has returned to Louisiana. She is needed in Bon Temps." Godric reaches inside his suit jacket and pulls an envelope out of his pocket. "She left this with me earlier. It is for you." Godric hands the envelope to Eric. Before Eric can open it, Godric continues speaking, "She said she was sorry to leave like she did, but they wanted to be on the first available flight back to Louisiana. I offered them the use of one of the private planes tonight if they would wait for the rest of us, but they were in a hurry to leave. Once you read the note, you will understand why."

Eric tears the envelope and pulls out the short note from Sookie. He can smell saline on the paper which means she was crying as she wrote this. His eyes skim over of the few lines she had written and his eyes widen. He looks at his maker in horror. "How soon can we leave for Louisiana?"

"Go pack your things. We need to stop at Stan's compound to let him know we are leaving. I do not wish to leave him with the burden of the fallout from the Fellowship and the bombing, but it cannot be helped. Sookie needs us with her."

Bill's eyes open slowly as he awakens for the evening. He wishes he was unconscious because the pain is excruciating. He has lost track of time since being abducted by his maker.

That bitch!

Why was she back in his life after all these years? She had released him decades ago. He knew it was not a decision she had wanted to make, but the alternative was that he would meet his True Death. He supposed he had Sophie-Anne to thank for Lorena's reappearance in his life. Demanding restitution from his maker in addition to what he had to give was ludicrous. Sophie-Anne really was desperate for money if she was resorting to this tactic.

Bill had not learned much from Lorena during his recent stay with her. He did not know exactly where he is; he only knew that the car ride had lasted about three hours. Bill knew they could not still be in the state of Louisiana; Sophie-Anne had banished Lorena from the state years ago. The only possible options were Texas, Arkansas, or Mississippi.

The door to the room flings open and Lorena storms in. Bill knows she is enraged about something. He braces himself for the latest round of Lorena's form of "tough love" as she calls it.

Lorena stalks to the table in the room and reaches for a pair of leather gloves. She slips the gloves on as she looks at Bill. He is staked out on the floor of her basement, silver chains securing him to the ground. His body is covered in cuts of varying sizes and depths from the silver daggers she had used on his skin. Lorena has not allowed him to feed, so he is not healing from the wounds she had inflicted.

Lorena kneels on the floor near Bill's head. Her hands caress his face lovingly. "My dearest William, I was wrong to free you all those years ago. It seems that you were not ready to be on your own. You see, you now find yourself in a situation you cannot possibly hope to get out of." She moves from her knees back to the table. She picks up a thin scalpel and turns to look at him.

"I was in Dallas the other night, and I met your Miss Stackhouse," Lorena says contemptuously. "I don't see what all the fuss is about; she's not that attractive and she is quite rude. I saw no evidence of the special talents you claim she has. The only thing I found noteworthy is that she is protected by Godric. You really have bitten off more than you can chew." She crosses to his body and begins slicing into cuts that have healed over, forcing them to bleed again. Bill cries out in pain as Lorena jabs the scalpel between two of his ribs and leaves it there.

"You see, my darling," she continues as she selects a different tool from her table of torture devices, "you are going to need my help if you are going to procure that creature for Sophie-Anne. I am going to take great pleasure in watching that blood bag bleed," Lorena says as her fangs slide out.

Halfway around the world, an elderly woman sits by a window with her head resting against the glass. She cannot see what is through the window. She has not been able to see with her eyes in many centuries. She supposes that being blind is what makes her able to see the truth so clearly.

She hears the sound of footsteps in the hallway, and then a brief knock at the door before a woman enters. "Milady, it is time," the woman says quietly.

The Ancient Pythoness turns her head towards her assistant and sighs sadly. "It is a shame that a time of great joy is tarnished with great sadness. I have envisioned this for many years; my eternal light bonding with my progeny's progeny. It is supposed to be a happy time; the two lines of my family are finally joining as one." The Ancient Pythoness rises to her feet and glides over to her assistant. She takes the assistant's arm and they walk out of the villa to the waiting car.

Once settled in the car, the assistant turns to her employer, "Milady, I have verified that your flight will land in Louisiana with several hours to spare. I have arranged a car service to drive us the rest of our destination."

The Ancient Pythoness waves off her assistant's words. "There is no need for the car service. I have made my own arrangements for the last leg of my journey. And you will not be coming with me, my dear. I need you to stay in the hotel in New Orleans. It must look as if I am in the city on business. We must keep that gold-digging child of a queen distracted. I do not want her to cause any problems for my family in the next few days. They deserve to grieve in peace."

"I am sorry for your loss, Ma'am," the assistant says sincerely.

The Ancient Pythoness smiles sadly. "I am used to loss my dear child. It is the one thing that has been constant through the years." She sighs as she stares off in to space and sighs. "Still, I shall miss her. Adele Stackhouse was one hell of a lady."


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Greetings from Atlanta! Sorry about the lack of updates on any of the stories, but I traveled with the hubby to Atlanta Friday night and we will be here through Wednesday (weather depending). It's been a crazy two days, but I hope to have the next two days to do nothing but write while he works. If you didn't know, I'm currently writing three stories at the same time; A Different Life (ADL), I Remember Nothing (IRN) and In His Honor (IHH). If you haven't checked out the other stories, please do so.

_Flashback_

_It is a beautiful morning; the sun is shining, birds are singing, and everything seems at peace. Looking through the window of the house shows a couple sharing a quiet morning in the kitchen. Adele stands at the stove cooking breakfast; Fintan sits at the kitchen table watching her. _

_Fintan knows that Adele would soon pass from this life. He can feel her light fading from him. He has begged her to move with him to the Fae realm; time moved differently there. She has been steadfast in her refusal._

_Fintan watches the love of his existence. It does not matter that she has aged; to him, she is still as beautiful as the day they met over six decades ago. She is his heart, his soul, his everything. Adele sets his plate in front of them. She sits down next to him with a glass of tea._

_He looks at her sadly, "Are you not eating?" Her appetite is non-existent lately._

_She shakes her head and smiles softly. "I'm not hungry, darlin'." Fintan looks at his plate, but does not touch his food. Tears well in his eyes._

"_Fintan, don't," Adele admonishes him. She pats his hand lovingly, "I've had an amazing life. I had two beautiful children that have given me three wonderful grandchildren. I've had my share of good times and bad; the good have far outweighed the bad. And I have been so very blessed to find the man I love with everything I am. You, my love, have given me a love that most people only dream of. I have no regrets." _

_Fintan grips her hand in both of his. "I'm not ready to let you go."_

"_You and I both know it's my time," she says gently. "Jason and Sookie are going to need you in the days ahead." Adele moves to his side and kisses him softly on the lips. Fintan wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm tired," she says with a sigh. "I think I'll go take a nap."_

_Fintan slowly eats his food. He then washes the breakfast dishes, dries them, and puts them back where they belong. He walks back to their bedroom to check on his beloved wife. She is sleeping peacefully, a smile on her lips. Fintan crosses to her side and bends to kiss her cheek. He pulls back with tears falling down his face. His beautiful wife was gone. _

_End flashback_

Adele Stakhouse's funeral was attended by nearly every man, woman, and child in Bon Temps and the surrounding communities. She had been admired and loved by many. She was known for her generosity, her kind heart, and her selflessness. She would be greatly missed and remembered as one of the last great Southern ladies.

The graveside service was held at noon. Many had stepped forward to say a few words about Adele, sharing a story of how she had touched their life in some way. The family members, which included Tara and Lafayette since they had been taken in by Adele, sat huddled together in the front row. None of them offered any stories about Adele; they were numb with their grief.

After the service, the mourners moved to Merlotte's for the repast. Sam Merlotte offered to host the service in honor of Adele; he refused to accept payment from her family. Adele Stackhouse had welcomed him to the community with open arms. It was the first time in his life that he had felt accepted by his peers. No one was surprised when her husband and grandchildren did not attend the meal service; she had been the glue that held the family together. Without her, they were lost.

Two hours after sundown, guests begin arriving at the Bon Temps cemetery for a nighttime service in Adele's honor. Even though she had been human, she was well-respected in the supernatural community, both for being Fintan's wife and because of her own merits.

Godric, Eric, and Isabel walk sedately along the path that led to the cemetery. Both male vampires are wearing black suits, black shirts, and black ties. In a nod to her heritage, Isabel is wearing a black dress and a black lace veil covering her hair. Approximately 100 yards before the cemetery, the vampires are stopped by a magical barrier.

"What is the meaning of this?" Godric demands.

A Were appears through the magical barrier. He is wearing a security detail outfit from Extreme (ly Elegant) Events, or E(E)E, the company that specializes in coordinating supernatural events. "Good evening. Before any may enter the cemetery, each person must sign this contract. Each being agrees to keep the peace at tonight's service. Failure to do so will result in severe consequences." A scroll of parchment and quill appear magically in front of the vampires.

"It is to maintain the safety of all those in attendance," Desmond Cataliades says as he appears from the other side of the magical barrier. "It is a precaution, but necessary given the attendants of tonight's service. I will not allow Adele's service to become a supernatural free for all. She discriminated against no one, and I will see her memory honored with the dignity it deserves," Desmond declares passionately.

Each vampire stabs the quill through their arm so that they can sign the contract in blood. Desmond gestures for the three vampires to enter.

"I wish I could have known her," Eric murmurs quietly. "She sounds like a very great woman."

"She was indeed, Mr. Northman." Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi, moves forward to greet the new arrivals. He is resplendent in a black pinstripe suit, black shirt, and white Ascot. He carries with him a walking stick that has gold ends.

The three vampires bow towards the monarch, but he waves the action away. "Not tonight, this is about Adele. I can put my ego on the shelf for one evening," he says with a sly grin.

"There's a first time for everything, old friend," Godric says with a small smile on his face.

Eric looks around the cemetery for Sookie but does not see her. He does see members of the Dae, Fae, Were, and vampire races interacting with one another. Members of several different covens are also present. Eric notices that Jason Stackhouse is standing near the front of the seating area talking with several Fae.

"Amazing isn't it?" The Ancient Pythoness says suddenly appearing by Eric's side. "One extraordinary woman could be blind to the differences in us all." Before Eric can respond, John Quinn, the host, gains everyone's attention, asking them to find a seat.

After everyone is seated, a shimmering light appears at the front of the cemetery and a popping noise is heard. Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae, and the royal family appear; it is five members in all. Each member of the family wears the royal robes of the Brigant family. Each person removes the hood of their robe as they sit in the front row. Niall sits on the end of the row with Fintan next to him. A male Fae that looks to be Jason's twin sits next to Fintan; next to him is a dark-haired slender female Fae. Sookie sits next to her, and Jason is on the end.

Desmond Cataliades moves forward to address the gathering. "Good evening to you all. We are here to celebrate the life of Adele Stackhouse Brigant. Many of you had the opportunity to meet Adele over the years, and knew her to be a kind, generous, intelligent woman. She never judged us for what we are; she judged us for who we are and our actions. I would like to invite any that wish to say a few words about Adele to please come forward."

Many in attendance rise to speak in honor of Adele Stackhouse Brigant. Most of the stories are about how she had provided advice or help to those that needed it. Everyone shared a laugh when Dermot, the Fae male that looked like Jason, recalled some of Adele's more humorous expressions. Russell shared the story of the night he first met Adele and how she shoved a bar of soap in his mouth because of the vulgar language he was using. Russell recalled that they had all laughed at the daring of a human woman to bring a 3,000 year old vampire to task. To show his appreciation for her, he had arranged for a pallet of bar soap sent to the house, with the note that he was helping her prepare for his next visit. Everyone was laughing at the conclusion of Russell's story.

Jason rises to speak after Russell. "Evening. I have so many stories I could tell about my Gran, that I don't know where to start. She was more than my grandmother; she's more like my mother." He looks around the cemetery, and his voice falters. He takes a deep breath and continues, "I'm not real good with words, but I found something I thought could say everything I wanted to say." He clears his throat and begins reading.

"At the rising of the sun and its going down, we remember you.  
At the blowing of the wind and the chill of Winter, we remember you.  
At the opening of the buds and in the rebirth of Spring, we remember you.  
At the blueness of the skies and in the warmth of Summer, we remember you.  
At the rustling of the leaves and in the beauty of Autumn, we remember you.  
At the beginning of the year and when it ends, we remember you.  
As long as we live, You too will live; for you are now a part of us,  
as we remember you, for now and forever, Amen."

The sound of tears and sniffles are heard around the cemetery. Jason moves to his seat and sits. He puts his arm around Sookie's shoulders and pulls her close to him in comfort. Niall stands and faces the crowd.

"Tonight, I do not speak to you as a leader. Tonight, I speak to you as a grieving father. Adele was as close to me as my two sons," he says as he gestures to Fintan and Dermot. "Adele loved her family fiercely, and would do anything for them. My son," he says looking at Fintan, "was so very fortunate to have found his mate. Not many of us are lucky enough to find the one that completes us." Niall looks at Sookie and then to Eric and a smile graces his face, "Looking at Fintan and Adele, and now at Sookie and Eric, it gives me hope that each one of us can find that happiness. If you take one thing way from Adele, please let it be her ability to love completely and without prejudice. On behalf of my family, I would like to thank you for coming this evening."

Everyone in the cemetery rises knowing that concludes the ceremony. Niall and his two sons pop away; Sookie and Jason are left to greet those in attendance. Godric, Isabel, and Eric are the last to approach Sookie and Jason. The two siblings both look exhausted but composed. Sookie, upon seeing Eric, loses her composure and falls into his arms weeping softly. Eric wraps his arms around her gently and rubs his hand up and down her spine.

"NO!" A scream is heard among the mourners. A male Fae has drawn a dagger from his side and tries to charge Eric and Sookie; his face contorted in rage. Before anyone reacts, he is ejected from the magical barrier that surrounds the cemetery and is held immobile just beyond the border. Members of the E(E)E security detail secure the Fae in iron handcuffs and take him away.

"What just happened?" Godric asks.

Sookie pulls back from Eric and explains. "Remember the contract that everyone signed? It is tied to the wards around the cemetery. The wards around the cemetery are designed to expel anyone with harmful intent. We felt it was a necessary precaution to make certain that everyone remained safe this evening. Once the ward ejects you, it will hold you immobile until the security team can move you to a holding area."

"Who was it?" Isabel asks.

Jason answers. "Preston Pardloe; he's been chasing after Sookie for years." Sookie glares at Jason, but he just shrugs. "What? Sook, you know Preston has been after you since the day he met you. He even went so far as to ask Niall for permission to marry you. When he was denied, he went off the deep end."

Russell escorts The Ancient Pythoness to their group. Even though she is blind, she looks unerringly at the spot where Preston was ejected. "Damn fool. All in Fae know of the prophecy. There is no use fighting destiny."

Sookie groans, "Not this again Aunt Katie...Can't I have just one day to be a normal human being?"

The Ancient Pythoness smiles at the young Fae-hybrid. "You cannot hide from what you are child. True, you are part human, but the essential spark that marks you as Fae is stronger in you than in most full-bloods. Events have already begun. 'Time nor tide tarrieth no man'…even for one such as you. There are things that we all need to discuss, but not this night. Tonight is for Adele. We will discuss everything soon." And with that, The Ancient Pythoness pops away.

Godric chuckles ruefully, "She still knows how to make an exit. He turns to look at Sookie standing in the shelter of Eric's arms. He smiles at her gently, "Little One, what do you need of us?"

Sookie looks at her father with bloodshot eyes, "I just want quiet. My shields are in shambles and I cannot focus. Jason?" She turns in Eric's arms to look at her brother.

"I think I'm gonna go home. I don't feel right bein' at the farmhouse without Gran," he says sadly.

Isabel nods. "Godric and I will make sure you get home safe. Eric, why don't you take Sookie?"

Eric nods. Sookie moves out of his arms to give her family and friends hugs good-bye.

Sookie hugs Russell last and whispers her thanks that he came. He pulls back and pinches her cheek lightly with his fingers. "Peaches, this is where I was meant to be tonight. I had thought to return to Mississippi tonight, but the old girl asked me to stay. She said I needed to hear whatever it is that needs to be discussed." Russell kisses her on the cheek and vamps away.

Eric growls in disapproval. He understands that Sookie is close with Isabel and Godric, but his possessive nature still has issues seeing her being affectionate with them. Seeing Sookie in Russell's arms made Eric see red. Godric looks at Eric with amusement. Sookie turns to Eric and rolls her eyes.

"Get over it, Viking," Sookie sasses Eric. "I'm an affectionate person, and I'm going to hug my friends. And I have a LOT of friends," she says while moving back into his arms. Everyone chuckles at Sookie's words. Shortly after, Godric, Isabel, and Jason say good-bye to the couple.

Eric touches his forehead to hers. "You cannot fault me for wanting you all to myself, Lover. I feel at a slight disadvantage with all these other beings. They have known you for years and have relationships with you that I cannot begin to understand."

Sookie kisses his lips softly. "Eric, it doesn't matter what these other people are to me. All that matters is that I am yours."

Eric tightens his arms around his mate. "And I am yours." He kisses Sookie gently again. "Let me take care of you tonight, Lover." Sookie whispers her agreement and clings to Eric. Eric lifts them gently up into the night sky and carries her home.

_AN: The poem that Jason read is an Irish proverb that is commonly given during a eulogy. 'Time nor tide tarrieth no man' is the first recorded version of 'time nor tide wait for no man'. The expression is attributed to St. Marher in 1225. This chapter is not one I originally intended to include in ADL, but so many of you asked questions about Adele's passing that I felt it was necessary. _


	32. Chapter 32

_AN: I survived the snow apocalypse! In case you didn't know, my husband and I __were trapped__ in Atlanta Tuesday night with no way to get home and the impending snow apocalypse on its way. Our flight out of Atlanta __was canceled__ and the earliest they said we could get home was Friday. So my husband, our friend, and I left Atlanta at 10:45 pm (EST) and drove through the night to get home. We made it home by noon Wednesday, and I promptly fell asleep until Thursday morning. Today I woke up to over a foot of snow outside, and more snow on the way. Thankfully, work canceled today, and something tells me I'm not making it in tomorrow as well. Which means, more time for me to write for ADL, __IHH__, and IRN. Happy reading!_

Pam sits on the throne in Fangtasia staring at the sea of vermin before her. She is both disgusted and excited by the vermin. She hates the costumes she has to wear; she prefers soft fabrics and pastels to the leather and black she must wear. She abhors the pathetic nature of many of those that come to the bar. They ask the same stupid questions night after night and they act desperate. But they are an easy food source, which means she doesn't have to work hard for her nightly meal. She enjoys the amount of money they spend in her bar. She secretly gets a thrill out of the attention they lavish on her.

Pam stares at the vermin with disinterest and suppresses a sigh. She misses her maker. Eric has been gone for some time. And before that, he was distracted by Sookie Stackhouse. Pam didn't know what to think of the petite buxom blonde. Pam could see the attraction and fascination his maker had with Sookie, but it wasn't like him to completely lose himself for a human. He was putting Sookie before himself, before her. Part of Pam hated the human girl for taking Eric's attention away from her. She had been the only woman who Eric had cared about for over a century; it was hard to share him with someone else.

The new dancer, Yvetta, draws Pam's attention. Pam hired her right before Eric left. Without his presence in the bar, Pam needed something new to attract the vermin. Yvetta is dancing on the pole in front of the throne. Her legs wrap around the pole as if it were her lover's waist. Her body slides up and down the pole as if she were on top of her lover. Yvetta's dancing is inflaming the lust of all the patrons in the bar, and the smell of arousal makes several vampire's fangs run out. Yvetta spins around to stare at Pam and gives her a seductive smile as she slides her body down the pole.

Pam's fangs are out and she licks her lips as she watches Yvetta spin and twist her body. Pam knows that Yvetta's expectation is to become a vampire's pet. She wants someone to take care of her, to buy her trinkets; she's a gold-digger. But, as Pam gestures for Yvetta to follow her, she's a gold-digger that's good at her trade.

Yvetta strolls into the office to find Pam sitting in the chair behind the desk. Pam watches as the dancer pushes the door closed and locks it. Yvetta turns around and leans against the door. She starts unsnapping the closures of her bustier, freeing her perky fake breasts from their confines. She drops the garment on the floor and walks towards Pam in her heels, stockings, and thong. She sits on the corner of the desk and crosses her legs.

"You wanted to see me?" she says in Russian to Pam. She places her hands on the desk and leans back, thrusting her breasts out.

Pam runs her hands up Yvetta's legs, and slowly pushes them open. She inhales and smells the arousal coming from Yvetta. Her hands move up to Yvetta's thong and she moves a finger along the outside of the material. Yvetta moans wantonly and thrusts into Pam's touch.

"Sit back, and dream of Estonia." Pam dips her head and Yvetta's moans fill the air.

Pam walks out of the office an hour later; her cheeks are noticeably pinker and she is wiping off her lips. She stops by the women's' bathroom. She hears moans coming from inside and smells blood. She kicks open the door and stalks in, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

After the funeral, Eric brought her back to his house. He carried her to the bedroom and undressed her. He stripped himself of his own clothes and placed her under the covers in the bed. He slipped in beside her and held her in his arms. Soon her tiny body was wracked with sobs as she cried for the loss of her beloved grandmother. Eric stroked her hair and rocked her gently. Once she calmed down, she had gone to the bathroom to clean up. She came out of the bathroom to find that Eric had lit a fire in the fireplace and brought her a tray of food. She smiled at him gratefully and climbed back into the bed resting her head on his chest. They lie silently as Eric traces patterns along the length of Sookie's spine.

"You need to eat Lover," he murmurs. These are the first words either of them has spoken since the cemetery.

She sighs against his chest, "I'm not hungry."

"Sookie, you must eat," he admonishes gently. He shifts so that he is sitting up against the headboard. The covers pool in his lap. "Lover, please? I worry about you." His blue eyes plead with her as he cups her face in his hand.

Sookie sighs and sits up next to him, tucking the sheet firmly under her arms. Eric reaches for the tray he had sitting on the table and places it on his lap. There is an assortment of fruit, cheese, and crackers on the tray. He also brought a bottle of water. Sookie reaches for the food, but he grabs her wrist.

"Let me take care of you, Lover," Eric says while dropping a kiss on her hand. He places her hand in her lap. He reaches for a few grapes and holds one up to her lips. Sookie opens her mouth and Eric places the red globe inside. He feeds her this way for several minutes until she indicates she is full. She reaches for the bottle of water and drinks deeply while Eric removes the tray from the bedroom. He returns swiftly and throws another log on the fire. He stands up to find Sookie watching him admiringly.

"You really are a beautiful man, Eric," she says as he stalks towards the bed.

He slips into the bed again and sits next to her. He drops a small kiss on her shoulder. "Men are not beautiful," he scoffs.

She looks at him with a small smile. "You are. I don't mean just your face," she says while reaching up to stroke his cheek. He nuzzles into her hand with his eyes closed. "You know you are handsome; a real live Adonis. But it's more than just what's on the outside. You're deep, there's love in you," she says softly.

His eyes open and are blazing with emotion. "Only for Sookie," he whispers. He leans forward to touch his lips to hers. Eric conveys with his lips the depth of his feelings for Sookie; the kiss is gentle, sweet, and worshipful. He pulls away from Sookie's face with a growl when his cell phone starts ringing. He looks at the caller id and answers.

"What?" he snarls into the phone. He had told Pam that he was not to be disturbed this evening unless it is an emergency.

"Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah," she says in a bored tone.

"Pamela," Eric begins in a harsh tone, but he is quickly cut off by his progeny.

"I need you to come to Fangtasia. I caught a vampire feeding in the bathroom."

"Deal with it. You know what the standard punishment is," Eric growls into the phone. He will deal with his insubordinate progeny later.

"It's Jessica," Pam says hurriedly.

"So call her maker and punish them both for breaking the rules."

"That's the problem, Eric. She says she doesn't know where Bill is. She hasn't seen him in over a week," Pam explains.

Eric looks at Sookie with regret, "I'm on my way." Eric ends the call and turns his attention back to Sookie. "I'm sorry, Lover, but I have to go to Fangtasia. There has been a problem with Jessica and I need to handle it."

Sookie looks concerned, "Jessica? What did she do?"

Eric vamps to the closet and returns fully dressed in his customary uniform for Fangtasia. "She was feeding on a human in public."

Sookie moves to the end of the bed to plead with Eric. "Eric, please go gently on her. She's still a newborn, and something tells me that her maker isn't very good at teaching her how to survive."

"There are rules, Sookie, and she has broken one of them. I cannot allow her to go unpunished just because you feel sorry for her," Eric says harshly.

Sookie jumps to her feet to stand in front of the angry vampire and pokes him in the chest. "I know there are rules, buddy! All I'm asking is that you give her a break this time. She didn't kill the human for Gods' sake!"

Eric's fangs pop out and he growls. Sookie is standing in front of him completely naked. Her ample breasts are heaving; her skin is flushed with her anger; her eyes are sparkling with passion. She completely disregards the fact that she is challenging a 1,000 year old vampire. Eric picks her up and pins her to the wall, crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. This kiss is a battle between the two of them for dominance.

Eric pulls back and stares at Sookie. A bead of blood is on her lip from where he nicked it with his fang. He leans forward to lick it off with his tongue, and his eyes roll back in his head. "We will finish this later, Lover. I have to go," he says gently.

"But," Sookie begins but Eric places a finger against her lips to silence her.

"It will be alright. Trust me." She nods her head slowly in understanding. Eric places a gentle kiss on her lips before vamping out of the house.

Eric lands on the roof of Fangtasia and enters the building through the hatch he had installed. He vamps down to the basement where Pam has secured Jessica. He finds Jessica chained to the wall, secured by silver chains around her wrists. Eric picks up a pair of gloves from the table and slips them on.

"Do you understand the rules about feeding in public, Jessica?" Eric says as he slowly walks to stand before the baby vampire.

Blood tears are running down her face and she whimpers in pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was just so hungry…"

"That is no excuse! We must control our urges now more than ever since we have come out to the humans. Your maker should have explained all of this to you," Eric states coolly.

"Bill? Bill doesn't tell me anything! I don't even know where he is; I haven't seen him for days! That's why I was feeding on the human in the bathroom. I ran out of True Blood days ago. I don't have any money to buy more. Bill said if I was ever in trouble, I was to come to Fangtasia. I was waiting to speak with Pam since you weren't here, but then this guy offered himself to me. I didn't mean to break the rules, but I was so hungry…" Jessica finishes with a whimper.

Eric looks at the weeping vampire in front of him. He can tell Jessica is telling the truth; she doesn't have the skills yet required to lie convincingly. He pulls a key off the wall and moves to the baby vampire. She shrinks back from him in fear, but he merely undoes the lock on her restraints.

"Come with me," Eric says softly. He walks up the stairs out of the basement and moves towards his office. Jessica follows quickly behind him. He opens the door to his office and gestures for Jessica to have a seat on the couch. He walks over to the refrigerator and grabs several bags of blood. He heats them up in the microwave. Jessica is practically salivating as the blood warms up. When the microwave dings, Eric removes the bags of blood and gives them to Jessica. Jessica quickly sinks her fangs into the first bag; the wounds on her wrists healing as she drinks. She tears into the second bag with equal fervor. By the time she finishes with the second bag, her cheeks are noticeably pinker. She sips the third bag of blood more slowly. Once she is finished, she leans back against the couch.

"Thank you," Jessica gushes. "I really appreciate you doing that. I know I broke the rules, and I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

Eric holds up his hand to silence her. "Jessica, what do you know about being a vampire?"

Jessica stares glumly at her feet, "Not much. Bill doesn't want me feeding off humans; he says we mainstreaming. But I know he feeds off of them and other things," she mumbles.

Eric raises an eyebrow in amusement. "You mean he fucks them? It's what vampires do; feeding and fucking go hand in hand."

Jessica looks at him in horror, "Ewww! I don't have to do that do I? I mean, I don't mind the feeding part, but…" she looks away from Eric in embarrassment and mumbles, "I've never done the other thing before."

Eric cannot help but laugh at the girl. "You will get over your embarrassment very quickly. You mean you haven't fed off that boy you were with at Merlotte's? You haven't fucked him?" Eric asks the last question just to embarrass the girl again.

Jessica shakes her head emphatically no. Eric chuckles again. "Jessica, you are clinging to being human. Modesty no longer applies. If you live long enough, you will do whatever the fuck you want when you want and to whom you want." Eric calls for Pam through their bond and she appears a moment later.

"Pamela, you are in charge of young Jessica while I search for her maker. She needs someone to guide her in the ways of vampire." Eric walks to his progeny's side and holds her face in his hands. He switches to Old Norse and says, "You are ready to be a maker, my child. Think of this as practice."

Pam's eyes fill with tears, "Are you releasing me? Do you wish for me to leave your side?"

Eric pulls her into hug, "You are my child; I will always want you with me. But every child will one day leave their maker." He kisses her forehead softly before he steps back. He reaches for his wallet and gives his black American Express to his beloved progeny. "Take this; Jessica is in need of clothes, and you deserve a reward for all your hard work as of late."

Pam smiles gratefully at her maker. She turns to the young vampire, "Come on, Baby Vamp. We have some serious shopping to do." Both female vampires leave the office. Eric takes one last look around the bar to make sure the staff closed down properly. Once he sees everything in order, he takes off into the night sky for Bon Temps.

Eric lands in the yard outside the Compton house. Even though it has been several days, he is hoping to find a clue about where Bill has gone. He looks in disgust at the state of the house. Why hasn't Compton attempted to make any repairs if he and Jessica are living here? It doesn't make sense; Bill lived the life of luxury while he was in Sophie-Anne's court. Eric moves inside the house and finds the inside in worse condition than the outside. He inhales deeply, sampling the smells that permeate the air. The smell of rot and decay is very strong; he can also detect the odors of Jessica and Bill faintly. There is another faint odor, a vampire, but it is not one that Eric knows.

Eric quickly peruses each room upstairs, but finds nothing of interest. He returns to the main level. He opens a door and finds the daytime resting place of Compton and his progeny. Eric closes the door in disgust; sleeping in the ground is something to do only if necessary. Why in this day and age would anyone voluntarily do it with all the comforts available to them? He searches through the living room and kitchen, but finds nothing. In what would have been the dining room, Eric finds a sideboard with many drawers. He searches each drawer and finds nothing. Just as he is about to give up, the last drawer he tries is locked. Eric easily breaks the lock and looks inside to find a manila folder. Eric opens the file; he quickly peruses the contents of the file. Eric shoves the file into the inside pocket of his jacket. He needs to discuss this with the others at the meeting with the Ancient Pythoness. In the meantime, he needs to get back to Sookie.

_AN: I know I promised you the meeting with the Ancient __Pythoness__, but this chapter was begging to be written. The next chapter will be __the explanation of__ the prophecy. _


	33. Chapter 33

AN: So this chapter ran away from me. It's much longer than the earlier chapters of the story, but it was necessary. This will be the only chapter of this story this weekend. I'm going to work on IRN next and then IHH. Happy reading my lovelies! Enjoy your weekend!

_Flashback to 21 year old Sookie_

_It is the summer after Sookie graduated from the University of Mississippi. Part of her graduation present from Godric had been a trip to Europe. She had traveled to Europe with Godric several times, so she spent the time traveling to the places she enjoyed the most…London…Paris…Barcelona…Zurich…and Italy. Her last stop is Greece, more specifically, a private island off the coast. It is the home to her aunt Catherine, the Ancient Pythoness._

_Sookie had never met her Aunt Katie; they had only conversed through telephone conversations and written correspondence. Despite that, Sookie was drawn to the elder vampire from the instant they had spoken. It was more than just the silence of her mind; it was a sense of belonging, a connection of sorts. Sookie didn't really understand it, but her Aunt Katie assured her that she would understand in time. _

_Over the years, the connection between the two of them grew stronger as they traded letters and later emails as technology advanced. Her Aunt Katie called Sookie her "eternal light", something Sookie questioned the vampire about often, but never received an answer._

_Sookie arrives at the villa and pauses to take in the beauty around her. The balmy air whispers along her skin; the sound of the ocean is heard in the distance; the smell of flowers fills the air. Sookie smiles as she walks up the villa's steps and knocks at the door. Her aunt's assistant answers the door._

"_Sookie!" she cries out excitedly and grasps the younger woman in her arms. "We didn't expect you until next week. Is everything all right?" _

_Sookie laughs as she pulls away from the woman. "Everything is fine, Anna! I just wanted to come a little early."_

"_She wanted to avoid the overly enthusiastic Were she met in Athens," the Ancient Pythoness' voice floats in from the sitting room. Sookie rolls her eyes and makes her way to her aunt. _

_The Ancient Pythoness is standing in front of the settee, her arms outstretched and waiting for Sookie. Sookie quickly walks over to her and embraces her tightly. "Can't get anything past you, can I Aunt Katie?" Sookie moves out of her aunt's embrace and sits down on the settee._

_The Ancient Pythoness smiles softly, "Be glad I wasn't the one to raise you, Child. Otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten away with half the things you did." The Ancient Pythoness gives Sookie a knowing smile, and Sookie blushes. Her aunt laughs in delight, "Perhaps I should tell my son some of your more daring exploits. I do so love to get a rise out of him. I'm sure he would love to hear about you and the Were in Mississippi." The older woman cackles again as she hears Sookie mumbling under her breath._

"_I'm glad you find it funny," Sookie states petulantly. "Besides, there's nothing to talk about anymore."_

_Catherine pats Sookie's hand gently. "I'm sorry he hurt you, but he isn't the one for you. You know that."_

_Sookie sighs. "I know. Still, I hate waiting. How do you stand it? The waiting is driving me mad! Every man I meet, I wonder if he is it."_

"_My dear child, when you get to be as old as I, time ceases to have the same meaning. Do you know that the first time I saw you it was over a millennium ago?" Sookie gasps in surprise, and her aunt continues her story. "I have waited a long time to see you born, my eternal light. I have waited hundreds of years to see the joy you will bring to this world. You and your mate will do wonderful things for humans and Supes alike."_

_Sookie looks at her aunt in astonishment. "Why me? What is so special about me that you see these things?"_

_The Ancient Pythoness smiles at Sookie and pats her hand again. "You are the light to which all supernaturals are drawn to. Your gifts will be used time and again to improve the relationship between humans and supernaturals. What you are doing now is only the beginning. Once you meet your mate, your powers will only grow. Together, you will be unstoppable."_

_Sookie looks at her aunt skeptically, "But?"_

"_It will not be an easy road; there will be hardships and loss. But as long as you stay together, as long as you trust in each other, you and your mate will come out on top." _

"_Will you tell me everything?" Sookie asks quietly. _

_Her aunt nods. "The only thing I will not tell you is who your mate is. You're not ready to meet him, and if you seek him out early, you could change the path set before you." _

_End flashback_

~ADL~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Sookie opens her eyes to find herself wrapped tightly in the arms of her vampire. She had fallen asleep before Eric returned the night before. She was anxious for Jessica; she didn't know the redheaded vampire well, but she did like her. She felt sorry for the girl because she felt like Jessica was given a raw deal.

Sookie wiggles her way out of Eric's arms and moves into the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. She comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and looks around. Shit! She realizes she doesn't have any other clothes here. She doesn't want to wear last night's dress ever again. She really wishes she had brought some clothes with her. She closes her eyes and can see in her mind the exact outfit she wants to wear. Sookie feels a strange sensation overtake her. When she opens her eyes, she realizes she is in the bedroom of her grandparents' house.

"Holy shit!" she screams out.

Fintan comes running up the stairs. He skids to a stop when he sees Sookie. "Sookie, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Eric."

Sookie turns to him wide-eyed. "Grandpa, I don't know how I got here. One minute I was standing in Eric's bedroom, and the next minute I'm here. How did I get here?" she asks in a panic.

Fintan crosses into the room and forces Sookie to sit on her bed. "What's the last thing you were thinking about before you got here?"

"I was thinking I didn't want to wear the dress I wore to the funeral. I was thinking about the outfit I really wanted to wear and I could see it in my mind. I open my eyes and here I am. Did I just teleport?" she asks incredulously.

Fintan nods his head. "Yes, baby girl, I think you did. I guess we just never thought you would have any other powers. Most Fae get their powers at 21…I wonder if because you are part human it took longer for your powers to appear." Fintan is thoughtful as he regards his granddaughter. "Is there anything else you can do?"

Sookie looks exasperated at her grandfather. "How should I know?! What else do you think I could have?" Sookie begins pacing the room. Her mind is preoccupied with this latest development. She stops in mid-stride as she remembers the words her aunt spoke long ago.

_Once you meet your mate, your powers will only grow. _

"Sonofabitch!" Sookie exclaims.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Eric's eyes snap open and he searches the room for Sookie. He finds her sitting in a chair near the fireplace staring off into space.

"Why are you so far away, Lover? Come back to bed," Eric says with a leer.

Sookie's focus slowly returns. She smiles at him and then disappears from sight. Eric's head whips around in panic before he hears a popping noise. Sookie appears in the bed next to him. "Guess what I learned to do today," she teases.

Eric pins her to the bed and hovers over her. "I take it you have not always had this ability." He leans his head down and inhales her scent. She smells more like a fairy today. His fangs throb with hunger and slide down.

"Nope," she says popping the p. "Whenever I've teleported before it was usually with my grandfather or great-grandfather. But it's not the only thing I learned today."

Before Eric can ask, he finds himself pinned to the wall and unable to move. He struggles against the invisible hold with all his might, but he cannot break free. "What have you done to me?" he snarls. The only part of his body he is able to move is his head.

"In addition to the telepathy and teleportation, I am now telekinetic. I can move things with my mind." As a further demonstration, Sookie raises Eric's arms over his head.

"Sookie. Let. Me. Go." Eric demands. When he gets his hands on her, she will learn not to fuck with a 1,000 year old vampire. He can already envision the ways he will teach this lesson to her, and his cock begins to harden at the thought.

Sookie lifts an eyebrow at Eric. She slides from the bed and stalks towards her helpless vampire. "Now, why would I want to do that? For once, I have you at my mercy. I must say, the thought is very arousing." Sookie licks her lips in appreciation, enjoying his magnificent body on display for her.

"Lover, you do not want to play this game with me. It will only backfire on you," Eric warns. In truth, the thought of Sookie dominating him arouses him too. The only one that has ever been in control of his body was Godric, and Godric never took advantage of Eric that way.

"Hush," Sookie admonishes. She stands near Eric and kisses along his jaw line. "We don't have a lot of time. Let me take care of you," she whispers against his skin and flicks her tongue out to taste his skin.

Sookie trails kisses along Eric's chest. She moves to his nipple and circles it with her tongue. She blows cool air on it and watches as it tightens into a hard bud. She leans forward to suck it into her mouth.

Eric moans at her ministrations. "Bite a little," he asks and moans again when she complies. She repeats her actions on his other nipple and he growls in frustration.

Sookie's hands move down to his cock and squeeze gently. She is enjoying the heady feeling of having Eric totally at her mercy. Her panties are soaked with her arousal, but this isn't about her. She wants to pleasure him; she wants him to totally lose control. She moves one hand inside her panties to coat her finger with her juices. She pulls her hand back out of her panties and uses her wet hand to glide smoothly up and down Eric's hardened cock. Her other hand reaches down to cup his balls.

"Sookie," Eric groans. He feels the beast inside him coming closer to the surface. Every instinct is telling him to sink his fangs into the woman before him. He wants to bite her, drink her blood, and fuck her into submission. He bangs his head against the wall in frustration.

Sookie kisses her way down his chest to his abs, her tongue tracing along the clearly defined oblique muscles. She nips gently at the v leading down to his impressive erection. Her tongue licks from his belly button down to his pubic bone. She drops to her knees in front of Eric and looks at his cock resting in her hand. She licks her lips in hunger and leans forward to suck the tip between her lips.

"Fuck!" Eric cries out. His eyes lock on Sookie as she pleasures him with her hands and mouth. Her eyes are closed as she sucks gently on the head of his cock. The rest of his cock is caressed by her right hand as her left is resting against his thigh to hold her steady. She opens her eyes slowly to look at him and he sucks in a breath as he sees pure lust in her eyes.

Sookie releases Eric's cock from her mouth, but she slides her tongue along the underside of his length all the way back to his balls. She tongues each one before drawing one into her mouth and sucking lightly. She releases it from her mouth only to draw the other one in and suck on it as well. She releases the other testicle from her mouth and begins placing open-mouthed kisses along the top of his erection. When she reaches the tip, she places a kiss against the slit, her tongue sneaking out to taste the tiny bead of fluid gathered on the tip. She moans appreciatively before opening her mouth to slide down as much of his length as she can. She moans again and pulls back slowly, her teeth scraping lightly against his skin.

"Fuck, again!" Eric demands. He is on sensory overload; the wetness of her saliva contrasts sharply with the warmth of her mouth, her hands soft as silk against the hardness of his erection. He needs to cum; he needs the release so that he can get himself under control. He is afraid he will unintentionally hurt her once he is free. Never before has someone tested his control like Sookie.

Sookie is only too happy to oblige Eric. She knows he is close to his release so she ups her game so to speak. Relaxing the muscles in her throat, she slides her mouth as far down Eric's cock as she can, swallowing when he hits the back of her throat so she can take more of him inside her. At the same time, she presses her finger to the spot she knows from other people's thoughts that is guaranteed to give a man pleasure every time.

"SOOKIE!" Eric's roar is deafening as he releases into her mouth. Sookie pulls back so she can greedily suck all of his juices into her mouth. She moans at the taste of him in her mouth, slightly salty, but sweet at the same time. Her moans cause Eric to keep twitching in her mouth, shooting stream after stream of his cum inside her. He sags against the wall when his orgasm is over. Sookie continues to lick and suck his cock cleaning Eric's release from him. When she feels him softening in her mouth she pulls completely back. She wipes a finger along the corners of her mouth to make sure she didn't miss a drop. She sucks her finger into her mouth and hums in delight. She stands up and brushes her lips along his neck.

Eric's eyes snap open and he realizes Sookie is no longer holding him in place. He quickly picks her up and crushes her lips in a savage kiss. Before Sookie can really respond, she finds herself leaning over the bed. Her clothes are ripped off by the impatient vampire. Her feet are shoulder width apart; her arms hold her up on the bed. She looks back over her shoulder, her eyes widen slightly in fear when she sees the cold look on Eric's face.

"Eric, I…" she begins but he cuts her off.

"Silence, Miss Stackhouse. I've warned you before that you would be punished for disobeying me," Eric says in a controlled voice. Sookie stiffens at Eric's words. Seeing her reaction, Eric softens his expression and runs his hand along her spine. "Relax, Lover. If you don't like this, we won't do it again. Just try for me."

Sookie nods her head, and turns to look forward again. Eric's hand glides softly down her spine over the curve of her backside. His touch is soothing and arousing at the same time as his fingers turn slightly to glide along her lower lips. Sookie moves her hips back seeking more friction. Eric's hand moves away from her body and comes down on her right cheek in a hard smack.

"Ahhh," Sookie cries out. The sting of the slap contrasts sharply with the cooling, soothing motion of Eric's hand over her skin. Eric glides his hand over her left cheek; his touch gentle and his fingers dip inside her lower folds to glide along her wetness. A second slap rings out against her left cheek.

"Fuck!" she cries out raggedly.

"How does it feel, Lover?" Eric purrs in her ear. "How does it feel to be completely at my mercy? Your body is no longer yours to command, but mine to do with as I see fit." Eric fits his body against Sookie's; his cock cradled against her glorious ass, his hands moving underneath to cup her mound. He moans in delight when he feels how wet she is. "You like it, don't you Lover? Tell me what you want, and it's yours," Eric breaths into her ear. He nibbles on her ear lobe and moves to suck the skin just beneath her ear, knowing it drives her wild.

"Whatever you want," Sookie gasps. "I'm yours."

"MINE!" Eric growls. He pulls back and lines up so that he can slide into her wet heat. They both groan as she stretches around him to accommodate his size. He holds still when he is all the way inside. He doesn't want to hurt her with his size, but this isn't going to be gentle; it's going to be a hard, fast fuck. Eric pulls back so that he is almost all the way out before he pushes back in forcefully, his hips slamming into her ass.

"Again!" Sookie screams. That's all the invitation Eric needs to start moving faster and faster in Sookie. Their pace is frantic; the sounds coming from both are animalistic. Eric bites into his wrist and brings it to Sookie's face. She latches on without a thought and moans deeply. Eric sinks his fangs into her neck and they both explode with their release. Sookie releases Eric's wrist when the wound closes and collapses on the bed in exhaustion. Eric releases Sookie's neck, the wounds closing as his blood moves through her body healing her. Eric leans his head against her spine for a few seconds, his weight braced on his arms.

With a sigh, Eric regretfully stands up. He glances at the clock. Almost two hours have passed since he woke. They were to meet everyone a half hour after first dark. They were definitely late. "Lover, we need to hurry. We are late."

Sookie rolls over and looks at him with amusement. "And whose fault is that?"

He leans down to kiss her lips, "Yours. Now get dressed." He looks at the shredded clothes beside the bed. He almost looks embarrassed as he says, "I hope you brought extra clothing."

Sookie laughs at him as she pops up from the bed. Her legs are a bit unsteady, but she leans up to kiss his lips. "Don't worry about it, Cowboy. I got this covered." Sookie pops away and returns a few minutes later completely dressed. She finds Eric already dressed.

"Well that's going to be a handy trick," he smirks.

Sookie rolls her eyes at him. At the rate Eric is going, she'll be out of clothes in a week.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Sookie and Eric arrive to find everyone already gathered. The Ancient Pythoness asked Godric, Russell Edgington, Fintan, and Niall Brigant to sit in on the meeting tonight. Sookie has the grace to blush when she realizes that everyone knows what held her and Eric up. Eric smirks as he escorts Sookie to her seat. Eric sits between Sookie and his maker.

"How many exchanges have the two of you made?" The Ancient Pythoness demands as soon as everyone is settled.

"Two."

The Ancient Pythoness nods her head. "Good. You need to make the third exchange soon. It will help protect Sookie from what lies ahead."

"What lies ahead?" Fintan demands.

The Ancient Pythoness is reluctant to answer. "There are those that wish to imprison Sookie for her telepathy and her blood."

"Who?" Niall demands. "I will destroy any that seek to harm a member of the Brigant family."

Eric glares at the Fae Prince. "With all due respect, Sookie is my bonded and my mate. I will protect her!"

Before Niall can respond, the Ancient Pythoness bangs her hand on the table. A crack splinters along the length of the table. "Silence! You must all work together to keep Sookie safe. She needs all of you to fight what is to come."

Sookie stands from her seat and begins pacing the room. "Aunt Katie, you need to explain everything to them. It's time they all know. So far, you've only given them pieces of the puzzle. They need to see everything."

"Are you sure? It could affect how things turn out," the Ancient Pythoness cautions.

"The stage is already set. Sophie-Anne has already made her move," Sookie replies quietly.

The Ancient Pythoness defers to the judgment of her young relative. "I first had visions of a world in which humans and supernaturals live together in harmony more than two millennium ago. In these visions, I saw a beautiful woman who would act as a bridge between the two worlds; supernaturals would be drawn to her because of the light inside her. It's beautiful and pure; she seeks the truth in all things. Humans would see her as one of their own so they would not fear her."

The Ancient Pythoness turns towards Sookie and speaks lovingly to her. "I knew the woman would be born of my Fae bloodline. But I also knew she would need those of my vampire bloodline to survive." Catherine turns her attention to Godric, "My son, I turned you knowing that you would be the father that Sookie would need. And I sent you to find Eric because I knew he was to be Sookie's mate."

"Why did you keep me from Sookie?" Eric asks. He does not like that he has been a pawn in someone else's chess game.

"If the two of you met too soon, you may not have developed the relationship you have today. If you had met her as a child, you may have resented the attention Godric bestowed on her. If you met her as a teenager or even as a young woman, you may have seen her as disposable. By meeting her when you did, Sookie was a confident, intelligent woman who was more than a match for you. Are you not pleased with results?" the Ancient Pythoness smirks at her grand-sire.

"You say that Sookie will unite humans and supernaturals. But how will she unite supernaturals? Not all species are exactly friendly with one another," Niall asks his sister.

"Brother, she already has united supernaturals," Catherine says to her brother as if he were dense. "She is part-Fae, and yet she is the daughter and mate of two very powerful vampires. She is an asset of the Authority. She is respected by the Dae and Were communities for her fairness and impartiality in business matters. She will continue to do what she has done just on a larger scale," Catherine says cryptically.

"What larger scale?" Russell asks.

"Changes are coming about in the structure of how we as supernaturals conduct ourselves. We can no longer stay secret. There are those in power who have willingly changed with the times, but there are those in power that refuse to adjust to the new way of things. Those that are unwilling to change will be eliminated and replaced by those receptive to the new way of doing things," the Ancient Pythoness explains.

"And what does this have to do with Sookie?" Fintan asks. He looks at his beautiful granddaughter with pain in his eyes. All he wanted was for her was to live a happy life, but it seems that is too much to hope for.

"Fintan," the Ancient Pythoness says gently, "there is nothing you could have done to prevent this. We all have our roles to play in this. Sookie's role will just be larger than most. There are many ways we could have ended up here, but all the paths I saw led to this same outcome. At least this pathway has prevented Sookie from experiencing a lot of pain and suffering."

"Granddaddy," Sookie says gently moving to Fintan's side, "I know what happened to Hadley. She became a pet of Sophie-Anne Leclerq's while attending Tulane. She was her favorite pet actually. One of the other vampires in Sophie-Anne's court drained Hadley, and Sophie-Anne turned her." Tears fall from Sookie's eyes as she watches her grandfather weep. "I'm so sorry, Granddaddy. I didn't know until a few days ago," she cries as she reaches up to hug him tightly to her. Both of them weep quietly for a few moments. Niall rises to place his hand on his son's shoulder in comfort.

"I will have revenge for my family; this is a blood offense against the Brigants," Niall states harshly.

"I'm afraid there's more to the story," Godric says softly. He gestures for Eric to speak.

Eric pulls the folder out of his jacket, and slides it across the table. "I found this last evening while I was at the home of Bill Compton. Compton has disappeared from my area; I do not know what has happened to him. I do know that he was sent to my area as part of his punishment for draining Hadley." Eric glances at the Brigant family with sorrow in his eyes. "Forgive me, I did not know she was part of the family or I would have made mention of this sooner."

Niall picks up the folder and begins flipping through its contents. His face flushes in anger as he reads through the folder. "He has been spying on my family? To what end?"

Eric looks uncomfortably at the Fae Prince. He knows Niall has a devilish temper and he does not wish to be on the receiving end of that temper. "Bill's position in Sophie-Anne's court was a procurer. He would acquire whatever she wanted…jewels...business…people," Eric said quietly.

Niall's eyes close to mere slits. "He was sent to procure more Fae blood for the queen? Sookie?" The air around Niall begins to vibrate with energy and a bright light radiates from his body.

"Father, please," Fintan begs, "it is not their fault." The magic slowly fades from Niall's body as he brings his emotions under control. "How did Sophie-Anne find out that Hadley and Sookie are part Fae? And why not go after Jason?" Fintan asks once the danger has passed.

"Hadley," Sookie answers. "I'm sure she told stories of her family. I'm sure she shared stories about my telepathy. Jason would not have interested the queen because he does not have any powers. There are not that many Supernatural races that include telepathy among their powers. I'm sure Sophie-Anne ruled out Dae since Hadley's blood didn't repulse her. The only choice left was Fae."

"So where does this leave us?" Russell asks.

The Ancient Pythoness replies, "Brother, I know you wish to attack Sophie-Anne, but you cannot. It would ignite a war between vampires and Fae. Ideally, she will be brought before the Supernatural Council for crimes against the royal house of the Fae. She will also be tried for illegally procuring humans and forcing them into roles as slaves. Eric, however, cannot disobey his queen; it would be an act of treason."

"Not if Sophie-Anne were to attack my bonded mate," Eric replies with a savage smile on his face.

"Exactly," the Ancient Pythoness smiles in return. "Russell, would you be willing to give asylum to Eric and Sookie if things do not go well here?"

"Of course; it would be an honor," he says with a wink to Sookie. "Think of all the fun we could have again, Peaches!" He says with a little clap of his hands.

Sookie rolls her eyes, "Russell, something tells me we need to introduce you to Pam. I think you would find shopping with her much more enjoyable than with me. Besides, I hate being your Barbie doll!"

Russell chuckles, but turns his attention to Eric. He smirks at the younger vampire seeing he is jealous. "You're going to have to control yourself better when it comes to Sookie. She has many friends and we all adore her. You can't be jealous of all of us." Russell turns his attention back to Sookie. "If you want to search for Mr. Compton, I believe you will want to start in Mississippi. His crazy maker, Lorena, has recently moved into my state. She gave me some sob story about wanting to be closer to her progeny, but said she didn't want to live under Sophie-Anne, which I can totally understand. She is living somewhere in Jackson I believe. She's crazy, Peaches, so don't go after her alone," Russell cautions.

"Don't worry; I've already had a run in with her in Dallas. I have no wish to go up against her alone," Sookie states emphatically.

"Still, I would feel better if you were also protected during the daytime. I believe I have just the person for the job," Russell whips out his cellphone and asks someone to enter the room. A few moments later the door opens.

"Hello, Sookie," a gruff voice says from the doorway.

"Oh, fuck!" Sookie mumbles silently. She turns around and greets the guest coolly, "Hello Alcide."


	34. Chapter 34

_AN: I know I suck! I thought I would have this up yesterday, but I couldn't get it worked out in my head. Then while I was at work today, I had an epiphany! So here you are my lovelies, chapter 34 of ADL._

_As for the other stories I have going, I'm going to put IRN on the shelf for a bit. While I enjoy writing that point of view, I have more interest in writing for ADL and IHH. I am more excited to write these chapters, and I honestly think you the readers appreciate it more when I post these stories. I'm not abandoning IRN, I promise. I will finish it, and I will probably write it all in one big session and then post it for you._

_Thanks again for reading!_

Sookie glares at Russell, "I'll agree to protection during the daytime, but not him. You know damn well I want nothing to do with him," Sookie says while angrily gesturing at Alcide.

Russell moves to Sookie, trying to placate her. "Now, Peaches, I know you and Alcide aren't exactly friends, but be reasonable about this. You need someone who is familiar with the Supe world in Mississippi; Alcide can provide that. You need someone who won't arouse suspicions while looking for Lorena; Alcide can provide that. And the local Packmaster recommended him for the job when I said I needed more security. He is the best option for the job," Russell says softly.

"Fine," Sookie snarls, "but there are ground rules, Herveaux. You do not talk to me about anything of a personal nature. I don't care to know about the details of your life, and I sure as hell do not want to discuss my life with you. You stay out of my way and let me work the way I know how. And most importantly, you do not touch me. You think you can remember that?" Sookie demands as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Alcide smirks in Sookie's direction. His eyes move up and down her body, lingering on her heaving chest, "There was a time you didn't mind me touching you."

Eric grabs Alcide by the shoulders and slams him into the wall. His fangs are out and he is growling. "You dare talk to my bonded that way?" Alcide is snarling at Eric in return and his eyes are taking on a yellow glow indicating that he is close to shifting.

"Your bonded?" Alcide shouts and stares at Sookie. "You bonded to this dumb shit fanger?" Eric slams Alcide into the wall again; the plaster cracks and pieces of drywall fall to the ground.

"Eric," Godric says from beside his son, "release him." Eric growls in frustration, but releases the wolf. Alcide smirks as he begins dusting plaster off his shoulders. However, he is slammed back into the wall and Godric's diminutive body is in front of his.

"The only thing that stopped me from tearing you limb from limb years ago was Sookie. Something tells me she would not be so inclined to stop me this time," Godric says with his fangs out. "Do we have an understanding, Mr. Herveaux?" Alcide nods his head in agreement. Godric releases the Were and steps back.

"I must return to Dallas," Godric says to the room at large. He moves to Sookie and embraces her tightly, "You will keep me updated with your progress. I am only a short flight away if you should need me." Godric pulls back from Sookie and smiles at her softly. He moves to stand in front of his progeny. "Try not to kill the wolf," Godric says to Eric in Old Norse.

"I make no promises," Eric responds in the same language. Eric inclines his head in a deep bow towards his maker. Godric nods respectfully in return. Godric bows respectfully towards the remaining occupants of the room. He glares at Alcide and vamps out of the room.

"Alcide, you will return to Jackson tonight. Tomorrow you will begin trying to pick up Lorena's trail…discreetly of course. Sookie and Eric will join you in Jackson in a few days." Alcide opens his mouth to argue with the King of Mississippi, but Russell silences him instantly. "You would do well to remember that you report to me, Wolf. You already have two old vampires ready to tear you apart; are you so sure you want to add a third to that list?" Russell's fangs snap down as he finishes speaking. Alcide leaves the room without further comment.

"Did you know he was coming?" Sookie demanded of her aunt.

The Ancient Pythoness looks displeased. "I did not. You know I do not see everything. But I must say that I find his sudden reappearance in your life curious. Be wary of him," she cautions.

Sookie nods her head. She turns to Eric and they bid goodnight to the two elder vampires. She hugs her grandfather and great-grandfather; Eric nods respectfully at both. The couple rushes out of the room leaving the two Fae with the two vampires.

The Ancient Pythoness stares at Russell lost in thought. Although he has been a vampire for more than 3,000 years, he feels the urge to fidget under her intense stare. "What?" he blurts out.

"You said the Packmaster recommended Herveaux for the job. Who is the Packmaster in Jackson?"

"Colonel Flood. He's been Packmaster for nearly twenty years. He is more tolerable than most," Russell states.

"Something does not feel right about all this," the Ancient Pythoness murmurs.

Niall nods in agreement. "I will send Claudine to watch over her," he offers.

The Ancient Pythoness nods absent-mindedly. "And what of the young fool that tried to attack Eric at the funeral?"

Fintan speaks up, "He is not talking. Preston has expressed interest in Sookie from the moment he met her, but she has never reciprocated. He seems almost obsessive in his desire to have her."

"Keep him locked up," the Ancient Pythoness commands. "I want him watched. Too many oddities are happening at the same time to be a mere coincidence."

Eric and Sookie return to his home in Shreveport. They did not speak on the return trip to his home, both lost in their thoughts. Eric tries probing their bond several times to find out how Sookie is feeling, but he cannot feel anything from her. She had shut down their bond the moment she had seen the Were. He does not know how she is doing this. Usually, only the vampire can control the bond until the third exchange. Perhaps it is due to her Fae heritage that she is able to exert control over their bond. He worries about what she is hiding from him. Does she still have feelings for the dog? It is obvious from the mutt's comments that he had a relationship with Sookie. It is also obvious from Sookie's surly attitude that things did not end amicably.

Sookie moves into the kitchen to fix something to eat; she is still silent. With a sense of resignation, Eric moves to his office to work on his sheriff duties as well as check on his businesses. He checks his email and responds to the few he has from vampires in his area. There are two requests for new vampires to move to his area. Although his area doesn't have the appeal of a large city like New Orleans, his area has the most vampires in the state of Louisiana and is the most profitable. Others respect him for being a fair leader as well as an astute businessman. He will need to meet with Pam to discuss her covering for him again while he leaves the area. He feels guilty adding this to her burdens; she is already covering for him at Fangtasia as well as fostering Jessica. He knows that all of this will cost him a small fortune in addition to the money she spent last night on their shopping trip.

"Fuck!" Eric whips out his cell and dials Pam. She answers after the first ring. "You will return my credit card this evening and you will stop buying anything else with it from this moment forward."

"Fine," Pam grumbles. Eric can feel through the maker/child bond that she is up to something even though she grudgingly agreed to his order. He admires her cunning, and chuckles as he starts speaking again.

"You will also not glamour any humans to shop for you using my credit card. Furthermore, Jessica will not shop for you using my credit card. The Bank of Northman is closed for the evening," Eric smirks.

Pam gasps in outrage; he figured out exactly what her plan was. He smiles knowing if he were with her, she would be stomping her foot in anger. "You can be a cold-hearted bastard!" she spits out before hanging up the phone.

"I didn't realize a vampire was anything other than cold-hearted," Sookie says as she leans against the door of his office. She gives him a small smile, "After all, ya'll are dead."

Eric stares at Sookie without blinking, his face giving away nothing. She sighs and walks in his office. She moves towards him and climbs into his lap. Her legs dangle over the side of the chair, her hands folded in her lap, and her head rests against his non-beating heart. "What do you want to know?"

"What is the Were to you?" Eric asks, resting his cheek on Sookie's head. His left hand plays with the ends of her hair, his right hand moving across her lap to hold her hip.

"We met while I was attending Ole Miss; we had a few classes together. We flirted a lot. Eventually, he asked me on a date. We dated for almost three years. Things ended badly," Sookie states flatly.

_Flashback_

_Sookie finishes the last exam of her collegiate career with a smile. She gathers her items and moves down the aisle to turn in her blue book with the TA. She walks quickly out of the classroom and out of the English building. Once outside, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply of the spring air. She opens her eyes as she exhales. She begins the trek to her dorm room. It's a beautiful spring day, so she takes her time walking around campus. This has been her home for the last four years, and part of her is sad to be leaving. She has made a lot of friends during her time here, and she will miss everyone. But she is excited to begin her life._

_Sookie arrives in her room, but finds her roommate hasn't returned from her exam yet. She doesn't want to stay in the room by herself; she feels like celebrating. Besides, the room looks depressing given that she and her roommate have both packed all of their belongings and intend to leave tomorrow. Grabbing her purse and keys, Sookie decides to go see her boyfriend._

_Sookie hops into her car and speeds off. She heads for the office of Herveaux and Son, the company her boyfriend works for. Sookie had met Alcide when she was a freshman; they had been in the same English and communications classes. Alcide was a senior that was finishing up his general education requirements. Whenever they had to partner off in class, he was her partner. Alcide had flirted with her the minute he laid eyes on her and she flirted back. When they began dating, it was intense and very passionate. Even when Alcide graduated, they continued dating. Alcide wanted her to move in with him, but she wanted to live on campus. She wanted to experience college fully. _

_Alcide had tried to hide from her that he was a Were. The first full moon of their relationship, he had tried to tell her that he was going out-of-town on business a few days with his dad. Sookie, knowing he was lying, called him on it. While Alcide floundered to think of other plausible excuses, Sookie shot down every one of them before he could give them voice. His eyes widened as she explained to him about her telepathy. He admitted it was nice to be with a non-Were that understand what he was; he didn't have to lie or hide anything. _

_The only issue between them was her association with vampires. Sookie never explained to Alcide how she grew up , merely telling him that her parents had died when she was young. She let him assume her grandparents had raised her. He couldn't understand why she willingly worked for the vampires. Alcide had gone with her on several occasions when Russell had summoned her to his complex. He watched over her like a bodyguard, never interfering with her work, but never approving either. _

_They had been together for a little over two years when Alcide first met Godric at the Mississippi compound. Godric was visiting to discuss a business venture with Russell. When Alcide got a whiff of Godric, he immediately shifted and tried to attack the vampire. Godric smelled like Sookie and vice versa. Alcide thought Sookie was cheating on him with the vampire. Godric threw Alcide across the room, but Alcide quickly recovered. The two fought for several minutes until Sookie came into the room demanding to know what the problem was. Alcide shifted back into his human form and accused Sookie of cheating with Godric. Godric started laughing, and Sookie turned ten different shades of red. She explained to Alcide about growing up in Dallas, how she viewed Godric as her father. Alcide was dumbfounded and angry; he shifted back into his wolf form and bounded out of the compound. _

_Sookie cried on Godric's shoulder all night. Being a typical father, Godric offered to tear Alcide limb from limb for hurting his daughter. Sookie told him no; she wasn't sure if it was an empty platitude or if he would truly do it. Godric escorted Sookie back to her dorm and she made her way dejectedly up the stairs to her room. She found Alcide siting outside her room. They had stared at each other silently for several minutes before Alcide opened his arms to her. She moved into them swiftly and started crying, apologizing for keeping secrets from him. Alcide soothed her and apologized also. He said he couldn't blame her for her secrets; everyone had secrets._

_Those words turned out to be prophetic. While Alcide and Sookie recovered from their fight, there was a shift in their relationship. Sookie thought it was perhaps just because she was busy with her last year of school. There was a distance between them that she didn't understand; he seemed to be pulling further and further away from her. When she tried to ask him about it, he just brushed her off, saying he was tired, work and pack matters were stressful. He spent a lot of time on his phone when they were together. When she asked him what he was doing, he would say it was work related. They saw each other less and less; her because of school obligations, him because of the pack. And the biggest change in their relationship was the lack of sex. Before the fight, sex between the two of them had been frequent and intense; they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now, if they had sex, it seemed almost robotic. Sookie hopes that with school now finished, she and Alcide would be able to get back on track. _

_Sookie pulls into the parking lot of Herveaux and Son. She walks quickly into the office and smiles at the secretary. "Hello, Helen. Is Alcide around?" _

_The secretary smiles in return. "No dear, he said he was going home. He said he had big plans for tonight," she says giving Sookie a wink._

_Sookie thanks the woman and makes her way back to her car. Twenty minutes later she is pulling up to Alcide's apartment. Using her key, she makes her way in the building and takes the elevator to the fifth floor. When the elevator doors open, Sookie slumps to the side. Someone's thoughts are rushing over her like a freight train. Someone is thinking of sex, which is not unusual. What is unusual is the vicious edge to the thoughts. Sookie stumbles her way out of the elevator and can hear the grunts and moans of a couple having sex. The woman is a broadcaster; her thoughts are coming in loud and clear to Sookie. Sookie's eyes fill with tears as she realizes what she is hearing, but then her tears quickly turn to rage. She storms down the hallway and checks to see if Alcide's door is locked. It isn't so she flings the door open, causing it to bang against the wall. There on the couch is a naked Alcide with his ex-girlfriend, Debbie Pelt, astride him, bouncing up and down like she is on a pogo stick. Alcide's eyes widen in horror as he sees Sookie. Debbie doesn't stop her movement; she turns to look over her shoulder and gives Sookie a smug smile. _

_End flashback_

Eric wraps his arms tightly around Sookie after she finishes her story. "I'm sorry he hurt you, Lover."

Sookie exhales loudly in his arms. "I think I was mad more than anything. Yes, I was hurt. But I got over it quickly. I knew all along that Alcide wasn't the one for me long-term. I always held a part of myself back; I never even told him I was part Fae," she says with a rueful smile on her face.

Eric pulls her even closer hearing the truth in her words, as well as feeling the truth of them in the bond. During her story, she had opened the bond between them so he felt all of her emotions. She had remained detached for most of it; her primary emotion was anger as she told him how it ended. But now, all her could feel was her happiness at being in his arms. "Lover, why did you close our bond earlier? I did not like not being able to feel you," Eric says solemnly.

She sits back and looks at him wide-eyed. "I did? I didn't know I could do that! When did it happen?"

"Right when the mutt came in the meeting room. You slammed the bond shut when he greeted you," Eric says as he presses soft kisses along her hands.

"That makes sense," she says. At Eric's raised eyebrow she continues, "I pulled my shields up to block his thoughts from me. He was thinking directly at me, remembering our time together, thinking about how good I looked now, and how he was hoping we could pick up where we left off so to speak. As if I would be that stupid to repeat my mistakes," Sookie says with disgust.

Eric pulls her back into his arms and rests his forehead against hers. "I thought you still had feelings for him, and that is why you were blocking me."

Sookie cups Eric's face in her hands and brushes her lips against his tenderly. She smiles softly as she whispers, "Silly, Viking. I love you. Why would I have feelings for anyone else?"


	35. Chapter 35

_AN: Hello lovelies! If I haven't said it lately, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate it! Many of you made me laugh with your reviews of the last chapter. I'm sorry that Alcide has come off as such a dick as some of you so eloquently put, but there are reasons for it. Not necessarily good reasons, but they are his reasons nonetheless. Pictures for this chapter are on my WordPress site. Also, I apologize for any mistakes, but I wanted you guys to have this chapter today. Have a great Monday my lovelies! _

Sookie and Eric receive word from Alcide after a week that he finally stumbled across a lead for Lorena. His friend Hollis overheard some Weres at a bar named Howl at the Moon talking about a vamp that was willingly supplying them with vampire blood in exchange for doing work for her.

During the week between the meeting and leaving for Jackson, Sookie and Eric were busy. The night after the meeting, the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, summoned Eric to New Orleans. Sookie was on edge; why was the Queen summoning Eric? Had she learned about Eric's relationship with Sookie? Did the Queen suspect that there were plans to overthrow her? Eric left Pam with Sookie while he was in New Orleans. If something were to happen to him, he would be able to communicate with Pam through their bond that she needed to escape with Sookie.

The first night that Eric was gone, Pam and Jessica came to the farmhouse where Sookie was staying. Pam was wary of Sookie; she was the only woman of importance in Eric's life for over a hundred years, and now she would have to share him with the Fae-hybrid. Sookie was hesitant towards Pam; she knew that Pam was Eric's only progeny and they had a close relationship. Sookie did not want Pam to feel she was being pushed to the side, but at the same time, she needed to realize that Sookie wasn't going anywhere. Jessica could feel the tension in the air between the two women, so she was filling the air with nervous chatter.

"Sookie, you should see all the clothes Pam bought for me the other night! I've never had new clothes before, and these are all so nice!" Jessica says while tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Sookie smiles at the red-headed vampire. She did look adorable wearing her Versace t-shirt and Lucky jeans.

Sookie nods her head at Jessica, "Is that from the Versace spring collection?"

Pam raises an eyebrow at her, "What do you know about Versace?"

Sookie smiles at Pam, "I know my designers. I prefer Stella McCartney and Alexander McQueen."

Pam drops her fangs and gives Sookie a smile, "A girl after my own heart." Pam runs her hand lovingly down her outfit.

"That looks good on you. Not my color though. I think I have a pair of Louboutin's upstairs that would go great with that. You can have them if you want."

Pam vamps in front of Sookie. "Do not joke with me when it comes to shoes."

Sookie looks at Pam solemnly and replies, "I swear on my diamond Louboutin pumps that I never joke about shoes."

Pam grins again and puts her arm around Sookie as she leads her up the stairs. Jessica follows after them up the stairs to Sookie's bedroom. Sookie leads the two vampires down the hallway and opens the door to her bedroom.

Pam stops in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. Sookie's bedroom is like looking at a museum for clothes. Her bedroom was converted into a closet. Pam moves into the room and lovingly runs her hand along the granite countertop of Sookie's accessories cabinet. "I think I'm in love."

Sookie smirks, "This is just what I have here. You should see my closet at Godric's home."

Pam turns to Sookie with a smile of pure joy on her face. "Sookie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Jessica looks around the room in confusion. "Where do you sleep?"

Sookie grins, "In the closet."

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Eric returns to Shreveport later the next evening. He is in a violent mood. His meeting with the Queen was an absolute disaster. In her latest quest to make money, she is forcing him to sell vampire blood. When Eric asked if any of the other sheriffs are being required to do this, she smiled at him sweetly saying he was the only way she could trust with such a delicate matter. Eric snorted at the memory; bullshit, she was setting him up to take the fall.

Eric storms into Fangtasia looking for Pam. He finds her sitting on the throne. What surprises him is that there are also thrones on the stage for Jessica and Sookie, and both women are sitting in their respective thrones. Eric raises his eyebrow as he saunters to the stage. "Good evening ladies. This is an unexpected vision."

And what a vision it is. The three women are each wearing black dresses with their hair down. Eric looks around to see all the fangbangers eyeing the stage with hunger. The three women are unapproachable, which makes the vermin want them all the more.

"Master," Pam greets her maker, "I hope your trip was productive."

Eric snarls, "Not here. We will discuss it later." Pam raises her eyebrow at him but nods her head respectfully again.

Sookie eyes Eric curiously. "I'm sorry the trip was not to your liking."

Eric shrugs slightly. "New Orleans no longer holds the appeal it once did for me. I find myself enjoying the comforts of home." He tugs Sookie out of her throne and sits down in the chair. He pulls her on his lap, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

Sookie shifts on his lap slowly, rubbing her backside against his groin. He growls softly at her in warning. She leans back so that her back is flush with Eric's chest. Sookie tips her head back so that she can whisper in his ear. "Funny, I wasn't thinking of comfort or home this evening. I've been a naughty girl, Master." Her tongue flicks out to lick his ear.

Eric's hands close tightly around Sookie's arms, imprisoning her in his grasp. "You are playing with fire, Lover." It had been two days since he tasted Sookie, and he was ravenous. He had not sampled any of the donors while he was in New Orleans; none of their blood appealed to him. Nor had he been tempted by any of their bodies, even though there were many that were willing. All he wanted was his Sookie.

"I missed you, Eric," Sookie says quietly. It was true, she did. Pam and Jessica had been wonderful distractions, but Sookie felt like part of her was missing while Eric was gone. The feeling reminded her of how amputee victims described feeling pain even though the limb was no longer there. "Make me feel whole again," she pleads with him.

Eric growls and vamps them to the basement. Before Sookie realizes what is happening, he has her wrists secured to two poles with handcuffs. He leaves the cuffs loose so that the metal does not mar her beautiful skin. Sookie looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you trust me, Lover?" Eric asks he lowers the zipper on Sookie's dress. His fingers brush along her spine and her body jerks forward at his touch.

"You know I do," she replies fervently.

Eric moves around so that he is looking in her eyes. A slow, sexy grin spreads across his face. "That's good, Lover, because tonight is time for the punishment I owe you. After all, you've been a naughty girl." His hands lift his t-shirt over his head revealing his muscular chest and torso to her. Sookie licks her lips in hunger and desire pools low in her body.

He vamps over to one side of the room and returns with something dangling from his fingers. He moves closer to her, "I think you've seen enough for now," and covers her eyes with a blindfold.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Jessica shifts around on her throne uncomfortably. Even though the music is loud in the bar, the sounds of Sookie's moans can still be heard by her and the other vampires. "Are you sure she's ok?" Jessica asks Pam nervously.

Pam laughs at the young vampire. With Eric being so close, Pam is able to feel everything that he is feeling. It is intense, and it is making Pam hungry in more ways than one. "Eric isn't going to do anything to her that she doesn't want. And believe me, she wants." A delicious shiver dances along Pam's spine and she moans softly.

Jessica shifts again in her seat. She is feeling horny and hungry. Hearing Eric and Sookie downstairs is making her need for both rise. She looks out over the sea of people in the bar. None of the patrons are what she wants. Her relationship with Hoyt has fizzled out. Hoyt was a sweet boy, but he wanted to have a normal life; married, white picket fence, 2.5 kids. Those were all things that Jessica could no longer have. They had parted amicably, and she heard that Hoyt's mother was ecstatic her baby boy was no longer dating a fanger. She'd heard that Hoyt was dating someone Mrs. Fortenberry set him up with.

Jessica is looking over the patrons again, trying to decide who would be the least repulsive for her meal. She zeros in on a man wearing tight jeans emphasizing a luscious ass that she wanted to take a bite out of. His shirt strains across his muscles as he leans over the bar trying to get the attention of the bartender. His hair is brown, but has a lot of natural highlights in it from time spent in the sun. He turns around and her jaw drops.

"Jason?" Jessica whispers.

Pam's attention wanders to where Jessica is staring. Pam gives Jason an appraising look. She normally prefers women, but he does look mouth-watering. "Friend of yours?"

"He's Sookie's brother," Jessica says in shock. She has never noticed how attractive he was before.

Pam looks thoughtfully at Jason. "Does he smell as good as his sister?"

Jessica nods her head silently. She wants Jason so badly her fangs ache. However, she worries she shouldn't act on it. He's Hoyt's best friend; that could get very awkward.

Pam looks at Jessica and sees her in turmoil. Pam decides to make the decision for her and teach her a valuable lesson at the same time. "Come on. You and I both need to feed; we're going to do it together. This is important to know how to do if there are ever a limited number of food sources around." Pam gets up from the throne and starts to walk down the stage.

"Wait," Jessica says and grabs Pam's arm. "I don't know if I feel comfortable with this," she mumbles.

Pam raises an eyebrow at her. "We're vampires. We feed, we fuck; it's what we do. You have to get over this misplaced sense of morality you have. Besides, something tells me he wouldn't mind," she says as Jason arrives in front of them.

"Hey Jess," he says with a small wave. He nods his head at Pam, "Hi."

"Hey Jason," Jessica says shyly.

Pam rolls her eyes in disgust. "Seriously? He wants you, you want him. Either you fuck him or I will," Pam says with her fangs sliding down.

Jason's eyes get wide as he looks back and forth between Pam and Jessica. Jessica doesn't move, so Pam moves towards Jason.

"Wait!" Jessica says as she slowly walks down the stairs. She stops in front of Jason and gives him a smile, "How about you buy us ladies a drink?" Jason grins and bends both of his arms in offering to the women. Each woman grabs an arm and they slowly make their way to the bar.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

The next morning, Alcide pulls up to the farmhouse in Bon Temps. He wanted to discuss in person the information he obtained in Jackson. Sookie and Eric had agreed to travel to Jackson that night, but Alcide said it would be better if he came to Bon Temps. He also specified that he wanted to meet during the day. Eric was livid, thinking the wolf was trying to pull something with Sookie. However, he agreed to the conditions as long as Sookie's grandfather was present for the meeting.

Sookie paces the porch in agitation seeing Alcide arrive at her family's home. In all the years they had been together, he had never come with her to Bon Temps. He steps out of his truck and looks around the farmhouse.

"It's a good place," he calls out. Sookie says nothing in return. He walks towards her slowly and stops at the bottom of the steps. He looks around uncomfortably, not able to meet her eyes.

"I, uh…I um…I want to say I'm sorry," he says awkwardly. "I was an asshole the other night, and I had no reason to be. You didn't deserve that," he says sincerely as he meets her eyes with his own.

"No, I didn't," Sookie says simply. "Why were you the one picked for this?"

Alcide flushes in embarrassment. "I volunteered for it," he mumbles.

Sookie stares at him in shock. "Why would you volunteer for this?"

"Because I owe you," Alcide says simply. "You didn't deserve for me to treat you the way I did back in Jackson. I figure if I do this, it would be the start of making things right between us."

Sookie stares at him shrewdly. "You really do believe that don't you?"

Alcide sighs and walks up the steps. "Can I come inside and we can talk about this in there?"

Sookie opens the screen door and walks into the kitchen. Alcide follows behind her looking around in curiosity. "It looks homey. This is your grandparents' place?"

Sookie swallows the lump in her throat. "It was. My Gran recently passed away. My grandfather hasn't been staying here much since she's gone."

Alcide grips her shoulder in comfort, "I'm sorry, Sookie. I know how much she meant to you."

Sookie shrugs out of his grip. "Thank you," she says softly. She moves over to the coffee maker, "You want some coffee?" Alcide says yes and they stay in silence while the coffee brews.

Sookie pours two mugs, adds cream and sugar to both. She sets a mug in front of Alcide and moves to the chair across from him. "You remembered?" Alcide says after he takes a drink.

Sookie rolls her eyes, "It's not hard to remember you like cream and sugar, Alcide. Most people do. You wanted to talk, so talk."

Alcide sighs and leans back in his chair. "When I left the mansion that night, I ran in the woods. I was angry; I felt you lied to me. You know Weres and vamps don't get along," Alcide said disgustedly.

"Not true," Sookie denies vehemently. "I've seen plenty of Weres and vampires get along. It's all in how you treat each other. So what happened in your case that you don't like vampires?"

"Debbie," Alcide begins but Sookie interrupts him. "I don't want to hear about her!"

"Sookie, please, just let me explain. It all ties in together." Sookie crosses her arms and sits back in her chair looking defiant. She raises an eyebrow indicating that he should hurry up with his story.

"Debbie and I were childhood sweethearts. We were in the same pack, hell, we were initiated together. We were really good together," Alcide says with a nostalgic smile. The smile fades as he continues his story. "We both went to Ole Miss and that's where things changed. She got mixed up in the wrong crowd; drinking, partying, sleeping around. Somewhere along the way, she started doing V. We fought; I tried to get her clean, but she didn't want help. We would break up, but she would come crying back to me. It was a toxic relationship. We broke up for good the semester before I met you. She just disappeared; no one knew where she was." Alcide stops his story and takes a sip of his coffee.

"And then I met you. You were so different from Debbie, and I fell for you quickly. I fell in love with you," he says softly. "But seeing you with Godric, I thought you another Debbie."

"OK, I can see that. But how does that justify you cheating on me with Debbie?" Sookie asks angrily.

"After my run in the woods, I returned to my apartment. Debbie was waiting for me. I don't know how she knew where I lived. She looked good; she looked like she did before she was on all the drugs. She asked if she could come in and talk. Sookie, I swear that's all we did!" Alcide states passionately when he sees Sookie shaking in anger.

"When did you start cheating on me?" Sookie demands through clenched teeth.

Alcide's shoulders slump in defeat, "Your last semester. She and I talked for a while. She knew about you; she even understood my feelings about you being involved with vampires. She was sympathetic; friendly…it was like having my childhood friend back again. You and I weren't really seeing each other. I was confused, lonely….and it just happened. There is no excuse for what I did, and I can never apologize enough to you for what I did."

"You son-of-a-bitch," Sookie exclaims, "I trusted you! I loved you! I NEVER betrayed you!" She jumps up from the table and begins pacing the kitchen.

"I know! I was stupid, I know that. If it makes you feel any better, Debbie and I didn't last. She only stuck around long enough to make sure you and I broke up. Then she disappeared again," Alcide grumbles.

Sookie stops her pacing, "So you're single now?" Alcide nods his head. "Good," she spits out.

Alcide chuckles, "You always were spiteful."

Sookie shrugs and grabs the coffee pot to refill their mugs. She sets creamer and sugar on the table so they can doctor their drinks. After she fixes her drink and takes a sip, she asks, "So what did you find out in Jackson?"

Alcide's face settles into hard lines. "They're coming for you Sookie."


	36. Chapter 36

_AN: __I love you all! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I tried to get to everyone, but I know I missed some of you. I had to stop answering the reviews or else I would not have posted this chapter today. If I do an outtake of the "punishment" Eric has for Sookie, I will only post it on this site due to harassment from anonymous reviewers that police .net looking for anything overly sexual. Also, I love how much you guys are hating on Alcide. It makes me laugh. I hope to redeem him in the upcoming chapters. I hope you understand the craziness of the chapter. _

_This will probably be the only chapter of this until the weekend. I owe __IHH__ a chapter next. _

_On with the show!_

As soon as the words were out of Alcide's mouth, he finds himself thrown against the wall with the force of a freight train. Alcide crumbles to the floor. Fintan is standing in the doorway; a ball of light is pulsing in his hand and is aimed at the wolf slumped on the floor. Alcide is slowly trying to push himself back to his feet. Eventually, he settles for sitting up and resting against the wall with his head tilted back.

"Who is coming for my granddaughter?" Fintan demands. "Did you lead them here? Are you responsible for this?" Fintan's voice rises higher and higher with each word until he is shouting. The ball of light changes color and grows in size the more agitated Fintan gets; it is now a shimmering red haze about the size of a cantaloupe.

"No," Alcide declares vehemently, his eyes snapping open. "My friend Hollis owns Howl at the Moon; it's a bar in Jackson that Weres and shifters hang out at. Now it has been overrun by a pack of rogue wolves. Hollis heard some of the guys talking last night about an upcoming job to get the Stackhouse girl. The name caught Hollis' attention; he remembers Sookie from when we dated. He wasn't sure they were talking about you. However, when Hollis saw Debbie walk in and start hanging on one of the guys, he was pretty sure the girl they were talking about was you," Alcide says as he gestures towards Sookie. "She still hates you, even though we aren't together," Alcide says remorsefully as his eyes close.

The light in Fintan's hand diminishes in size and extinguishes. Fintan and Sookie both regard Alcide silently for several minutes. "How the hell is Debbie mixed up in this?" Sookie asks baffled.

Groaning from the effort, Alcide gingerly moves off the floor so that he can stand. He is still hurting from the effects of Fintan's shot, so he leans against the wall tiredly. "She's back on V," he grumbles. "She and I have been off and on for years. She dumped me a few months ago for Cooter, the leader of the rogue Weres. These Weres are criminals; stealing, drugs, fighting. They have no honor, no sense of pride. They give the rest of us a bad name!" Alcide snarls in anger.

"Why hasn't Colonel Flood done anything about them?" Fintan asks as he sits down at the kitchen table. Fintan gestures for Alcide to sit back down at the table. Alcide hobbles over to the table and drops back down into his seat. Sookie resumes her pacing around the kitchen; she is too agitated to stay still.

"Flood won't go against them because they are too strong. They are all doing V. We won't win in a fight."

"When are they coming for me?" Sookie asks quietly.

"Tonight," Alcide states. His lips turn down in disgust as he continues speaking, "They know you're with the vamp that owns Fangtasia. They plan to attack the club as well as come here. They have orders to bring you to Jackson."

"Do we know that Lorena is supplying them with the blood? How many are coming for me? And why hasn't Russell done anything about the Weres if they are causing so many problems?" Sookie fires off her questions rapidly.

"I dunno," Alcide admires tiredly.

"Look at me, Wolf," Fintan commands. When Alcide complies, Fintan continues, "If I find out you had anything to do with this, you will suffer a fate worse than death. If you are part of this plot, I will make it my life's mission to destroy not only you, but every other dog in your precious pack. Do we understand one another?" Alcide growls in anger, but nods his head once to show his understanding.

"You need to leave Alcide," Sookie says briskly. Before he can protest, she rushes on. "You can't be seen here; they'll know you're helping us and then come after you and your family. I won't be responsible for something happening to Janice or the kids. Go home; we have more than enough here to fight whatever trash is coming. We'll call you when it's over."

Alcide slowly walks out of the kitchen. Sookie and Fintan move out to the porch to watch him leave. Once Alcide is in his truck and driving away from the house, Fintan asks his granddaughter a question. "Do you think we can trust him?"

Sookie shakes her head, "No, but what choice do I have?" She turns to stare at her grandfather. "Come on; we have some calls to make."

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Later that evening, Ginger is standing outside Fangtasia checking IDs of the patrons entering Fangtasia. She feels really important; usually Pam or one of the other vampires checks IDs, a human has never had this job. Ginger is so excited, she thinks that Master and Pam have finally noticed how hard she works and they are rewarding her with this job. Because she doesn't want to disappoint them, she makes sure she really reads the IDs of everyone trying to get in. She doesn't want to let anyone underage in or worse….ugly people. Ginger is being really selective about the people she lets in to Master's club; she turns away more than she lets in. The usual patrons grumble about her denying them access, but she tells them to get their skanky asses away from her vampires. She says that this is a high-class place and they don't need any white-trash inside. Several of the disgruntled guests look at her like she is crazy since Ginger is wearing a short denim skirt and a hot pink tube top.

A group of seven guys in motorcycle gear come up to the door. Ginger asks them all for their IDs and cover charge. The leader of the group supplies all the IDs and money to Ginger. Ginger slowly peruses the licenses, making sure they aren't fakes. One of the guys in the group tells her to hurry up, but she just ignores him.

"Ya'll are a ways from home. What brought you down here from Mississippi?" Ginger asks with a smile as she distributes the licenses back to the proper people.

"Business," the leader of the group says to her. The men all push their way inside.

Once the last man is inside, Ginger places a sign on the door that says closed due to a private event. She stands by the door with a vacant look in her eye.

"You did real good, Ginger," Jessica says as she moves out of the shadows. "Master will be so proud of you."

"Do you think so?" Ginger asks hopefully.

"I do. But you need to be a good girl, and go home now. You didn't come into work tonight; they are closed for a private event. You stayed home all night giving yourself a manicure and pedicure. You want to look extra pretty for the next time you see Master," Jessica says as she holds Ginger in her glamour.

"My nails do look messy. I should fix them so that Master will think they look nice," Ginger says robotically.

"That's a good girl. Go home now, Ginger," Jessica says as she releases Ginger from her glamour. Ginger walks to her car unseeing and gets in. She pulls out of the parking lot and heads for home.

"That was impressive!" Jason says as he comes up next to Jessica. "Wait, you ain't ever done that mind trick thing on me has ya?" he asks with a horrified look on his face.

Jessica shakes her head at him with a soft smile. "No. Now, I have to get inside. You got everything covered out here?" she asks with concern.

Jason nods his head and pats the guns strapped to his body. He is wearing all black; ammunition belts are draped over his chest. He has a gun strapped to each hip. He also has more weapons on the roof of the building that faces Fangtasia. "I got this covered. I ain't letting any of those fuckers out that door. Nobody hurts my baby sister!" he declares hotly.

Jessica's fangs snap down. She is feeling the bloodlust rise up. She kisses Jason fiercely, but quickly pulls away before she gets too caught up. "Just make sure you don't shoot one of us by accident," she teases him with a wink. She vamps into the club and Jason runs across the parking lot to get to his sniper's position.

Inside the club, nothing looks amiss although business does look slower than normal. The music is loud; Rammstein's "Ich Will" blares from the speakers. Thalia is dancing on one of the poles back near the bar. She is wearing black leather pants and a tiny black leather vest. Chow and Clancy are working the bar; both wearing jeans and black t-shirts. Eric sits in his throne on the stage; his attention on the dancer on the platform in front of him. Several patrons are on the dance floor dancing; others are sitting at tables throughout the club sipping on drinks.

The bikers move up to the bar to order drinks; beer and tequila. Four of the bikers spread out to two of the vacant tables. The remaining three bikers stand with their backs to the bar, their eyes scanning the crowd.

"She ain't here," one of the bikers whispers nervously.

"Shut up," the leader of the group growls. "She's gotta be here. The tall blonde vamp is here. They said he doesn't let her out of his sight."

Eric smirks on the stage. Stupid dogs, he thinks to himself. They think the vampires can't hear them over the music. And they have the audacity to come into his club trying to take Sookie. His fangs slide down in anticipation of the fight to come. He catches Pam's eye as she walks out of the basement. She nods slightly in understanding. She grabs the tray of shots that Chow has prepared. She takes them to the wolves sitting at the table, and sets the drinks down for them.

"We didn't order these," one of the guys says gruffly.

Pam smiles, "I know. They are compliments of the women sitting over at that table," Pam indicates a table in the corner. Jessica waves at the guys shyly. There's another girl at the table, but she is in a shadow. All you can see is that she has blonde hair.

"Uh, tell them thanks," one of the guys says and Pam walks off with a smile. Each guy grabs a glass and salutes the table before shooting the drinks. They grin at each other before reaching for more. They all think the vamps are stupid and that they have no idea what's coming. The guys quickly finish off the tray of shots.

The three bikers at the bar stare at their comrades in disgust; they are here to do a job, not drink. They too notice the blonde in the corner and think it's the woman they are here for. The leader gestures for one of the guys to go down the hallway leading towards the bathrooms. If the blonde bitch goes to the bathroom, they can grab her back there and slide out the back door.

After a few more songs, the blonde woman gets up from the booth and heads down the hallway to the womens' bathroom. The leader of the wolves sends the other guy at the bar down the hallway to make sure there is no trouble. After ten minutes when neither the girl nor his associates are seen, the leader of the wolves calls for the other guys so that they can go. The four wolves at the table do not respond. The leader angrily pushes away from the bar and goes over to the two tables. He roughly grabs one of the guys at the table, but he is unresponsive.

"What the fuck?" the lone wolf shouts. The music cuts off rapidly and utter silence descends on the bar.

"I guess their mommas never taught them that they shouldn't take drinks from strangers in a bar. You never know what could be in the drink," Pam says nonchalantly from the bar. She is leaning against the bar looking bored. She holds her nails out in front of her, inspecting them for any chips.

"You fucking bitch!" the wolf spits out. "What did you do to them?"

"Silver," Eric says from his throne. The wolf's eyes take on a yellow haze and the air around him begins to shimmer. In the next instant, Eric dives at the wolf. He snaps the bone in one of his legs, which stops the man from shifting. The wolf howls in pain, and Eric pins him to the floor.

"Who sent you?" Eric demands.

"I'll never tell you fanger. It doesn't matter, we already got the girl. My guys have already taken her away from here. You won't be able to find her," the wolf says arrogantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Sookie's voice floats through the bar. The wolf looks up to find her lounging against the stripper pole that is in front of the stage. She is wearing a leather corset dress, fish net stockings, and black heels. She waves her fingers at him teasingly. "I've been up here the whole time, and you dumbasses never noticed," she smirks.

The wolf growls in response, and Eric applies more pressure to his spinal column. "Your friends at the table are dead. Your friends that went down the hallway are also dead. You're future isn't looking very promising," Eric hisses. "Now…WHO. SENT. YOU?" Eric shouts.

"If I talk, I'm as good as dead anyway. You might as well kill me fanger," the wolf states.

"As you wish," Eric says and snaps the neck of the wolf.

Eric stands up and dusts his hands off in disgust. He looks around the bar at all the allies that Sookie and Fintan had managed to assemble during the day. Fintan used his connections with the local packs to get some of the stronger fighters to come out to support them. Sookie had called Lafayette and Jesus. They arranged for some of the more powerful members of the local coven to come out; they had been ready to cast spells if necessary. Fintan and Sookie's own family members were in attendance; her cousin Claudette was actually the blonde in the corner with Jessica. When Fintan called Desmond to tell him about the problem, Desmond sent his nieces, Diantha and Gladiola, two fierce Dae fighters. Eric notified the vampires that were most loyal to him so that they could assemble at Fangtasia. It is an impressive display of cooperation across the Supernatural races.

"Did you get anything from him?" Eric asks Sookie as she climbs down from the platform she had danced on.

"I did. We need to get to Jackson soon," Sookie says. "I need to talk to Russell."

Eric's cell phone starts ringing. He pulls the phone out from his jacket pocket and looks at the caller ID. He smirks as he hands the phone to Sookie. "Did you forget to call someone today?"

She looks down at the caller ID. "Oh fuck," she mumbles. She swipes her finger so that the call connects, "Hello Godric."

_AN: Have a great week my lovelies!_


	37. RANT - NOT AN UPDATE

I apologize to those of you that are expecting an update for ADL. But I felt the need to discuss this guest review and I know of no other way to do this. I've gotten to a point that I just ignore guest reviews, but this one frankly deserves a response.

_"If I do an outtake of the "punishment" Eric has for Sookie, I will only post it on this site due to harassment from anonymous reviewers that police .net looking for anything overly sexual." There is a difference betwen sexual abuse and "overly sexual" situations and it is too bad you don't know what that is. Your kind is part of what is making sexual abuse a normal thing since you want to make it ok. You dont have to abuse women or put them down to write a nice story. – Guest reviewer_

I don't even know where to begin with this review. My first reaction is anger…What exactly is "my kind"? You don't know me; you don't know what I am like. You have no idea what my views are. How dare you judge me?! I will tell you this. I am a woman who is completely 100% against abuse of any kind. It is something that I do not find enjoyable, nor do I think it has any place in a relationship of any kind. I am a woman who once was punched in the face by a boy she was dating. He said it would never happen again, that he was drunk; yada, yada, yada. I got out of the relationship in an instant, because I know that if he hit me once, he was more than capable of doing it again. I am also a woman who is very broad-minded; I understand that there are different things that people can do while in a sexual relationship; hell, I'm a woman who has done many things in my sexual relationships. I'm not going to discuss what I have done, because frankly, it's none of your fucking business. After reading this review, my first response was to simply tell you to fuck off.

After reading this review a second time, I was saddened. Considering you have no idea what I intend to write in this outtake, you cannot make any judgments about its content. As for sexual abuse, I WOULD NEVER write about that in terms of enjoyment. Yes, you are right; there is a difference between sexual abuse and "overly sexual" situations. And I'm sorry you took the word "punishment" as suggesting that Eric was going to abuse Sookie. While yes, there are some sexual relationships that get off on pain, I do not find that enjoyable, nor would I write about that. There is nothing abusive in having someone restrain you during consensual sex. If done correctly, it can be highly erotic…trusting someone so completely that you are willing to put yourself in their hands with no restrictions. It can be a very freeing experience; you should try it sometime if you find someone you can trust. I urge people to try different things sexually; it will keep the spice in your relationship and it can be highly enjoyable. Frankly, the idea of missionary for a lifetime is boring...routine...who wants that for the rest of their life?

After reading the review a third time, I felt a sense of resignation. I am not going to be bullied by anonymous reviewers. If you want to leave a review, you can, but they aren't going to be posted. That is my right as the author to decide what can and cannot be posted about my writing. If you truly want me to consider what you have written, you need to sign in and leave your name to the review. I find it very cowardly that you hide behind the name "guest", because you think it will save you from having to deal with the repercussions of your actions. If you want to have an open dialogue about my story, I am more than willing to do that; just keep in mind, you may not like what I have to say. I will continue to write what I want and post it as long as I am inspired to do so. If you have a problem with that, sorry, but I really don't give a damn.

And my fourth feeling after reading this review is confusion. This isn't the first time I have hinted at a dominant in the sexual relationship between Eric and Sookie. So I am left wondering, why are you still reading this story if you don't like what I am writing? That is ultimately what I cannot understand. I find it baffling that you still follow this story. Just so we are clear from here on out, there will be sexual content that includes themes of dominant behavior. There may be bondage, the use of toys, orgasm denial, spanking (for pleasure, not pain), and any other fantasy that I think will be interesting. Why? BECAUSE I CAN….it's fiction! This is the ability to do things that we wouldn't normally meet in our daily lives. Do I honestly think people have sex five times a night? Hell no, but its fantasy. Why not write this relationship as such? This is the opportunity to escape from our everyday lives…the ability to forget our jobs, our bills, our troubles and fears. This is simply for entertainment and enjoyment. Take it as such. However, don't expect everything to be sunshine and rainbows. There will be some angst and/or violence. Do I like angst and violence? No. However, it is a part of our everyday lives, and I don't think it would be realistic to not have it in the story.

To everyone else, I am sorry you had to read this rant of mine. I hope to have the next chapter up for you tonight to make up for this. Thank you again for taking the time to read/follow/favorite any of my stories.

~Jess


	38. Chapter 37

_AN: Thanks to everyone that has been enjoying this story along with me. Shits about to get real up in here as the saying goes. There is violence in this chapter; there will be violence in the next chapter. You've been warned. _

_The previous evening…_

The car pulls up to the darkened house and a couple exits the vehicle. The man is in his thirties; he is unkempt. His clothes are wrinkled and torn; his face unshaven. The woman is in her late twenties; she looks like a prostitute. She is wearing what can loosely be called a dress; it is one piece of material but the material only covers those areas that would get her arrested for public indecency. She is wearing too much makeup, and her hair is asymmetrically cut with hideous red highlights. The couple grab at each other several times as they make their way towards the house. One such time results in the woman wrapping her legs around the man's waist and he drops to his knees in the dirt.

The door to the house flings open and a woman stands in the doorway with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently. "You two can fuck on your own time. Right now you need to get in the house."

The man and woman scurry into the house. They close the door behind them and move down the hallway to follow the sound of the woman's high heels. They find her in an office sitting behind a desk, the fingers on one hand tapping against the desk in agitation.

"Well?" she demands impatiently.

"It's worked exactly like I thought it would," the man says arrogantly. "Two days from now, you'll have the girl."

"Good," the woman says with an evil grin on her face. She rises from the office chair and gestures for Cooter and Debbie to follow her. They follow the woman down the hallway to a basement door. She opens the door and walks slowly down the stairs; the two Weres follow behind her. The sound of a whip hisses through the air followed by the sound of the whip stinging flesh. A scream of pain echoes through the cavernous space; the smell of blood hangs in the air. The two Weres sniff the air hungrily and begin panting in anticipation.

In the basement, Bill's limp body sags as his arms dangle in the air from silver chains. His body covered in slash marks from the whip. Lorena stands a few paces away from him; her body naked except for the blood splatter. The whip snaps through the air again and strikes Bill's body. His body jerks at the feeling of pain and his scream bounces off the walls.

"Lorena," the woman calls forcefully from the bottom of the stairs. The whip dangles limply from Lorena's hand. She turns to look at the woman at the bottom of the stairs. Her gaze also takes in the two Weres; they are trembling, snarling and panting. The only thing holding them back is the woman at the bottom of the stairs. Lorena walks away from Bill, the whip handle clattering against the floor.

"He's all yours," she says softly as a blood tear makes its way down her face. The woman moves away from the bottom of the stairs and the two Weres run quickly to Bill's limp body. Both Weres begin eagerly licking the blood on Bill's body. Bill's screams turn hoarse as the Weres become more aggressive in their pursuit of his blood.

_The same night as the attack on Fangtasia_

Pam and Jessica throw the four Weres from the tables into the basement of Fangtasia. Yes, the drinks were laced with silver, but not enough to kill the Weres. Pam and Jessica secure them in the basement for further questioning. This is an excellent opportunity for Pam to teach Jessica about interrogation techniques. The Weres and shifters in the bar leave, not wanting to hang around to find out what the vampires have in store for the rogue Weres.

The witches in the bar quickly leave after the Weres are secure. Before leaving, Holly, a close friend of Jesus', offers to come by the farmhouse tomorrow to help strengthen the wards around the Stackhouse home. She also offers to strengthen the wards around Eric's resting places and businesses if he wants. Eric declines her offer; he already has someone in mind for the job, but he thanks her all the same. Claudette, after taking care of the two Weres that followed her to the bathroom, teleported out of the club. There was only so long she could hide her scent from vampires and she didn't want to cause any trouble.

The vampires loyal to Eric are extremely disappointed there was no fighting and no blood flowing, especially Thalia. She slams her hand through a table, shattering it instantly. "I wore this stupid leather outfit, and I didn't get a single drop of blood!" She screams in frustration and kicks viciously at the rubble on the ground.

Eric smirks in amusement. Thalia is one of the most ill-tempered vampires he has ever met. She hates all humans; she is something of a legend among the patrons of Fangtasia. There is a blog devoted to her, and there is a pool going to see if someone could capture Thalia smiling. The last time Pam checked the blog, the pool was over $5,000. Eric often considered not having her work in Fangtasia; when she worked, ambulances and mass glamouring always seemed to be involved.

"What's the matter, Thalia? Are you overly fond of Were blood?" Eric teases the elder vampire. Were blood is foul; it tastes like filth and wild animal.

Thalia snarls at Eric and her fangs run out. Sookie, still on the phone, focuses on the interaction between Thalia and Eric. "Hang on Godric," Sookie mumbles into the phone, "Eric," Sookie says quietly. He vamps in front of her, concern on his face. "Help me," she mouths at him. She's been on the phone for several minutes, but she hasn't really said anything. Eric smirks at her; he knows very well how one of Godric's "lectures" goes. Godric does not yell, instead he goes even more quiet.

"Eric, this is a conversation between my daughter and me. You do not need to be involved," Godric's voice comes through the phone. Eric cannot help the loud bark of laughter that escapes his mouth. He throws his hands up in an "I give up" gesture and moves away. Sookie's eyes plead with him to help her, but he shakes his head at her and continues to chuckle.

Eric slouches in a chair at one of the tables watching Sookie. She paces nervously as she listens to his maker speak. Eric's eyes stare at her admiringly; she is the perfect mixture of sex and innocence. She is still wearing the leather corset dress required for her to be a dancer in his club. However, she is chewing on her thumbnail nervously as she listens to the words of Godric. Her eyes look so helpless as Godric continues speaking, and he can tell that she has been properly chastised by whatever it is Godric is saying.

"You love her," Thalia says softly at his side. Eric's expression hardens as he looks towards Thalia. "Oh don't hide it from me, Eric," Thalia snaps.

"You would do well to remember that I am your Sheriff, Thalia. You will respect me," Eric states coldly.

Thalia rolls her eyes at Eric. "If I didn't respect you, Sheriff," Thalia says emphasizing his title sarcastically, "I wouldn't be here now. If I didn't respect you or her," Thalia says with a gesture towards Sookie, "I wouldn't have helped her escape twenty years ago with Godric." Seeing the flash of emotion in Eric's eyes causes Thalia to cackle with laughter, but she stops suddenly when a bright flash goes off in her eyes. Both vampires whip around to find Sookie holding Eric's iPhone in front of her. Another flash comes from the phone and Sookie chuckles.

"Looks like I just won the pool," she says impishly.

Diantha, Gladiola, and Sookie return to the farmhouse a few hours later. Eric wanted Sookie to stay with him but Sophie-Anne, the increasingly annoying Queen of Louisiana, detained him. She called him while they were still in Fangtasia, and Eric felt it best if the others left while he handled the Queen. Sookie knows Eric is keeping something from her; she wants to question him about it, but knows is not the time or place to do so.

Fintan and several other Fae were guarding the farmhouse while the others were at Fangtasia; he was to have called if anything had happened at the farmhouse. By the lack of communication, Sookie can only assume nothing happened. As the car pulls up the lane, Sookie can detect the sleeping brain of her grandfather and none others. The tension leaves Sookie's body and she sags against the seat in relief.

Diantha and Gladiola laugh as the car stops. The girls get out of the car and make their way to the house. Sookie walks up to the door and unlocks it. The girls walk inside the house quietly chatting. Sookie offers the girls something to eat and they agree eagerly. Given the lateness of the hour, Sookie pulls out bread and lunchmeat to make sandwiches. She quickly assembles a stack of sandwiches for the girls to eat. After everything is consumed, Sookie makes her way upstairs to go to sleep. Gladiola and Diantha remain downstairs, keeping vigil if the Weres decide to show up.

Sookie goes straight to her bathroom and turns on the shower. She unties the outfit she's wearing and lets it drop to the floor. Her black thong finds its way to the floor as well. Sookie steps under the hot water and lets the water beat against her back. Eventually, Sookie reaches for the body wash and loofa to wash away the smells of the day. She then reaches for the shampoo, massaging her scalp as she washes her hair. She rinses the suds from her hair and body, then turns the water off. Sookie grabs a towel wrapping it around her body. She grabs a second towel to begin drying her hair. She then sprays a detangling conditioner in her hair before working a comb through the damp strands. She applies lotion to her skin and then brushes her teeth before exiting the bathroom. She goes to one of the cabinets and grabs a nightgown, dropping the towel on the floor as she slips the gown over her head. Wearily she walks to her bed and climbs under the covers to sleep.

Hours pass, the sun rises, and all remains quiet at the farmhouse. Everything is peaceful. Gladiola and Diantha are still keeping vigil over the house. Fintan rises from his bed and dresses for the day. As he prepares to leave his room, he hears a popping sound in the hallway. Thinking it is one of his kin come to visit, he opens the bedroom door with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Fintan. Did you miss me?" a voice says coldly. Shock crosses Fintan's face when he sees who it is. Before he can react, an iron dagger is plunged into his stomach and quickly removed. Fintan's hands rise up to cover his wound as blood begins flowing out of him. He crumples to the ground in agony. His attacker stands over him with a satisfied smile. His attacker moves down the hallway slowly, stopping outside the remaining closed door.

_SOOKIE, WAKE UP!_

Sookie stirs in her bed, fighting to swim back to consciousness. The attacker slowly opens the door to Sookie's room and walks inside.

_SOOKIE, WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO RUN!_

Sookie bolts upright in her bed, Fintan's silent screams finally piercing her slumber. She senses another mind in the room with her, one she is unfamiliar with. Reacting to the panic in Fintan's voice, Sookie flings her hand out, sending a ball of light careening through her room and knocking her would-be assailant down. Sookie runs out of the room and finds Fintan bleeding on the floor of the hallway. She drops down to his side, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Run, Sookie! You have to run!_

Sookie struggles with what her grandfather is telling her. She cannot leave him like this, but she knows she needs to get away. Outside the house, the sounds of growling and swords clashing fill the air.

Before Sookie can react, she is dragged up from the ground by her hair. She is looking into the eyes of a Fae she has never met before. He is a brute of a man and has Sookie in a punishing grip. The man calls out to the other attacker, the one that entered Sookie's room. A low moan is heard followed by a string of cursing, and the other attacker, a woman, comes stumbling out of the room. The woman takes one look at Sookie struggling against her captor and smiles in victory.

"Well, well, look what we have here," the woman says with excitement. She is standing in front of Sookie, looking her up and down critically. Out of nowhere, the woman raises her hand slapping Sookie hard across the face. "Take this bitch outside. We need to get going," the woman says in a cold voice.

"Whatever you say," the man says with a sinister smile. He hauls a struggling Sookie down the stairs and out of the house.

Outside, Diantha and Gladiola are fighting off their own attackers in the form of wolves. The bodies of several naked dead men litter the ground, a testament to the fierce fighting skills of the two demons. Gladiola sees Sookie dragged from the house by the man with the woman following behind them. She quickly dispatches the two wolves in front of her, and rushes to aid Sookie. The woman, seeing the demon girl's intentions, draws her sword and defends against the attack. The sound of steel against steel hums in the air as the demon and the fairy participate in a deadly dance. Gladiola, trying to gain an advantage on the fairy, shifts her body towards the house, hoping to gain the high ground on her opponent. The fairy, realizing her adversary's intentions, also shifts her body, and her blade slices through the torso of Gladiola. A surprised look settles on the demon's face as she falls to the ground dead. Diantha, seeing her sister dead on the ground, releases an inhuman cry and redoubles her efforts against the remaining wolf. The two fairies, having acquired what they came for, pop away from the farmhouse, uncaring if the wolf lives or dies. The wolf turns and flees the farmhouse. Diantha thinks about chasing after it, wanting to feel the wolf's death at her hands, but instead she drops to the ground in anguish. She crawls towards her sister, gathering her in her arms and sobbing.

In Greece, the Ancient Pythoness drops the goblet of blood she is drinking from. The goblet clatters against the marble floor, and the blood forms a puddle at her feet. A look of horror is on her face as she struggles with the vision that has come to her. Her assistant comes running into the room, a cell phone dangling from her hand.

"Milady, it's for you," the assistant says urgently.

The Ancient Pythoness holds her hand out for the phone, and brings it to her ear. "I just saw it, Niall. Neave and Lochlan have Sookie."

_AN: Ok, so I'm throwing a twist into the story. Before you tell me that Neave and Lochlan were killed during Niall's war with Breandan, I double-checked my own work. I never said anything about the two of them after they popped away from attacking the farmhouse the first time. I did say that Breandan was killed. I wasn't planning on this happening, but that's how the muse struck. Let's see where it takes us campers. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!_


	39. Chapter 38

_AN: This chapter is somewhat shorter than I have posted lately. I'm mad at myself; I usually write during my lunch break, and I left what I had written today at work. I had so much more written than this. I wanted to get this out tonight, so I tried to piece together as much as I could from memory. I may repost the chapter later to include what I had written earlier. _

_Ok, so do you want to help decide the outcome of ADL? If so, go to my profile page. There is a poll at the top of the page you can vote in. Right now, I have two very different paths we can wonder down. I need help deciding which one to choose. _

_Oh, and if you check out my Wordpress site you might find a little present. Check the last few blog updates and you'll see what I mean. :-D_

Sookie wakes up disoriented; she has no idea where she is or how she got here. She tries to move around to investigate her surroundings, but she cannot; her hands and feet are bound by iron shackles. Fighting the feeling of panic that is rising up, she turns her head look around. Besides the bed she is lying on, the only other piece of furniture in the room is a wooden chair. There are no linens on the bed, and nothing adorns the walls. Trying to push through the dizziness in her head, Sookie lowers her shields and reaches out with her telepathy. She can detect nothing other than the feeling of a void somewhere close by…vampire. The void doesn't buzz like they normally do when animated, so Sookie can only assume that it is still daylight.

The door to the room flings open, and Neave swaggers in the room. She grabs the chair and drags it closer to Sookie. She straddles the chair and folds her arms against the back. "Are you comfortable, Princess? I hope the accommodations meet with your standards," she finishes sarcastically.

"Five-star quality; I'll be sure to let concierge know that I've enjoyed my stay," Sookie deadpans.

Neave smirks at Sookie, "So brave for one so young. Too bad your bravery won't last long. I shall enjoy listening to your screams, Princess," Neave says maliciously.

"I'm sorry; you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am, but I have no idea who you are," Sookie says as she tries to probe Neave's mind with her own.

Neave raises her hand and slaps Sookie across the face. A trickle of blood appears on the left side of Sookie's mouth. Neave snarls at Sookie, "Don't try your mind tricks on me, Princess; it won't work. And as for who I am, all you need to know is that I'm the one responsible for your death."

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Godric wakens with a feeling of unease, but does not know why. He searches his bond with his progeny, but can find nothing amiss. He tries to search his blood for Sookie, but he cannot feel her. Given the amount of time since she last took his blood, the distance between them and the forming of her bond with Eric, Godric can no longer feel her. He hopes that once she and Eric complete the blood bond he will be able to feel an echo of her through his bond progeny. Godric likes feeling Sookie; her presence in his life has given him a new lease on life. Feeling her emotions has re-energized what had become a stagnant existence for him. Prior to Sookie's arrival in his undead life, Godric had felt a sense of ennui; he no longer found enjoyment in this existence and he was seriously contemplating meeting the sun.

Godric sits up on his bed and reaches for the cell phone on the table. He sees that he has several voice mails and text messages from the same number. Godric dials the number without reading the texts or listening to the voice mail messages.

"What has happened?" Godric demands once the call connects.

"The farmhouse was attacked after the sun rose this morning. Gladiola is dead; Fintan is seriously wounded. They took Sookie," Niall summarizes wearily for Godric.

"What happened to the enchantments that were in place to keep all those with harmful intentions from entering the house? What happened to the guards that stationed at the house? Who has my daughter?" Godric shouts into the phone.

"The enchantments that placed on the farmhouse were the work of a very powerful coven of witches. It would have taken the same coven or someone more powerful to remove those enchantments. Several of the élite royal Fae guards were at the house to help protect them, but there is no sign of them. I can only assume they were either part of the plot, or they are dead. There are several dead werewolves at the house. Diantha said that only one of them escaped. I have sent my best trackers to find him. As for who took my great-granddaughter," Niall stresses his relationship with Sookie, "I do not know. Diantha knows they are Fae because they teleported away from the house, but she is unfamiliar with them."

"You assured the Supernatural Council that the hostile threats were eradicated from the Fae realm. Were you lying to all of us? Have you knowingly endangered Sookie's life for your own personal gain?" Godric knows from previous conversations with Fintan that Niall was not thrilled to learn of his sister's vision. Publicly Niall has never questioned the Ancient Pythoness' prophecy and has worked closely with her to make sure the vampire and Fae races remain at peace. Privately, Niall has expressed his preference to have all those with the essential spark return to the Fae realm. While Niall is not against Fae breeding with humans, the high concentration of iron in this world is affecting the Fae's ability to reproduce. Returning to the Fae realm would remove the interference of iron. Godric does not know how much of the prophecy Niall was aware of prior to Adele's passing, but Godric found it suspicious at the funeral how accepting Niall was of Sookie's relationship with Eric. After all, a fertile, female member of the royal bloodline will not have a Fae mate. She will not ascend to the throne in the Fae realm, and the likelihood of her having children is almost nonexistent.

"Do not take your anger out on me vampire," Niall commands coldly. "I could end your undead existence in an instant if I so choose, regardless of who you are. I am not answerable to you; do not question me again. I am just as desperate to find Sookie as you; I want the heads of those that have attacked my family. I will do everything in my power to see that justice is delivered. I will be in touch if we find something." With that the connection ends. It takes all of Godric's 2,000 plus years of training to keep from hurling his phone through the nearest wall. Instead he dials the number for his day man.

"Good afternoon, Sir. How may I be of assistance?" David answers promptly.

"David, I need you to arrange light-tight transportation for me to Jackson immediately. Sookie has been taken. I don't know by whom; the only clue I have is Jackson, Mississippi. Call Russell's day person and update him on the situation. I need permission from Russell to hunt in his territory." As Godric is speaking to David, he wheels a black carry-on suitcase out of his closet. This bag is packed at all times; it is Godric's emergency plan. The bag has several nondescript outfits, over a hundred thousand dollars in cash, and several types of identification all in different identities. Godric pulls a matching suitcase out of the closet and places it near the door of his chamber with the other case. This case is not something that the typical traveler would carry with them; inside is an assortment of knives (silver, iron, and steel), guns (ammunition is wooden, silver, and regular), silver chains, stakes, and various smaller weapons designed to inflict the greatest amount of damage to an opponent.

"I am returning to your home immediately, Sir. I should be there within ten minutes. If you get in your travel coffin, I can transport you to the airport. I will arrange for the private jet to be fueled and ready for takeoff within the hour, ninety minutes at the most. Do you know who has taken Miss Sookie?" David asks with concern. He has seen Sookie grow from a child to the woman she is today; he views her as a member of his family.

"I do not David. And before you ask, yes you are coming with me. I need someone I can trust during the day. I do not know what we will find in Jackson," Godric says with a trace of fear in his voice. Godric has seen all manners of imprisonment and torture in his time on this Earth; he fears for his beloved daughter.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Eric's eyes snap open and he bellows in agony. It feels as if has been beaten with silver chains; his entire body aches with pain and he feels as if he is suffocating, which makes no sense as he has no need to breathe. Quickly inspecting his body, Eric sees no visible injuries to his body and can smell no blood. If the pain is not due to any injuries he has suffered, then that means it is coming through one of his bonds.

Godric…Pam…Sookie.

Eric panics as he tries to find where the pain is coming from. He wishes for none of those he loves to be in pain, but he prays to his long-forgotten Gods that the pain is coming from either Godric or Pam. Both of them have experienced pain like this before, and given their vampire nature, they would both recover in time. If it still beat, his heart would have stopped when Eric realizes the pain is coming from Sookie. Eric falls to the ground as bone-breaking pain steams through the bond. He writhes on the floor in agony for several seconds and then everything vanishes; he can feel nothing from Sookie through the bond.

"SOOKIE!" Eric screams in horror. It's as if she is gone. Eric frantically searches the bond trying to find her. He relaxes slightly when he realizes she is still alive, small comfort that it may be. In the bond she seems hazy, not the normal sensation he feels when she is sleeping. It's like she is anesthetized or under the influence of magic.

Eric's phone rings shrilly in the room. He rises on unsteady legs to stumble back to his bed. He sits gingerly down as he puts the phone to his ear.

"Master, what has happened?" Eric asks incredulously. "I can feel Sookie is in pain, but I do not feel her as clearly as I normally do. Something is very wrong," Eric says in an anguished voice. Bloody tears fall unimpeded from his face and stain the sheets and floor around him.

"The farmhouse was attacked earlier today; Fintan was wounded and Sookie was taken. I do not know who has her. My flight is ready to take off, but I felt your distress and wanted to call you first. I'm heading to Jackson; it's the only lead we have. I do not know who we can trust, my son," Godric says worriedly. "There are too many variables here I cannot account for. We must tread carefully, Eric," Godric cautions.

"Fuck caution, Godric. I will burn the state to the ground if that is what it takes to find Sookie. I will destroy any that have harmed her," Eric snarls to the ground. His voice breaks as he continues, "If I lose her…"

"Do not think of that, my child. We will find her," Godric vows.

_AN: Sunday will be the next update my lovelies. Have a wonderful weekend!_


	40. Chapter 39

_AN: Things will jump around from one set of characters to another. We need to see how all the different parts of the story relate to each other, so there will several scenes involving different characters. There is no direct Sookie content in this chapter. She called and said she needed a break. Yes, I am starting to set up the next arc of the story. However, it is going to take several chapters to get there. The next chapter may not be until next weekend. I need to go back and read what I have already written. I need to write notes down about each chapter so I can easily find things if I need to reference them. With that being said I think I may have to break down and finally find a beta._

Using the time until the sun sets, Eric leaves messages with Pam and Jessica apprising them of the attack on the farmhouse and Sookie's abduction. He orders them to look after Sookie's brother to make certain that he is not targeted by the attackers. With those phone calls done, Eric has nothing left to do other than pace his daytime resting place. He analyzes his bond with Sookie for any further sign of distress, but it is blessedly silent. For the first time in his existence, Eric hates being a vampire. It prevents him from actively searching for his mate. Helplessness is not a feeling Eric is accustomed to, and he does not care for it.

If only Eric had a competent day person like Godric's David, then he could also be in his travel coffin flying through the air to Jackson. But alas, he does not trust his day person. Eric's day person, Bobby Burnham, is a self-important toad of a man. He is an arrogant prick to everyone except Eric and Pam. Bobby uses his association with vampires to make himself look more important than what he is. Eric knows that Bobby hopes to one day be turned. Bobby's desire for immortality makes him a liability; Eric is not assured of Bobby's absolute loyalty. If someone offers Bobby immortality in exchange for information about Eric or Pam, the Viking vampire knows that Bobby will give up all he knows in a second.

With one hour until sunset, Eric dresses so that he is completely covered by clothing with the exception of his face. He heats several bags of donor blood, and rapidly drinks them. With fifteen minutes until sunset, he exits his day chamber and takes off running. He runs in the shadows; he will not suffer a substantial amount of damage. When the sun is gone from the sky, Eric hurtles into the atmosphere and flies as fast as possible to Jackson. His bond guides him to the location of his maker within an hour of taking to the sky. Eric lands silently in the shadows of the apartment building. Eric checks the vicinity for any threats, but finds none. He enters the parking garage which is underneath the apartment building. He finds his maker sitting in the security office along with a glamoured human.

"Master?" Eric questions. He knows Sookie is not in the building; he cannot pinpoint her location because of the haziness that is clouding their bond. What reason do they have to be here?

"I thought this would be as good a place to start as any. One of these apartments is the home of the Were Herveaux. I do not trust him. Something tells me that he has more of a role in this then what he led us to believe." Godric says as he stares intently at the monitors showing the different camera locations in the apartment building and parking garage.

Godric and Eric watch the feeds for a few minutes; nothing is happening. Eric is out of patience when he hears the squeal of tires in the parking lot. Watching the monitors, Eric watches as an emaciated woman dressed in torn jeans and a ripped t-shirt runs towards the elevator. Godric and Eric search the monitors to find which floor she exits the elevator. The woman hurries off the elevator on the top floor, and pulls a key out of her pocket. She quickly unlocks a door and slides into apartment 5B.

Turning to the security guard under his glamour, Godric asks, "Which apartment is 5B?"

The glamoured guard answers, "Mr. Herveaux."

"And who was the woman who entered the apartment?" Godric demands.

"Debbie Pelt."

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Debbie Pelt is a complicated woman. Despite that she is the one to always break things off with Alcide, she still loves him. Debbie sees herself being with Alcide for the rest of her life…but not now. She is still young; she wants to have fun. Alcide doesn't know how to have fun; he is nothing but work and responsibilities. Even when they were kids, Alcide never cut loose like everyone else. He didn't drink until he was 21, he never did drugs; he never did anything that would really get him in trouble with his parents or the pack. Debbie felt like she was suffocating because their families expected them to get married as soon as they finished college and start making babies. Debbie wasn't ready for that kind of life so she took off and disappeared. She left without a word to anyone.

Debbie returned to Jackson because she needed money. Her parents welcomed her with open arms; never questioned her disappearance or what she had done during the years she was gone. To her parents, she was their daughter and could do no wrong. It was from her mother that Debbie learned Alcide had dated Sookie for several years. Learning that Alcide had moved on and was serious about Sookie filled Debbie with both hurt and rage. Alcide was her wolf! How dare he move on with some tramp?!

Debbie set out to sabotage the relationship between Alcide and Sookie. To do that, she turned to her mother for help. She told her mother that she still loved Alcide, she was sorry for how she left, and she wanted him back so that they could start the family they were meant to have. Her mother fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Her mother spent a small fortune on a make-over for Debbie; Debbie looked like the typical suburban housewife. She fucking hated it, but she knew this is what Alcide wanted.

It was so easy to slide back into Alcide's life. She apologized to him for the way she acted and asked if they could be friends. She appeared concerned and sympathetic with his concerns about Sookie's involvement with vampires. In truth, Debbie wanted to rip the bitch apart for touching what was hers. Debbie knew the attraction between herself and Alcide was still there. She just bided her time until she could take advantage of it; the first full moon of the spring. Debbie made sure that when the pack ran for the full moon she and Alcide got separated from everyone else. She knew the wolf in him wouldn't be able to resist a bitch in heat. Their coupling that first time had been a true claiming of one's mate; it was both primal and animalistic. Debbie reveled in Alcide's dominance of her; she thought if he had been like that all the time she might never have gotten bored with him and left.

Debbie was surprised by how easy it was to convince Alcide to keep seeing her; she thought he was too morally upstanding to have an affair. She never pressured him to leave Sookie; Debbie wanted to spring that news on the blonde whore herself. But Debbie wanted it to be the most cruel and hurtful way possible. She thought about arranging to have pictures of herself and Alcide sent to Sookie; she thought about faking a pregnancy. Debbie was willing to do anything to destroy Sookie and her relationship with Alcide.

Imagine Debbie's surprise and utter delight when Sookie walked in on her fucking Alcide. It couldn't have gone better if Debbie planned it. Looking over her shoulder as she rode Alcide, she could see hurt, pain, and devastation on Sookie's face. Debbie had been so turned on by destroying Sookie that she climaxed hard on top of Alcide. Sookie stormed out of the apartment; Alcide tried to follow but Debbie wouldn't let him. They had fought viciously, but it resulted in them having angry sex.

Thus the pattern started for Debbie's on-again, off-again relationship with Alcide. Whenever he tried to get too serious in their relationship, she ran. While he was single, she would flaunt other men in his face. But if he looked to be getting serious with a girl, Debbie turned up like a bad penny.

After the last break up with Alcide, Debbie fell in with Cooter's gang of Were's. They were rough, dangerous, and lawless; the complete opposite of Alcide and everything he stood for. Initially, Debbie enjoyed the freedom of Cooter's pack and she enjoyed sharing Cooter's bed. He was a true Alpha, and he reveled in his role. A few weeks ago, Cooter was approached by a vampire with a business proposition. It was no secret to any of the Supes in Jackson that Cooter's pack was willing to do anything; the more illicit the better. In lieu of cash payment, the vampire offered the one thing the Were pack desired the most…vampire blood. All of the members of Cooter's pack were V addicts. For every job Cooter and his Weres did for Lorena, they were paid in blood.

The last job for Lorena was one that spoke to Debbie's malicious heart; the abduction of Sookie Stackhouse. Debbie didn't know what the blonde bimbo did to piss off Lorena, and she didn't care. Debbie hated Sookie with an intensity that defied logic. She had no qualms with any of the plans involving Sookie; what she did have a problem with were Cooter's plans to hurt Alcide.

It is with this in mind that drives Debbie to Alcide's apartment. She still has a key to his place, so she lets herself in. She searches the apartment for him, but he isn't there. She paces the living room in agitation waiting for him. She doesn't have a lot of time; she told Cooter she was going to the mall. Debbie hears a set of keys in the door and rushes forward.

Alcide's massive frame fills the doorway. He stills as he steps into the apartment and growls. "What the fuck you doin' here Debbie?"

"I'm here to save your fuckin' life!"

"Liar! You're a fuckin' drug addict! You sold your soul for vampire blood! I saw you in the bar the other night…getting branded like a fucking cow!" Alcide shouts getting in Debbie's face.

Debbie pales and begins to tremble. She places her hand over his heart, "I'm warnin' you Alcide, if anyone finds out what you saw in the bar, they'll kill you. They're already coming after you. Do you want them to come after your family too?"

The door to the apartment flings open. An enraged Eric fills the doorway; his fangs extended, and his hands are gripping the door so hard that the wood splinters. He stares at Debbie with hatred burning in his eyes. "Invite me in, Dog!"

"Why should I?" Alcide demands from Eric. Alcide grabs Debbie holding her back so she doesn't do something stupid like attack an ancient vampire.

"Because she knows where Sookie is," Eric hisses from the doorway.

Alcide's eyes widen in horror as he realizes the implications of Eric's words. Before Alcide can invite Eric in, Debbie elbows Alcide in the stomach followed by a kick towards his groin. Alcide falls to the floor curling into a ball and gasping for air. Debbie moves to the window trying to escape. She opens the window so she can jump out. Before she can shift, Godric hovers in the air outside the apartment, trapping her in the influence of his glamour.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Inside an ostentatiously decorated mansion in New Orléans, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the vampire Queen of Louisiana, paces back and forth in agitation. Her heels click rapidly against the marble floors, her clothes float through the air as she moves, and her earrings swing back and forth like a clock's pendulum.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" she demands of the room at large. Of course, those that are in the room do not dare answer her. They all fear her wrath. "Why can't anyone do anything I ask of them?" Sophie-Anne continues to pace agitatedly in front of the pool in her opulent cabana. The room looks like a Greek villa. Everything is in shades of gold and white; gold-colored walls with murals of the gods of the sea, a ceiling with lighting to mimic sunlight, ornate crystal chandeliers, and a rectangular pool with water as blue as the Caribbean.

"Compton is clearly incapable of fulfilling the small task I have given him. No one has seen or heard from him in weeks. Why can no one find him?" Sophie-Anne stops to glare at the vampires in the room, but they remain silent. She growls in aggravation and stops in front of her youngest child.

"Hadley darling, you want me to be happy don't you?" Sophie-Anne purrs while caressing Hadley's face lovingly. "So be a good girl and bring me your cousin, Sookie. Since I was forced to turn you because of that miscreant Compton, I haven't had a decent meal," Sophie-Anne pouts.

Hadley looks at her maker with wide eyes. She feels an overwhelming compulsion to give her maker anything she wants, but at the same time, she is jealous of the thought that Sophie-Anne will want Sookie the way she was once desired. Since being turned, Sophie-Anne has all but forgotten about Hadley's existence. André has been the one to teach her the ways of being a vampire. Sophie-Anne only requests Hadley's presence when she wants to fuck. But once Sophie-Anne orgasms, she leaves, often leaving Hadley unsatisfied.

"My Queen, I am not sure…" Hadley says softly before her voice cuts off. Sophie-Anne's grip is vice-like around Hadley's jaw, squeezing to the point that Hadley's jawbone snaps. Hadley whimpers in pain, but cannot move from her maker's grip.

"Silence! You will bring me the girl, or you will be punished. Do you want to be punished again? Did you like what Sigebert and Wybert did to you the last time you disobeyed me?" Sophie-Anne's voice is full of venom as she looks down at Hadley. "You are a waste! I don't know why I bothered turning you. You don't deserve to be a vampire!" Sophie-Anne throws Hadley down to the ground and turns away from her in disgust to resume her pacing.

Blood tears fall from Hadley's eyes as she listens to Sophie-Anne's words and feels the pain in her face. She remembers exactly what the Berts were commanded to do the last time Hadley disobeyed her maker. It took her almost a week to recover from her injuries. Hadley tries to remain silent so as not to provoke Sophie-Anne further, but a sob escapes her mouth.

Sophie-Anne vamps back in front of Hadley with her fangs out, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Hadley runs out of the room without a backward glance. André and the Berts look at each other warily, but do not move. They all know that their maker has become unhinged within the last few months.

Sophie-Anne touches her hair to make sure none is out-of-place. She resumes her pacing before speaking again. "Northman blatantly disregards my orders. The pigs at the IRS are breathing down my neck, and I need money. He isn't moving the product quickly enough for my needs. Lately, he has spent more time out of the state than in it! I knew I should have never given him the job as sheriff! I knew he wouldn't accept my authority! This is all your fault!" Sophie-Anne angrily states as she jabs her blood-red fingernail into the chest of her eldest progeny. André does not move, but keeps his eyes lowered in deference to his Queen. He keeps his emotions carefully blank so she cannot detect his anger. André had warned his maker against giving Northman the sheriff's position, but she would not listen to him. She said his presence in her state would strike fear in the hearts of her enemies. No one would dare cross her while the Viking was present. Of course, André knew it would only be a matter of time before his Queen crossed the Viking.

Sophie-Anne turns from André in disgust. She glances at Sigebert and Wybert, her personal guards. She briefly considers sending them after the Viking, but quickly dismisses the idea. If they were to fail in their mission, the Viking would know she is plotting against him. It is better to strike against him anonymously.

"I want Northman out of the picture. But we must exercise discretion. Bring me the witch. Let us see what she can do," Sophie-Anne says to André. He bows towards her and vamps out of the room to do her bidding.

~ADL~ADL~ADL~

Lorena walks into the room where her progeny resides and studies him intently. She thought she would have broken him earlier than this. Oh, she had gotten all the information she wanted out of him, but his spirit was still intact. He is so weak now that it would not take much for her to end him if she wanted to. But she doesn't want that; this has never been about sending him to the True Death. This has been an exercise to teach Bill that he still needs his maker; he cannot survive alone in the world. She walks to the table he is strapped down on and finds him mumbling incoherently. Lorena smiles victoriously as she listens to the words coming from his mouth.

"William," she whispers to him gently. His eyes crack open, but he gives no other acknowledgement of her presence; however fear overwhelms the maker/child bond. "Shhhh, don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you," she says as she runs a hand gently over his matted down hair.

"I have a gift for you, William. Here, drink. It's a special blend just for you," Lorena coos as William greedily sucks down the blood. "There's plenty more where that came from," she says as she grins evilly.


End file.
